The UK Brothers
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: The UK brothers are forced to move into one house because of their bosses. "I'm not even part of the UK anymore! Why do I have to live with them!" SHUT UP IRELAND BECAUSE I SAID SO! Oh the madness that goes on in that house and the trouble these brothers cause when put together.
1. Introduction

Preview:

 **Scotland walked into England's house to get him for the meeting. He was the only one not there. There other three followed him just for the hell of it.**

" **England! We have a meeting! Did you forget?"**

" **I'm getting ready! Shut up I'm concentrating!"**

" **England open the door! What the hell are you doing in there?!"**

 **He got silence in response. They shrugged and used their magic to flash into his bedroom. England was staring at the three button up shirts on the bed humming trying to decide on which to wear. He was only wearing dress pants at the moment.**

" **JUST PICK ONE!"**

 **England jolted startled then turned and faced them.**

" **HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE COME INTO MY ROOM! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED FOR ALL YOU KNOW! I'M HALF NAKED! I HAVE NO SHIRT! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO TALK SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING TAKE OFF THEIR SHIRT SO I DON'T FEEL AWKWARD!"**

" **THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ireland screamed laughing.**

" **NOT YOU!" England snapped when Scotland was about to take off his. "EVERYTIME I SEE YOU SHIRTLESS I FEEL INSECURE! WALES TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT! WE HAVE THE SAME MUSCLE MASS!"**

" **Okay," Wales said laughing.**

" **Why are you so weird?"**

" **I will cut you bitch." England threatened and North held his hands in surrender.**

" **England hurry up we have to get to our bosses."**

" **Ok just let me pick out a shirt!" he said then started staring at them again.**

" **England just pick one."**

" **England it's not that hard they all look the same."**

" **England are you ignoring us?"**

" **England can you hear us?"**

" **OH NO! HECAN'T HEAR ANYMORE! SCOTLAND DO SOMETHING!" Ireland teased.**

 **Scotland grabbed England's head. England kept ignoring him.**

" **Don't worry England I'll fix your ears!" he said twisting his finger in on and pulled at it.**

 **England went into wild giggles trying to get away. Scotland kept tugging his ear playfully before stopping and putting his mouth close to it. "England can you hear me now?" he whispered loudly into his ear making England lean away because his breath tickled his neck and ear.**

" **Scottie stop!"**

" **HE CAN HEAR AGAIN!" North cried throwing his hands up.**

" **Can I put my shirt on now? I'm cold."**

" **SHUT UP WALES!" everyone screamed at once.**

" **I hate you four."**

" **Bitch you love me." England snapped putting on the shirt Scotland was shoving into his face.**

" **Ok let's go now!"**

 **They flashed over to the meeting room.**

" **England how dare you be late and hold up the meeting!"**

" **I'm never late. You four were just early." England said looking evil as shit.**

" **Yes sir." They chorused cowering away.**

" **Now tell me? Why do we have to be here today?"**

" **Weeelllll…." One started.**

 **End of preview! If you want to find out what happens read the story! Now time for the description! If you don't want to ready the description on what this story is about then just skip to the next chapter!**

Hi! Ok so this first chapter will be more of an introduction on the story I will be writing. I'm new at this I have never published anything before, all my stories usually stay to myself. So comments, opinions, and anything else that will help me be a better writer and interest you as my readers will be appreciated. Hetalia and Hetalia characters are owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. The not canon characters are not owned by me I did not make them up on my own that was by other fans. I'm talking about Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and North. I don't own them though in this story their image and personalities are from my ideas on how I think they would look and act. Other characters that are not (in a way) currently canon that may make an appearance in here are also not owned by me. They are Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony they may make an appearance a few times or not at all but just to be safe I'm doing a disclaimer on them too. So just because you know they might be in it you know for a fact Germany and Prussia will make an appearance. They join in on the madness a lot. The story plot and their personalities are strictly made up by me. I do own that. Ok so now that the point is across that these characters are not mine on with the introduction!

This story is basically the random life of the UK brothers. There will be a lot of stupid moments and a lot of sad but not really because picking on Wales makes all the hurt go away moments. It's completely random and stupid, but hopefully you'll get a smile on your face and laugh at these lovable dorks. Basically it's a story filled with one shots but some chapters may relate back to another or be a continuation of one chapter. This is not just one fluent giant story where everything connects to everything. Just a bunch of one shots in one category. By the way England is a little (A LOT) out of character. This is because these stories are based off the fact my imagination runs wild when I'm asleep and these idiots invade my dreams all the time. But that's ok because I love these idiots! Even though England keeps blowing things up, Wales has panic attacks, and England likes to go buy drugs just because he likes to bug Scotland who doesn't want him buying weed. A stupid sheep that won't die, France is an idiot who gets others drug into his bull crap, and Scotland usually has to bail his little brothers out of stupid situations. Like jail or being kidnapped. Then there is Germany who is also out of character and Canada is. Ok a lot of characters are kind of out of character. Ok on with the descriptions!

Scotland: About six foot four inches, messy fire red hair, radioactive green eyes, lean but muscular, smokes (obviously when does a Scotland character not smoke?) Same eyebrows as England and face but it's more manly (no offence to my adorable little England), usually wears jeans and a t shirt or a casual button up shirt when not wearing his uniform, either wearing boots or sneakers depending on what he feels like, has his ears pierced with small silver hoops that men wear, and a tattoo of Nessie on the back of his left shoulder.

Scotland is the oldest and he puts up with his crazy family better than anyone I know. He is fun and hilarious, but he can also be stern, strict, and quick tempered. He's like a father figure to all of them in a way especially England since he found him and raised him to be a little demon… I mean precious angel and little Scotland junior. *cough* He's an adorable little demon *cough* Scotland typically likes to tease all his brothers but mostly Wales because they all have an obsession with picking on Wales. He is also very protective and possessive of them in a way (mostly England) and he also isn't afraid to treat them like children and beat their ass for doing something to stupid and dangerous (not to point fingers at the one that does dangerous stuff most but ENGLAND….and Ireland sometimes).

Ireland: Lean and muscular like Scotland but a tiny bit smaller, six foot three inches, forest green eyes, eyebrows and face like Scotland's though he has a small dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks it's very slight though, doesn't smoke as much as England or Scotland, ginger orange messy hair, wears usually a t shirt or tank top and jeans or sweatpants, boots or sneakers sometimes wears a rabbits foot necklace just because it bugs England (England usually slaps the shit out of him until he takes it off).

Ireland is the typical big brother, he loves to play around and joke with everyone, pretty laid back but also quick tempered. As the second oldest he picks on everyone and anyone, bugs his brothers just to get a rise out of them, likes to do little things to make his younger brothers squirm or whine (England and Wales are usually victims), is a bad influence on England, but he is also very sweet and protective over his brothers and would do anything for them.

North: Same build, face, and color hair as Ireland. Though he is six foot and has a lighter shade of forest green eyes, and a small scar one his cheek where a certain incident happened that was Wales' fault that is the reason the scar is there. He typically likes to wear jeans and a hoodie with sneakers though other times he likes to wear basketball shorts and tank tops with high tops.

North is the same age as Ireland being his twin and all just considered younger than him. He's a little brat sometimes, pulling pranks, causes trouble with England, likes to tick off Scotland and Ireland, and picks on Wales (Who doesn't pick on Wales?). He is playful and hyper most of the time, always smiling and yelling about something, loves to hang around Ireland but has more fun messing around with England. He is typically a laid back person that tries to keep too much conflict out of the house.

Wales: Wales has England's build and almost the same face just a little narrower, his eyes are the same as England's, he has blonde red hair (Strawberry blonde hair) it's a little neater than his brothers but not by much, has the same ear piercing as Scotland, a little black sheep tattooed on his lower back. (Tramp stamp! England and Scotland calls him a slut just to tease him). He is five foot eleven, he likes to wear casual button up shirts and dark jeans with nice shoes.

Wales is a motherly like brother and fourth oldest. Always fussing about something and freaking out at the weird situations England gets him in. He's adorable and you got to love him and his panic attacks which are not necessarily panic attacks he just claims they are and is dramatic. Though he loves spending time with England sometimes he can admit he should have just stayed home. Wales tries his best to keep his brothers in line and safe but they mostly ignore him and call him a woman, he has a mother hen mode, but he is also fun and funny to be around. He likes adventures and doing funny pranks and teasing his brothers right back. Though he is kind of bullied by his brothers he knows they don't mean it and they love him to death. Wales is probably the most dramatic out of the five. He also wants to be England's favorite but he's not. That title belongs to Scotland.

England: You know what England looks like I'm not going into detail about his physical features. He dresses in his punk clothes when not going to meetings, or he is in a tank top and sweat pants, wears boots, high tops, or sneakers. He has the same ear piercing as Scotland plus another at the tops of his ears, a nose ring, tongue ring, and lip ring. He has his six string tattooed on his hip, and a black and red little dragon on his left peck.

England as the youngest likes to cause the most trouble. He's funny and random and picks on Wales the most, he loves to tease his brothers and play around with them. He can't stand it when they fight and has a small abandonment issue from when they didn't talk for a while so he is always worried about them leaving him. He likes to do things Scotland tells him not to do just to rile him up and make him freak out. He loves spending time causing trouble with North and traumatizing Wales. He is always up to something and likes to blow things up randomly sometimes. He also gets kidnapped sometimes but always breaks out, or goes to jail and again breaks out, he breaks out of anything. England likes to act like he doesn't give a crap but he really is a lovable softy on the inside. Probably the worst thing is he knows he is adorable so he uses it to get his way.

That pretty much sums it up. The Kirkland brothers are a crazy, random, loving, funny, violent family and they wouldn't have it any other way. I won't describe Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony right now. That will be later before they come in and if they come into the story. They are so minor that I may not describe them. But I probably will end up doing it just for visual idea so you can connect better with the characters. I won't describe Germany and Prussia either as far as their personalities go. That can be a surprise. I know you know what they look like so I'm not describing that either. If you don't know what Prussia and Germany look like, then GET OUT! FOR SHAME ON YOU! XD Anyways I did a description for the UK brothers just because of the fact that my version of them is so much different than the rest that I just want to clear up what they are like before jumping into the story. Again leave comments. I want to know what I need to improve on. Thank you! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Again I own nothing but the story plot. Everything else is not mine. I hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1 We're living together?!

The meeting room was silent all of their bosses over their individual countries waiting for the outburst. England slammed his hands on the table standing face angry. This made them freeze waiting for their death by the youngest Kirkland.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT!" he screamed jabbing a finger at Wales. "He shags sheep!"

"I do not!" Wales exclaimed as the room erupted into laughter.

"I refuse to live in a house with a sheep molester. Too bad, better luck next time, not doing it, can't make me."

"England this is for your own good. We need you five to be able to work together and have you under one roof where Scotland can keep you out of trouble. We trust him, mostly because we have no other choice but you get the point. He keeps you four in line to an extent."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! BUT REALLY HE CAN'T! NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME! SO HA!" England declared grinning. Scotland looked at him and swatted his butt. England threw himself to the floor fake crying. North dove beside him and held him close glaring in mock anger at Scotland.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Scotland simply laughed looking at his two younger brothers who were on the floor putting on a show. England shook North fake crying louder then suddenly released him and dove into Scotland's lap and clung to him.

"Ok. I'll be good. As long as you don't spank me again!" he said being sure to keep fake crying. Scotland grinned and patted his head.

"Of course wee one."

"Now to address the issues of Wales and his sheep molesting problem." England said seriously.

"I say we send him to rehab."

"North I don't think they have rehabs for sheep molesting."

"How would you know Ireland?! Maybe they just built one! Specifically, for Wales and his little problem!"

"Ok! Fine! Maybe they have one! But all I'm saying is that rehab probably won't work. We need something better!"

"Like ice water electric shock therapy?"

"…. England I worry about you."

"IT'S A GOOD IDEA!"

"IT'S INHUMANE ENGLAND WE COULD GO TO JAIL FOR DOING THAT TO HIM!"

"OH AND WHO IS GOING TO SNITCH ON US IRELAND?! WALES?! THEY WON'T BELIEVE HIM HE MOLESTS SHEEP!"

"Ok true. But what if one of these idiots rat us out?" Ireland asked jabbing a finger at their bosses.

"Hey. Boss men. Snitches are bitches and bitches get stitches. Tell anyone and you'll be one of those bitches with stitches."

"England. Stop scaring our bosses and get back on topic."

"But Scottie they deserve it! We have to protect the sheep!"

"Damn it England I don't molest sheep!"

"HEY!" Scotland snapped pointing at Wales. "Don't lie about your issues Wales! We all have our problems but you know damn well we rise above them. To do that you have to admit the fact that you do in fact have a problem."

"Damn it Scotland I thought you were trying to discourage them and get them back on subject!"

"I was. But then I got bored and decided to join in."

"You said one sentence of protest!"

"And your point is?"

"I hate you people."

"You love us bitch." They said at once.

"ANYWAYS MEN BACK ON SUBJECT!" England's boss interrupted.

"NO!"

"SHUT UP NORTH!"

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE ENGLAND AND LISTEN!"

"HEY I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!"

"SHUT UP BITCH IT'S A COMPLIMENT TO BE CALLED ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SCOTLAND HE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"NORTH SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND EVERYONE LISTEN TO WHAT THESE IDIOTS HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I BEAT ALL OF YOU!"

"Meanie." England pouted.

"I am not. Now shush."

"Thank you Scotland. Anyways men you will be living together it's an order. No excuses. Your other homes you can use as vacation or a getaway on your off days. The house you will be living in borders Scotland and England. So get packing and moving into that house. Here is the address."

"But I don't want to live with them!"

"You don't want to live with me wee one?" Scotland asked in fake sadness but it was believable and gave England a sad look. England slammed into him clinging face in his chest. Scotland tossed a wink at the others making them grin.

"It's not that I don't want to live with YOU Scottie. I'm just used to living alone and having my own routine so it'll be weird living with everyone. It's not you it's just I'm used to being alone. If anything Wales is mostly the reason, I'm protesting." He whined rubbing his face back and forth on his chest.

"HEY!" Wales screeched over the others laughter.

"Well I'm so glad it's not me then." Scotland said patting his head affectionately. England started mumbling something else they couldn't hear but Scotland could. "I DO NOT HAVE A POLE UP MY BUTT!" he screamed swatting his butt again making him whine in protest.

"You do to! You ruin my fun and won't let me do things!"

"Last time I let you have fun a building collapsed!"

"That was a fluke! It was also North's fault."

"You liar!" North yelled.

"Am not! I said make the red cord coil around the black so only one room would blow up but nooo! Then France bitched at me for the rest of the week for no reason!"

"You blew up his building!"

"No YOU blew up his building. I was going for one room!"

"That's not the point! Just drop it! Come on let's go pack! Also pray we live through dealing with England."

"This is why you are least favorite Wales," he said giving him a mean look. "You and your bull shit."

"It is not!"

"WOULD YOU FIVE JUST GET OUT OF HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WOULD YOU JUST DIE?!"

"IRELAND THAT WAS MEAN!"

"I'M NOT EVEN PART OF THE UK! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU IDIOTS!"

"Alright Ireland. I see your point. But just know, something bad will be waiting for you for saying that." England said darkly looking evil as hell. Ireland opened then shut his mouth then walked out quietly.

"England don't kill him."

"I won't. That's not my style."

"What is your style?"

"Extreme hospitalization."

"Wait what?"

"Bye guys. I got some packing to do." He walked out smiling adorably.

"That man scares me." Scotland's boss said breaking the silence.

"Scares us too." North said.

They walked out of the meeting room and went to their own houses to start packing and hoping England doesn't blow Ireland up at the new house.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 2 England NO

Scotland was enjoying his time relaxing on the couch of his new house he had moved into recently with his psycho little brothers. Ok so one psycho, one douche bag, a brat and a pansy that claims he has panic issues. (Man up Wales). He sighed shutting his eyes ready to take a nap.

BANG! …..so much for napping.

"SCOTLAND!"

"Somehow I knew it was you that threw that window open…..Wait….Why did you come through the window?!"

"I like to mix it up sometimes."

"Oh for the love of…..WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Don't you take that tone with me you skirt wearer! I have important things to tell you!"

"It's a kilt you little…." Scotland pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes and sighed giving up. He knew that he would get nowhere arguing with his little psycho about his kilt. "Yes England? What is so important?"

"I HAVE TWO LIONS NOW!"

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah! This one's name is Scott Scott and this one is Nick."

"Oh this is just great you bring home two killers and," he stopped of a few seconds and stared. "Why Scott Scott?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he reminded me of you! His mane is so red and fluffy and he is loud! He also has green eyes. So he is Scott Scott!" England declared as two lions were released into the house.

"Get them out! Build a fence for them!"

"NO! They are my babies and they will stay in here!"

"England NO!"

"YES! I'm also going to train them to bite France!"

"You can train them to do that but they can't stay inside!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN! I'll house train them."

"Oh good luck with that." Scotland snorted.

"I don't need luck when I have skills! Now if you excuse me I have a ginger to traumatize." He said walking away. "HEY IRELAND!" he screamed going up the stairs the lions trailing behind.

Soon Ireland was screaming and England was cackling away as the lions roared. Scotland threw himself back onto his back sighing and shut his eyes. England never listened to him anyways he wasn't going to fight this that hard as long as they didn't kill anyone he could care less about the lions. Maybe he could even train them to attack America. If England allowed it of course, which was likely since England liked violence and Scotland could always bribe him with sweets. Two days later he blinked at the perfectly house trained lions. How the hell did England even manage that?! Scotland shook his head and patted them as he walked by. They trailed behind him since England wasn't home and they seemed to like Scotland more than the other three. Scotland sat with them on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Breaking news today at a conference in England filled with many important figures. Thirteen men broke into the meeting with assault weapons and held them hostage. But then a very strange man appeared and took them all out. Security cameras caught this." The reporter said then played the video.

The men were pointing guns at the politicians until a window shattered. Scotland saw England swoop in laughing and tackled one. He laughed the whole time as the men tried shooting him and he would dodge and take them down having the time of his life. Scotland watched his crazy little brother have so much fun beating up mass murders. He then questioned all his actions and wondered if he was the reason England was so screwed up in the head. (Probably) Then he just decided to blame it all on Ireland instead. Ireland was a perfectly good thing to blame it on. He was the one that had taught England how to blow things up not Scotland. England being a crazy pyro was his fault. The others walked in and watched the rest of the video.

"I'm so proud of him." North sniffed wiping away a fake tear when it was over.

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Why does our little brother have so many issues?"

"Oh look who's talking you sheep shagging slut!" Scotland defended. Only he could say England had issues.

"I'm not!"

"You are! You have a tramp stamp of a little black sheep!"

"Well you have Nessie on your shoulder what does that say about you?!"

"That I'm normal and don't get tramp stamps."

"It's not a…."

"Yes it is." Ireland interrupted before Wales could finish his denial.

"SHUSH!" North yelled when his phone rang then answered.

"NORTH I HAVE A FLAME THROWER!"

"ENGLAND NO! PUT THAT DOWN!"

"NEVER I'M BURNING THESE IDIOTS FOR INFORMATION!"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING INHUMANE?!"

"NO ONE CARES! PLUS, THEY CALLED ME A LIAR WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO GET ONE! THEY DESERVE THIS!"

"ENGLAND!"

"BYE!"

"ENGLAND NO!"

He only got laughter in response and the line went dead. They stared at the phone. Then looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to argue with Wales about his tramp stamp the next twenty minutes. When he got home he was covered in blood. They stared at him waiting for him to start chattering away. He went to take a shower instead and then came down.

"Scottie."

"What?"

"Wrap my wound." He said throwing bandages at him. Scotland took it then did a double take seeing the two bullet holes in his chest bleeding.

"Go to the doctor you brat!"

"But it'll heal soon."

"GO!"

"NO!"

Scotland tossed him over a shoulder and forced him to go then the others came and told them they wanted to eat out. Scotland watched England eye the menu finger trailing everywhere then stopped on blue berry pie.

"England." Scotland said sharply. He looked at him. "NO. Eat real food first."

"Pie is real food!"

"Eat dinner food first then if your good. I'll pay for your pie."

"Fine." He said after a minute.

"Such a damn child." Ireland chuckled later when he kept picking at his food eyeing the desert menu.

"Such wonderful Lion food." England countered.

"Wait what?" England whistled and suddenly they were there and people screamed fleeing as they attacked Ireland.

"ENGLAND CALL THEM OFF!" Wales screamed.

"No I'm going to let them eat him!"

"England NO!" they all screamed at once and he just laughed as people ran away and the lions kept attacking Ireland.

And done! Poor Ireland. Not really though. Where did the lions even come from? Hmmm. I think England has a thing for abusing Ireland. But it's more of a playful thing. Ireland is never hurt badly. The lions hold back. They just freak out because they are actually attacking but they never injure Ireland badly. Tell me what you think. Seriously guys. I want advice on what I need to improve on. By the way if the story actually becomes popular I'll try to make a chapter a day. I have a bunch of readers in two days so I wanted to update. Since it's going strong so far I'll continue to post at least a chapter a day. But if it turns out no one really likes it I'll be less likely to post a chapter a day.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.3 Wales is scary….

Ireland didn't know what the hell was going on when Scotland left the house fast with a strange look on his face like he was freaked out. He looked and England and they walked into the house and saw North run from the kitchen and cowered in a corner. He and England stared at each other then went to the kitchen, Music was playing as Wales cooked. Tipsy was playing on his iPod and he was dancing in place like a spaz making them wonder about his sanity.

"Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy!" he sang on top of his lungs then continued to sing and dance horribly. England started screaming and dove into Ireland's arms who also started screaming and ran away with England out of the house.

"Is he trying to summon Satan?!" England screamed.

"I don't know!"

"I don't like it!"

"Me neither let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Wait we forgot North!"

"Well go get him!"

"No! You're the big brother you go get him!"

"I'm not risking my life for North! He's just going to have to deal!"

"No! Go get him!"

"Why can't you?!"

"I'm scared! That movement he was doing was not normal and I already made him mad today! If I go back into that house, he'll kill me for sure!"

"Well I'm not going!"

"He's you're twin you dick! Go in there!"

"Alright fine! Motivate me as I walk in! So I won't lose my nerve!"

"Ok." England said shrugging. He figured he could at least do that. Ireland walked to the door slowly after setting England down. "You can do it! You're so brave! Save our brother! He needs you! His life depends on you not fucking things up! So try your best!" England cheered. Ireland shot him a look showing that he wasn't helping. England stuck his tongue out at him.

Ireland rolled his eyes and went into the house quietly then found North still in the corner cowering except the music was louder and Wales was singing louder. Ireland made his way over to the corner and scooped North up bridal style and turned to leave for the door.

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" Wales screamed with the song from the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ireland screeched over North's wailing. Wales came into the living room confused with a knife.

"What?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"YOU OFFENDED HIM!" North wailed.

"OH SHIT I'M SORRY!" Ireland screamed then ran out of the house with North. "ENGLAND GET IN THE CAR NOW! HURRY! GO GO GO!" Ireland screamed and England dove into Ireland's convertible and Ireland chunked North into the backseat before jumping into the driver seat and flooring it out of the drive way and down the road.

"….. What's with them?" Wales mumbled confused. Then shrugged and walked back into the house to finish making dinner. "YOU DON'T GOTTA GO TO WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK!" he sang with the song nodding his head and preforming a satanic ritual…. I mean….. dancing. Yeah let's go with dancing. At least that's what he says he is doing. He's just really bad at it…and singing. Needless to say no one came back to the house until the next day and were relieved to find him only sitting on the couch relaxing. Not doing anymore satanic rituals…. I mean dancing. Just to be safe they stayed away from him and was nice to him so he wouldn't do any satanic rituals on them for the day. England was sure to stay around Ireland because Ireland had a car they could escape in that didn't require the time of opening doors or unlocking them, you just jump in and go. Though England was wondering why the hell he even had a convertible when it rained a lot. Then figured it wasn't worth wondering about because Ireland has always been weird like that.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.4 The sheep.

Scotland and England looked over when Wales came in excited. He had a sheep with him. They stared at it having a weird feeling about this sheep. Wales looked so happy though his face was practically glowing with excitement. He ran to them and put the sheep down.

"Guys! Look! I got this sheep today! I named him sweet pea because he's so sweet! I saved him because the owner chained him to the mailbox and was going to ram him with his car! So I tackled his car making him wreck then took the sheep and threw money down and left! Isn't he cute?!" he screamed happily. Scotland stared at it a minute then went to pet it. It started hissing suddenly. Scotland retracted his hand shocked. It went to England and hissed again.

"Shut up bitch!" England snapped backhanding it. The sheep looked startled then started nuzzling into his leg sweet as can be. "See Scotland. You have to show dominance with shit like this! Make sure it knows it's place!" England said scratching behind it's ears.

"Aww how cute." North said walking into the living room and saw the sheep. It walked to him then head-butted his knee. North fell to the floor screaming kneecap out of place.

"THE FUCK WALES?!" Scotland screamed running to North and checking his neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE FUCKING SHEEP STEW OUT OF YOU BASTARD!" North screamed jabbing a finger at the sheep. It hissed at him and trotted back to Wales.

"Don't threaten my baby I love him! He didn't mean to! Sweet pea was just nervous!" Wales said holding it to his chest with wide innocent eyes. He was clearly scared they were going to hurt his sweet pea. "Sweet pea say sorry." Wales said and it let out a long hiss. "See? He feels bad."

"He does that again he is dead." North growled as Scotland set his knee back into place. Ireland just sat on the couch watching everything then decided to speak up.

"Does anyone else find it weird that it can hiss like a snake?" he asked and they looked at him and nodded. The sheep glared and hissed at him. "Fuck you! I can share my opinion if I want!" Ireland snapped.

Later that day Canada came over smiling and kissed Wales on the cheek and gave him a hug. They had been dating awhile now. Canada finally had time to visit and see everyone so that was why he had flown over to their house to stay a few days. Wales pulled him along to show him his sheep. Canada smiled and petted it a little. Suddenly it hauled off and head-butted his knee. Which dislocated it making him drop down.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared clutching his knee and his polar bear snarled at the sheep and chased it away.

"SWEET PEA HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN'T HURT CANADA! THAT'S A NO NO!" Wales screamed after him angrily.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DEFENDING HIM AND NOT ME FOR?!" North yelled.

"I LIKE HIM BETTER SHUT UP!" Wales countered.

"I SWEAR WALES! I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT IF THAT THING DOES THIS TO ME AGAIN I'LL KILL IT!" Canada yelled as Scotland sighed and set his knee into place and wrapped it.

"NO!" Wales howled tearing up.

"Then make sure he doesn't do it again." Canada growled.

"I will! Promise."

"Good."

Later at dinner it walked in and stared at them then started head-butting the wall leaving a trail of holes down it. Scotland tackled it and started beating it swearing. Wales started screaming and crying trying to get him away from the sheep. North started encouraging Scotland and Ireland just smirked watching. Canada started trying to help Wales since he hated seeing him upset and England just pointed and laughed.

The next day Scotland and England were watching tv on the couch and England was tucked neatly into his side. Yes, they snuggled sometimes England liked cuddles and Scotland liked spoiling the nation he raised time to time so they usually had days when they snuggled on the couch. The sheep walked in and in front of the TV and stared at it. England pointed at it jolting upright.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." He said slowly and threateningly. It hauled off and head-butted the tv breaking it. Glass sprayed everywhere and the tv started sending sparks in random directions. "YOU BASTARD!" England screamed and it turned and looked at him then hissed. "THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" England screamed diving of the couch and attacked the sheep. Scotland joined in and they tried to kill it but it wouldn't die.

Two days later Wales had it on the vet table England with him scowling. The vet stared at the sheep. It stared back then it's eyes trailed off in two different directions as it hissed at him. He looked at the two brothers then back at the sheep. Then back at them.

"You do realize this sheep has brain damage right?"

"Fucking told you the thing was mental." England grumbled. "No way in hell could a sheep be that strong and do the things it does and not have anything wrong with it."

"That just means he doesn't know any better and you should stop hitting him!" Wales said glaring.

"Yes you probably should stop hitting it sir. It really doesn't know what it's doing."

"You won't be saying that in ten minutes." England said as he started the exam and giving it shots and doing tests. Ten minutes later the vet was choking it snarling.

"You little shit stop biting me!" he screeched. It hissed. "Stop hissing!" It hissed again. "I said stop!" It hissed louder. "You not normal piece of shit die!" he screamed trying to stab it with a needle. Wales held him back wailing while England laughed leaning on the wall. When they got home Scotland cussed Wales out and demanded he make a fence for the stupid thing. Wales did as told then had to repair everything Sweet pea broke. England's lions were less agitated with the sheep out of the house. They had been angry and violent toward it the whole time it was in the house. England cuddled with them on the floor soothing them promising he wouldn't ever let it back into the house again. Then screamed at Wales for letting his sheep be mean to his lions while Scotland agreed hugging Scott Scott. They had peace for now. For now. Not for long.

OK you're probably wondering about the damn sheep. That thing when I was dreaming and the Kirkland's were in my dream. That stupid sheep kept popping up and doing all this shit. And trust me. There is more of this sheep in later chapters. I'm going to right a few other chapters then write about the sheep again then write a few more then go back to the sheep. The sheep will probably have like three or four chapters. Depending on how much I want to write at once. But seriously Wales needs to stop defending it. This had to be the most abnormal sheep I have ever seen in my life…...well dream but the thing freaked me out. It hissed and could unhinge its mouth like a snake and it's just freaky the way it stares into everyone's souls. I really think the only reason this sheep came into my dream is because I was watching Family Guy before bed. The one about the mental horse. So I guess that's why the sheep came into my dream. My brain it weird I know. Oh and just so you know the ships in the story are.

Scotland x France, America x England, Canada x Wales, Prussia x North, Ireland x Germany. I'll add the other ships later when they actually make an appearance in the story.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 5 Sick England

England opened his eyes groggily that morning head spinning. He sniffled a few time nose all stuffy where it was hard to breathe from it. He sat up after a minute and rubbed his eyes yawning and got out of bed putting on his usually I just got up so don't fuck with me face he always had in the mornings so his brothers knew to leave him alone until he had eaten and gotten his morning tea. He made his tea head bobbing eyes trying to close. He was already half asleep on his feet. He made some eggs and toast and sat at the table as one by one his brothers got up and made their own breakfast. He glared with a growl at Wales when he went by ruffling his hair.

"Geeze don't bite me or anything little brat." He teased. England's glaring increased. Wales laughed and sat with his food.

"Hey grouchy," North said coming in landing a poke to his nose before sitting making his glare land on him. For some reason his brothers were ballsy this morning and he didn't like it. He might just set fire crackers off in their bed tonight for it.

"Little brat." Ireland greeted thumping his head walking by and sitting earning a snarl in his direction.

"Leave him alone before he chews your head off like a rabid chipmunk." Scotland said entering and sat by England glaring at everyone. He wasn't a morning person either. He hated everyone in the mornings. Well except for England he never hated him. England picked at his food sleepily then drank is tea, got ready, and left to go to his boss's office to help with paper work.

"You feeling alright today?" his boss asked when he arrived there.

"Just a little stuffy and dizzy. I think it's allergies." He muttered.

"It's fall."

"Allergies!" England said jabbing a finger at him.

"Admit you're sick!"

"No!"

"So stubborn." He said with a laugh then gestured England over to the desk. England looked over the documents and got started on his long day. Around five his boss came into the room having left for a meeting two hours earlier. He found England with his head in his arms on the desk asleep face bright red with fever sweat covering his forehead. "Hmmm." He hummed then pulled out his cell phone and dialed numbers.

"What do you want?!"

"Don't take that tone with me Scotland!"

"I will do whatever I want I'm busy cooking!"

"Well then I guess you don't want to know about poor little England." He said with a smirk knowing that's get his attention. There was a pause.

"What might be wrong with poor little England?" he asked sarcastically but was secretly a little worried about his baby brother.

"No no. It's fine. I'll just call North or something."

"What is wrong with the lad?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll call North or maybe Ireland."

"If you don't tell me." He warned.

"Fine fine ok," he said with a laugh. "He's sick. Has a high fever, sweat is covering him and he seems congested. He was also coughing and sneezing a lot earlier and seemed to have a sore throat. He's also asleep. But seriously I don't think he'll be able to drive he was dizzy when he got here and he couldn't walk straight. I wouldn't want him to wreck on the way home."

"Alright I'll come get him and get Wales to ride with so he can take his car back home."

"Alright see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

England's boss sat on the couch in the office with a clipboard and worked on some papers. England was out like a light not even twitching in his sleep. He was panting though from being over heated making his boss turn the air on to try to cool him off. Scotland arrived in ten minutes startling him considering it was a twenty-minute drive. Then again England was his weak spot so of course he rushed. Scotland went to where he was and rolled the chair back making him sit up. He scooped him up easily in one arm free hand grabbing his other things. England let out a tiny whimper in his sleep snuggling into him arms wrapping around him instinctively. His boss wanted to coo at the site but stayed silent so Scotland wouldn't kill him. He left quickly with England. He drove him to the doctor. England woke to all their poking and prodding then they did a strip test making him whine seeing the cotton swab he hated so much. They had to try several times because he kept gagging and yanking away almost puking. He was taken back to lab part of the doctor office where they'd take a little blood to see if it was an infection. His breath hitched at the needle. Scotland had to keep him still when he panicked his fear of needles showing. Scotland would have to remember that so he could react quicker next time. He hadn't known about his fear of needles until now when England nearly threw the nurse across the room. England screwed his eyes shut face buried into Scotland's chest until it was over. Scotland lead him back to the patient room and they waited. The doctor came in determining he had an upper respiratory infection and a bacterial infection. He wrote a prescription and said he'd need a shot.

"No!" England howled at the nurse.

Scotland pinned him to the bed when he tried to run and the nurse pulled his pants down a little and his boxers. She rubbed his back a little trying to comfort him then wiped a spot on his hip and stuck the shot into it. He whimpered into the bed making Scotland feel bad and plant a kiss to his head. She got done and stuck a band aid on it. Then pulled his boxers and pants back up. Scotland sat up from laying on him and sat him up. Then took England's prescription. England crossed his arms shaking a little eyes big and had tiny tears in them. He really did have a bad fear of needles. Scotland ruffled his hair frowning. England held his arms up expectantly and made Scotland carry him all the way to the car since it was Scotland's fault he got a shot. Stupid big brother pinning him down when he could have escaped.

Scotland took him to the pharmacy and got his medicine filled and bought him candy to snack on so maybe he'd forgive him a little knowing his little brother would be holding a grudge. When they got home they ate dinner then he was marched to bed after his shower. He woke in the morning to being sat up and medicine being forced down is throat and then a tray was set in his lap with toast and eggs with tea. Ireland ruffled his hair and walked out. England eyed the food wondering if his big brother poisoned it as a prank. Ireland loved pranking him. England inspected it until he found it was safe. Only because he was sick Ireland didn't prank him this time. Last time he had put laxatives in his brownies. Which cause England to get dehydrated later and an enraged Scotland tried to kill Ireland. In the end North was the one that actually ended up hospitalizing Ireland once he found out what he did. England was his precious partner in crime. Not one did mean things to England and got away with it. Ireland came back to his room after awhile when he was done eating and moved his tray. Then laid by him and cuddled with him. Knowing a sick England loved cuddles from everyone and no one else was home right now. England fell back sleep after a bit comfortably.

"Wee one." A voice chanted later. He drug open his eyes. "Hey. Eat some dinner and take some medicine. You've been sleeping all day." Scotland said then sat him up carefully not to make him dizzy. England took his medicine and ate the soup offered slowly so he wouldn't puke. Scotland sat with him stroking his hair until he finished. He went down stairs wanting out of bed and sat by North who tucked him into his side as they watched TV. England hated being sick, but in a way it wasn't that bad. His big brothers fussed and cuddled with him when he was sick. As much as he hated to admit it he liked it. He didn't get that type of attention when he was fine. He got cuddled by Scotland maybe on certain days when they were relaxing but he didn't have this much attention. So he really didn't mind being sick as much when they were fussing over him and cuddling with him trying to make him as comfortable as possible while he was sick. Wales was by him next and snuggling into him holding on to the both.

"Bitch you weren't invited." North said bluntly.

"Shut up. I want to cuddle with England." He snapped.

"No get your own!" North said shoving him soon the two were fighting over him hitting each other and cussing each other out making England start laughing. The harder he laughed the more he coughed so Ireland was trying to get him to stop. It didn't help anything considering he was laughing also making England laugh more. Scotland come into the room and rolled his eyes amused and shook his head.

"Go get a bath sweaty. So they'll shut the fuck up." Scotland said ruffling England's hair.

"Ok." He agreed and left and did just that. Then came back and Scotland cuddled with him instead. No one dared to fight him about it. Scotland was a scary person when someone tried to take England from him. The Scottish wrath is not something you mess with. Scotland laid in bed that night waiting knowing what was coming. Pattering of feet sounded and coughing and sniffling was heard. England came into his room. "Don't feel good." He said crawling into bed with him and curled up in the covers by him. Scotland rolled over slinging an arm around him amused. Somehow England always ended up in his bed when he was sick. Not that he minded though. At least he didn't have to get up and check on him now. He was right there so if he went into a bad coughing fit or puked Scotland would wake and handle the problem just like old times when England was still a colony.

Scotland smiled face nuzzled into his hair and sighed falling asleep the heat from England's fever making him like a little heater which made Scotland drowsier. He slept peacefully. Until Wales had crawled into his bed trying to cuddle with England and Scotland was kicking him out and Wales kept screaming and begging him to let him stay but Scotland was having none of it. They could hear England coughing and laughing in the background. Scotland eventually settled for throwing Wales out of the second story window locked it and his door then crawled back into be with England and went back to sleep. This would go on every night until England was better. His older brothers loved spoiling him when he was sick just because he was more agreeable with their ideas because he was too tired to protest. Wales got his cuddles sometimes. When he wasn't getting the crap beat out of him for trying to steal England from one of them.

And done. That was long. But I think a cute fluffy story was needed. I mean Wales still got bullied but he brought it on himself this time. He does that a lot. But other times he doesn't he's just easy to pick on. They love him though.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.6 Overprotective Big Brothers

England went into the kitchen with America to cook dinner. Despite what France claimed he really could cook when it was for his family and friends. He just got nervous cooking for a lot of people a once and usually ended up misjudging things and messed up. He turned on the kitchen radio they had gotten put into the wall and America played with the stations. Downs stairs in the living room Ireland and Germany were arguing about who's alcohol was better pushing each other playfully time to time. Germany slapped Ireland when he said beer was weak. Ireland grinned red hand print on his face then pushed Germany.

"Oh you want to go huh?"

"Bring it bitch." Germany said pushing him. Ireland tackled him and they wrestled grinning trying pin on another. America peeked down from the stairs to see what the noise was and laughed seeing them then went back to England.

"It's just them wrestling."

"Ireland not on the floor!" England yelled disgusted.

"No not that kind of wrestling! Like you trying to keep the remote away from Wales wrestling!"

"Oh." England said blinking.

"What'd you yell England?" Ireland's voice sounded. "I couldn't hear you!"

"Never mind!" he called.

"Ok!" More banging sounded. "You brat don't bite me!" his voice screeched and Germany's laughter rang out.

"Are you sur…"

"Positive. It's the perfectly innocent wrestling." America interrupted.

"Ok I'm trusting you." England said going back to his cooking.

Back downstairs Ireland had finally pinned Germany to the floor both laughing. Ireland stopped laughing noticing how close their faces were and blushed. Germany stopped laughing and his face turned red. The front door opened and North walked into the living room with Prussia. Prussia stopped in his tracks.

"Hi bruder. You're back early which is good because England has already started cooking." Germany said looking at him. Prussia started shaking and ran forward and soccer kicked Ireland's head sending him crashing into the other side of the room. "BRUDER!" Germany screamed shocked and Prussia went to Ireland and started choking and shaking him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BRUDER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRUDER WE WERE ONLY WRESTLING!"

"WHAT?!" Prussia screeched and started slamming Ireland's head on the floor repeatedly. "YOU CAN'T WRESTLE WITH MY BRUDER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING! HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU'RE DEFINITELY DYING!"

"BRUDER NOT THAT KIND OF WRESTLING!" Germany screamed horrified that he thought that. Prussia stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Bruder we were playing around fighting about alcohol so we ended up wrestling. Normal wrestling. The kind you do when you're fighting Bavaria for the last beer." Germany said walking over to them.

"Oh." He said letting Ireland go. "Oh shit I'm sorry Ireland."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE WERE DOING THE OTHER WRESTLING YOU PERVERT?! IDIOT WE STILL HAVE CLOTHES ON! STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! STUPID BIG BRUDER STUPID!" Germany yelled whacking his chest when he stood.

"I'M SORRY! IT LOOKED BAD WHEN I COME IN AND SEE THAT FREAK PINNING YOU DOWN! AT FIRST I THOUGHT HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU SO I KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIS FUCKING HEAD! THEN WHEN YOU SAID WRESTLING MY MIND WENT INTO OVER DRIVE AND THOUGHT OF THE BAD KIND! I'M SO SORRY I CARE ABOUT YOU AND WANT TO PROTECT YOU INNOCENCE!" Prussia screeched shaking him.

"WHAT INNOCENCE?! I DATED ITALY! I DATED HIM FOR YEARS! WHAT INNOCENCE WOULD BE LEFT AFTER THAT?!"

"YOU LOST YOU INNOENCE TO ITALY?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING PICKING DAISIES?!"

"NEIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PICKING CORN FLOWERS!" Prussia wailed dropping to his knees. Germany face palmed and had to calm his over dramatic brother while North laid Ireland on the couch and checked to see if he suffered brain damage from Prussia's attack. Five minutes later he and Prussia walked into his kitchen leaving Germany to take care of Ireland. "I'm sorry I kicked the shit out of your bruder and preceded to beat the shit out of him earlier." Prussia said setting the shopping bags on the table.

"No big deal. It did look wrong. I thought he was trying to molest Germany too." North said grinning. "Someone is a wee bit overprotective though." He teased setting his bags down. Then noticed Hips don't lie was playing and England was dancing in place cooking swinging his hips. Which had the attention of America who kept watching his sexy dancing staring at his butt licking his lips. "BITCH DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" North screeched punching him out of his chair sending him crashing into the wall. "STOP STARING AT MY WEE BROTHER'S ARSE!" he roared running to him and choking him. England turned confused and watched North trying to kill America a minute then smiled adorably.

"You're funny North." He said with a laugh and went back to cooking.

"You're so adorable!" Prussia exclaimed clinging to him. England laughed at him then got him to dance with him as they cooked. Scotland came in later and watched North trying to kill America, just watching with a smirk smoking a cigarette.

"Scotland America was eyeing England's butt and licking his lips." North told him. Scotland sighed putting his cigarette out then charged over and started helping North try to kill America.

About an hour later they sat at the table eating quietly looking at each other. Prussia cleared his throat and looked at Ireland.

"I'm sorry I thought you were trying to molest my bruder and beat the shit out of you."

"It's ok. I probably would have done the same if I caught someone pinning one of my wee brothers to the floor." Ireland admitted.

"America." Scotland said looking at him and he looked at him eyes lighting up. "I'm not fucking sorry for beating the shit out of you. You deserved it you stupid trash." He said bluntly making America frown.

"I'm not sorry either." North told him.

"I thought you two were going to apologize." He said disappointed.

"Well I'm sorry for accidently kicking you in the face when I was trying to save you." England offered. "Even if it was kind of funny."

"I didn't blame you. You were trying to save me so I didn't care!" America said hugging him then was stabbed in the arm with a fork. He looked at Wales pouting.

"Off. You know the new rule you little shit." He growled. America got off sulkily.

After dinner Germany brought in the cake he made and they cut themselves slices moaning from how good it was.

"I could marry you for making this." Ireland said then dodged the knife sent at his face. "I SAID COULD! COULD MARRY! NOT WILL! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME PRUSSIA!"

Prussia glared then went back to his cake the others laughing at Ireland. What a productive day in the Kirkland house hold. They had guests, nearly killed one of those guests, Ireland survived Prussia's wrath somehow, they made dinner together, and no one died. Somehow.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.7 Only We Can Pick On Wales!

England grinned dodging Wales grabs and hits as he chased him through the conference building the others following behind laughing. Wales was trying to hit England for a comment he made earlier but England was a fast little shit. Hardly anyone could catch him when he got going. Of course England knew this so he proceeded to tease his older brother scampering out of the way of his hits with a big grin on his face. He laughed loudly when Wales tripped and fell in the hall. Wales glared at him and his other laughing brothers then new laughter joined in.

"Maybe you would have energy to catch the bastard if you weren't too busy banging sheep last night. I heard bestiality takes a lot out of someone." New Zealand said laughing. He and Wales didn't get along much. So he usually picked on the strawberry blonde nation. He didn't expect a fist slamming into his face knocking him flat on his back. England glared down at him. New Zealand got up holding his broken nose. "What the hell?!"

"Keep your mouth shut about my brother." England growled.

"Oh right. Like you never say shit like that."

"There is a difference between me and you. Now keep your mouth shut or I'll break your fucking jaw and then it'll be wired shut! Only we can pick on Wales! No one else! Just us! I swear to God if you say anything more to insult him I'll break every bone in your body!" England barked. New Zealand glared and punched him in the face sending him falling to his butt. Scotland snarled stepping forward but England laughing cut him off. England looked up at New Zealand mouth pouring blood but he was laughing a wild grin on his face eyes sparking with a familiar threat they hadn't seen since he was a pirate. England got up while full on grinning. "I'm going to enjoy hospitalizing you mate." He said then punched him in the ribs making several sickening cracks come from New Zealand's rib cage. Scotland smirked watching England fight with him until Germany came and decided he didn't want to deal with a dead body and got between them telling England to stop. Which England did shrugging but New Zealand tried to punch England from around Germany but only succeeded in hitting Germany instead which set Prussia off on a rampage. Prussia seemed to just appear out of thin air. They hadn't even known he was there. Which is never a good thing because Prussia being unnoticed caused casualties usually. Then Germany had to do some major convincing and hitting to get his older brother not to kill New Zealand.

"I so could have taken him." Prussia grumbled at the meeting. Germany slammed his head on the table and sighed loudly.

"I know bruder the point of me getting you away from him was so you wouldn't kill him!" Germany groaned.

"You shouldn't have interfered. You know I could have taken him. I could have killed him and not felt bad about it." Prussia said completely ignoring what Germany had just said. Germany started banging his head on the table repeatedly in frustration. Ireland slid his hand in the way so he'd only be slamming his head on his palm.

"Move your hand. Maybe if I hit my head hard enough on this table I'll die and not deal with him at the moment."

"You'd just come back to life anyways."

"Shut up."

"Prussia be quiet you're making Germany try to kill himself with the table as the weapon." Ireland said looking at Prussia who was still ranting and North was laughing and listening to him. Prussia stopped.

"NEIN! I CAN'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF WITH THE TABLE!" Prussia screamed grabbing the huge conference table startling everyone their things falling into their laps and chunked it across the room making it crash through the large windows. Everyone stared at him shocked. Then a crash sounded and squealing tires along with more crashes. Then sirens started going off.

"EVERYONE RUN NOW! THE COPS WILL BLAME US FOR THIS AND MAKE US PAY FINES OR GO TO JAIL!" England yelled.

"I'm not paying for this bull shit." Scotland said grabbing England and running. Soon other nations scattered out of the room. Germany stared at Prussia silently them being the last two in the room.

"Why?!"

"I'm so sorry! I panicked!" Prussia cried. A cop ran in.

"Did you two do that?!" England ran up behind him and kicked him over.

"Window! Now! Jump! My brothers will catch us!"

"This is an eight story building!" Prussia yelled.

"Your point?! Just jump damn it! I'm not paying for your bull shit again!" Germany yelled running and jumping out the window.

"WEST!" Prussia exclaimed shocked and jumped out the window when the cop got up. He grinned at North when he caught him. They started running to their cars and drove away.

England looked at Wales as he drove.

"One a scale of one to ten. How pissed do you thing France will be about this? I mean he wasn't here today for another meeting so by the time he gets there to his conference building he will find it trashed and several dead bodies in the street thanks to Prussia. I don't think he will appreciate his citizens being killed in his absence."

"…..Prussia needs a body guard now."

"Germany can be his body guard."

"True."

"Or North can. Because he likes Prussia's body." England teased then screamed hands pulling at his hair making him let go of the wheel and slap at them, he unbuckled himself then turned and they started throwing punches at each other swearing. Wales was screaming on top of his lungs taking control of the wheel so they wouldn't die and Scotland was screaming over them trying to pry them apart while Ireland just kept laughing.

"England hit the brake! We have to stop before we rear-end someone!" Wales screamed.

"Shut up Wales I'm busy!"

"ENGLAND! STOP BEING CHILDISH AND HIT THE DAMN BREAKS!" Scotland screamed. The car slammed into another one and England went through the windshield. They gapped at him then unbuckled themselves screaming and ran to him. His eyes fluttered open. Then he snarled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SEXUAL TENSION WITH HIM YOU SOULLESS BITCH!" he roared tackling North resuming the argument like he didn't just crash through a window. They all started yelling at each other until the cops came.

"We need to see your ID sir."

"Fuck you!" Wales screeched punching him into unconsciousness.

"WALES!" Ireland exclaimed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! WE'RE GOING HOME AND EVERYONE WILL STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" he screamed then pulled out his wand mumbled a spell and they flashed into their living room.

"Hey why do we take planes when we could always just do what he just did?" Ireland asked.

"I do that." England said bluntly.

"I always thought you took a different plane!"

"Nope I flash to where I want."

"Why do we even drive?!" North asked.

"Because driving is fun especially when the police are after you!" England snapped.

"He has a point." Scotland shrugged.

"How did this day become so screwed up?" Wales groaned.

"When New Zealand picked on you. He should know better. Only we can pick on you." England said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah. He did do that. You took up for me! How sweet! My sweet baby brother took up for me!" Wales exclaimed.

"You're making it hard for me to keep being nice to you." England said and walked away.

"Come back I want a hug." Wales whined following.

"No!" England said.

"Are we going to completely ignore the fact England is losing a lot of blood?" Ireland asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." England said looking at them then the blood trail he had left. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD!" he screamed.

"How are you even conscious?" Wales exclaimed then a thud sounded and they looked down. "Never mind. Better take him to the hospital." He sighed scooping up England who had passed out from blood loss.

"You." Scotland said jabbing a finger at North. "Are paying his hospital bill! You caused this!"

"Yeah ok." North said and flashed away with Wales.

So? Good? Bad? Well at least Wales got love. I figured he needed some. I figured we also needed more of overprotective Prussia.


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.8 Stop blowing things up!

Scotland was sitting on the couch when England went to him and sat in his lap smiling and hugged him.

"I love you."

"What the hell did you do now?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh I'm sure!"

"That hurts Scotland! Always assuming things and cutting me deep! I just wanted you to know I love you! Because I am so grateful for my big brother but noooo! Apparently I had to have done something! I can never show my love when you people always make these assumptions!"

"Again. What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! For all you know Ireland was the one that did something!"

"Don't blame me for your shit!"

"I didn't! I just said for all he knew! You were an example! Plus I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes because that is so believable!"

"Why are you two so mean?! I just wanted to tell Scotland I loved him and you two act like I did something." England said in a pitiful voice ducking his head.

"Go die Scotland! Look what you did!" Wales yelled. "You too Ireland!"

"Shut the fuck up Wales!" Scotland and Ireland yelled at the same time.

"No!"

"Look England I'm sorry I assumed things. I love you too." Scotland sighed hugging him.

"About time. You're mean." England said then North came in casually.

"Scotland I just want you to know I love you."

"What the fuck did you two do?!"

"I thought we got passed this! I didn't do anything but obviously North did!"

"Oh really?!" North yelled throwing his arms up. "You're putting all the blame on me?!"

"Yes because you did something!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"What the hell did you two do?!"

"I didn't do anything! He did!"

"Stop putting all the blame on me!"

"You did it!"

"I did not!"

"Lies!"

"England!"

"North!"

"Don't mimic me!"

"Can and will!"

"What did you two do for the last time?!"

"HE! You mean what did HE do!"

"England stop it. I know you're involved."

"I am not!"

There was suddenly an explosion that shook the house. Scotland looked at England eyes wide. England got up and stretched.

"Well I just remembered I have to go to the store to get milk. Bye Scotland. I still love you forever! I might love you Ireland. Wales I love you a little more than North right now. Bye!" England said then ran out.

"I'm going to go help him with the milk." North said quickly and ran. Suddenly more explosions happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!" Scotland screamed as the house shook from the force of the explosions coming from behind their house. But North and England were long gone hiding away from their pissed off older brother. Though England finally answered his phone the next days.

"I love you!"

"Shut the fuck up you little shit!"

"That's rude." England said pouting.

"Stop blowing things up you psycho!"

"Don't call me a psycho!"

"You are a psycho!"

"Stop being mean to me. I said I was sorry." England said pitifully.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I didn't?"

"NO!"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Scotland face palmed and sighed loudly.

"When are you coming home?"

"When are you going to stop being mad?"

"I'm not mad I'm frustrated."

"Same thing."

"England come home."

"No! You're going to hit me!"

"England I'm not going to hit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Good."

"I love you." England sang.

"Love you too. Even though you're only saying that to get on my good side."

"But I do mean it."

"Mmhmm sure. Just get home you little shit. And bring North. I'm hitting him since I promised I wouldn't hit you."

England started laughing,

"Ok."

"Don't you dare warn him."

"Like I would ever warn that ginger. Besides it was mostly his fault this time things got blown up."

"Oh I'm sure."

"It was. He was the one that lost his temper and peer pressured me to get involved."

"Stop blowing things up."

"Never."

"Get your arse home."

"Ok!"

Scotland laughed and hung up waiting for those two idiots to come home.


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 9 Don't touch that and medicated Germany.

Wales looked at North as they were relaxing in the living room and thought about something.

"You ever notice England just can't help himself when someone tells him no?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's a kid. If you tell him not to do something he has to do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Scotland said joining the conversation. "Watch." He said the cupped his hands around his mouth. "England!" he called. England came down the stairs soon.

"What?"

"Don't touch that." Scotland said pointing at the remote on the table. England looked at it then at him.

"Ok. Don't know why I would anyways. I'm busy." He said walking away.

"But he…." North started.

"Just give it a bit." Scotland said sprawling out on the couch. England came back later and sat with them. He kept shooting glances at the remote then Scotland. "England I mean it. Don't touch that."

"I'm not!" England said giving him a mean look. He sat for a bit then started staring at it again.

"England." Scotland said sternly. England looked at him. "Don't touch that."

"Shut up you twat! I know!" England snapped then stared at the TV awhile. After a bit he stood and claimed he was going to get a shower. He paused for a second and poked the remote with his finger then walked away. North started laughing with the other two.

"See? He can't stand not doing it. Ireland is the same way." He said as he walked in.

"Ireland!"

"What?!"

"Don't touch that." Scotland said pointing at the remote.

"Fine." Ireland snapped and sat. After five minutes though he ending up poking it a little thinking he was being sneaky about it. They snickered as he walked out satisfied. Thirty minutes later Prussia barged in with Germany.

"Guys! I can't believe him!"

"What?"

"I told him not to touch the container someone stuck in our yard! I didn't trust it! I told him not to touch it! What does Germany do?! Fucking touches it!" They started laughing. "Don't laugh it ended up exploding out chemicals and now his chest and stomach and arms are covered in chemical burn!"

"It hurts." Germany said bluntly.

"I would imagine so." North said laughing.

"I can't believe you touched it! I specifically told you not to touch that! My exact words were Germany don't touch that! Then you said ok! You agreed not to! Then ten minutes later I have to run outside to you screaming bloody murder!"

"Damn what was that stuff? Had to be bad if he's screaming."

"Oh I'm pretty sure it was some type of acid." Prussia grumbled. "His skin looks terrible but for now it's wrapped and he has to let me help him treat it until he heals. Doctor said so after they got done getting all of it off."

"Damn Germany."

"I got curious!"

"I told you not to touch it!"

"Prussia be honest. When do I listen to you when it comes to those types of things?"

"…..Never….."

"Exactly."

"Start listening to me!"

"Nein!"

"Germany!"

"Prussia." He mocked then dodged his hit. "Don't hit me bruder!"

"I'll hit you if I want!"

"Nein. That'll hurt me bruder. Do you really want to hurt me after I just got injured?"

"Nein."

"We really need to sit these three down and have them explain what it is they don't understand about don't touch that."

"I can answer that!" Germany said raising his hand.

"Explain." Scotland deadpanned.

"The don't touch that part." Germany said then screamed hiding behind Prussia when Scotland tried to hit him.

"Let me smack some sense into your smart arse!"

"Nein. Prussia don't let him hit me!"

"Scotland leave him alone! He can't help it! He is a smartass because of me!"

"I seriously want to know what goes through their head when they heard don't touch that." North said.

"Defiance." Germany said peeking around Prussia at him.

"Obviously." Wales said with a snort.

"Well then don't wonder if you already know!"

"Shut up!"

"Nein!"

"You're so hyper! What is he taking?!"

"Pain meds. But seriously he is like this a lot even when he isn't drugged. He's a bigger version of England at home except not as destructive."

"Well. Speaking of England let's get him down here to explain why he has to do the opposite of don't and no. Ireland too. All three of these idiots need to be understood."

"Prussia that sheep fucking bitch called me an idiot." Germany whined.

"Don't listen to him. He fucks sheep. That says something about his own intelligence. He's the idiot not you." Prussia said patting his head then had to hold Wales away from Germany when he tried to hit him. "DON'T TRY TO ATTACK MY BRUDER YOU SHEEP FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed. Footsteps sounded and Ireland ran down grinning.

"Germany!" he said cheerfully.

"Ginger!"

"Shut it!" Ireland said laughing walking to him and gave him a hug. Germany hugged back and when Ireland released him he sputtered shocked. "Why are you crying?!"

"Because that hurt so fucking much." Germany said scrubbing at his eyes.

"Acid exploded on him earlier." North explained.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"I like hugs." Germany muttered looking away cheeks pink.

"Aw how cute are you?" Ireland teased then screamed being attacked by Prussia.

"You hurt him! Now die!"

"I didn't know!" Ireland whined trying to escape his beating.

After a bit they sat all three down.

"Explain to us about why you do when we say don't."

"I don't understand. What?"

"England when I tell you no you do it anyways." Scotland explained slowly.

"Uh huh." England said nodding.

"And we want to know why." Scotland said ruffling his hair.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that Wales?!" England snapped.

"Yeah Wales stop wording things stupidly!" Scotland yelled.

"Oh I do it anyways because I get curious of what will happen if I do. I'm curious of what happens if I try it anyways and usually something fun happens!"

"No you mean chaos happens."

"Same thing." England said waving it off.

"Ireland now you explain."

"I like pissing you off." He said shrugging.

"I get curious like England." Germany admitted.

"And what did you learn from that today?" Prussia questioned.

"Next time poke it with a stick before I poke it myself. So I have more time to run away."

"Close enough." North said laughing.

"Nein not close enough! What else did you learn West?"

"That Wales is an idiot?"

"Well yeah but something else!"

"That Ireland like to disobey because he's a bastard?"

"Ja. But again something else."

"England and I are more alike than I thought?"

"Germany stop staling and say it!" Germany groaned and lowered his head.

"You're always right when you say not to do something because I'll get hurt." He grumbled.

"Annnnddddd?"

"You're usually right about most things."

"Annnddd?"

"You're more arrogant than I thought."

"HEY!"

"Well it's true!"

"That's it!" he launched at him. Germany hid behind Ireland with a whine. Ireland kept Prussia away from him.

"You're so mean today bruder." Germany said sulkily later bruise on his head from where Prussia ended up punching him.

"Stop hitting the medicated. He's high on pain pills. He doesn't know any better." North scolded Prussia hitting him several times. Prussia crossed his arms pouting because right after he hit Germany Ireland gave him a black eye. Then everyone else yelled at him. Even though Wales and Scotland just tried to hit Germany earlier they still yelled at him.

"Do you hate me?" Germany asked in a small voice. Prussia's eyes grew wide.

"NEIN!" he cried latching onto him gently not to hurt him. "Never. In a million years."

"Then why are you so mean to me today?"

"Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood because you got hurt."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Germany muttered.

"Well now that everything is settled North let's go make dinner!"

"Fine." He said following England. Later when they were cooking Scotland came in and tried to steal a piece of meat while they were making dinner.

"Don't touch that." They both snapped at the same time swatting his hand away. He laughed and went to the fridge.


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch.10 Sad England likes cuddles.

England walked into his house teeth clenched body tense. He went passed his brothers glaring at Wales when he said hi. Wales hung his mouth open in offense. Ireland smirked at him and started making fun of him. Because he was bored and Wales is an easy target. England went to his room and changed. He flicked off the lights and curled up glaring into the dark silently. His breathing was quick and uneven eyes watering. He stayed in his room alone for over an hour then went back down stairs. He punched Ireland in the stomach as he taunted Wales. Ireland looked at him with a glare. England glared back climbing into his lap and laying his head in his shoulder with a huff. Ireland softened at that at stroked his hair.

"What happened now?"

"France is stupid."

"France hurt your feelings?"

"Yeah." England said in a small voice snuggling closer.

"Do I need to cut his organs out and string them across the Christmas tree this year?"

"Please?"

"And set his body on fire?"

"If you don't mind."

"Make him suffer every time he comes back to life?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Just for you I'll do that." Ireland said squeezing him a little arms wrapped around him. England stayed in his lap while silently then crawled into North's.

"I'll help kill him. He's a bastard. Don't listen to him." He soothed cuddling with him. After a bit he went to Scotland.

"What'd he do this time?"

"He kept on with the black sheep thing. Then said I was the freak out of our family. He said I burdened you guys and that no one loves a burden. Then he kept saying other mean things about me. Using you guys as ways to hurt my feelings." He said as Scotland cuddled with him. "He knows I look up to you guys. So he knew it's hurt worse." He grumbled lowly.

"Awww you look up to us?"

"Well…..Not you…..Because you're you and no one would ever look up to you Wales." England said smirk forming.

"I'd be ashamed if you looked up to him." Ireland teased.

"I'd probably beat some sense into you if you looked up to him." North joined in.

"Don't look up to those below you England." Scotland said in mock sternness.

"I hate you people." Wales grumbled.

"Shut up you love us." They all said at once.

"No I don't you all pick on me!"

"Your point?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Stop being grouchy."

"Stop being soulless." Wales countered and Ireland gasped in mock offense.

"Oh you wound me so! That hurts Wales. That really hurts!"

"Shut up before I really hurt you."

"So violent. Control your temper." Ireland teased.

"I'm really considering murdering you."

"Haven't we all considered murdering Ireland though?"

"Yeah." North said after a minute. "Especially Prussia."

"Prussia is scared Ireland will date hit baby brother." Scotland said with a laugh.

"Prussia scares me." Ireland said wincing. "He thought I was getting rowdy with Germany in the toilets and tried to set me on fire last week."

"Were you getting rowdy with him?"

"No! Well…I wanted to. But we didn't!"

"Mmmhhmm sure."

"Shut it sheep shagger."

"I will kill you all!" Wales screeched then noticed England appear in his lap snuggling close. "Except for England." He said clinging to him.

"Why are you always so cuddly when sad?" Ireland asked poking his nose.

"Don't know really." England shrugged. "But it brings a sense of security and protection."

"Well I'm glad you feel better after being cuddled."

"Sometimes it takes food and mass murder to make me feel better."

"What did you just say? It takes what?" North sputtered.

"Food?"

"And?"

"Mass murder?"

"England!"

"Well it does! I usually go on a killing spree in our yard. There are lots of bugs in our yard."

"Oh thank God! I thought you meant people."

"No that's too much effort. Been there done that." England said waving it off.

"The fact that you say been there and done that worries me."

"Scotland's been there and done that too."

"Yeah. Those were the days." He said looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." Ireland agreed sighing remembering his days also.

"Wales I'm scared." North said staring at the two oldest.

"No wonder England is so screwed up. Look at his role models."

"Shut up before I stop cuddling with you."

"I'm sorry!" Wales cried clutching him close. England laughed.

"Hey Wales?"

"Yeah?"

"I really look up to you too you know."

"Yeah." Wales said smiling nuzzling his face into his hair. "I know."

"I mean. Who else besides you put up with our shit? You take it like a champ." England said grinning.

"Takes time and patience to put up with you four. But it's not that bad." Wales said chuckling. England grinned bigger and tucked his head under his chin sighing getting more comfortable in his lap.

The Kirkland's are a strange family. But when it comes down to it they're also very loving and sweet. When they are trying to murder things and cause chaos.


	12. Chapter 11

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.11 England and America go on their first date.

England finished applying his cologne and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a dark red shirt on and a leather jacket with dark jeans and boots. He had taken all piercings out but his ears. After deciding he looked well enough he texted America seeing when he would be there. America said he would be there in ten minutes. England grabbed his wallet and house key then went downstairs.

"What are you dressed up for?" Wales asked all brothers lazing around on the couch.

"Ah…Erm…..I have a date with America tonight I told you this."

"No you didn't!" Wales screeched.

"Oh….Well now I did." He said smiling innocently.

"You aren't going on a date with him." Ireland said lowly.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"We don't like him! No! No baby brother you will not date him!"

"To late already am. He's my boyfriend." England said crossing his arms. The five argued about it for ten minutes then heard the honk. England bolted. Scotland went to tackle him. England dodged him then North who tried to jump on him. He scrambled out of the way of Ireland's dive and took a baseball slide between Wales legs when he tried to block him. He scrambles up fast and ran out the door them on his heels. "GO GO GO!" England screamed diving into the car.

"What are you talking about and OH MY GOD!" America screamed then floored it out of the driveway. They chased him while then gave up when he went fasted and disappeared.

"Damn it Wales!"

"HEY!" Wales screamed.

"You let him get by you!"

"You let him dodge your tackle! I don't want to hear it!" Wales screamed then the four bickered on whose fault it was.

America laughed at dinner England explaining how his brothers reacted.

"They're only saying they don't like you because they are over protective." England said rolling his eyes smiling.

"I hope so." America said laughing. "You would think you would be angry at the way they acted."

"Hmm. Maybe at first. But now not so much. They're protective. Them acting like this shows me they love and care about me. So I can't stay mad about it." England said softly gentle smile staying on his lips.

"You look pretty smiling like that." America blurted then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. England tilted his head then laughed at him.

"Well you look cute being all embarrassed." He teased.

"Shut it." America said with a laugh. After eating he took him to a batting cage.

"Why are we here?" England asked then America pulled out a bag.

"Well I'm going to load the machine up with these and you'll hit them." America said holding up a little glass figurine of France. England stared blankly a minute then smirked wildly grabbing the bat. America loaded the machine and England was soon hitting the figurines shattering them all over the place grinning and laughing while America laughed at him. The second to last hit the machine making it move and it shot the last figurine. Sending it flying into England's head. England fell from the force. America ran to him screaming. He sat him up patting his face. England's eyes rolled around then focused dazed.

"Ow."

"Maybe I should have brought you a helmet." America said then opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Country of love speaking."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCK FACE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Wait what are you talking about America?"

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHAT! I HAVE TO TAKE ENGLAND TO THE EMERGANCY ROOM BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FACE!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENGLAND?!"

"I DIDN'T YOUR FACE DID!" America screamed and hung up.

"I'm so confused." France whimpered when he got the dial tone.

America got England treated for his concussion then took him for ice cream and drove him back to his house.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"I said it was fine it was my fault. Your gesture was amazing. I had the best first date ever." England said kissing him gently. "Now let's just hope my brothers don't kill you. You were planning on staying the night after all."

"I don't know if I'll feel safe. I might just rent a hotel room and see you tomorrow."

"Whatever you want love." England said shrugging. "Walk me to the door. I'm still dizzy." He said then America did so looking sad still. "None of that. I'm fine. It isn't your fault. It's France's face fault."

"You know that's what I said earlier."

"Really? I can't remember that. Well great minds think alike I guess. Good night America." He said smiling. America kissed him a few times then left to find a hotel. England slipped into the house and turned on the light.

"It's two in the morning England." Ireland said darkly sitting on the couch.

"Why did that date last that long England?" Wales asked voice just as dark sitting on the table.

"What the hell were you two doing England?" North accused twitching.

"Tell us." Scotland growled.

"We went to dinner, then the batting cage where I got to shatter little glass France things everywhere then we got ice cream and talked." England said trying to walk to his room.

"What it that crinkling in you jacket?"

"Food." England said slowly then Ireland blocked his path.

"WHY IS THERE A GAINT WELT ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!" he screeched shaking him.

"I HAVE A CONCUSSION STOP!" England screamed gripping his head in pain.

"TELL ME!" Ireland roared then paused when England puked on him. "Ok one EW! Two DEAR JESUS I'M SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" Ireland screamed making him cover his ears wincing.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE HURTING HIS HEAD!" North yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU UGLY GINGER!" Ireland yelled.

"WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!"

"WE DO NOT! I'M WAY BETTER LOOKNG THAN YOU!" Ireland screamed shoving England aside making Wales catch him before he fell. Ireland stormed over to North and they got in a screaming match on who was hotter.

"YOU'RE BOTH UGLY AS HELL NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Scotland roared then stole England. "Come on. Let's get you changed and you need to lay down. Can you sleep? Did the doctor say?"

"I can sleep now." England said clutching his head still in pain.

"You have any pain pills?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Scotland said carrying him up the stairs and took him to his room. Soon he was all nice and tucked in with a trash can by his bed in case he puked again.

"Will you stay?" England asked tugging his shirt.

"Sure." Scotland said laying down with him.

"Scottie. America really makes me happy." England mumbled.

"I know." Scotland sighed. "We'll give him a chance. But that doesn't mean we'll like him."

"Be nice to him." England mumbled.

"Maybe only a little nice."

"Fine." England mumbled drifting off to sleep. Scotland fell asleep too.

The next morning was filled with them fussing over him and asking questions about his date then France came in freaking out checking on him because of the phone call with America made him a little worried. Then looked offended when they explained what happened. Scotland laughed at that slinging an arm around him grinning. Ireland perked up suddenly.

"What?"

"Germany agreed to go on a date with me next week."

"Oh my God." Wales said horrified thinking of the pissed albino that would try to murder Ireland.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Ireland said after a minute.

"Yup." North said looking at him.

"Come on guys. Prussia can be reasonable sometimes." France said smiling.

 **To where Prussia and Germany are.**

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO NEXT WEEK?!" he roared.

"Calm down." Germany said grabbing his shirt.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM! YOU CAN'T DATE! I WON'T SEE YOU HEART BROKEN AGAIN!"

"Prussia it's not like that!" Germany said holding him away from the door. "PRUSSIA PUT THE CHAIN SAW DOWN!" Germany screamed as he escaped. Prussia ran to his car to go to the airport. "PRUSSIA NEIN!" Germany screamed grabbing the door as he reversed and drug him out of the car. They wrestled on the ground while Saxony saw the car rolling away and chased after it. Bavaria just watched Germany and Prussia laughing.

"STOP TRYING TO BE AN ADULT AND DATING! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE MY BABY BRUDER AND NEVER DATE EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE ME! YOU DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND!"

"HA! INCEST AND GAY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HESSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Prussia roared.

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Prussia screamed jumping up and grabbed the chainsaw and cranked it. Hesse's screams were all over town.

 **Back to the Kirkland's and France!**

"Yeah…..Reasonable." Scotland said doubtfully. They all shivered and looked at Ireland pityingly.

"I'm going to fucking die."

"Shit yeah you are." England said patting his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.12 Awwww! Who's the best big brother ever?! Scotland! But Ireland is a close second.

Scotland was lying in bed when Wales and England barged in. They jumped on him whining. He tried shoving them out of his bed but they were latching to him like the little brats they could be. After a five minute battled he gave up.

"What do you two want?!"

"We're bored!"

"Yeah Scottie do something!" Wales chimed both of them looking at him with taunting eyes. They clearly just wanted to bug him.

"Tell us a story Scottie!" England whined.

"Yeah Scottie tell us a story!"

"A good story Scottie!"

"Yeah Scottie one that doesn't suck like France!"

"Scottie make up a story for us!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're so mean Scottie." England whined playfully.

"Yeah Scottie so mean." Wales whined.

"So you want to hear a story huh?" Scotland growled sitting up.

"One that won't traumatize us." Wales deadpanned. Scotland snorted. He was secretly amused by the two brats latched onto him like leeches. He drew them into his lap locking his legs around theirs were they couldn't escape leaning back on his headboard as they made themselves comfortable smirking up at him. He wrapped his arms around them plan already made. He had one hand resting on each of their stomachs. They paid no mind figuring he was getting comfortable.

"Oh I'll tell you a story alright. Once upon a time…"

"Gay!" England interrupted.

"Shut up." Scotland said pinching him. "As I was saying. There were two brats named Arthur and Dylan." He said using their human names earning a smirk from the pair. "And an older brother named Allistor." He said using his own.

"He sounds gay." Wales said.

"His name screams I can't come out of the closet." England teased making him pinch them both.

"One day the two brats decided to come into Allistor's room and annoy the shit out of him."

"They seem lovely." Wales said smirking.

"Allistor was really tired of the two brats."

"What a grouchy old man." England piped up.

"Soooo Allistor took the two brats who loved to annoy the piss out of him into his lap." Scotland continued squeezing them smiling amused.

"Because he wanted to rape them!" Wales cried.

"Oh the horror!" England yelled.

"No. Allistor knew a way to torture his two brats." Scotland said amused as they snickered to themselves. "So he held them tighter where they couldn't escape like so." He said tightening his grip on them. "And tickled the piss out of them until they apologized!" he yelled tickling their stomachs. They screamed with laughter trying to escape. "No matter what they thought the two brats couldn't escape!" Scotland continued as they thrashed in his arms laughing. Ireland walked in curious of the laughing then grinned. Scotland mock gasped. "But then came in Liam. Who decided to barge his arse into the story!"

"Hey." He said with a laugh.

"Liam decided he was going to hold a grudge for the prank the two brats played on him at breakfast."

"Seems like a reasonable guy." Ireland teased getting closer.

"So he decided to help Allistor tickle the two brats until they got their apologies." Scotland said with a grin. Ireland pounced on them and did so. The two were screaming and laughing for ten minutes before they actually managed to apologize.

"We're sorry!" England cried tossing his head back tears running down his face from laughing so much face bright pink.

"So sorry let us go!" Wales howled. They released them laughing. England and Wales stayed giggling messes until they could calm down and breathe. They looked at the two then at each other.

"You two forgot the ending."

"No we didn't. We said until they apologized."

"You forgot the ending were the two little brothers got revenge!" Wales cried tackling Ireland off the bed. England faced Scotland digging his fingers into his sides.

North walked into Scotland's room confused hearing screeching laughter come from the four. He watched the scene highly amused. The four were so childish. What adults had tickle fights in the middle of one's room? Then again when were any of them adults in their free time? As soon as work was over they were like giant kids running around and harassing each other. Then North remembered something.

"Hey Ireland you might want to hide. I think Prussia figured out you weren't on vacation and he's coming here with a chainsaw." He said and got an ear piercing scream in response. "What did you expect? You're going on a date with his brother. His baby brother as he calls him. The brother he raised and has taken care of all his life. Dating Germany is suicide after what Italy did Prussia is more protective than ever."

"But I'm fixing his broken heart not breaking it even more."

"Try convincing Prussia you won't break it anymore. He's my boyfriend of two weeks now and I can't convince him of shit. He's stubborn and ready to kill you. No matter how many times Germany has tackled him to the ground and beat him for trying to kill you the past few days."

"I just can't wait to date the cutie." Ireland gushed still absent mindedly tickling Wales.

"HA! GAY!" Wales yelled making them all laugh.

"Little shit." Ireland said smirking sending Wales into another round of screeching laughter.

"North! Help me with Scottie!" England yelled.

"Why you little cheater!" Scotland yelled grinning.

"You guys are childish and idiots." North deadpanned. "But so am I. So Scottie pin him down!"

"You're supposed to be helping me!" England screeched.

"Nah. Not after what you pulled on me before breakfast."

"Oh yeah that was funny." England said cackling then shrieked with laughter North pouncing on him.

Twenty minutes later they were all sprawled out on Scotland's bed panting exhausted.

"You see what you two little shits start? I've never been so tired." Scotland said arm over his eyes chuckling.

"That's because you're old." England countered.

"No because you two are like energizer bunnies on crack today." Ireland said laughing.

"You should have seen all the chocolate America sent him." Wales said.

"Did you two eat all that chocolate?"

"Well half. It was a huge shipping crate."

"Dear God no wonder you two are so hyper today!" North yelled laughing.

"I'm limiting their chocolate from now on."

"Good idea."

Long story short that house was a mad house until Wales and England finally crashed from their sugar high.


	14. Chapter 13

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 13 Ireland got a boyfriend! And somehow lived.

Ireland leaned on the small bridge rails beside Germany resting his arms on it smiling watching the stars. The bridge was just to add scenery to the park with a shallow man made pond full of fish below it. He stared up at them a long time then glanced at Germany who was watching them too.

"You know. You're really pretty smiling like that under the star and moon light. It's like they're all shinning brighter tonight just for you. Makes you look like an angel." Ireland said.

"That was so lame and cheesy I might puke." Germany said looking at him grinning making Ireland sputtered in shock that he actually blurted his thoughts out to Germany.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out. God I'm so lame." Ireland groaned hiding his face into his hands.

"Ja. You are." Germany agreed pushing him lightly.

"Shut it." Ireland said pushing him back.

"Make me." Germany said pushing him harder.

"You want to go?!" Ireland challenged grinning.

"Ja!" Germany yelled shoving him. Ireland tackled him and they wrestled on the tiny bridge laughing. "I'll kick your fucking ass ginger!" Germany said laughing trying to pin him.

"Try it! You won't be able too!" Ireland grinned. Eventually Ireland pinned him both out of breath laughing their noses barely touching eyes shining with laughter. They both froze noticing the closeness of their faces. They blushed at the same time then Ireland started to move his lips closer to Germany's. Then suddenly snatched away and got up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go and try and kiss you like that so suddenly. You probably think I'm a creep trying to kiss you on the first date." Ireland said when Germany scowled up at him. Germany stood.

"Is your phone in your pocket?"

"No it's in the car. Why?" Ireland asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!" Germany yelled flipping him over the rails making him land into the waist deep water below. Ireland jumped around screeching at the cold. "MAYBE I WANTED YOU TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Germany yelled picking up a rock from the bridge and throwing it at him then leaned over the rails scowling down at him. Ireland dodged it whining at him.

"Wait!" Ireland exclaimed jumping and grabbing the rail and pulled himself up far enough were their faces where inches apart. "You wanted me to kiss you?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Germany grumbled looking away pink dusting his cheeks. Ireland grinned then crashed his lips onto his. Germany leaned into the kiss relaxing and when they parted Ireland grinned.

"By the way you know what else is nice?"

"What?"

"Revenge." Ireland said throwing his arms around his neck going dead weight suddenly and they both dropped into the water like stones. Germany stood sputtering.

"It's cold!" he cried.

"Yeah not so funny now is it?!" Ireland teased then was tackled. They wrestled in the water dunking each other's heads under several times. "Want to be official? Want to be my boyfriend?" Ireland asked. Germany tapped his chin pretending to think about it. "You better say yes or I'll shove a fish down your pants!" Ireland threatened grinning holding onto him and had a fish in his hand threateningly. Germany laughed.

"Ja fine. But I'm telling Prussia you bullied me into it." He teased.

"I'll hide."

"You better." Germany said laughing.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to die because I made you catch a cold on our first date." Ireland said smiling. They got out of the water and Ireland took him back home then drove to the car rental place and returned the car being sure it was dry and clean before he did. He flashed back home and changed. The next day North ran into his room.

"Run now! Germany has a cold and Prussia is blaming you! He's on his way!" he screamed. Ireland stared screaming getting dressed then heard the front door be forced open and a chain saw roaring to life.

"HI PRUSSIA!" England screamed running down the stairs and tackle hugging him. Prussia dropped the chainsaw that cut England's arm some but then skidded away. Wales turned it off staring at England.

"Why would you tackle hug him when he has a chainsaw?"

"Oh that's easy because RUN IRELAND RUN! I HAVE HIM PINNED DOWN!" England screamed.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ireland yelled then flashed away.

"HA! GAY!" Wales yelled.

"You know he is!" England cheered high fiving him. Then Wales started screaming at the amount of blood leaving England's arm. "SCOTTIE HELP!" England yelled. Scotland came down and face palmed seeing the injury.

"And what did we learn today?" Prussia scolded finishing the stitches on England's arm.

"Don't tackled hug people with chainsaws." England mumbled cuddled into Scotland's side who was keeping him from freaking out over the needle.

"AAnnnddddd?" Prussia said sternly.

"Don't protect gingers that deserve to die for being your baby brother's boyfriend and making him catch a cold after the first date." England said remembering that lecture Prussia had given him when he started the stitches.

"What did you learn today Prussia?" Scotland said glaring.

"Don't try to kill your little brother for dating mine or you'll hold a gun to my head threatening to blow my brains out." Prussia grumbled.

"And?"

"Next time you'll follow through."

"What did you learn today Ireland?" North asked the cowering bundle in the corner.

"That my boyfriend has the scariest most over protective big brother alive."

"And don't you forget it." Prussia spat.

"And?" North sang.

"That I'm lucky to be alive and England is an angel in disguise and so is Scotland for protecting me."

"What did you learn today North?" Wales cheered playfully.

"That Scotland is scary as shit when being protective."

"And?"

"My boyfriend is also scary as shit."

"What did you learn Wales?" England asked smiling.

"That you don't have any common sense and tackle hug people with chainsaws."

"And?"

"That Prussia is waayyy to over protective of Germany."

"What did you learn Scotland?" Ireland asked.

"That I really need to teach England common sense."

"HEY!"

"Well it's true! You keep getting hurt and it worries me!"

"Fine."

"And?"

"I also learned Prussia is crazier than I originally thought."

"Well at least this has been a great learning experience for all of us!" Wales said smiling. The door opened.

"BRUDER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO KILL IRELAND! SAXONY TOLD ME WHERE YOU WENT!" Germany yelled hoarsely swaying a little face red with a high fever. He was also shaking some.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" Ireland and Prussia yelled at the same time both appearing by him in a blur grabbing an arm each. They both fussed forcing him to sit and checking his fever. Then paused and looked at each other eyebrows raised. Prussia snorted.

"Maybe you're alright." He said walking to get a cold cloth for Germany's head.

"Thanks. I'll get him some medicine from the bathroom." Ireland said walking in the other direction. Germany got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting them fuss over me that's annoying. I'll get a plane ticket now and leave."

"Germany!" Ireland roared hearing him.

"Sit your ass down!" Prussia roared.

"Ja well I'm out. Bye. Glad he didn't die." Germany said walking. North caught him laughing and made him sit. The two fussed over him. Later Prussia had him all bundled up on the plane when they were going back home. Thinking maybe Germany dating Ireland wasn't a bad thing but he still would kill him if he even slipped up once.

 **And that my friends is how Ireland lived. And will continue to live. Because he somewhat got on Prussia's good side! Oh and to make this clear because I didn't before and you might be confused. I don't really focus on trying to do accents for the others because I'm not going to offend anyone trying to type their accents. I don't want to screw it up so that's why everyone just talks in one way. I mean I'll throw in a few of their words in like with Germany and Prussia I put Ja and Nein. I put wee one as England's pet name from Scotland which just means little one. I mean sometimes I might throw in something they say but I'm never going to try to do their accents completely because I feel like if I do mess it up I will be offending people from England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Germany, or Prussia. I'm not saying that's a fact that they will get mad I'm saying I would feel like it would be offensive in a way. I'm not butchering anyone's accents whether or not they get offended. They might not really give a damn but I would. It's a respect thing. So that's why everyone talks the same. I just wanted to explain that really quick because some might be wondering why I don't use the accents like others do. I'm not from those places so I don't know all about their accents and how they speak so I'm not going to butcher the way they talk attempting to copy their accents. Also! Thank you so much everyone for giving my story a shot and reading it! I appreciate it a lot! I really mean that! You guys brighten my day by simply just reading it! I love writing for you guys and I love seeing the views I get every day! It encourages me to write more so thank you! Last thing. Promise I'll shut up after this. You might not even be reading this. You might have said damn shut up I don't care and stopping reading this authors note half way through! But if you are still reading this YAAYY! Thanks for reading to my rambling! Anyways back on topic! I'm realizing it's kind of hard to upload every day but I'll really try to do that every day but if I don't just know I will upload a chapter every two days for sure if I can't upload one every day. It just depends on my schedule and internet connection. So if one day you look and you see I haven't posted a new chapter and you start thinking to yourself that I'm a bitch that's perfectly ok! Promise! But know there will be a chapter the next day for sure! If not just assume I died or something. Or my cat that I call walrus because she is so damn fat laid on me so I'm in the hospital. I don't know. Assume whatever your imagination sees fit! Ok I'll shut up. BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.14 More Satanic rituals….I mean dancing.

Ireland answered the door and Germany was there with flowers.

"AWWW!"

"Not for you." Germany said bluntly making him sputter.

"It's for Wales. An apology gift." Prussia shrugged.

"What did you guys do two days ago when he was over there for business that makes you come here with flowers and to apologize?"

"Well you see…We have no idea but we are sorry for whatever we did to him."

"Then how do you know he is mad at you if you don't even know what you did?"

"He tried to perform a Satanic ritual on us! We went to the club after handling business with him and we thought he was having a good time! But when Prussia went to get beer maybe I pissed him off because his body started convulsing and he started screaming words! Then I got scared and went to Prussia told him about it then Wales came up and started doing it again! So we are sorry if we did something so bad we deserved to have a Satanic ritual preformed on us!" Ireland snatched them into the house.

"He did a Satanic ritual on you too?" he hissed.

"Ja. Wait has he done it to you too?"

"Yes! About a month or two ago! He just was doing one in the kitchen!"

"What is wrong with him I thought he was nice." Prussia hissed.

"Scotland! England! North! Get down here!" Ireland called.

"What?" North asked bored.

"Wales tried to perform a Satanic ritual on them!"

"He did it to you guys too?" England hissed looking around making sure Wales hadn't come home yet.

"Damn it where did I go wrong with him?!" Scotland said distressed sitting on the couch. England sat on the couch patting his back.

"You didn't. It's him not you."

"I mean I raised you right! Always looked out for the four of you after mom died! Always taught you to be good religious nations! Always taught you to do the right thing! Spoiled the shit out of you and Wales because you two are the babies of the family since you're the youngest! I've always tried my best to raise you right! Now Wales is doing this shit?! Where the fuck did I go wrong?!" Scotland exclaimed pulling England into his side holding him.

"Like England said. You didn't go wrong anywhere. It's Wales himself. He's just strayed from his teachings!" North soothed patting his knee.

"I still can't believe he's doing all this shit." Ireland sighed.

"I'm awesome and even I was scared as hell." Prussia piped up.

"What are we going to do?"

"Confront him!" North exclaimed seriously. "This has to stop."

"Agreed." Scotland said nodding then the door opened. Wales walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" North demanded back handing him. Ireland drug him back shocked.

"….Nice approach North. Want to piss him off even more?" England said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm emotional right now!"

"The only one aloud to be emotional is Scotland!"

"Wales listen to me." Scotland said going to him cupping his face gently. "What's going on with you? What have I done to make you act like this? I feel as though this is my fault because I raised you."

"What are you talking about?" Wales asked slowly.

"Wales where did I go wrong with you? What have I ever done to you?"

"YOU PICK ON ME ALL THE TIME!"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PAST! YOUR ISSUES HAVE TO COME FROM CHILDHOOD ISSUES LIKE YOUR DON'T JUST SHOW UP AND AS FAR AS I REMEMBER I SPOILED THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"What are you talking about?!" Wales exclaimed.

"Wales where did I go wrong in your childhood?"

"Never."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you performing Satanic rituals on everyone?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The other day at the club with Germany and Prussia! And a month or two ago here! In the kitchen! You were doing those!"

"You mean my singing and dancing?!" Wales screeched offended.

"….Your what?" Scotland sputtered.

"I was singing and dancing! I can't believe my own brothers thought I was doing Satanic rituals!"

"Hey Germany and…"

"Came here to bring these because we feel bad that your bruders think you are doing that when it's clear you are dancing. So sorry they accused you of such. I have no idea what has gotten into them." Germany interrupted handing him the flowers. "Well we'll be going now. Sorry about them. Have a nice day." Germany said kissing his cheek and hauling Prussia out of the house after he crushed Wales in a hug and kissed his cheek complementing his dancing and the two sped away not wanting to be caught up in Wales' anger. They gapped at the two then looked at Wales.

"At least they're nice!"

"They are so full of shit they are the ones that started all of this!" North yelled.

"Yeah right." Wales snorted not believing them.

"Why did they kiss his cheek?"

"Suck ups." Scotland snorted then Wales went on a rant at them for thinking his dancing and singing was a Satanic ritual. When he got done he stormed to his room.

"Well. I'm ordering him dancing lessons." England said laying his head on Scotland's shoulder.

"Good idea." Scotland grunted switching on the TV and stroking England's hair.

"He really needs them." Ireland said sitting.

"Especially since everyone one thinks he is doing a Satanic ritual not just us." North said sitting by him.

"HEY!" England roared looking pissed. "OUT! NOW! GET OUT!" he screamed jabbing a finger at Sweet Pea. He hissed at him. "OUT!" England screamed throwing a shoe at him making him run back out the front door hissing louder. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE YOU LITTLE HISSING BITCH!" England screamed after it. North went and shut the door.

"He's head butting the tree again." Ireland said frowning looking out the window.

"How did he even get out of the fence?" North grumbled.

"Don't know don't really care." Scotland said flipping through channels. They shrugged and focused back on the TV again.

 **OK! So I want to answer a question that was asked on a review! Yes. I will take chapter requests! I will read any request if you have an idea on a chapter just leave it in the review and I will look at it and see if I can manage with it! If for some reason, I don't feel as though I know how to go about it I will message you and try to get ideas but if I really just can't come up with an idea on how to write about what you want I'll let you know! But yeah I will take requests because you people are amazing for reading my story and I want to know what you want to read or what you want to happen! Then I'll write it in my own crazy way and you will hopefully enjoy it! I'll read them and if I can't do it I'll message you. Or do another shout out like this. And too the reviewer that asked the question the reason why I'm answering in this chapter is because it won't let me send you a message. So I figured I would answer in this and hopefully you see it! If you do see this, leave me your request in a review or you can private message me and I will try to the best of my abilities to write a chapter about it! But anyways guys yes I will take requests and whether I write them or not just depends on if I'm capable to come up with something. And I might not write them right away but if I send a message saying sure! I'll write that! I promise I will get to it eventually. It might be a few days before I get to it but if I say I'll do it trust me I'll do it! So if you have something you want to happen in a chapter just leave a review or message me either is fine and I'll try to work with it. I like your ideas! So feel free to share them! I will also leave a shout out saying thanks to the reviewer and all in an authors note of the chapter if I use their idea. I'll be sure to say I got the idea of the chapter from you so you will get credit! Because it was your idea! I just wrote it for you! Well thanks guys!**

 **I'll shut up now!**

 **OR WILL I?!**

 **Nah I'm lazy. I'll shut up. Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 15

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 15 It's Cold! Wales get that damn sheep out of here!

England huffed coming home after dealing with meetings all day. It was snowing like crazy outside and England thought he would die from how cold it was. But now he had a warm crazy loving house to come into and relax….. Scratch that.

"Sweet Pea how did you get on the chair?" he accused seeing the hissing sheep on a chair by the air and heating thermostat. He hissed in response then faced the device twitching his head. "SON OF A BITCH NO!" England screamed running across the room then Sweet Pea head butted it repeatedly and the device on the wall broke. England tackled him with a scream of rage. Wales came home to him trying to kill the sheep.

"England leave Sweet Pea alone!" he wailed tackling him.

"He broke the thermostat!" England screeched.

"He didn't mean too!" he cried running away with his sheep England on his heels snarling. He locked himself and the sheep up in the closet whimpering England trying to rip the door off swearing. Too bad for him Wales cast a spell on the door where he couldn't rip it off its hinges. Scotland came in and watched the scene then went outside to try to get the unit to keep heating the house regardless of if the thermostat was broken the unit outside they had specially made had a setting where it could control the temperature. Then he noticed the unit was broken. Holes the size of Sweet Peas' head in it. Scotland charged back into the house snarling and tried helping England break the door down. Wales started screeching from the inside cowering. Sweet Pea just hissed the whole time nuzzled into his side.

An hour later Scotland and England were cocooned in blankets on the couch snuggled together glaring at Wales who was alone setting up a fire in the tiny fireplace. It was the only room with one and even then the fire wouldn't heat the room much but it was better than nothing.

"I hope your sheep dies." Scotland spat.

"Don't say such things!" he whined.

"Shut the fuck up." England snapped. North and Ireland came home. Soon they were huddled with the other two glaring at Wales also. The roads were closed because of how bad the snow was. So no one would be able to come fix the heat and every hotel close buy was booked because apparently others had their heat knocked out. With mysterious holes in their units. (squints at Sweet Pea) Wales made dinner trying to make it up to his brothers. They all sat in front of the fire covered in blankets and such eating. Scotland rubbed England's arm who was pressing into his side shivering as he ate.

"You know. They say being naked in the cold gives you more of a chance of heating up faster." North mumbled around his food.

"Gay. Get the fuck away you freak." Ireland said pushing him out of the huddle.

"I'm just telling you what I heard!" North screeched trying to get back into the huddle.

"No! You are shunned! Cuddle with sheep owning bastard over there!" England said jabbing a finger at Wales.

"Let it go! It wasn't my fault! If anything it's yours for not catching him fast enough!" Wales cried all alone by himself shivering.

"Don't you blame him for your stupid sheep and his mental issues!" Scotland roared holding England close.

"But I mean he has a point. England was supposed to get home earlier. If he had gotten home sooner Sweet Pea wouldn't have had time to break the unit outside or the thermostat. If he had gotten home at the time he said, he was going to he would have been able to stop all of this." North said shrugging saying it just because he was kicked out of the huddle.

"Way to pull through when you were actually needed for once. Now I'm cuddling with Wales." Ireland said moving to North and Wales. England hung his mouth open in shock and offense.

"Yeah England. You know Sweet Pea can escape his fence this is all your fault." Wales said cheekily glad the blame was being pushed on someone else.

"Now we have no heat because of you!" North taunted. England felt Scotland pull him into his side more sending them a glare but shivering from the heat he had lost from the other two not being in his huddle.

"Fine! If it's my fault as you say I'll figure out how to fix it!" England screeched feelings hurt.

"Go do that." Ireland said waving him off. He glared and stalked out of the house. Scotland glared at them.

"Stop picking on wee one! You know this is all Wales' fault for even owning the damn sheep and building a fence it can get out of!"

"Yeah but he's fun to pick on sometimes." North said cheekily. They huddled together though Scotland was reluctant at first feeling as though he was betraying England. But he was cold damn it! They heard screeching ten minutes later. England came barreling into the house clumsily wailing.

"There was this hissing thing and it hurt me!" he wailed head pouring out blood. Then he doubled over and puked.

"Damn it he has a concussion." Scotland said after examining England after he was done puking. "And a bad one at that." He added as England kept wailing about a hissing monster. Sweet Pea came in with blood on his teeth and head. They looked at him then the bleeding lump on England's head and the several bite marks on his arms. Scotland started twitching.

"SWEET PEA STEVE KIRKLAND WE DO NOT BITE PEOPLE!" Wales scolded like an angry parent. "OR GIVE THEM REALLY BAD CONCUSSIONS THEY SHOULD PROBABLY SEE A DOCTOR ABOUT! I MEAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO BABY BROTHER! HE IS CRYING AND BLEEDING LIKE CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOUNG MAN!" Ireland and North gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HIM A KIRKLAND FOR YOU STUPID BASTARD?!" Scotland roared.

"BECAUSE HE IS A KIRKLAND!"

"LIKE HELL HE IS!"

"HE IS!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

YES, HE IS!"

NO HE ISN'T! HE IS NOT WORTHY OF OUR LAST NAME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NOW GET THE DAMN SHEEP OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"NO!"

"WALES GET THAT DAMN SHEEP OUT OF HERE!"

"IT'S COLD!"

"SO?!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO FREEZE!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HOPE HE DOES FREEZE AND DIES!"

They continued to cuss and scream at each other over the sheep. England watched them with wide tear filled eyes shivering then Sweet Pea went to him hissing. He scooted away. Sweet Pea moved fast and head butted him in the same spot. England's eyes rolled back and he hit the floor limp. Scotland and Wales looked over hearing the dull thud then North was one Sweet Pea like a cat trying to murder him. Soon Sweet Pea was covering in blood and wounds shivering in his fence confused at what he did wrong. Wales cuddled England's limp body wailing out apologies. He woke after fifteen minutes and whimpered. They all cuddled him shushing him. He just snuggled against Scotland with wide innocent eyes confused about the world from his concussion.

"I'm sorry you got hurt precious." Wales cooed stroking his hair.

"There was a hissing monster." England said eyes wide.

"We know sweetheart. But we go rid of it. It won't hurt you anymore." North soothed.

"Why did it hate me?" he asked innocently.

"It hates everyone. It's an evil little shit that only Wales can love." Ireland said gently wrapping up his arms where he had gotten bit.

"Is it dead?"

"No but hopefully it will be." Scotland said scowling. Wales opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

That night after England recovered from the dazed confused part of his concussion and was only dealing with the sleepy and hurting after affect they were in pajamas with multiple blankets making a large fluffy makeshift bed on the floor to keep them comfortable as they slept with many more over them to keep them warm in front of the fire. They were all snuggled together chatting softly so they wouldn't hurt England's head worse Scotland stroking his hair gently. The others adding in their own little shows of affection every now and then.

"Can I sleep now Scottie?" England asked letting out a tiny adorable yawn.

"Not yet wee one. A few more hours just to be safe. I know you're a nation and all but I don't want you slipping into a coma or anything so we are going to be safe and make you stay up a little longer so your body will heal until we are comfortable enough to let you sleep." Scotland said softly pressing a kiss to the lump on his forehead.

"And then I can sleep?"

"And then you can sleep." Ireland promised softly laying behind his back curling his arms around him and Scotland and pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

"When can I cuddle with England?" North grumbled.

"Never. You and Wales picked on him most earlier." Scotland snapped.

"Hold a grudge why don't you." North muttered.

"I am can't you tell?"

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

They all went to sleep after a few more hours of staying awake with England. Germany walked into their house the next morning.

"Hey Ireland sorry I'm late my plane was delayed. Long ass delay too. I know I was supposed to get here last night but with the weather and all I couldn't." he said then noticed them. Then snorted. "Pansies. It's not that cold." He said lounging on the couch wearing jeans and a tank top and decided to take a nap.

"Germany." A voice chanted through the fog of his dream later. He woke slowly. Ireland smiled at him. "You're shivering. Come lay down with us." He said gesturing where they were all sprawled out and had extra people there on the blankets like France, Canada, America and Prussia. America and Canada were huddled together cuddling then France was snuggling against Scotland's back arms around him and England who were sleeping still. Ireland pulled him along and laid down by him. Prussia stole him as North cuddled into Ireland's side. Ireland snorted in amusement. He guessed it was just going to be a sibling cuddle time. Minus the rapist that was latched onto Scotland.

"You're shivering." Prussia hummed propping his chin on Germany's head amused.

"It's cold." He mumbled hiding his face into his chest cheeks pink at admitting that. He usually didn't get cold.

"I told you to bring a coat." Prussia said carding a hand through his hair.

"You brought one for me right?" Germany asked after a minute.

"Ja. I did." Prussia said amused. "I knew it would be colder than you thought. So I brought yours knowing you didn't listen."

"See? This is why I like you more than Bavaria." Germany teased snuggling close. Prussia laughed. Soon all the nations migrated closer and closer to each other until it was one big cuddle fest.

"We should go to your house Ireland." England said later.

"Agreed. Let's get out of this freezing hell hole." He said then the group was off.

Scotland looked over later at Ireland's house England snuggling into his side.

"What?" he questioned running a hand through his hair.

"It's cold." England teased snuggling closer.

"Yeah. I think it is too." Scotland said smiling pulling his baby brother into his lap and cuddling with him.

 **I am doing good today! Two stories one day! I also fulfilled two promises I made! One of my reviewers had this idea!** So my request is something like the house is really cold (or a different cold place) but with all the Isles, leading to lots of cuddles and such... bonus fun if someone (or several) keep getting kicked out of said cuddles because they're being annoying but eventually get accepted back in because hey, they're family. **Which I absolutely loved this idea. I also told another person in a private message I would bring the sheep back in the next chapter because the person loved the sheep before I got this request and I was trying to come up with a story for the sheep to come back then I saw the request above and bam this is how this story happened. I hope I made both of you happy! Hope I made the rest of you happy as well. Maybe not exactly what you expected but hopefully you like it! And of course I saw the chance to have the other countries show sibling love at the same time so I put them in there just to let them have their moments. Plus, I thought it would be cute to have Germany just thinking they are being pansies about the cold but getting cold himself later. I also put the other countries in there instead of the whole Isles because there are more countries that make up the Isles but I really have no clue on how to make those countries act so I just kept with the Kirkland's and just added other countries for extra fluff. Even France. France deserves love to…..sometimes. (** _BULLSHIT_ **) England shush! This is my Author's note! You can't add your opinion!** _(Can I add mine?)_ **NO! NONE OF YOU CAN! SHUSH! Lol anyways bye hope you like it!** _ **(They won't.)**_ **SHUT UP IRELAND!**


	17. Chapter 16

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.16 The only thing that can stop England is Scotland.

England was bored. He didn't have anything to do. Then he saw the sticky notes by his bed and started plotting. Soon everything in the house had a sticky note that said **This Is Mine** on it. North got home first and looked at everything.

"England now is not to go through the terrible two's really late. I mean really late. You are way passed two don't start acting like it now." He said to the empty house knowing he had to be somewhere. Suddenly he fell from the ceiling with a battle cry. North screamed then was tied up.

"This is a dictatorship now and I'm the fucking dictator. Everything is mine and no one can do anything about it."

"…You got bored and lonely over the weekend with us gone didn't you?"

"Maybe." England said finding a new hiding spot hearing Wales drive into the driveway. Wales came in and looked at everything then saw North.

"Hi." North called.

"Did England get bored?"

"England got very bored." North said then cackled when England dove on Wales and they wrestled until he tied him up. Wales was placed by North. England stared at them having a staring contest as they waited for Ireland to get home. Soon they heard him and England hid. Ireland came in.

"…..He got bored didn't he?"

"Yes." North and Wales said at the same time.

"England you aren't a dictator! I am!" Ireland yelled searching for him.

"Says you!" England cried coming out of nowhere and attacking him. Ireland wrestled with him grinning. "I'm the dictator and what I say goes Ireland!"

"No I'm the dictator! You're the snotty nosed little brother who just thinks he can be a dictator."

"I'm not snotty nosed!"

"You are snotty nosed. I see a bugger. Right there." Ireland teased poking his nostril as they wrestled.

"There is not!"

"Is too! And when I win and tie you up I'll pick it for you and make you eat it!" he teased.

"You will not! You won't win! You won't make me eat a bugger Ireland!"

"Yes I will." He teased.

"I'll stab you in the eye if you try! And tell Scotland!" England threatened giving him a mean look. Ireland laughed at that threat.

"Ooohhh you'll tell Scotland on me? Because you're a wittle baby that needs Scottie to make me stop picking on you?" he cooed in a baby voice. England scowled at him then soon cackled Ireland tied up by the other two.

"I can't believe his lions started helping him." Wales said looking at him.

"What can I say? They're little England's in lion form." Ireland said scowling.

England grinned and started pacing back and forth making up all kinds of new rules they had to follow now that he has taken over the house. They grinned later when Scotland came in and started standing behind him amused. He bumped into Scotland going to go get a paper to write his rules. Scotland rose an eyebrow. England blinked up at him then let out a battle cry tackling him. Scotland roared with laughter wrestling with him. He held him down later.

"Wee one clean up your sticky notes and untie them."

"No! This is a dictatorship and I'm the dictator! I have control! You can't do anything about it."

"You had your fun. Clean up and untie them."

"No!"

"England!"

"It's a dictatorship around here Scottie!"

"Yes it is! And the only damn dictator around here is me! So clean it up!" he said getting him to his feet shoving him forward landing a hard swat to his butt. England yelped and scurried away pouting. Scotland watched him clean up the sticky notes.

"Do I have to untie them?" he whined after. Scotland thought a minute.

"Nah. Let's go make dinner." He said ushering him along.

"Hey!" Ireland screeched.

"Yo." England said looking at him.

"No not that kind if hey you brat!"

England stuck his tongue out at him then he and Scotland disappeared into the kitchen.

"You ever notice Scotland is the only one who can get him to stop?" Wales asked.

"Because he is so damn fatherly when he wants to be."

"Damn right he is." Ireland grumbled.

"You only say that because he scolds you a lot. Usually for picking on England."

"He's fun to pick on."

"True but it still isn't worth dealing with the wrath of Scotland."

"You only say that because he beat you with a shoe."

"Why a shoe?" Wales questioned North.

"It was the only thing within his reach." North said shrugging. England came in after a few minutes and let Wales and North go then sat in front of Ireland.

"Let me go brat."

"Nope. I'm going to torture you." England said simply then Ireland was screaming with laughter England tickling him. "I'm going to make you piss yourself." He said cackling. North and Wales laughed watching him. That went on until Scotland came in.

"England. Stop. Now." He said simply. England pouted and stopped. Scotland gave him a stern look. He un-tied Ireland then cackled watching him run to the bathroom. Scotland rolled his eyes smiling then ushered England back into the kitchen to help cook being sure to keep him out of trouble. Because when England got bored he always got into trouble. Luckily today he got bored and only wanted to bother them instead of blowing something up.

"SCOTTIE! IRELAND'S BEING MEAN!" England screeched after dinner. Ireland hand him pinned a bugger on his finger threatening to stick it in his mouth. England held his lips in a thin line turning his head away repeatedly.

"Stop picking on him." Scotland scolded kneeing him hard in the butt making him launch off England. England bounced up and into Scotland's arms innocently. Scotland glared at Ireland. Ireland walked off grumbling about bratty little brothers. Scotland rolled his eyes then kept England at his side watching TV so Ireland couldn't pick on him again.

 **Hopefully you liked it. It's not as silly or crazy as the other chapters but I kind of wanted to express the type of relationship role Scotland and Ireland play in the family. Scotland is the oldest so typically more stern and father like than the others. But tends to side with England more than he sides with anyone else because England is the baby brother so he gets special treatment time to time from big brother. Ireland is the typical laid back older brother that likes to pick on his little brothers and tease them with things that will make them squirm and whine. I know I explained their roles in the introduction but I kind of wanted you guys to read it first hand to understand how they are.**


	18. Chapter 17

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.17 Nightmares

 _England opened his eyes and found himself chained to a wall. Men sneered at him. They pulled out knives and whips. They started torturing him. England screamed on top of his lungs. A tall man walked in smirking._

" _They're all dead. It's your fault." He hissed in his face. England's eyes widened then cried out as he stabbed his knife into him and cut him open. "It's all your fault." He chanted cutting deeper into his organs. "They're all dead you know. You're pathetic. You couldn't even protect them from us. They died because you're weak. You didn't save them." He hissed then walked away leaving his men to torture him. England screamed then his mind went fuzzy._

" _It's a dream remember? This happened then your special forces came in and killed them. You went to the hospital. You went home. They were unharmed. Remember? They weren't hurt in even the slightest of ways. They hugged you and cried and you felt safe and happy. They're alive. Don't let him get into your head again."_ _His voice echoed around him. England started calming his breaths. The door opened. Then his brother's bodies spilled in eyes blank faces looking horrified. England let out an ear piercing scream of horror tears spilling staring at their emotionless dull dead eyes._

England bolted up with a strangled cry. He gasped for breath heart racing. He looked around his room then found his feet hitting the floor. He went to Wales room first. He leaned over him fingers drifting to his neck and felt the steady heartbeat under them. He stroked his sleeping brother's face a minute then walked out. He went to North and saw him sprawled out in an odd angle. He checked the pulse in his wrist. Once satisfied he fixed his position on the bed and pulled the blankets back over him. Then made his way to Ireland's room. He snorted finding Germany in Ireland's bed with him snuggled close. He laid his hand on Ireland cheek then let it drift down feeling the pulse in his neck then drifted it back up to stroke his hair. He looked at Germany whose blue eyes peered at him sleepily. England ruffled his hair smiling.

"I won't tell Prussia." He teased quietly. Germany snorted.

"I won't tell Ireland then." England smiled more and walked out tossing a good night over his shoulder.

His legs were shaking from being up to long. His body was still healing and very weak. He looked like a mummy from all the bandages on him. But he had one more person to check on. He walked down the hall and opened Scotland's door silently. He crept in and went to him. He crawled into his bed and laid his head on his chest pressing his ear where his heart would be. He listened to the steady beat body relaxing.

"You done listening?" Scotland hummed eyes still shut.

"No." England whispered laying down keeping his ear in the same spot. Scotland's arms curled around him hand stroking his hair.

"It's ok. It was only a nightmare."

"It was real." England whispered.

"You dreamed about the torture?"

"That and I dreamed that you four really were dead. They were torturing me and then they brought in your bodies." He croaked.

"Albion." He soothed pressing a kiss to his head. "It's ok. We're safe. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen."

"I know." England croaked. "But you four died in my dream and it scared me." He whimpered.

"I know." Scotland said softly. "I know. But know it wasn't real and we're ok. Hear my heart? Feel theirs? We're ok." He said holding him tighter. "But you're not and that hurts me." He whispered.

"But I am ok." England said softly.

"Physically yes somewhat. Mentally no. They messed with your head and pretended we were dead to get to you. You keep having nightmares. You keep checking our hearts every night for the past few days since you got home."

"You knew?"

"I always knew. I'm a light sleeper." Scotland said softly. "I wanted you to have peace so I didn't say anything."

"Oh." England mumbled wrapping his arms around him keeping his ear pressed to his heart. "Alba I'm scared to go back to sleep." He whispered tears falling. "I don't want to have nightmares again."

"Well you need to go to sleep Albion. But you can stay right here exactly like this and I'll keep the nightmares away." He said kissing his head again. "And if I'm telling a lie." He started.

"I get to poke you in the eye." England finished. Scotland used to say that all the time when he was a child so he would know he planned on keeping his promises. 'And if I tell a lie, you'll get to poke me in the eye.' His voice echoed in his head from way back then. England smiled mashing his face into his chest.

"I'll keep the nightmares away Albion. We can do this every night if we have too until they go away and you're not scared anymore. So go to sleep. I promise I'll fight the nightmares away for you just like I used to." He said squeezing him. England shut his eyes smiling.

"I love you Alba." He whispered drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too. My baby brother." He whispered nuzzling his face into his hair and falling asleep as well.

 _England's eyes snapped open chained to the wall. He screamed as the men approached. They started hurting him then the doors flew open._

" _ENGLAND!" a voice screamed and the men started being killed one by one just dropping dead suddenly. England looked around eyes wide. "ENGLAND!" the voice screamed again as black surrounded him. His eyes snapped open feeling a hand on his shoulder. "England." Scotland said smiling at him._ _"Come on. Let's go home Albion. Wales has dinner waiting."_

" _Ok Alba." England said smiling and they made their way through the field arms around each other smiling and laughing._

Scotland woke and smiled at the blonde head on his chest. England nuzzled his face into his chest as he slept a smile on his face.

"Alba." He whispered in his sleep. Scotland kissed the top of his head.

"Albion. I'll protect you. Whether it's from nightmares or people in general. I won't let anything hurt you again." He whispered. Because Scotland too had been having nightmares. Of his little brother being carried home in a casket. Sure they could come back if the land and people were still thriving but you never knew when you could come back. It could take only a few hours, a few days, and sometimes months, or rare occasions a year. But you never knew and Scotland never wanted to know one of his little brothers had died and he wouldn't see them for a while. Especially when coming back was hard and painful because the old wounds would appear as their body formed. But having England in his bed last night just holding him had him assured enough not to have nightmares. So the two brothers were helping each other. Whether one knew it or not. Scotland sighed nuzzling his face back into his hair and shut his eyes again figuring he'd sleep until England woke.


	19. Chapter 18

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 18 Aftermath

Scotland yawned cooking breakfast England sipping tea sitting on the counter top. Scotland finished then grabbed two plates and dipped their breakfast onto them and walked by England who reached out wrapping his arms around his leg and swung himself onto Scotland's back. He wrapped his legs around his waist and sipped his tea again as Scotland piggy backed him to the living room where they sat and watched TV as they ate. England nibbled at his bacon watching awhile soon the others coming and getting their own servings of breakfast. After lunch Germany kissed Ireland's cheek leaving to go back home. Ireland kiss his forehead smiling then laughed when England made gagging noises. Germany grinned and flipped him off then left. Wales sat by him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About you slipping into our rooms and checking our pulses the past few nights?"

"You guys knew too?!"

"England. We are light sleepers."

"No North is dead to the world when asleep!"

"He was coming into our rooms?"

"See?"

"Ok point made but still. Tell us what's going on."

"It's just….I keep having nightmares that they actually killed you guys. So it's scary." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry you keep having nightmares." Wales soothed.

"But know we're right here if you need to talk." Ireland said stroking his cheek.

"Yeah it's what we're here for. We're family."

"Even if sometimes we wish one wasn't." Ireland teased with a small gesture at Wales. England coughed a laugh into his hand. Wales punched Ireland in the side. Then pounced on England.

"Don't laugh at his mean jokes." He huffed tickling him. England flailed and shrieked laughing until Scotland gave mercy and rescued him from Wales.

"Anyways. Let's talk about this." North said rubbing his back. "Let's talk about when they kidnapped you."

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **England was leaving a meeting with his boss when he felt pain in the back of his head. He clutched it as he hit the ground. Men picked him up and tossed him into a trunk. He blackout. When he woke he saw a tall man with gray eyes and black hair. His face was scared and burned. England furrowed his brow.**_

" _ **Your nations think you can do whatever you want. Attacking those you feel is a threat. Damaging them to what you think is right. You and your brothers will pay for what you did to me and my family." He hissed.**_

" _ **You deserved it. You're lucky you survived. You were the one that attacked our bosses and tried to bomb the place!"**_

" _ **I lost my six brothers because of you!"**_

" _ **It was your own fault Kyle. You are the reason they're dead! They are the reason for their own deaths!" England barked.**_

" _ **Well. Me and my men think differently." He hissed grabbing his face making him look him in the eyes. "We pumped a drug into you. Makes you weak so you won't have the strength of a nation to escape. We're going to kill you and we're going to kill your brothers." He said then walked out his men coming in with knives and whips.**_

 _ **England woke again from blacking out and the men came in with knives and whips again. They started cutting away at his skin and beating him with the whips. He stayed silent and didn't make a noise then Kyle came in. He started talking about how he killed his brothers.**_

" _ **North was easy. Little car bombs half way down the road and boom. They said there was nothing left but his charred body. Wales was chasing his little pet around town. Three sniper bullets to the head had him down then four more in the neck had him finished. That pet of his didn't die though. It ran off." He taunted and England's breath hitched. No one knew about that sheep but them. "Ireland was on his way to visit that boyfriend of his. Planes crashes are a deadly thing. Even for a nation." He said holding up his phone with an article title on it. 'plane crashes into the ocean. No survivors.' "Then there was Scotland. Spunky violent enraged Scotland. Took twenty of us to take him down shooting at him the whole time. Who would have thought he would have tried to rescue you? How did he even know? We're burning his body about a mile from here. You know. He kept screaming he's kill us. Said he'd kill all of us for taking his Albion." He taunted then grabbed his face. "They're all dead. It's all your fault." He hissed then walked out smirking. Of course he had been stalking the Kirkland's for a while. He knew how to make his words believable. Fact of the matter is. He couldn't get to the other four. They were in a safe house being guarded by other nations even. So he figured he'd torture England and break him. He smirked at the screams at his back mixed with heartbroken wails. England didn't care about himself. He only cared about his family.**_

 _ **England opened his eyes and found himself chained to a wall. Men sneered at him. They pulled out knives and whips. They started torturing him. England screamed on top of his lungs. A tall man walked in smirking.**_

" _ **They're all dead. It's your fault." He hissed in his face. England's eyes widened then cried out as he stabbed his knife into him and cut him open. "It's all your fault." He chanted cutting deeper into his organs. "They're all dead you know. You're pathetic. You couldn't even protect them from us. They died because you're weak. You didn't save them." He hissed then walked away leaving his men to torture him. England screamed then his mind went fuzzy. He heard a grenade go off. Men charged in with guns shooting fast and accurately. The men who had been torturing him dropped one by one. He felt himself be unchained.**_

" _ **Sir we have retrieved England. He's in bad shape and we will be rushing him to a hospital." A voice echoed above him. He saw white everywhere then suddenly jolted up with a strangled cry when he felt electricity fill him. The doctor backed off with the defibrillator. He took in shaky breaths then soon was being treated. After two hours he wanted to go home. Since he was stable and a nation he could. When he got home his brothers ran out the door screaming his name. They crushed him in a hug crying relieved.**_

England was soon receiving cuddles and reassurances from all of them. Then scowled after that when they were fussing over his wounds. He growled and hid away. Until Scotland found him and made him come back out of his hiding spot. That night woke in his bed with another strangled cry. He went to Wales room. After checking his pulse his head was pulled down and a kiss was planted to his cheek.

"It's alright. I promise." Wales soothed stroking his hair. England cuddled with him a minute then went to North. He checked his and snorted kissing his forehead amused at his dead to the world brother. Then went to Ireland.

"Hey. I promise nothing will happen." Ireland whispered cuddling him as soon as he got close to the bed. England nodded sighing staying with him for a bit then went to Scotland.

"Alba." He said voice shaking for the first time tears falling. "I had a nightmare."

"Come here Albion." He soothed and he shot into his bed. "You only cry when you come in here." He hummed.

"I know. But I think it's because I know you won't judge me for it because you never have. Neither have the others but for some reason I feel like you're the only one I can cry around." England whispered. "Because when I was little I always cried and you always comforted me."

"Yeah. You were always a crybaby. But you were my crybaby." Scotland teased lightly cuddling him close. "My baby brother. My crybaby brother." He hummed.

"I'm not a crybaby anymore though." England protested weakly.

"Hmmm maybe not. But still my baby brother." Scotland said nuzzling his face into his hair.

"When will the nightmares stop?"

"I don't know. But like I said last night. You can sleep here until they do."

"Alright." England muttered sleepily shutting his eyes.

The next morning Scotland woke with not one but all four baby brothers in his bed. He sighed through his nose smiling amused the three other ones cuddling close to England and him. Somehow it was always his bed that they ended up in. Probably because he is the oldest. And he spoiled the snot out of all four of them in his own special way. So usually when something happened they all ended up in his bed. That was way he always slept in a bigger bed. He couldn't keep the other four out of it sometimes and North kicked in his sleep so he was always at the other side of the bed away from Scotland. So Scotland wouldn't punch him out of the bed because he was kicked. On cue North kicked in his sleep. Wales opened his eyes sleepily and glared then elbowed him in the face so hard he tumbled out of bed. North's snores were heard from the floor. Wales shut his eyes again and went back to sleep. Scotland snorted in amusement. They were his little weirdos he wouldn't trade them for the world. Even if Wales had a demonic sheep, Ireland was a dick sometimes, North kicked in his sleep, and England blew things up when bored. They were his crazy baby brothers and he wouldn't change that.

 **And done! Since I didn't upload yesterday I uploaded today and decided to make a two-chapter story just to make up for it! Hope you liked it. By the way this story come from this review I got that gave me inspiration to write this!** You should do a chapter where England gets a nightmare and Scotland comforts him! **Thanks for that idea! Dang this is a little dark but hopefully the cuddles and affection makes up for that. Also this review gave me the idea for the flashback I never would have added the flashback part if I hadn't seen that!** (will you elaborate on the "torture they keep talking about?) **So thank you also for that! I thought about it after I read that and was like these people probably want to know what is going on too! So thank you! You made me improve this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.19 Cancelled

England sat at the restaurant he and America agreed on. He was in America because the world conference had been held there. His brothers were at the hotel resting. He and America had been planning this date for a week now. He answered his phone when America started calling him.

"Hey. England I can't make it." He said lowly sounding mad.

"Why not?" England asked disappointed. Then America went on a ten-minute cussing fest about his boss planning a meeting with other people without telling him so he had to go to it now. England sat amused by his dramatic cussing and ranting. "That's fine love. Don't worry about it. We'll go out for lunch tomorrow ok?" he asked smiling.

"You're so understanding." America whined. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Then we'll have the best date ever on me. I'm so sorry about tonight."

"It's fine love. I love you too." England said rolling his eyes smiling. Like hell he was letting America pay for the whole date tomorrow. They were a steady thing now. They split the bill. Even if half the time England has to force money on America to pay him back. America always tried to cover everything. England didn't like it. He wanted to pay half.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." England said smiling then hung up. He sighed and ordered his food. He frowned later feeling a little lonely since America wasn't there and there was plenty of couples there. It was like the world was mocking him with their love and shit when his couldn't make it. He walked back to the hotel. He went into the room and Scotland looked up confused.

"Aren't you early to be back?"

"America had to cancel last second." England said shrugging off his coat.

"He canceled on you?"

"Yeah. He had a meeting."

"Last second he cancelled on you?"

"Yes." England said slowly. "I was at the restaurant when he called and told me."

"He let you get all the way there before he called?!"

"He was just told about the meeting when he called! He was just as upset as me!"

"Oh and he upset you too!" Wales said throwing his arms up having joined the conversation.

"Can I kill him?" North piped up.

"What? No! He didn't mean for this to happen!" England said shocked.

"Let's use a blow torch on his eyes." Ireland said smirking.

"NO!" England yelled.

"I'm going to go find him and give him a peace of my mind." Scotland said standing.

"Scottie! He didn't know about the meeting beforehand! He has important people to handle! He wasn't told until last second!"

"Like I give a shit." Scotland said pulling his gun from his suitcase.

"Don't shoot my boyfriend!" England exclaimed then stopped. "Wait how did you get that passed security on the plane?" he said then Scotland stared at him bored then loaded it. "SCOTLAND!"

"He's a dead man!"

"No!" England screeched tackling him. They wrestled for the gun and Wales kept screaming at them.

"STOP SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!" he screeched then it went off. England snatched back hand going to his face. Scotland froze eyes widening. He sat up mouth opening and shutting. Then let out a quiet upset cry cupping his face staring at his cheek horrified.

"Scottie. It's a scratch. It barely grazed me. See?" he asked uncovering it wiping the blood so for a second he could see it wasn't that deep before new blood covered it.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

"I told you two." Wales grumbled holding a towel to England's cheek.

"Shut it!" England snapped. Scotland pulled him close shaking stroking his hair. He really could have hurt his brother terribly. England was lucky it only grazed his face. He held him a good ten minutes shaking then the four devised a plan. England struggled tied to the bed snarling soon enough.

"Sorry. We have to kill America." North said patting his head. They flashed away. England started uttering a spell and flashed away next. He appeared at America's meeting.

"RUN AMERICA RUN!" he screeched. The door flew off its hinges.

"America." The four older brothers sang with knives and guns.

"Seriously how the hell do you people get passed security with that?" America mumbled then screamed getting shot at. They chased him around snarling. He ran and hide behind England.

"You have to shoot me to get to him." England said standing in front of him protectively. They looked at one another. Then a gunshot went off and England hung his mouth open eyes wide staring at North. "You….You….YOU SHOT MY FOOT YOU BASTARD!"

"You said someone had to shoot you to get to him. You're not dying brat. Suck it up." He said getting passed him and the other three joining in on beating America. Until England got a flame thrower and chased them with it swearing. Later than night North was the one being beat for shooting England in the foot. "I'm sorry little brat." He said wrapped in bandages from his burn wounds. He hugged England who had his shot foot propped up bandages on him also. Apparently it was a bad idea to use a flame thrower in a building because buildings are flammable.

"I can't believe you made everyone get burned." Scotland said snuggling with England.

"Then you're stupid. Things like this always happen."

"I can't believe he got shot twice today. From his own brothers." Ireland said.

"SHUT UP!" Scotland and North cried clearly upset. Ireland laughed.

"At least you didn't kill America."

"He did have to go to the doctor though."

"Yeah but at least he's alive."

"Not for long if this happens again." Scotland grumbled.

"Losers. Over protective losers." England said smiling fondly shaking his head. They laughed and hugged him. "But I love you guys anyways." He said chuckling.

"We love you too." They chorused cuddling with him.

 **GUYS I'M ALIVE! Yesterday and today is annoying. My internet got knocked out because people are idiots and don't know when to leave the cable lines alone so they chug long in their stupid trucks, get up there and mess things up, then fixed it this morning. Well today I had to mow, got thrown off the lawn mower turning, had to chase it and get back on to keep it from wrecking, then my crazy family members came over and didn't leave until an hour ago. So yeah. Been a long two days. But before I started writing I checked my review saw this one Can you maybe do a story where England and America would go on a date but America has to cancel last-minute (it could be from his boss or something else)- thus we result in Scotland (and other Isles being angry at America, while England tries to prevent Americas premature death by them.** **Did it just because it is twelve in the morning here and this is the easier prompt to do. America nearly dying by their hands doesn't take a lot of thinking through because they always have it out for him. Sorry if this seems rushed. (it was rushed because I just wanted to post something) But hopefully it isn't bad. I'll write another chapter when I wake up and have more time. England gets to be a kid in the next one! Yay! But hopefully this will turn out ok. If you don't like it tell me and I'll go back sometime and fix it then update it. But anyways thanks for being patient! I'm going to sleep. I'm tired and sore. Being thrown off lawn mowers hurts guys. Just in case you didn't know.**


	21. Chapter 20

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.20 AAwww! Who's our cute little England?

Wales scowled at England for calling him a crybaby about Scotland trying to kill SweetPea. Wales had to hide in the closet with him again and put a spell on the door crying trying to protect his angel. (*Cough* Demon! *Cough*) He went through a spell book and found one that said it would make the person it is cast on sensitive to everything. So England would be crying all day tomorrow then he'd be the crybaby. Wales smirked setting everything up then did the spell quietly over his little brother's sleeping form. Then when his body glowed a little and faded Wales walked out to go to bed. The next morning England yawned squeakily little hand covering his mouth then he blinked. He stared at his hand then screeched. The fairies shushed him panicked.

"England Wales cast a spell on you last night. Now you will be aware of your actions and all but you won't be able to fight the child emptions and tendencies. Basically you'll have your adult mind only to understand situations but you'll also be a kid. You won't be able to fight it. You have a toddler's emotions, tendencies, and mindset. So don't be too upset at yourself if something happens later you know you shouldn't do but you do it anyways and don't be ashamed of acting like a toddler when you can't help it." She said quickly. England blinked at her then brought his little fist to his mouth face crumpling. "England shhhh."

"I don't want to be small! I want to be adult me!" he wailed. "ALBA!" he screamed running from his room wailing and ran into Scotland's. He bounced a few times then managed to get on his bed. "Alba! Wales casted a spell on me! You said no casting spells on each other anymore! You said no! Go beat him up!" he sobbed shaking him. Scotland blinked at him confused then his eyes widened and he brought him close. The fairies explained everything to him. He nodded and looked at England.

"Let's go make breakfast. After we eat then we will beat up Wales." He said carrying him close to his chest as he got out of bed. England flailed.

"Don't carry me like a baby!"

"Well then I'll carry you like a brat then." Scotland said playfully slinging him upside down carrying him by his ankles. He squealed with delight staring at the floor. "Wonder if the fairies can shrink another pair of clothes." Scotland hummed shaking him a little earning giggles. He swung him on top of his shoulders next. England clutched his head grinning.

"We didn't shrink the first one. Plus, we can't shrink things at the moment because Wales' spell sucked a lot of magic from us and you four just so it could work."

"I'll beat him. Guess we'll go shopping a little later. You can't wear pajama's all day we have places to go." Scotland said looking up at England.

"I like pajamas." England said swinging his leg banding his heel on his chest.

"You do that again I'll bit it off." Scotland teased earning giggles. England did it again. Scotland snarled nipping his toes little earning a squeal and laughter. Scotland chuckled pressing a kiss to his wiggling toes then set him down once in the kitchen. He pulled things out to make breakfast England latched onto his leg. Scotland stood at the stove England staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. Scotland let him have little taste testing bites here and there smiling softly at him. England was too cute for his own good. Well he always was but like this more so than usual. England saw Wales come in and glared.

"Um. What?" Wales asked confused.

"You did this." Scotland said glaring.

"I did not I…."

"You screwed up the spell." A fairy said bluntly.

"Oh." He said frowning. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it you fucker!" England cried then squealed in pain when a harsh swat landed to his butt.

"Don't use words like that. You're too little."

"I'm am adult!"

"You're also a toddler now hush."

"You hush you big stupid bastard!" England wailed beating his side with a fist. He paused and whimpered pitifully at the look Scotland started giving him. He found himself in the corner butt stinging and burning.

"Did you really need to do that?" Wales asked hearing him cry in the corner in the other room.

"He's too little to pop in the mouth. I usually slap his jaws when he cusses at me for no reason and hits me. But he's little and a child for the most part."

"Ok explain this spell." Scotland explained it to him as he cooked then gave North a look when he walked in cooing cradling England close telling him that he wouldn't let big mean Scotland hurt him anymore. England just snuggled close sucking up all the attention he could get while sniffling face hidden in his chest. At breakfast England frowned not able to eat at the table in the chair. He couldn't reach his plate. He peered over then reached across grabbing Ireland's shirt and hauling himself into his lap. Ireland ruffled his hair and started feeding him and himself. England scowled swatting the hand that poked his side later.

"No!" he spat and kept swatting when the finger kept poking at his sides and belly. He let out a small giggle when it poked his ticklish belly again. Hands stole him and fingers tickled him. He squealed and laughed.

"Don't stay mad at me wee one you know you deserved it." Scotland said then blew a raspberry on his belly. England laughed harder. "Are you still mad?" he asked slowing his tickles. England shook his head quickly. "Are you sure?" he teased earning nods from his baby brother who didn't want to be tickled anymore. Scotland smiled and kissed his cheek. They went shopping for him an outfit later. He screeched at the one that was offered and screamed about how ugly it was and he wouldn't wear something like that. Wales patted Scotland's head as he sat in the corner having a moment of depression dark cloud over his head. "It would look so cute one him." He whimpered.

"There there Scottie. I know it would but England's never liked things like that."

"I can't believe he said he hated kilts."

"Well…..He called it a skirt but still."

"It's a kilt." He spat.

"Skirt." Wales said smirking then laughed groaning when he got elbowed in the stomach. The others came up later and said they got him an outfit smirking evilly about it England pouting. They went to the bathroom and led him into a stall to change alone. England pouted coming out. He was in jeans and a green shirt with a cute little bear on it with I'm adorable below the bear. Then he had green little sneakers on.

"How did you manage to get him to wear that?" Scotland asked looking at them.

"Easy." Ireland said shrugging. "All you got to do is threaten to spank him." He said smirking.

"You will not!" Scotland cried clutching England close.

"Calm down I said threaten. Though I probably would have done it if he didn't do it." He teased making England hide his face into Scotland's chest.

"I wouldn't let you." Scotland said scowling.

"Says the man that has already done it."

"He was being naughty! You're just being an arse to him!"

"I still got him to wear this and he wouldn't wear your skirt."

"Kilt!" Scotland spat.

"Whatever let's go eat." They went home later and started working on a reversal spell in the study while England was napping.

England woke to the window sliding open. France grinned at him and cooed holding chains. England screeched then France soon threw him in the trunk. England wailed in there scared. France looked at Romania who flashed over.

"Now flash us and the car to my house and your blackmail will never reach anyone."

"I can't believe I'm helping you." He mumbled then flashed them over to France's place. France gave him the papers then got England out of the trunk. He tied him to a chair when he tried to kill him.

"Naughty naughty England. Don't be mean." He said shaking a finger at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he screeched.

"I just wanted to spend time with you! You're cute and Scotland sent me a picture of you!" he screeched back.

"I hope you die!"

"That's mean!"

"You kidnapped me!" England wailed then started bawling France trying to calm him.

Scotland looked up when the fairies started projecting magic. He saw France trying to sooth a wailing tied up England. He twitched grin breaking out on his face. He started laughing walking out of the room with the others laughing with him crazily and picking up weapons to murder France. Prussia barged in and saw them.

"Ummm. Is this a bad time to come see you? I decided to stop by because Germany is going to France's house to handle some business so I figured I'd just stay here then he'll fly over here and stay a night with me. But if it's a bad time…."

"Germany is at France?!" North hissed grabbing his shoulders.

"Ja."

"Tell him to find England! He was turned small and he's a toddler and France kidnapped him!" Scotland roared. Prussia face palmed. Why did his friend keep kidnapping people? He should know better from the time he kidnapped Norway and Denmark nearly killed him.

"Ja ok I'll call him." He dialed his number. "Germany are you at his house yet?"

"Ja. Why?"

"England got turned into a kid. France kidnapped him. Bring him back. Bitte."

"Ja ok." Germany said shrugging as he was let in by a maid.

"Also bring France they want to beat him."

"Ok."

"Danke."

"Welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye bruder." Germany said hanging up then France went to him.

"I'll just get us some wine."

"Danke." When France went away Germany went on his searched. He opened the door to the room he heard crying from. "England? Don't worry I'll get you free." He said walking in. Then pain exploded in the back of his head. He hit the floor and started to get up. The metal crashed over his head again repeatedly until he passed out.

"I'm a terrible person!" France wailed tying him up bloody pan to the side.

"You're damn right you are!" England screeched eyes wide. France took a picture crying then sent it to Romania. Who called immediately.

"YOU ATTACKED GERMANY?!"

"I PANICKED! HE WAS GOING TO SET ENGLAND FREE!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT PRUSSIA IS GOING TO DO WITH YOU?! HURTING HIM IS WORSE THAN THE TIME YOU KIDNAPPED NORWAY AND DENMARK TRIED TO SLAUGHTER YOU!

"HE DID SLAUGHTER ME! I DIED! I WOKE IN THE HOSPITAL! HE WAS LOOMING OVER ME AND BEAT ME UNTIL I WAS DEAD AGAIN!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT! NORWAY IS THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND YOU KIDNAPPED HIM! ANYWAYS THIS IS WORSE! YOU KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE PRUSSIA IS OVER HIS BROTHER! YOU ALSO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IRELAND! THAT'S HIS BOYFRIEND YOU JUST BEAT INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS. HE'S JUST AS PROTECTIVE AS PRUSSIA OVER HIM! THEN THERE IS THE FACT YOU ALSO KIDNAPPED ENGLAND! YOU THINK SCOTLAND IS GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT?!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE FIFTY TIMES IN A ROW!" France wailed.

"In the most in humane ways possible." Romania said bluntly. France hung up and started crying harder.

Ireland carried down the bowl of popcorn smiling. They used magic to show what was happening and couldn't wait to see Germany slaughter France. By the time they got the magic to project what was going on they saw France crying tying an unconscious Germany up blood pooling around his head pan set aside covered in blood. Then heard his conversation with Romania. They looked at Prussia who started laughing pulling out a gun walking for the door then at Ireland who was twitching. They grabbed Prussia and all of them flashed over. France screamed running Prussia on his heels snarling. Ireland joined in. Scotland untied England who wailed into his chest heart racing almost having a panic attack. France should know not to kidnap toddler. It scared the hell out of them. After France died and came back a lot only to be killed again. Some reason he kept coming back every five minutes then they'd slaughter him of course keeping England outside and playing with Wales so he wouldn't be traumatized even more. After three hours they flashed back to their house and fussed over Germany worried. He woke eventually and blinked up at them.

"Bruder?"

"West! Are you ok? Does it still hurt?"

"It hurts a lot." He groaned cradling his head.

"I'm taking him to the doctor for pain medicine. Then going home. Resting at home might make him feel more relaxed."

"I'll flash you there and home." Ireland said then did so.

Scotland set up England's bath for him and got him undressed. He snorted amused seeing the bears on his underwear North and Ireland forced him to get. England peered at him with wide green eyes from the tub as he scrubbed his hair for him. Scotland leaned down and kissed his nose. After his bath was done England suddenly splashed soapy water into his face. Scotland sputtered and splashed him back. England was soon screeching and laughing having a splash fight with Scotland. Wales got them to stop after twenty minutes while laughing at the two. Scotland grinned after getting a shower seeing the fuss England was putting up because he didn't want to wear clothes. He went streaking down the halls dodging Ireland then squealed with laughter when North caught him. North grinned kissing his cheek then got him dressed. England went back to his adult mind by then for a minute and was a blushing mess at what he just did. After they turned on cartoons for him. The toddler side kicked back in and he watched with wide eyes entranced by the show. He fell asleep eventually in Scotland's lap who went off to bed after noticing he finally fell asleep. He figured they'd find a reversal spell in the morning.

"Wake up dumb idiot. I'm hungry." England demanded smacking Scotland's face the next morning. Scotland cracked an eye and saw he was back to normal. England stared at him a minute when he just kept staring silently at his little brother. His hand reached out slowly and smacked Scotland's face again. Scotland snatched him down and started tickling him. England struggled laughing. Scotland smirked amused. His little brother was bigger now. But sometimes he was just a child at heart. Scotland wouldn't trade that for the world. He loved how playful England was. He was a giant kid.

What if Wales accidentally turns one of them (I vote for England 'cause I'm biased) into a kid again (both physically and mentally) for an entire day and the others end up taking care of him and stuffBonus if he gets in trouble with another country). **And done! Hopefully you like it! I'm biased too. I love England to death. I also love Germany if you can't tell. They're my babies! I also love protective, loving, sweet Scotland and Prussia to bits! I seriously see Prussia being crazy and protective over Germany not lazy and uncaring like people write him half the time. Also I love writing Scotland being all sweet and gentle with England because there is waayyyy to many fanfics of him abusing him. I can never see Scotland doing that. I mean he might can be a little rough on him sometimes but not abusive. Abusive fanfics with these two make me sad.**

What about the brothers' relationship with England's other colonies? **To answer this question pretty much neutral with most. Hong Kong they love to death. Obviously love Canada because I mean he's dating Wales and all. Australia they like to go drinking with sometimes because he's entertaining. Seychelles always has a spot in their hearts. Them and England are protective over her and will kill any pervert that is near her. (Usually France. France loves everyone way too much) Other's just neutral. Doesn't hate them but doesn't like them either.**


	22. Chapter 21

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.21 Baseball

The countries were having a huge party at the park in America. Some were scattered around the lake others on the baseball field. Ireland and America were choosing teams.

"Scotland." Ireland said bored. Scotland went to his side.

"France." America said.

"North."

"Canada."

"Wales."

"England."

Ireland hung his mouth open an America grinned.

"No!" England screeched latching onto Wales. "I don't care how much I love you! I have to be on the same team as them!"

"Get your ass over here Iggy."

"NO! WALES HE'S TRYING TO TEAR US APART!"

"YOU BASTARD YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"YES I CAN!"

NO! HE'S MY BABY BROTHER!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" America yelled laughing and Canada pried a fake crying England from Wales and took him to their side.

"I miss you already!" England cried reaching out.

"Oh I miss you too!" Wales cried reaching out also.

"You two stop the dramatics. Anyways. I want Russia." Ireland said.

"Denmark."

"Spain."

"Turkey."

"Hungary."

"Germany." America said smirking. Ireland picked up a bat threateningly.

"You take that back." He hissed.

"Nope."

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT! I LET YOU HAVE MY BROTHER! YOU AREN'T TAKING MY BOYFRIEND TOO!" he roared charging at him with the bat. America ran screaming.

"How sweet." Hungary cooed at Germany making his face turn red. Ireland went on a dramatic rant about how America couldn't have Germany because he would never let his boyfriend be on someone else's team. Then swore America was only trying to break their love apart by making them on different teams. Then America laughed making Ireland go on a rant about their love and how they couldn't be separated while trying to kill him with the baseball bat. Germany hid his face into his hands turning redder. His brothers snickered at him. Ireland came back soon panting blood on his bat.

"He said he'll take Saxony instead."

"But you couldn't get me back?!" England yelled.

"He was being stubborn. Then ranted about how I couldn't have his boyfriend on my team if he couldn't have mine on his. So we compromised. Sorry." He said shrugging. "Germany is on my team that's all that matters." He said latching onto him. Germany started shoving him away making him whine. "Don't be mean!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because you have a stupid face!" Germany screamed face still red.

"Aw but you love my stupid face!" he teased snatching him close. Germany struggled face turning darker embarrassed. "You didn't deny it." He cheered.

"Shut up!" he yelled slapping him. Ireland laughed holding his cheek.

"You're so cute!"

"Shut up Ireland!"

"Fine I'll leave you alone." He said chuckling and holding him still with his arms around his waist. "You're turn to pick again America. "

"Hesse."

"Prussia."

"Bavaria."

"Australia."

"South Korea."

"North Korea."

"China."

"Hong Kong."

"Japan."

"Romania."

"Norway." America said sweat dropping as Denmark glared wanting him to pick Norway so they could be on the same team.

"Sweden."

"Iceland."

"Finland."

"Get over here Austria."

"Finally. Wise choice."

"You were the only one left."

"Still."

"Why are you even playing?"

"Hungary made me."

"Well let's start!"

"Wales!" England said seriously.

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" he screeched running at him and hugging him.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TOO! NO MATTER WHAT! WE WILL NOT BE ENEMIES! EVEN IF WE ARE ON OPPOSITE SIDES!"

"YAYYY!"

"I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO BIG BROTHER!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND COME ON!"

"NO! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!"

"WELL STO…."

"I SAID WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT DAMN IT!" Wales interrupted with a screech.

"OK GEEZE!" Ireland yelled holding his hands in surrender. Wales could be scary sometimes. Wales and England clung to each other a moment longer then ran to their teams.

England formulated a plot standing on third base Germany by him watching Prussia get ready to pitch too Austria. There was only enough time for Austria to actually hit it so they could win the game or for Prussia to strike him out. Which would probably happen. But If England could steal to home he could at least make them tie the game and settle on that. As long as he didn't lose he didn't care. But first he had to distract Germany so he couldn't warn Prussia he was stealing and so Prussia couldn't throw it to him so he could tag him. He noticed something moving by the fence. He grinned at his luck. A skinny stray puppy was walking around whimpering.

"Hey Germany." England said tapping him.

"I told you I'm not throwing my glove at Prussia's head so you can tie the game."

"No look over there!"

"That's stupid I'm not falling for that."

"No really there is a stray puppy wandering around!"

"Nein there isn't."

"Yes there is!" England hissed pointing. "Aww it's liking its injured little paw!" he whined. "Now it's trying to walk to Russia!" he exclaimed. Germany's head snapped to where he pointed. He saw the black puppy. His eyes widened and started sparkling. His face turned into one of pure innocence as he wondered off quickly toward the puppy. England laughed and started running. Scotland laughed from second screaming for Prussia. Prussia whirled about to throw it to Germany but noticed he was by the fence trying to coax a puppy to him.

"WEST!" he yelled grinning and threw the ball to home as Scotland moved to third to catch the ball if England were to dart back. England charged toward home grinning. Wales stared at him a moment then tossed the ball aside and let him get base. Cuba called the end of the game laughing his ass off at the show. England dove onto Wales grinning. Wales started laughing.

"Ireland! Aren't you pissed at your boyfriend and brother throwing the game?" Hungary teased.

"I could never be pissed at angel. Wales on the other hand better start running."

"Angel." America snorted. "More like Demon." He said then grinned sheepishly at the angry green eyes that landed on him and the threatening red ones. "Kidding."

"Bruder I have a puppy." Germany said appearing by him holding the dirty puppy to his chest.

"West we have enough dogs. You got two more just last weeks."

'But he trusted me. He limped up to me. I can't just leave him bruder." Germany insisted.

"Germany we already have five dogs at home."

"Bruder." Germany said giving him wide pleading eyes. "I love him already. Don't make me give him up." He said innocently.

"This is all your fault!" Prussia said jabbing a finger at England who had walked up. "I don't know how! But I know you had something to do with it!"

"I pointed the dog out to him." England admitted. "But it's your own fault you can't tell him no!"

"You try saying no to that face!" he screeched pointing at Germany who still looked as innocent as a child with Saxony latched onto him cooing about how they would keep the puppy.

"You're so cute!" Ireland gushed tackle hugging Germany.

"Go away!" Germany screeched blush spreading across his face.

"No. You're cute and lovable. I want to hold you." Ireland said grinning sitting on his butt pulling Germany to sit between his leg holding him against his chest. Germany glared at the ground face pink but kept his face mashed against his chest hidden from the others so they couldn't see his blush. Saxony sat up glaring since he had been knocked down by Ireland's tackle hug also. Ireland glared back snarl forming holding Germany possessively. He didn't want anyone stealing Germany from him while they were having a moment. Especially not one of his brothers. England laughed at the scene.

"So you aren't telling him no?" he teased Prussia.

"Nein. I can't. Look how happy he is! I can't ruin that!"

"How sweet." He teased.

"Shut it. You wouldn't say no to a face like that either."

"Scotland could."

"Scotland also doesn't have a soul." Prussia said with a snort. Scotland smacked them both appearing behind them.

"I didn't even say it!" England cried.

"You still insulted me on the bases."

"You were the one threatening to beat my arse."

"You were the one kicking me."

"Well you were ignoring me!"

"Because you were trying to distract me!"

"You wouldn't give me kisses back when I kissed your cheek a thousand times being sweet and you just ignored my love!"

"Oh you want a kiss back huh?" Scotland said snatching him close and planting slobbery kisses to his cheek.

"You're gross! Stop! That's not a kiss that's practically drooling on me! Quit it Scott Scott! Let me go! You're so weird and gross!" England howled struggling but was laughing.

"It's my job as big brother." Scotland said smirking and released him. England kicked him in the shin and ran. Scotland tore after him grinning then Wales chased him screaming for him to leave their baby brother alone. North just started chasing Scotland and tried to stop him because he was bored. Ireland just kept holding Germany smiling amused as the blushing mess in his arms ignoring his crazy siblings. Prussia rolled his eyes then went to where they were sitting and tore Ireland's arms off Germany then soccer kicked his head. Ireland fell back. Germany looked at Ireland eyes wide then up at Prussia then ducked his head letting out a small laugh hand over his mouth covering his grin. Prussia laughed pulling him to his feet. Then led him to go get something to eat from the food table being sure to step on Ireland as he went by. Ireland groaned then got up and trailed after them slinging an arm around Germany.

"You ever wonder if Ireland likes being beat?" England called back to the others as he ran. He got shrugs from his big brothers.

"Probably." Wales said.

Their chase lasted another twenty minutes until Scotland just gave up and went to go eat. Though he did smear a fork full of his food on England's face later when he was sitting by him. England just laughed and cleaned it off. He didn't feel like running again. For now, he would watch North trying to kill America for feeding England off his fork trying to be romantic. Which made North's over protectiveness kick in for God knows what reason. He probably just wanted an excuse to hit America.

 **Yay! Done! Wales got love! Germany got a puppy! And Ireland got some love. XD Gotta love Germany. Always screaming about Ireland's stupid face when he gets flustered by his boyfriend. I seriously love the two. They're cute. Don't deny it you know they're cute.**

 **Ha. England what a cheater using Germany's weakness for dogs to win. Hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 22

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.22 Snack machines

The king sat the Kirkland's down with their bosses standing arms crossed. England peered at them curiously. Then looked at Ireland. Ireland's mouth twitched in amusement as England started mouthing about how ugly his boss was.

"England I can read lips!" Ireland's boss snapped.

"Damn."

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

"Anyways let's address the situation at hand." The king said then slipped in a video. They fast forwarded until they saw England at the snack machine. He put money in it and pushed the buttons for his snacks bouncing on his heels waiting then stopped. He pressed against the glass. Then started shaking the machine in anger. He shook it until it fell over and glass sprayed everywhere. He stared at it then lifted it back up. Then flipped it off and stole an arm full of snacks then threw money down and left. They fast forwarded it. Ireland walked in stared at the machine started stealing snacks and threw a twenty down after taking them all and left.

"You two…."

"No no. Shush. This was in the other snack room." The king said and it switched to the other. Scotland was buying snacks then his got stuck. He shook it. When it didn't fall he punched the glass making it shatter stared a minute then shrugged and stole a bunch of snacks and left. Wales came in later and just took some from the machine and walked out. Workers started pouring in to steal some then suddenly England was there and shot several rounds out of his gun at the ceiling making them scatter them stole the snacks for himself and left. The king looked at them unimpressed.

"Really? You four? Really?"

"It stole my food. I was hungry."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Why was North the only good one?"

"He's lame that's why!"

"Scottie England's being mean to me again." North tattled.

"England." Scotland warned.

"Well he is." England mumbled with a pout crossing his arms.

"Aw I know he is don't worry." Ireland said hugging. "Mean Scottie and North just like ganging up on my England don't they?"

"They're always mean to me." England said innocently hugging him back.

"Well I'll beat them up sometime for you." Ireland promised smirking at the two making faces at him.

"Thank you." England said innocently as possible snuggling his face into his chest.

"You need to stop being a brat England!" Scotland yelled grinning, stealing him and tickling him until he apologized.

"You four owe us money for the machines."

"Oooorrrr!" Wales cut in. "We can fix them and it'll all be ok."

"Oh? And how will you do that?"

"Our magic."

"Fine whatever just fix it." The king sighed.

"YAY!" Wales screamed and ran off. His brothers followed him. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The machine went back to normal. They almost walked out until a light flashed and a girl tumbled out of the light. She blinked at them. She was thin, blonde hair matching England's, hair was in pigtails, a black and red skirt with chains on it and shredded leggings, and a band t-shirt, she also had England's eyes.

"The fuck are you?" England asked.

"I'm England!" she spat. "Where the hell am I?!" she demanded.

"No I'm England!" England yelled.

"Shut up no you aren't!"

"Yes I am!" England cried then grabbed Scotland's arms. "You tell that bitch I'm England." He hissed.

"Hey bitch." Scotland said bluntly and a threatening aura surrounded her. "There is only one England and that's my little brother. So fuck off and tell us who you really are."

"How dare you Scotland!" she seethed then the light flashed and another four appeared. Scotland blinked at himself. Then the two Norths circled each other. Wales blinked at the woman in front of him. The two Ireland's started sizing each other up.

"Who are you?" Wales asked the woman.

"Wales."

"Ok I see what's going on here." Scotland said face palming. "Your stupid spell opened up a portal to another dimension where apparently you two are girls!" he barked at Wales.

"Oops." Wales said at the same time the girl him said it.

"Snack machine?" Ireland asked.

"Yes." The other Ireland groaned.

"Wales?"

"Yes."

"Goddammit Wales."

"Sorry!" they both spat. England was looking at the girl him thoughtfully.

"So I'm a hot woman in another universe." She laughed.

"And I'm a sexy man in another universe."

"You two hush."

"But Scottie! I'm hot!" England yelled.

"Well nice know your Scotland has a stick up his arse too." England2 said.

"Is your over protective too?"

"Yes."

"GAY! Let's go somewhere else and cause chaos."

"I like you." She said taking his arm and walking away with him. The others sweat dropped.

"Oh God there's two of them." They all thought in horror. Then chased after the two brits. They eventually found them in a club dancing men surrounding them grinning. America was there for some strange reason and laughing dancing with the two. Another light flashed and another America appeared. He snarled attacking America.

"Don't dance with my Alice!" he roared. The two got in a fist fight civilians fleeing and the two England laughing hard.

"Your boyfriend gets crazy jealous too?" England yelled laughing.

"Yes!" she yelled laughing.

"You two. Back to the building now! We have to sort this out!" Scotland2 barked.

"Don't want to." She said crossing her arms then was scooped up by him.

"I swear you're more trouble than you're worth." He grumbled strolling out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she screeched flailing in his arms.

"Hey! Scottie number two you can't be mean to other me!" England screamed chasing them and punching him in the spine knocking him over. He grabbed Alice and ran away with her. The others groaned and went on another chase. England sat at the table with the other him both drinking tea but she went silent.

"I hate it when she says things like that." She whispered.

"I know what you mean." He said quietly.

"He doesn't understand I'm just playing around and do things I do so they won't be stressed all the time. I play around so they can smile. But some things I find fun gets me in trouble and Scotland usually has to bail me out." She said lowered her head.

"And he gets mean when he has to. And you feel like all you do is cause him trouble. You feel like a nuisance and you want to do better but the harder you try the worse the situation gets. So you feel stuck and worthless when you have to ask him to come save you. Because once again you're causing him problems. So you wonder if all you'll ever be is just trouble for him. Making you wonder if he would be better off if you just left and never spoke to him again. So that way you won't burden him anymore." England said quietly.

"How'd you know?" she sniffed tears falling.

"Well. I'm you technically so I do the same things you do and I fell the same way every single damn day." He said staring into his glass. "Every day. I wonder if it would be better if I left and just did my work and never spoke to him. So I'll stop being a burden, stop causing him trouble, and stop being the worst little brother anyone could as for. I've done a lot of horrible things to him and he keeps sticking around and taking care of me regardless. After everything I have done in my past. He forgave me. But I don't feel like I deserve forgiveness." He said his own tears falling.

"I know exactly what you mean." Alice whispered. After finishing their tea, they scrubbed their eyes then walked out of the little diner. Then bumped into the others.

"There you two are. Let's go we figured out how to get us back." Wales said grabbing England's wrist. England huffed then followed after a minute.

"Hey." Scotland2 said after walking a few minute's grabbing Alice's chin and tilting her head. "You been crying?" he asked brows furrowed.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Alice.' He warned.

"I said I haven't. Drop it." She said pulling her chin away arms crossed walking ahead. England quickened his pace and walked beside her.

"I'm not going to drop it. Ali. You know you can tell me." Scotland2 said speeding up.

"Somethings I can't tell you." She said not looking at him. "Somethings I can only keep to myself because only I understand." She said simply.

"You know. It kind of looks like our brat has been crying too." Ireland hummed making England's head stop toward him in shock then his whole face turned red embarrassed and he looked away with a scowl.

"Wee one what's wrong?" Scotland asked frowning touching his arm.

"Nothing!" he yelled snatching it away with a glare making him recoil at his rudeness and anger.

"Fine brat see if I care." He grumbled.

"Good! I don't want you too!"

"Well good! I don't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Scotland barked back and both looked away glaring at the ground arms crossed both clearly sulking. Scotland2 and England2 stared at them. Then ducked their heads hands shooting over their mouths laughing quietly.

"Do we act like that?" she snickered.

"Yes. You do." Wales2 said amused.

"Well now I know why everyone laughs at us." Scotland2 hummed slinging an arm around her and grinned down at her. "We fight like brats."

"You start it." She teased. The two continued to tease each other all the way back while the other two kept sulking. The two Irelands did the right spell to send them back and the light glowed. The other America went in first glaring at America. Then Ireland2 hugged Ireland and went toward it.

"Wait!" Ireland called.

"What?"

"Is Germany a blushing mess over there too when you try to be affectionate?" he asked grinning.

"Oh hell yeah." Ireland2 said grinning. "She beats me all the time with her older brother Prussia." He said holding up his phone with a picture of Germany and Prussia on it.

"Dude she has a nice rack!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Doesn't yours?"

"No Germany is a boy."

"Oh. Well is he hot?"

"Drop dead sexy." Ireland said showing a picture of him.

"Damn!" he said grinning.

"Prussia is the same as your Prussia." Ireland told him. Ireland2 laughed.

"Well bye." He said waving and walked into the portal. Wales hugged Wales by after talking about Canada a minute. Then Norths hugged and North2 went in. Scotland2 grinned at Scotland.

"Well good luck with that one." He said amused.

"I'll need it. He's always up to something." Scotland sighed. England looked away glaring at the ground. England2 frowned.

"You know." She said meekly tucked into Scotland2's side. "It hurts his feelings when you say things like that." She said quietly eyes wide and innocent.

"Does not go away now bye!" England said pushing at her eyes widening.

"You know I was thinking maybe if you talked to him about how you've been feeling you wouldn't be as sad." She said then was pushed again.

"Speak for yourself! Take your own advice!" he cried face red. "You're the one that went into tears after two seconds of talking about it so maybe you should be the one talking to your Scotland not me!" he yelled making her face go red.

"You cried at the end!" she screeched embarrassed.

"Did not!" he yelled shoving her into the portal.

"She cried?"

"Yeah she did. It was your fault! Now go after her."

"Why was she crying?"

"Because you said she's more trouble than she's worth. She doesn't like being trouble for you so when you said it that hurt her feelings!"

"Why would she thinks she's trouble for me?" he sighed.

"Because she just does! She knows she caused problems and you have to bail her out a lot! So she thinks she's a burden on you! So shut up and go away! Go make her feel better!" he yelled giving him a hard shove. He stumbled back. Hands appeared on the portal.

"Don't go ratting me out when you feel the same way!" she yelled.

"Get back in there before I hurt you!" England yelled shoving her head.

"Well at least I can admit I feel like a burden. You just lie about it." She huffed then dropped back down.

"Looks like we have to talking to do with our wee ones." Scotland2 said looking at Scotland.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Scotland sighed. They shook hands and Scotland2 went into the portal and it shut. Scotland face palmed seeing his blonde headed little brother was missing and sighed searching for him. "You know." Scotland said later kneeling down in the tiny closet. "That I'll always find you so give up on hiding." He said smoothing his hair. England stayed silent knees pulled to his chest. "England talk to me."

"No. Some things. I can't talk to you about. So leave me the fuck alone." He said dully pushing passed him and walking away. Scotland started after him then Ireland caught his wrist.

"Let him go. He'll tell you eventually." He said softly. "For now give him space."

"Fine." Scotland sighed and they watched their baby brother disappear around the corner as he left.


	24. Chapter 23

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.23 You don't have to do everything alone.

England sat at his desk running a hand through his hair. He wondered what idiot let the paper work get backed up until it was four boxes full then decided to send it to him. His boss told him it had to be done within a week. A freaking week. Considering the size of these boxes he had to hard ass it through the days and only work not anything else. He focused back on the papers in front of him. He felt a little glad that the first four days he would be alone because the others were on trips to see their boyfriends. He didn't need his brothers scolding him about not resting and all that. He would be fine he just had to focus on getting everything done. Maybe even before they got back. The first day was fine. His eyes were a little sore from reading the tiny print and typing on the computer. His back ached from sitting all day and he had a headache but he felt fine other than that. He even resorted to drinking coffee to stay awake all night to work on it. The second day he felt a little worse after lunch. He was getting more sore from being at a desk all day and his throat was scratchy from making so many calls. His nerves were on edge from being on hold or having to fight with people over the phone. But he had to do it. He handled the UK business. Sure his brothers got paperwork so they could handle certain things themselves but when it came to something that had to do with all four of them he handled it. He sighed after dinner body screaming for rest and nerves screaming for him to calm down before his blood pressure got any higher. He decided to take a bath to calm himself down some. Then after thirty minutes in there he went back to work. He pulled an all-nighter again. The third day he felt as though he was barely scraping by with everything. The fourth day he did sleep for two hours at his desk before bolting awake. Then went back to working hard and fast to make up for lost time. By the fifth day at lunch they all got back laughing because they got home at the same time by coincidence. They started unpacking their bags to wash clothes then ate some food. They noticed a certain blonde headed brother hadn't been cleaning dishes after himself and went to tease him. They found him in the study where they did paperwork. Talking on the phone tiredly running a hand through his messy hair stifling a cough or two in his arm. The dark circles around his eyes stood out on his pale skin. Red stained his cheeks from a fever that was starting up, his hand was shaky that held the phone. His voice sounded drained and hoarse as he talked.

"Yeah I got it. Mmm it'll take some time but I'll get it done. Yeah I know this should all be done soon. I'll have it done in two days." England mumbled messing with a corner on a box of papers. He mumbled a bye after a minute and hung up. He peered at his brothers tiredly. "What?" he asked brows furrowed.

"Erm. Just came to see you laddie since we haven't been home. How are things going?"

"Fine."

"Doesn't seem fine." Wales said frowning.

"It's fine."

"England."

"Go away I'm very busy." He snapped gesturing at the paperwork.

"You're making yourself sick. Why don't you rest and…."

"NO!" he snapped grouchily. "GET OUT I SAID I WAS BUSY!"

"There isn't a reason to be yelling." North said frowning.

"OUT! NOW!" England roared eyes flashing. They scowled.

"Fine all we wanted to do was help." Wales spat then they walked out. England glared after them then went back to work.

"WHAT?!" he screeched the next morning. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WANT IT TODAY?!" he roared. "WELL THIS IS BLOODY FANTASIC! I STILL HAVE A BOX OF THAT SHIT TO DO! NO WAY ARE THEY GETTING IT TODAY!" he barked slamming a fist on the desk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'LL BACK OUT OF THE DEAL IF IT ISN'T TURNED IN TODAY! I HAD A WEEK! I STILL HAVE TOMORROW! WHY CAN'T THEY WAIT?!" he screamed. His sighed in defeat after a few minutes. "Yeah I'll get it done somehow." He said softly. Then hung up the phone eyes blank and dull smothering a cough into his arm. He started back on the paper work until the others walked in.

"By your yelling it seems like you're stuck in a bad place." North said crossing his arms.

"It's fine. I'll handle it."

"This is not fine. You are shaking from exhaustion." Wales snapped.

"I said I got it."

"Shut up no you don't."

"I do too!"

"What are you trying to prove by this?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you being so damn stubborn?!"

"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T EVEN DO THIS IT WILL ONLY PROVE WHAT YOU SAID BACK THEN! WHEN WE WERE DISCUSSING WHO WOULD REPRESENT US! YOU FOUR SAID I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT!" he screamed standing. "IF I CAN'T DO THIS AND YOU HAVE TO HELP IT'LL PROVE WHAT YOU SAID! AND I'LL BE A BURDEN AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE BAILING ME OUT AGAIN!" he screeched.

"England that's not what it proves. Everyone needs help sometimes." Wales soothed walking toward him. The way England kept looking at him made him stop he looked like a caged lion. "England we were wrong back then. You've been doing a great job. But even you need help sometimes. It's not being a burden it's just life. Everyone needs help." He said holding his hands in surrender.

"No they don't. Just me! Because I'm being a failure." He whimpered then burst into tears.

"Wee one!" Scotland exclaimed rushing to him and holding him close. England wailed into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He chanted over and over. Scotland held him tighter.

"Sorry for what? Your boss giving you all this shit last minute? That you're so stressed and exhausted it made you have a break down resulting in you bursting into tears? Because if that's it don't apologize."

"I'm sorry I don't how to get it done in time." He whimpered.

"We'll handle it. Don't worry about it. Just calm down. Breathe slowly England. You're giving yourself a panic attack."

"But the paperwork."

"Listen to what I'm saying. We will finish it ok? You need to lay down and go to bed." Scotland said wiping the tears off his face. England's panicked eyes started dragging shut. "England?" he asked then shook him a little. "England?" he asked then his body went limp. He scooped him up and felt his head. "He has a very high fever. His body gave out. Little idiot never knows when to stop. He worked himself and made himself stress until his body collapsed for exhaustion." He said carrying him off to bed. He managed to get his fever to go down as the others worked on the papers. England woke the next morning fever glazed eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. He crawled out of bed and into Scotland's. Scotland woke then rolled his eyes pulling him close. England laid his burning cheek on his chest eyes shutting. "We got it done in time. Don't you ever do that again." Scotland snapped. "You scared the hell out of me collapsing like that.

"Sorry." England whispered.

"On top of that you're also sick. With a high fever. You know better than that! What am I going to do with you?" he scolded.

"Cuddle?" England mumbled innocently.

"I don't think you deserve cuddles."

"I'll go to Ireland then."

"Don't you dare." He said tightening his grip making him giggle slightly. He smiled amused. "You need to learn you don't have to do everything alone. We're here for you. Don't pull another stunt like this." North spoke up from the doorway.

"Have you been watching us?"

"Yes."

"Freak." England muttered under his breath.

"You are so lucky you don't feel well. Or I would have beat you for that."

"Don't care." England said sticking out his tongue.

"Brat."

"Crybaby."

"Brat is awake?" Ireland asked appearing.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it. Worried me to death."

"Guys England isn't in his room." Wales said appearing.

"What did we just go over? With Ireland. Go away Wales you're late!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go away!"

"Fine! Jerks!"

"No wait he needs to stay. I think we all need to have a talk with this little brat." Scotland said.

"I learned my lesson leave me alone." England mumbled into his chest pouting.

"No you haven't let's talk." Ireland said amused.

They spent twenty minutes talking and scolding. After they stopped they waited for a response. England simply huffed going back to sleep snuggling close to Scotland. They laughed at him amused then the other three climbed into bed with him and cuddled. Scotland sighed. He always ended up with his little brothers climbing in his bed for some reason. That's why he always had a big bed.

 **Sorry for being gone for three days guys. I had a lot of stuff to catch up on. Hopefully the two chapters in one day makes up for it. This chapter was inspired by this review.** Can you please do a chapter where England gets a load of work from his boss and gets really tired and stressed etc. so his brothers have to stop him from doing the work etc. ? **Thanks for the idea! Hope you like it!**


	25. Chapter 24

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.24 Insecurities

England ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"How did this get messed up? If we can't fix it there will be major problems piled on to the economy!" he yelled at his boss.

"I know! Now hush and let's try to fix it." England was jittery and nerves on edge. He was worried for what this could do to his brothers. He clenched his teeth hours later still not knowing how to fix it. He hated the ones that messed it up so bad. He would fire all those bastards. The door opened.

"You called?" Scotland asked England's boss.

"Yes. We need your opinion on this. Some people not to be named screwed it up." He growled. Scotland's eyes scanned the documents. He frowned then sat and started scribbling and clicking away at the desk. Two hours later he had it all worked out. Everything was going to be ok. England felt himself shrink in his seat.

'There he goes again. Bailing you out of something you couldn't fix. Always the one to fix everything. Always having to stop what he's doing to help his complicated little brother.' He thought. A hand laid on his head.

"Ready to go home?" Scotland asked smiling.

"No." England said dully. "I have other things to do." He said getting up and walking out leaving his confused big brother behind. He flashed over to his house. Things were getting dusty since he hadn't been there in a while. He cleaned up then pulled out the clothes he had left there and changed. He ordered delivery food then watched Netflix on his tv. He kept his phone off when his brothers eventually kept calling him late that night. The next morning, he packed a bag knowing they would start searching. He knew a place Scotland would never look. He knew all of England's hideaway places. But now he had a new one. Scotland's own house. Scotland wouldn't expect him there since Scotland probably knew him being upset had to do with him. So he flashed away into his house and made himself comfy. He liked Scotland's house. It brought a feeling of safety and comfort for him. He felt secure. He could never understand how Scotland or something that had something to do with Scotland made him feel so comfortable, safe, and secure. More than likely because Scotland raised him. He always had this protective fatherly aura around him when dealing with his little brothers. Ever since their mom died it had always been Scotland to handle everything and make everything ok again. So it was a no brainer England would go seek out hiding at his house. Because he could be left alone and feel at ease there. He could relax and just ignore the world for a while. He curled up in Scotland's bed that night cocooning himself in the blankets that smelled like him when he was started to get depressed again. He was starting to wonder about his sanity if Scotland's scent which just consisted of outdoors, whiskey, and cigarette smoke could calm him. But Scotland made the scent smell nice because of how faint it was and them all mixed together evenly didn't smell to bad. It suited his tall buff red headed brother. It suited him because of appearance and his personality, his crazy, father brother, over protective, quick tempered, but loving personality. England furrowed his brows slightly thinking of the quick tempered part. He wondered how much trouble he was going to get in for this. Especially since he pulled his battery and SD card out of his phone so they couldn't track him. He was soaking in the tub taking a long bubble bath four days later when a hand dunked his head under the water. He thrashed trying to get back up then the hand was gone and he sat up sputtering and choking. Soap was in his eyes. He rubbed at them with a whine feeling a familiar presence beside him. A towel was shoved in his face wiping at his eyes gently. England opened his eyes and glared halfheartedly at him.

"How did you find me but those idiots can't?"

"Call it a little brother thing." Germany said smirking. "You wanted to hide where he wouldn't look. But you also wanted a comforting presence. Nothing is more comforting than the house of your big brother who raised you. Because is smells like him ja?" he said smiling down at him cheekily.

"Ja." England mocked and laughed as his head got dunked again shutting his eyes and holding his breath this time. When he was let back up he wiped his eyes and peered up at him. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. We do have the same living arrangements as you five. Prussia's house is a comforting place to hide in."

"How sweet."

"Until he found out that's where I hide."

"How did he manage that?" England said shocked.

"Prussia." Germany said in a mock serious voice. "Is smarter than we gave him credit for." England mock gasped.

"Say it isn't so!"

"It's so. He learned a new skill."

"What's that?"

"Checking the mail."

"How does that…."

"I used to get the mail first get him to just give me the money and I would mail it off for him. I would ask for the amount he would pay because his house wasn't being used. Then add my own money for the rest when I hide there because the bill would be higher. Because I used it. So that worked for about six months until he caught me adding money to the envelope once day was suspicious then he checked the mail before me one damn time and put two and two together."

"Did he tease you about it?"

"Mercilessly."

"Did he to coo at you like you were the most adorable thing on the earth?"

"Obviously he's Prussia."

"Damn I hate it when Scotland does that. Wait but how does he know when you are over there. Like the times he finds you how does he find out? He can't predict that by the mail."

"He's Prussia. He knows my hiding place, always knows when I'm upset, then there he goes barging into his house like an ass and finding me."

"You're calling him an arse for barging in but he owns that house." England said laughing.

"He's an ass because I'm trying to hide from him. Then there he goes predicting where I'll be. Then has the nerve to make me feel better." Germany teased.

"Why keep going there if he knows that's where you'll be?"

"Don't know. Part of me wants him to find me I guess so he can make it ok again. Same reason you're sticking around here. You want Scotland to find you. So he can make everything ok. You know he'll figure it out the longer you stay."

"I guess." England said softly. "It's still creepy you're over here having a conversation with me while I'm naked." He teased.

"The bubbles are covering everything. Even if they weren't it's nothing I haven't seen before. I've been drinking with you too many times to count."

"True." England said laughing. "Seriously you creep. Shoo. I need to get dressed." Germany thumped his nose and walked out. He went downstairs at the same time Scotland came through the door.

"Why are you in my…Have you been running up my bill? I have been blaming England!"

"Hey!" Germany yelled punching him in the gut making him double over. "I have not! I just found England! I was about to call you but you ruined everything! So did the mail! Fucking mail ruins everything!" he yelled throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to punch me." Scotland groaned.

"Did too. You accused me of things." Germany said then England appeared on the steps.

"Mail?"

"Mail."

"Fucking mail." England muttered. Scotland raised up punched Germany in the chest.

"Don't punch my nipple fucking red head!" he snapped punching him back. They threw punches calling each other names before grappling on the floor while England kept laughing. Scotland pinned Germany scowling.

"Truce." He growled finally.

"Fine." Germany growled. Scotland let him up. Germany went for the door.

"See you at dinner." Scotland called.

"Ja whatever." Germany said waving a hand around and left. England saw the look on Scotland's face and went back upstairs and into Scotland's room cocooning himself in the blankets pout forming.

"Don't you start pouting like you did nothing wrong! I've been worried sick and so has everyone else England!"

"Leave me alone." He grumbled. Scotland sighed.

"Why my house?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Because I like your house. It makes me relax."

"It comforts you doesn't it."

"Don't sound so cheeky you bastard." England muttered hiding his face.

"It's cute." Scotland teased.

"Shut up!" he spat.

"Then tell me what's going on with you. First you're pissed at me, then not, then after fixing that issue you're pissed at me again, then you run away, now I find you at my house."

"Don't want to talk about it."

"I think I deserve an explanation after you have had me running country to country searching for you and worrying about you constantly. I thought something had happened to you England! Now tell me what's going on! You owe me that! After all the trouble you've put me through trying to find you!"

' _After all the trouble you put me through."_ Echoed in England's head. He didn't realize he had started crying until he was in a lap being held tightly face mashed against a chest and he could hear his own pitiful wails.

"I'm sorry I'm always trouble for you. I'm sorry. Scotland I'm sorry. I don't mean to be trouble." He heard himself say repeatedly into his chest.

"England." Scotland said soothingly. "Talk to me." He begged. England found the words tumbling out of his mouth admitting all his insecurities. Soon he was being assured and soothed. "I promise. You're never a burden, you're never trouble. I can definitely promise my life would not be better without you. What would I do with my crazy baby brother? You bring balance and joy to my days. I always wake up wondering what crazy hilarious thing you're going to do next to brighten my day."

"You even like it when I prank you?" England sniffed.

"Maybe after I'm done pitching a fit about it." Scotland said chuckling. England's eyes were brighter now tears long gone even though the evidence of his crying was still on his cheeks. "Come on wee one. Let's go home." Scotland said smiling.

"I'm starving." England agreed.

"I knew you were. I could hear your stomach growling like a pissed wolf at me when I was comforting you." He said tickling it a little earning giggles. They flashed back to their home after cutting all the lights off and stuff. The others scolded England lightly for worrying them but hugged him all the same. At dinner Prussia glanced at Scotland.

"Soooo." He said smirking. "Your house?"

"My house." Scotland confirmed.

"Mail?"

"Right."

"Don't you just love bills sometimes? It helps you know when brats are hiding at your house." Prussia said casually smirking as Germany was still eating his food like the conversation wasn't happening but pink was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Has Saxony been hiding at your house?" Scotland teased.

"Oh hell no I'd kill him. Guess again."

"Hesse."

"Nein." Prussia said grinning wildly with Scotland both eyeing the nation whose face was turning redder the others but England not noticing but looking confused. England was covering a smile with his hand.

"Bavaria." Scotland said grinning wider when Germany ducked his head.

"He's definitely a brat. But nein."

"Well it can't be Germany." Scotland teased.

"Afraid so."

"Well he wasn't in your bed was he using it like his own? Like a brat?" Scotland teased jabbing England's side playfully earning a glare.

"Ja. He was. And you know? The funniest thing he said for his reason why." Prussia started.

"Because it brought him comfort? Because it smelled like you." Scotland said.

"How'd you know?" Prussia mock gasped.

"I might have made England admit his reasoning at some point when he was crying his eyes out."

"Only time they will admit stuff is when they're crying their eyes out ja?" Prussia asked winking taking the fork that stabbed him in the side from his little brother.

"Yeah. But isn't it just cute.." Scotland started.

"Completely and utterly adorable.." Prussia added in.

"When they are little sniffling messes in your lap seeking comfort and wanting to be cuddled." They said at the same time grinning wildly at the two red faces.

"You two stop picking on them." Wales said laughing.

"But it's so cute and sweet we just can't help but talk about it." Prussia teased.

"This is why I like Ireland better than you." Germany grumbled as Ireland wrapped an arm around him pulling their seats close so he could hold his embarrassed boyfriend and give him a way to hide. "He doesn't tease me about crying."

"Because I'm sweeter." Ireland said smirking in victory at Prussia. Prussia glared.

"He may like you more but you forget who he loves more." Prussia said pointing at him.

"Me." Ireland teased.

"West you hugged the person you love more." Prussia said. Germany stayed still. "Well fine I see how it is." He said. Then acted like he's leave earning a whine of protest and a huff as arms wrapped around him. Prussia grinned cheekily at Ireland making him laugh. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He said amused as Germany glared at him face still pink.

"And I might be a little sorry for embarrassing you." Scotland teased poking England's nose.

That night both of them had poison oak in their beds that they didn't know about until the next morning when they woke in the rash. Which England and Germany discreetly gave each other a fist bump under the table that morning. Rubber gloves were an amazing thing to have when planting things like that in someone's bed. The two older brothers didn't realize it was the two until much later.

 **Yay! Done! College finals have put me behind on this so be patient with me. I won't be as busy soon. Also Germany gets to make an appearance because I kind of wanted someone who understood what England's problem was to talk to him first. (Also because I love Germany as much as I love England) It's a little sibling moment between the two. Of course Prussia and Scotland had to tease them at the end because hey. That's what big brothers do. Embarrass their little siblings. Plus them teasing and those two dorks getting all embarrassed is adorable.**


	26. Chapter 25

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.25 Peasants.

England felt bored again nothing to do. He laid around awhile and wanted dictator him back. He had fun the last time until Scotland showed up and made him stop. He had a plan this time. Scotland would be away a few days and he could over power his brothers by tricking them. He sat around until they came home and sighed seeing the sticky note England had scattered realizing he was at it again. England screamed a spell they had never hear of suddenly. Then he grinned in victory.

"What did you do to us?" North accused.

"I said a spell that would make you feel an electric shock every time you disobey me." England said grinning. "Now make me a sandwich peasant. I'm the dictator. Now obey me!"

"No!" they chorused. He mumbled another spell they couldn't hear making them jerk screaming ne electrocuted. The first one was one that would send tingles through their body making them believe they were about to get shocked so they'd obey. They second one was to shock them so they would start believing this was on them until he casted it off. When really they would only get shocked if he mumbled the second spell. Which he wasn't planning on doing. He grinned they fidgeted then scowled.

"What do you want?"

"Just for you to listen to me a few days."

"Fine but you better take it off after!" North yelled.

"Don't order me bitch I'm the dictator!"

"Sorry."

"Better be."

England laughed through the day getting them to do ridiculous tasks for him. The next morning, he woke up and went into Ireland's room.

"Hey peasant. Make your dictator some food." He said throwing himself on top of him.

"When this is all over I'm kicking your arse." Ireland mumbled into his pillow.

"No you won't." England sang nuzzling himself under Ireland's arm and snuggling close.

"Yes I will." Ireland said pulling him closer eyes still shut and drifted back off to sleep for while with England snuggled into his side sleeping as well for a bit longer before waking him again and demanded food. "Yes oh mighty dictator. Your wish is my command." Ireland said rolling his eyes and got out of bed ruffling his hair. England ran to Wales room and jumped on him.

"UP!" he cried bouncing on his stomach. "Your dictator demands it!"

"Why?" Wales whined.

"Just because I like bugging you." England said simply.

"Go away." He mumbled then felt the tingling and winced. "Fine." He said getting up to make it stop. England ran to North's room and harassed him next. After breakfast he made them do all the house cleaning ruling over them with an iron fist yelling for them to do it properly. The grumbled doing so but were a little amused at his antics. He was acting like a spoiled princess more than a dictator. The next night me made them make a giant cushioning padding on the floor out of blankets in front of the fireplace with the fire going.

"Now you sleep there!" he yelled making them sputter.

"But.."

"You sleep there peasants!"

"Why?!"

"Cause I said so! Don't question your dictator! Obey me scum!"

"You are being mean with the name calling." Ireland muttered. England cocked his head to the side adorably.

"I am?"

"YES!" Wales screeched.

"Oh…..Sorry….Anyways you sleep there!" Ireland snorted in amusement wondering what dictator would apologize for being mean. England was too cute for his own good.

"Fine." North grumbled.

"Now you have to give goodnight hugs to your dictator filthy vermin. Be grateful I let you touch me." England said.

"I think he's let that power go to his head." North said amused crushing his little brother in a hug.

"Definitely." Wales said stealing him.

"He's just being silly." Ireland said rolling his eyes and taking him from Wales and hugging him.

"Don't talk like I'm not here you shits." England said bopping them all on the head lightly. "Now lay down!" he commanded sharply like a drill sergeant.

"Geeze! Ok!" North said laughing and laid down, Wales laid behind him and Ireland laid down in front of him. England scampered off turning the light out then brought a giant blanket that was more than enough to cover them. North snorted then chuckled feeling a body slid between him and Ireland curling up against him. "You're such a brat. If you wanted to cuddle you could have ordered it."

"No! It's not manly! So I use other ways to get my way. Because I am a wonderful smart dictator!"

"Sure. I know you are. Little brat."

"Don't call your superior a brat. That earns you punishment." England said burying his face into North's chest comfortably.

"My mistake." North hummed kissing his head. "Little cutie then."

"Dictators aren't cute."

"Well this little blonde headed dictator it." Ireland said snuggling into his back wrapping his arms around the two. Wales pouted feeling left out and snuggle into North's back and threw an arm over them all.

"Everyone shun Wales." England mumbled. The twins snorted.

"We've been doing that all our lives." North scoffed.

"Who's Wales?" Ireland teased.

"I hate you three." Wales mumbled into North's back making them laugh.

The next morning Scotland came in and saw his four little brothers bundled up asleep in front of the fire. He felt the heat going so he knew that wasn't it. He saw England sit up sleepily and shove North's shoulder.

"Make me breakfast." He demanded.

"In a minute." North mumbled.

"Now!" he commanded shoving his shoulder again. "Don't say no you know what will happen you filthy commoner!"

"England I feel like you're getting more creative with your insults." Wales mumbled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Now shut up and make me tea." He said sharply making Wales whine then get up with North.

"Do I have to get up?" Ireland mumbled.

"No. You just shut up and cuddle." England said laying back down.

"Ok. Oh mighty dictator. You're the boss." Ireland mumbled drawing him close and cuddling with him. Scotland rose an eyebrow at that. He went to the kitchen.

"You're here! Control that demon!" Wales screamed latching onto him crying. "He makes me get up early!"

"He calls us peasants and makes us do everything for him!" North cried latching on as well. Scotland rolled his eyes and patted their heads. It sounded like his baby brother was being a brat while he was gone. He could fix that. He went back to where he other two were.

"Oh thank God!" Ireland said jumping up. England pouted losing his comfortable cuddle time. "Make him take off the spell Alba!" he hissed.

"What spell?"

"He casted this spell that will electrocute us every time we disobey him!"

"Wee one!" Scotland exclaimed shocked.

"But it…" England started.

"Upstairs! We're having a talk about this! And undue that spell!" England mumbled the reversal giving him wide innocent eyes. Then went upstairs to Scotland's room. Scotland came in after a few minutes looking pissed. He glared at his little brother who was causing the others pain being childish. His blood pressure was creeping up. What if England had seriously hurt them because of that spell? What is all those times they started to get shocked caused damage to their hearts. England gave him an innocent kicked puppy look like he did nothing wrong making him see red for a second. When his vision focused he saw him lying on his side trembling. Went drops the blankets on his bed. England sat back up nose pouring out blood from being punched and a hand print on his cheek from being slapped.

"It wasn't a spell to shock them." England said weakly after a minute.

"Don't you lie." Scotland snarled grabbing his collar. "Out of all things you have done this was the stupidest and most childish! You could have hurt them! They felt the tingles start from the electricity! England you could have killed them! Yes, they come back but you don't know when! You were completely irresponsible! You could have hurt them and…"

"It wasn't like that!" England yelled over him. "It wasn't. I lied about the spell." He whimpered. "I shocked them a little with that one spell you used on me once playing around. The one that only hurt enough where you don't want to be shocked again but won't harm anyone as far as health. The one that only shocks the victim or victims once. The one you have to say repeatedly if you want to shock them over and over. The other one was just a spell to make them feel tingly. Eventually it would have started tickling. Not painful at all." England whimpered. "I lied about the other one to make them think they were about to get shocked so they'd listen." He mumbled scrubbing at his eyes.

"It's true Scotland. He was only playing around with them." A fairy said meekly tugging on his sleeve other fairies surrounding England protectively scared Scotland would hit him again.

"Wee one." Scotland said softly.

"I didn't make the orders that bad either." He whimpered. "I made them cook and clean that's the worst of it. Other times I just made them sit and watch tv with me, or go somewhere with me, or play around with me, or hug me, or cuddle me. I was just playing around. I didn't order them to do anything bad. Most of the day I left them alone unless I got lonely and made them come spend time with me. But apparently that was terrible to do!" he sobbed. "WHY IS IT SO BAD TO SPEND TIME WITH ME?! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH THEM! BUT THEY'RE MAD AND ANGRY THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH SUCH A TERRIBLE TIME! BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON TO SPEND TIME WITH AND I MAKE THEM MISERABLE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! SO RUN BACK TO THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE! OR ARE YOU GOING TO HIT ME AGAIN?!" he screamed teeth clenched eyes screwed shut like he was expecting to be hit. Scotland reached out and laid a hand gently on his cheek. England winced under it like he was scared making his heart crack a little.

"I'm sorry Albion." He whispered gently drawing him into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered pressing a kiss to his head.

"Are you serious? You only wanted to spend time with us?! You tricked us into believing we'd have the shit electrocuted out of us so we would be forced to spend time with you?! This was all a giant prank?!" Ireland roared from the doorway.

"Yes." England said meekly cowering into Scotland.

"My baby brother had caught on! I'm so proud of you! When did you get so good at pranks?! You're even better than me now!" Ireland gushed stealing him making his eyes start glowing and small laughs start escaping his lips. "I'm so proud of you surpassing me." Ireland bragged. Because after all he was the brother that pranked everyone else.

"Don't encourage it you idiot!" Scotland said laughing.

"Shush! Bastard that hits my adorable baby brother!" Ireland yelled then walked out with an attitude and carried England to the kitchen. He explained everything to the other two. Making Wales squeal because no one ever admitted to wanting to spend time with him other than Canada who was surprisingly mean about it sometimes. Because England was a bad influence on Canada. They gushed over him happily admitting they loved the spending time with him part. Then cleaned the blood off his face and iced his swollen nose. They also beat up Scotland then had breakfast. England was in Scotland's arm after who looked pitiful because he was depressed about hitting his innocent….well mostly innocent baby brother. England cuddled with him along time until the other three appeared grinning evilly.

"Now it's to punish the brat for pranking us."

"I think so to."

"He deserves this." Wales agreed wiggling his fingers at England making him squeal and bolt away. Scotland laughed as they chased him. England kept zooming through the house sometimes tripping them around corners or charging through them when they blocked and exit. Eventually he did fall down the steps though. Which made them catch him, fuss until they realized he was only bruised up, then proceeded to tickle the snot out of their lovable brat.

"And just so you know." Wales said chuckling after they stopped torturing him. "You don't have to be a dictator and make us spend time with you through commands. We'll spend time with you any time you ask." He said gently and kissed his cheek.

"So no being a brat next time." North chimed in wiggling a finger on his belly.

"Ok." England giggled swatting at his hand. _**(I DON'T GIGGLE.)**_ **(England shush! I'm writing this not you! AND FUCK YOU! YOU GIGGLE DAMN IT!)**

"Even though being a brat is the only thing you are good at." Ireland teased.

Soon all five Kirkland's were huddled together on the couch teasing each other and watching tv. The rest of the day was peaceful and relaxing a lot of sweet moments happening. They didn't even pick on Wales. Just beat up his sheep when it barged in which made him cry a little but he got over it. He could admit sometimes his sheep deserved it. ( ***cough* all the time! *cough*)**

 **And done! Yay! Got to love dictator England. The most adorable dictator alive! Scottie needs to watch his protectiveness though. It makes him punch and slap the cute and innocent sometimes. Mostly America though. 99 percent of the time if he is being overprotective and hitting the cute and innocent he is hitting America. Anyways hope you liked it. Especially with England being so adorable he only did it because he was bored and wanted to spend time with his big brothers. He's a child at heart. Especially when it comes to his brothers. I also don't care what anyone says England giggles not chuckle he's too cute to chuckle. I see him more of a giggling type person. I can also Germany as a giggler but he won't admit it because he's ashamed and Prussia likes to tease him mercilessly about his adorable giggling. Wales also giggles. North only giggles rarely. Scotland and Ireland chuckle. North chuckles when he's not giggling. Anyways enough about giggling. what if England gets switched with the one in Cardverse for some reason (I really have no idea how this will go on though, just really want Arthur going all "queen mode" on England's brothers and calling them peasants and stuff.** **Ok this is what gave me the idea. And I'm sorry it's not exactly what you wanted but I have no idea how to do cardverse. I know what it is sorta kinda but I really just don't know how to write it. But I figured dictator England would be a lot like cardverse England. He called them peasants and ordered them around like a queen would. So hopefully this makes up for the fact I don't know how to write cardverse. Considering I barely know what it is and I would more than likely screw it up I didn't want to chance it. Sorry again. I hope this is ok though.**


	27. Chapter 26

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.26 Adventures at the mall

England pounced on Scotland as he snored loudly in bed.

"HEY BITCH FACE! GET UP AND LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" he yelled in his ear. Scotland let out a loud snore and bolted awake.

"YOU BRAT DON'T YELL!"

"You're yelling." England deadpanned.

"Shut up. Why are you bugging me?"

"Because I need attention. Also you can help me wake the others. Let's go do something! Now! Or I'll shave you bald as you're sleeping!" he yelled. Scotland grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"Who the fuck gave you sweets this early in the morning?!" he snarled.

"Wales. Come on let's go wake Ireland and North!"

"No!"

"I'll let you pour the melted ice water on Ireland." England sang.

"….Fine." Scotland said getting up. England punched at the air in victory. Then drug Scotland along. Scotland grabbed the bucket and dumped it over his unsuspecting brother. Ireland jumped up with a screech and dove at Scotland. Scotland dodged him grinning. England scampered out to go wake North as Ireland kept trying to kill Scotland. England jumped on him and started jumping up and down on him.

"GET UP!" he chanted with every jump. North woke and groaned in pain trying to get him off. He finally caught him and grabbed his face staring into his eyes.

"You had a lot of sweets this morning didn't you?" he hissed. England grinned and nodded. North groaned and threw himself back. England sprawled out on top of his and jabbed his nose. "Who do I kill?"

"Sheep shagger."

"Damn it Wales." North growled. They all eventually had breakfast and went to the mall. Ireland was pissed and grumbling as soon as they got there. After twenty minutes of them being there England scampered off. They waited around trying to figure out where he went. He came charging back suddenly.

"IRELAND! SINCE YOUR PANTIES SEEM TO BE IN A TWIST II BOUGHT YOU NEW ONES!" England cheered running to him and threw the bag at him. Ireland sputtered when he opened the bag and did in fact find a pink pair of frilly panties in it. England ran laughing when he threw it down and charged at him. The others stayed on the second floor watching below as England and Ireland were on the first running around. Ireland's swearing could be heard all over the mall. Ireland tackled him eventually and grabbed his collar when he sat up and slammed him back down roughly. He snarled in England's face. His startled innocent face. Ireland's glare faltered seeing how innocent he really was with his teasing. He just wanted to spend time with them and have fun. Memories from a month ago when he played dictator and Scotland making him cry rushed through his head. The memories of how England said he just wanted to spend time with them. He let him go slowly sighing.

"Alright England. I'll play along. Where do you want to go next?" Ireland said gently getting up and pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go ice-skating!" England cheered pointing at the rink. "HEY BITCH BOYS! GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN ICESKATE!" England screamed up to the other three. They charged down the escalator and chased him in mock anger. He ran around laughing. Eventually they got to the ice rink. Once on the ice England went gliding off. Ireland and North clung to the rails. It had been over twenty years since they went ice-skating. Same for the others but England seemed to be a natural and Scotland was as well. Though he did have a wobbly Wales clinging to him screaming for him not to let him fall. Scotland patted his head agreeing and glided along forcing Wales to just hold his hand. Not cling like a monkey to a tree. Scotland skated to Ireland after a bit.

"Want help?" he asked smirking offering his free hand.

"No way in hell." Ireland hissed.

"Awwww! To ashamed to hold your big brother's hand?" Scotland teased.

"Shut the fuck up and got away!" Ireland said shoving him and only resulting in Scotland not falling but he himself falling on his ass. Scotland started laughing at him. Ireland growled using the rail to pull himself up.

"When you suck up your pride let me know little brother." Scotland said ruffling his hair grinning and glided off with Wales to get see if North wanted help. North grabbed his hand and they let him pull them around as they tried to learn the basics.

"Maybe Ireland just needs motivation to get his skating abilities back." England said later and North and Wales skated beside him and Scotland in front of him. North and Wales had gotten the hang of it again.

"England we know your motivation. Violence does not solve everything." North scolded.

"Yes it does!" England said looking extremely offended. The three laughed at that. "You three are shunned for thinking that." England said skating off.

Ireland swore under his breath temper rising. He hated skating. He fell to much. He hadn't done it in so long. On top of that his little brothers finally got the hang of it before he did. He looked over as a group of men wear racing by shoving each other. Ireland pressed against the wall to avoid being hit. He felt his anger rise more in annoyance. He wondered if it would be ok to kill someone.

"Calm down. You're not killing anyone." He mumbled to himself sighing. Then looked up only to see one of the men slam into England being careless making his head crack against the glass and fall while the guy kept going. "Fuck it! Except that guy! He's dead!" he roared and went zooming off.

"Huh. Guess he needed some type of motivation after all." Wales said watching Ireland skate over to the guy that hurt England. Then that guy was having his blood spilled all over the ice. Wales Scotland, and North skated to England and helped him up. He had a large cut on his leg from the man's skate and his ankle was twisted oddly, then there was the huge lump on his head that caused concern that he might have a concussion. They let Ireland hospitalize the man and helped him break out of jail after taking England to the doctor to get his ankle set and wrapped. It would heal in a few days. They took England home and made him settle for watching tv. Which he did all snuggled up into Ireland's side.

"Can we hang out again when my ankle is healed?" England asked tiredly.

"Of course." North said planting a kiss to his cheek.

The Kirkland's spent the rest of the day watching tv and teasing each other on the couch. Like a normal family. If you could consider the Kirkland's normal that is.

 **Thank you for being patient with me guys. Really finals had me busy so that's why I couldn't upload as much. But now I have three weeks off from college so hopefully I'll upload everyday depending on my schedule. I'm trying to cram as much summer fun as I can before I start another semester at college at the end of May. This idea came from this review** Can you do a shot where they are all having a fun day out? Just light-hearted joking around, maybe buying really stupid gifts for each other (like a map maybe?), eating out and rally just having a fun day out. **I believe they had fun. It was a tamer day. Of course England got injured a little because I see England as an accident prone person. We got to see Ireland be over protective and get some in site on his and Scotland's relationship. There will be more details on the relationship they have in not the next chapter but the one after that.**


	28. Chapter 27

I own nothing but the story plot.

Chapter 27 DAMN IT ENGLAND! FUCK YOU WALES!

England felt his boredom grow at the meeting. The only countries that showed up was him and his brothers, America and Canada, Germany and Prussia, Japan, Russia, China, France, Turkey, Greece, Hong Kong, Norway, Denmark, Spain, and Austria. The other nations were God knows where. England stared at France and thought about what a frog he was. Then got an idea. He pulled out his wand and mumbles a spell waving it around. His brothers ducked seeing him do it and his magic shot around. Greece and Turkey turned into a cat, France was a frog, Spain was a chinchilla, Russia was a rabbit, China and Japan were pandas, America and Canada were grizzly bears, Norway was a tiger and Denmark was a panther, Hong Kong was a dog, Austria was a sloth, Germany was a wolf cub and Prussia was a grown wolf. England cackled.

"Damn it England! Change them back!"

"No!" he said then stuck his tongue out. Ireland started having sparkles around him eyes wide a grin breaking out on his face as he scooped Germany up gushing over how cute he was. Germany snarled and tried biting him and scratching at him. Even as a wolf he looked flustered at Ireland's affections. Ireland cooed snuggling his face into his fur. England grinned when Germany's ears went down and he let out a whine. Then loud deep snarling was heard. Ireland froze and peering at the huge wolf walking towards him threateningly growling viciously showing his white sharp teeth. England started snickering with Scotland.

"Now Prussia. Don't get mad. You're a wolf now. You could seriously hurt Ireland." North said then swore he saw a smirk appear on his wolf face. "Ireland put him down." North said after a moment looking worried.

"No way! He's mine!" That earn a very scary growl. North face palmed when Ireland growled back at Prussia.

"Ireland!"

"NO!" he screaming clinging to Germany and Prussia went flying at him going for his throat. Ireland screamed dropping Germany and falling down. Right on top of the poor pup making he run out of the room yelping once Ireland rolled off of him. Ireland fought with Prussia who was trying to kill him with his huge wolf fangs.

"Hey where did the others go?" England hummed noticing the animals gone. Scotland looked around and groaned.

"DAMN IT ENGLAND!"

"FUCK YOU WALES!"

"You two stop we have to find them!" North snapped. Then pried Prussia and Ireland apart. Ireland was losing anyways. Not that he would admit it.

"Ok we need to spilt up and find them! In pairs. Except you Wales. You get to be lonely."

"You're a bitch."

"You shouldn't have cussed at England." Scotland countered holding England close who grinned cheekily at Wales.

"Ok so Scotland and I will get America, France, Canada, Hong Kong and Austria. Wales you find Russia, China, Japan and Greece. North and Ireland you find Germany, Norway, Spain, Denmark, and Turkey. Prussia you go with them….No wait better yet Ireland go with Wales. Prussia might kill you. Also you two find Turkey instead too because he'll probably be with Greece fighting with him."

"Good point. Prussia can help North and not kill Ireland." Wales said.

"I just got that out of my mouth dumb arse. Don't talk like it was your idea." England said flicking him in the nose. Wales scowled and batted his hand away. They split up and didn't find anyone in the building so they had to walk outside.

With Scotland and England.

England opened a bag of burgers.

"Wee one it's not the time to eat." Scotland said frowning.

"Shush and wait." England said walking around then soon a roar sounded and America came charging saliva dripping from his mouth. England threw the bag of burgers at him screeching and ducked before he tackled him. America flew over him and tore the bag open an ate the unwrapped hamburgers his little bear tail swishing happily. Canada came strutting up after him. England jumped on him and snuggled his face into his fur. "You're so cute." He cheered. America made a noise of jealousy. "You have spit all over your face. You aren't cute." England deadpanned. Scotland swore Canada looked a little smug. Five minutes later England was riding on America's back Scotland on Canada's looking for France. England face palmed when they found him in the women's restroom in a store ogling woman. He forced Scotland to go in there. They had heard the woman screeching about a frog running from the store and just knew it was him. So they had walked into the store and to the bathroom where women were running out. Scotland dunked France in the toilet for a minute as revenge for making him have to go in there and get him. France was sulking on Scotland's shoulder later as they searched for Hong Kong. They eventually found him at the park taking a nap. England scooped him up and they went on their search for Austria. Who they found at a piano store.

"He's a fucking sloth! How did he get there so fast?!"

"I'm starting to think he has some type of sexual obsession with pianos." Scotland muttered and they made their way back to the meeting room and changed them back. England was tackled by America once he was human. America tickled him senseless as punishment then planted kisses to his giggling mouth after.

With Wales and Ireland.

"Ok so we have Greece and Turkey who were fighting in the middle of the sidewalk. We have Russia who was at the store eating carrots. So where the hell do we find China and Japan?"

"I have no fucking clue. I hope we find Germany. He's way cuter."

"Shut the fuck up we aren't going to find him because Prussia will murder you! Now pay attention and let's find them two!"

"Fine." Ireland groaned.

Five minutes later women started screeching pandas were in the Hello Kitty store. They face palmed and started running. They found China trying to take everything in the store and Japan trying to stop him. After a twenty-minute battle with China Wales was ridding Japan's back with Greece, Turkey, and Russia in his arms. Ireland was stuck crying China who was crying fat tears all over him because he couldn't have any hello kitty merchandise. Ireland and Wales had wounds on them from their fight with him too. They got back to the meeting room and turned them back. Russia lifted his pipe glaring at England. England hide behind Scotland.

"That was not funny I get to hit you once England." Russia said smiling.

"I think it was pretty damn hilarious. You're not hitting him." Scotland snarled and the two glared at each other producing threatening auras. America joined the mix which only resulted in the three getting in a fight. England bandaged Wales and Ireland up and the other nations left except for Canada, France, and America of course. France attacked England for making him a frog which set Wales off and he started trying to murder France. Ireland just laid in the floor giving up on the day.

With North and Prussia.

"This is awkward." North said. "You can't even talk back." He said and Prussia licked his hand. North glared wiping the slobber off and Prussia look to cheeky for his liking. He whacked him outside the head earning a glare. Then Prussia launched on top of him. North screeched with laughter being smothered in wet kisses. "Get off you sicko we have to find the others!" he yelled and Prussia got off looking like he had a smirk. Then Spain went flying at Prussia and landed on his back cowering. A man appeared wanting to take Spain and keep him as a pet. North had to beat him when he wouldn't leave them alone and they set out looking for the other three. They found animal control trying to capture Norway and Denmark later. Norway was laying on the ground tranquilizer in his hip and Denmark was snarling and roaring standing in front of him protectively. North ran over and attacked animal control. Then they took the three back to the meeting room really quick and set out to search for Germany. The Kirkland's were freaking out by the time night hit and they still hadn't found him. North frowned at Prussia because he looked so scared. He was twitching and shaking. England stopped.

"Wait we need to turn Prussia back into a wolf." He said after a minute.

"Why?"

"He can howl. Wolves can communicate from many miles away and since Germany is his little brother they have a deeper connection and Prussia will find him easier."

"You are so smart I freaking love you again!" Prussia said shaking him.

"You stopped loving me?!"

"Ja. Sorry. You are the reason he is a wolf. But it's ok I love you best friend!"

"I hate your arse right now! If anything it's Ireland's! He fell on him and made him run out remember?"

"HEY!" Ireland yelled.

"That's a good point." Prussia said scowling. England turned him back into a wolf. Prussia let out a loud howl. They waited a minute then Prussia went running off in the other direction fast. They chased after him. After ten minutes of running they could hear the little howls echoing through the streets. They went into the building it was coming from. Men were surrounding an arena. They had dogs fighting each other. England felt anger fill him. He hated people that did that. They had three Great Danes fighting and Germany was in the corner of the arena laying down bleeding a Rottweiler in front of him protectively. Prussia went zooming over the fence snarling when the three went for them. The Kirkland's started beating up the men that had them fighting. England started gushing later when the three Danes were taken by animal control to a shelter and Prussia was walking to Germany ears down whining sadly. Then Germany had jumped up adorably swishing his tail and pounced on his big brother. North snorted stroking the Rottweiler's head affectionately. England turned them back to normal. Prussia blinked holding Germany in his arms bridal style. Then they both grinned pressing their foreheads together. They were both really scared about being separated under the circumstances that they had. Prussia was so worried Germany was badly hurt but in his human form he only had some bruises and bite wounds that were healing. Germany got out of his arms after a minute and England latched onto him apologizing. Though the nations had their normal minds the animal instincts had made them run off and cause chaos. Prussia was just better at fighting it. Germany only let the instinct of pain and fear make him run off. Then those men caught him and took him to this place. The police arrested the men and Germany kept the Rottweiler. He was grateful to it since it had protected him. The two stayed the night at the Kirkland's exhausted from the day.

"Did you learn a lesson from this England?"

"Yeah turning everyone into animals makes them crazier than before."

"Close enough." Scotland shrugged.

 **And another one done! Idea came from this review.** can you write one where bored England casts a spell during the meeting that turned nations to random animals? Which leads the kirklands to chase them and return them to normal? **I'm aiming to get all these requests done today. Nothing better to do. So enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 28

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 28 Our big brother.

England was drinking his tea when it all happened. Scotland was joking around then he stopped. The was frozen eyes wide then he started screaming in pain. Holes burned into his clothes. North jumped up and made him lay down. Scotland was screaming on top of his lungs burns covering him. Ireland switched on the tv. Scotland had been bombed in several places by terrorists. They flashed him to the hospital. England paced in the waiting room. When they had Scotland stable they let them back. He was unconscious. They were silent. Wales was gritting his teeth tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing his brothers in pain. But especially Scotland because he is always so strong and seemed invincible. He always had this confident untouchable air about him. He was big brother he was always supposed to be invincible. North stared out the hospital window tears spilling down his face. He hated whoever did this. They had to be caught. For his big brother. England held Scotland's left hand sitting by his side eyes dull.

'I'll find them. I'll catch whoever did this. And I'll fucking murder them.' He thought and trembling.

Ireland was on his right holding Scotland's right hand shaking in anger. He would kill them. Those bastards. Ireland may fight with Scotland a lot and insult him but he really did adore his older brother. His older brother who always seemed ahead of him no matter what. Like he was just lazily sprinting backwards ahead of him with that grin of his asking Ireland if he needed help or if he was ok. Just teasing him at his lazy pace while Ireland always felt like he was sprinting always trying to catch up and be just as good as his big brother. Like he was giving it his all just to get close and Scotland wasn't really trying. He was always better at things which made Ireland competitive and more angry at him. He was jealous of Scotland. He always was but he also adored him and was amazed by him. He always respected him and loved him deeply though he didn't show it often. Despite Ireland's cold competitive nature and Scotland's care free one they were still very close. Scotland always watched out for Ireland no matter what, no matter how many times he claimed he didn't need his help Scotland was right there. Ireland was really grateful for that too. Hours later Scotland woke and the other two pounced on him wailing. He shushed them laughing.

"What's this? You're holding my hand Ireland? How sweet is that?" Scotland teased grinning at him. Ireland stared at him. "Hey." Scotland said squeezing his hand then brought it up and kissed his knuckles. "I'm alright little brother. So stop looking at me like I'm dying. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not that easy to get rid of." He said dropping his hand and ruffling his hair. "Right England?" he said snatching him over and rubbing a fist over his scalp keeping him in a headlock. England struggled grinning. Scotland released him and Ireland stood.

"I'll go get a doctor. Tell him you're awake." Ireland said dully. He walked out. Scotland sighed.

"What a dork. No need to worry. I'll be fine in a few days." Scotland said smiling softly. "You two quit your crying." He said planting a kiss on North's and Wales' head.

"We can't help it. We were so scared." Wales blubbered.

"Yeah Alba. We haven't seen you hurt like that in a long time." North sniffed.

"Well I'm just fine." Scotland said chuckling.

He had to stay in the hospital a few days and the burns were gone but he was still weak so they were doing things for him at home.

England packed his bag face determined that night. He knew where they were hiding. There was twenty involved. They would pay for what they did. His door opened and Ireland stared into his eyes.

"You're not stopping me." England said bluntly.

"Nope. I'm coming with you." Ireland said shrugging on his bag. "How many?"

"Twenty."

"There is one rule I have to set." Ireland said.

"Oh?"

"If things get bad. You hightail your arse out of there. You have to run."

"No way in hell." England snarled then Ireland slammed him into the wall.

"Yes you will." He hissed. "I won't have them capture you. You're my little brother I'm not watching you get hurt! So you will run or I'll tell Scotland about your plan and he won't let you out of his sight and he won't rest because he's hovering over you." Ireland hissed in his face. "You will do as I say. Are we clear?" he asked earning a glare and a small nod. "I said are we clear?!" he barked in his face giving him a shake.

"Yes sir." England growled lowly.

"Good. Let's go." Ireland said and the two flashed away with their supplies.

They walked toward the run down building faces blank but their eyes filled with rage. These men would pay for causing their big brother pain. There was no way and hell they would let them ever get away with it. They went through the front entrance. The men jumped up from their table. Ireland saw the map of where they were planning to bomb Scotland next. He saw red and pulled out his gun. England did the same and the fighting began. Ireland's eyes widened ten minutes later.

"England! Get down! Then run!" he screamed then the explosion went off. His body hit the floor. His ears rang and pain seared through his head. He focused his vision through the smoke and saw a man tying England up. His eyes were shut as blood poured from his head.

'He's so pale.' Ireland's mind screamed. 'He's so pale and still. Almost like he's…This is all my fault.' A man lifted his gun and pointed it at England's head.

"NO!" Ireland heard his voice echo through the building. Then the bang echoed. Ireland let out a scream then there was another bang and everything went black.

'England. I'm so sorry.' He thought before his mind went blank.

… **..So that happened. Anyways why I made it like this is because the next chapter will continue this story because these two reviews I got were so easy to connect into the same story. The second review will finish the story off in the next chapter. So yeah. This review was the inspiration to this chapter.**  
Can we see how all five would bond together if Scotland was hurt (however badly you want), considering he is their elder brother and all? (thanks!) **Ok so they didn't exactly bond it was more of their reaction to him being hurt badly that expresses the emotions they feel about their big brother. Their relationship they have with him and how he has always been there. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliff hanger. But the next review connects to this so well I had to.**


	30. Chapter 29

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.29 My job as big brother.

Ireland groaned waking in the tiny room they keep him chained up in.

'England. Got to find England. Can't listen to his screams anymore.' His mind said. 'How long have we been here?" he wondered then thought long and hard. 'Two weeks. They torture us so long and don't give us time to heal so we stay weak. How will we get out?' he thought with a groan. England's screams pierced the air making his breath hitch and he started struggling.

"STOP! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! STOP IT! TORTURE ME! NOT HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TORTURE ME! STOP! STOP IT! LET HIM GO AND KEEP ME! JUST STOP!" he screamed on top of his lungs.

'England. Little brother. Baby brother. I'm so so so sorry. I shouldn't have let you come. This is all my fault. It's my job to protect you and I can't. I wasn't good enough to give you the chance to run. I wasn't fast enough with my warning.' He thought miserably. An hour later they drug him out. They started carving into his skin, snapping bones, demanding answers, burning him, stabbing him, they got into his head explaining how they did the exact same thing to England. Talking about how much he cried and pleaded.

'He doesn't cry and plead. He just screams.' Ireland thought. After an hour they locked him back up. He thought about how England was in a room alone and hurt badly. He couldn't save him. He couldn't get to him. No matter how much they fought they couldn't get away. Tears sprang to his eyes. 'England.' He thought before passing out from the pain and blood loss. He woke hours later hands shaking him. He stared into in angry green eyes.

"Where's England?" he hissed unchaining him.

"I don't know. They locked us in different rooms." Ireland croaked. North nodded scooping him up and left the room. Then men were all laying on the floor dead. There had only been ten survivors from England's and Ireland's fight with them. Wales was making sure they were all dead talking on the phone to his boss. Scotland appeared with England in his arms limp.

"You two." Scotland said shaking in anger. "Are in so much trouble." He snarled. Ireland laid in his hospital bed hours later England in one across the room watching tv curled into Wales' side. The door flew open with a loud boom. Ireland winced. Germany had a threatening aura around him. He stormed over eye twitching.

"Bastard." He growled scarily.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Ireland said wincing.

"Worry?" Germany asked then started laughing. Never a good sign. "WORRY?! I WAS FUCKING TERRIFIED BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA IF MY BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND WAS DEAD OR ALIVE!" he roared slapping him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ireland swore holding his face.

"AND DON'T TAKE HIS NAME IN VAIN!" Germany said slapping him again.

"FUCK!" Ireland screamed then was snatched up by his collar. He flinched expecting to be hit but was held tightly. Germany was shaking and drops landed on Ireland shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that." Germany said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry angel." Ireland soothed holding onto him. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I hate you so fucking much right now." Germany croaked.

"Love you too angel." Ireland said kissing his cheek. Germany kissed his forehead and held him awhile. Then went to England and hugged him. "Why didn't he get slapped?!" Ireland accused.

"He's my best friend."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"Ja which means we have a closer relationship and I have every fucking right to hit you because of it!"

"You're abusive!" Ireland said laughing. "What type of logic is that?!"

"The logic of someone who loves you." Germany spat then froze. "I'm going home. You two are fine. Bye." He said getting up and going for the door face blood red.

"Wait no come back! I love you so much! Stop being cute and embarrassed!" Ireland screeched laughing. "WALES STOP HIM!" Wales did so laughing and drug him to Ireland.

"Give him a kiss and stop being flustered." He said pushing Germany into his bed. After ten minutes the room suddenly was filled with a scary presence. Prussia went to England twitching.

"You had everyone worried to death!" he snapped and backhanded him. England whined then was cuddled by him for ten minutes. Prussia got up. "AND YOU! YOU GINGER BASTARD! MY BABY BRUDER CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WAS SO WORRIED!" he screeched and backhanded Ireland twice as hard.

"What is with you and your brother with hitting the injured?" Ireland whined after screaming in pain.

"I was slightly worried too. You're a bitch but you're still my friend." Prussia grumbled.

"Aw! Give me a hug!"

"I'll give you a beating. Nothing more!" Prussia snarled. Ireland laughed yanking him down into a one armed hug. Prussia sighed and hugged back. Then went to North and started talking to him. America and Canada came later. Scotland just stayed in the corner of the room glaring at both of his little brothers. A few days later they got home but still in bruises, burns, and deep cuts. They were still weak as well and had to rest. England's sobbing was heard later after him and Scotland had a long talk. Scotland shushed him holding him.

"You're forgiven wee one. Calm down."

"I'm sorry." England chanted face hidden into Scotland's chest clinging. "I just wanted to protect you." He whimpered. Scotland sighed.

"I know. But leave the protecting to me. That's my job as big brother ok?"

"But." England whimpered. "Little brothers can protect too." He sniffed.

"I have no doubt about that. But I hate seeing you hurt."

"I hate seeing you hurt too."

"You aren't going to let me win are you?"

"No."

"Alright you brat. Take a nap for me." He said laying him down and waited for him to go to sleep. He went to Ireland next. "What you did was really stupid." Scotland started. Ireland glared at the wall. Scotland launched into his lecture about the danger he put himself in and the stupidity of it. About how he was worried sick because he couldn't find his two missing brothers.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I PUT ENGLAND IN DANGER!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ENGLAND THIS IS ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS THAT I PUT MY BABY BROTHER IN DANGER! I GOT HIM HURT! HE WAS TORTURED FOR TWO DAMN WEEKS BECAUSE I LET HIM COME WITH ME!"

"THAT ISN'T YOUR FAULT STUPID! HE WENT ON HIS OWN! EVEN IF YOU HAD KNOCKED THE LITTLE BASTARD OUT HE WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT AS SOON AS HE WOKE! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! ABOUT HOW YOU LEFT AND GOT HURT!"

"I WANTED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! I WANTED THEM DEAD BECAUSE THEY HURT YOU! I COULDN'T JUST SIT HERE AND LET YOU SUFFER! THEY WERE PLANNING ANOTHER BOMBING SCOTLAND! THAT THEY DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH BECAUSE THEY HAD US! BUT THE POINT IS! IS THAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! IF I WOULD HAVE SAT HERE I WOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU SUFFER AGAIN!"

"AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST FINE!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE IT WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED!"

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE! WHAT MATTERS IS MY LITTLE BROTHERS SAFTEY! ALL OF YOUR SAFTEY IS MORE IMPORTANT!"

"NO IT'S NOT! YOURS IS JUST AS IMPORTANT! MAYBE NOT TO YOU BUT TO US IT IS! YOU'RE OUT BIG BROTHER! HELL YOU'RE THE ONLY FATHER FIGURE WE HAVE EVER HAD! YOU FINISHED RAISING US WHEN MOM DIED AND YOU'RE JUST AS IMPORTANT AS THE REST OF US! WE LOVE YOU DAMN IT! YOU'RE OUR BIG BROTHER! WITHOUT YOU WE WOULDN'T BE WHO WE ARE TODAY! WITHOUT YOU WE WOULD BE LOST BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW OLD WE GET WE STILL NEED YOU TO GUIDE US! SO IF SOMEONE IS THREATENING YOUR HEALTH AND HAVING A CHANCE ON ACTUALLY KILLING YOU THEN I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT DAMN IT! I DON'T REGRET GOING! I REGRET LETTING ENGLAND GO! I REGRET NOT SAVING HIM! I LISTENED TO HIM SCREAM EVERY DAMN DAY AND I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Ireland screamed bursting into tears at the end. "I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He screaming trembling. Scotland was by his side holding him shushing him gently. Then continued to talk about everything after he calmed down.

"You know he said the same thing about you. He cried because he couldn't save you." Scotland said later stroking Ireland's hair. "It'll be ok. I promise."

"You'll make everything ok again?"

"That's my job isn't it? My job as big brother." Scotland said kissing his head.

"Yes." Ireland whispered head laying on his chest snuggled close. Scotland always made him feel so small during times like this. Like he was still a child.

"Then I promise I'll make everything ok. Just leave it to me."

"I will." Ireland mumbled drifting off to sleep.

Ireland kept having nightmares through the week. England did too. Scotland would always charge into their rooms when he heard them screaming in their sleep and take them to his. When they were tucked safely into his arms in bed he would feel his panicked heart beat slow down. Their screams always made him scared someone was hurting him. Someone did hurt them. His precious little brothers. But those men were dead now and Scotland would kill anyone else that posed a threat to his family. Mostly the two had nightmares not about their own torture but each other's. They wished so badly they could have saved each other. In the end it was listening to each other screaming in pain they left them traumatized. Scotland would fix them. He always did. He always would. Because that was his job. Taking care of his little brothers.

 **I feel accomplished! Four chapters in one day. And hopefully they didn't suck! Tell me if they did and I'll fix it. Yay happy ending! No one died!...um except the terrorists. But they don't matter! They hurt our babies! The Kirkland family is our babies! So we have no sympathy for the ones hurting them! This was inspired by this review.** Gotta admit I like the torture things (especially with England) so I wouldn't mind seeing a little more, please? (maybe the previous guys could have another go but be defeated by the rest of the Isles, I don't really know...) **Hope you liked it! I'll upload a chapter tomorrow that fun and silly. These last two were a little dark. Thanks again guys for being patient with me on the days I don't upload. Like I said finals suck. But until the end of May I should have more time! Hopefully. But I'm going to post a description of the other three German dorks today in my next chapter then the silly one is after that. I decided they might make several appearances so you people need to know what they look like.**


	31. A desctription not a chapter

A description.

Saxony: Oldest. Likes to pick on Germany and Prussia a little because they are little brats toward him. Very laid back usually but if you hit a sore spot he is very quick tempered. Likes to talk to anyone and everyone. Type of person everyone is naturally used to and likes. Can be very protective over all his brothers. Crushing on Ukraine but is a little intimidated by Russia so he doesn't flirt to much in front of him. Six foot two inches tall, hair like Germania's, little more muscular than Germany not much though, blue eyes, mostly just likes to wear a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, if not that a tank-top and jeans.

Hesse: Second oldest. Laid back. Acts a lot like Prussia in some ways which is why they get along so well. Has a mother hen personality when one of his brothers is injured or sick. Loves to train with Germany. Not quick to get mad but if you do make him mad run away. Very lovable somebody. He doesn't have a crush but if someone interests him he'll go on a date with them. Six foot one, same build as Saxony, has a scar close to one eye, keeps his long golden blonde hair in a bun usually, dark blue eyes, has a poker face most of the time, wears sneakers or boots, jeans, tank-top usually on other days a t-shirt. He and Saxony usually have to snake the shower drain when their hair gets so built up in it that it starts clogging the shower. Germany is glad he has his own personal bathroom. That he only lets Prussia use when needed because of the hair clogging drain situation in the other bathrooms.

Bavaria: Third oldest. Likes to make Prussia mad usually. He had Prussia have a bit of a sibling rivalry. Likes to leave a mess here and there to bug Germany. Which only results in Germany beating him until he cleans it up himself. Sometimes likes to pick on Germany and hide his paperwork or something to make him panic or stress for a few minutes. That is until he finds out it was Bavaria that moved it and tells Prussia who beats Bavaria for torturing their baby brother. Typically, the brother that likes to bug everyone but if someone else does it he'll get really over protective and mass slaughter people over it. Has a soft sweet side when it is needed and really does love his crazy family more than anything. Even if he considers Prussia a brat. Has a small crush one Switzerland because he is interesting to him. Bavaria is five foot ten (an inch taller than Prussia two inches shorter than Germany.), has a lighter shade of blonde hair, hair is messy like Prussia's but shorter, eyes are a really light purplish blue, has the same muscle build as Prussia, usually likes to wear sneakers, sweatpants and a tank top. Certain occasions he'll give in and wear a button up casual shirt and dark blue jeans.

This is based off the fan art I see of these three and my own imagination on what they would look like. Ireland also beats Bavaria for picking on Germany. Because he is a protective boyfriend. Anyways thought I would add a description of them because they will appear more and interact with the Kirkland's. This came from my description for the other story I'm starting guys! Eventually I'll post that too, But it's about Germany and his brothers. I like writing about Germany and Prussia too and I don't want to add them to too much in here because this story is about the Kirkland's so yeah I'm giving Germany his own story. You will get to see more crazy Prussia if you read it. But that's totally up to you if you do or not. I'm not telling you too just mentioning there will be a story about them soon if you're interested. Anyways I'll post a new chapter tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 30

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 30 Wars

Scotland listened to his general bark orders to his men. They were waiting for England and his troops to come. When they did appear Scotland felt some type of pride seeing his baby brother look so gown. So much like a man in this physically thirteen looking body. He looked fierce and threatening. His troops charged first. Scotland braced as England got close sword drawn. Scotland stopped when England stopped sword inches from Scotland. He had been so fast Scotland hadn't seen the sword coming. Scotland cocked his head to the side as England's mouth wobbled. A low whine left his mouth as fat tears started spilling.

"I can't hurt my Alba! You can't make me!" he wailed diving into Scotland's arms making the two generals sputter. This was the first battle England ever had to face one of his brothers in. The General's swore at the two as Scotland carried him off to the sidelines and sat with him.

"You're so precious I swear." Scotland chuckled.

"It's not fault my king is a power hungry bitch. I didn't even want to fight but he made me come out!"

"Well how about we watch and let them handle it? Ok?"

"I'd like that." He sniffed.

"I couldn't hurt you in a million years." Scotland hummed holding him.

"Can we have chicken when we go home?" England mumbled.

"If you're good." Scotland said tapping his head.

That's how it was for a while. For years England would cry and refuse to fight making his brothers sit on the sidelines with him. Until his boss forced him to fight. They were shocked when he actually over powered them.

"I'm sorry." He said every time before knocking them out.

 **Time skip.**

Scotland and his men were preparing for battle trying to win freedom from England. The English troops stood in front of them sneering ready to fight. Then there was England. Standing there smiling adorably waving at Scotland.

"HI SCOTTIE! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN….TWO MONTHS! HI SCOTTIE! HEY CAN I HAVE COOL FACE PAINT TO?! CAN I BORROW SOME OF YOURS?! ALSO WALES SAID HE WANTS US OVER FOR DINNER NEXT WEEK!" England screamed across the field at him waving the whole time face bubbly and innocent. Scotland's boss scoffed at the immaturity. Then sputtered shocked when he saw Scotland with a grin on his face waving back chuckling. He cupped his hands over his mouth.

"OK I'LL BE THERE! WHAT IS HE MAKING?!"

"DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL IT BETTER NOT SUCK!"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE AT WAR! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SMILING AND TALKING ABOUT DINNER!" Scotland's boss screeched.

"BUT WALES TOLD ME TO TELL HIM WHEN I SAW HIM!" England's voice sounded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"DON'T TELL WEE ONE TO SHUT UP!" Scotland yelled hitting him.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING UP FOR HIM WHEN YOU HATE HIM AND WANT YOUR INDEPENCE!" Scotland gasped offended and backhanded him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I HATE MY BABY BROTHER!" he yelled choking him.

"THIS IS GETTING BORING! I'M GOING TO CHARGE NOW!" England called.

"NOT IF I CHARGE FIRST! MEN GO!" Scotland yelled and they charged at each other. Scotland and England talked casually beating the hell out of each other while their men were killing each other.

"RETREAT!" Scotland's boss screamed.

"Awwww, You have to go now?"

"Apparently so. See you around. Oh and ice that jaw. It's swelling." Scotland said patting his head.

"Can I come too? My men are boring."

"I don't think so. My men might attack you. So just stay with yours. And stop pouting at me you'll see me again soon."

"Fine." England said rolling his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes that's rude!" Scotland scolded. England stuck his tongue out at him.

The next week Wales listened to the two talk about their battles.

"Everyone makes you seen like you're scary as hell but when you fight us you're cute." Wales told England.

"I have more anger at them." England said shrugging.

"Well I'm glad you aren't mad at us."

"You guys trying to abandon me is normal."

"WE ARE NOT!" Wales screeched. England started laughing at their offended looks.

"I'm playing. It's all our people doing it. When really we all love each other. No matter how much our people hate each other."

"I think my people are chill now." Wales said shrugging.

"Scotland's and Ireland's are just arseholes." England said shrugging.

"So are yours." Scotland countered.

"Hey. I never denied that calm down."

"Don't start with me."

"Or what fire crotch? You'll cry?" England teased Ireland. Ireland pounced on him and the two wrestled yelling.

"No fighting at the table!" Wales exclaimed.

"Five beers on Ireland." North said.

"Twenty on England." Scotland said accepting the alcoholic bet.

"You little rat stop biting me!" Ireland screeched.

"Tap out!" England growled through his teeth. Ireland slapped the floor. "I win!" England cheered bouncing up.

"I'll go buy your beer." North sighed at Scotland.

"You better."

"You two are jerks." Ireland grumbled. "You're just a brat." He said poking England's nose.

"Takes one to know one bitch." England said slapping his face lightly then got off him.

 **Bombings from Ireland.**

Ireland rushed to England's house hearing his people were bombing England a lot trying to get control of North. He ran into his house heart racing. The bombings had been kept secret from him. He found out by mistake. He rushed to where England was on his couch withering in pain. Ireland grabbed him and held him close.

"Oh God I didn't know. I didn't know." He whimpered clutching him tightly tears falling. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sobbed. England's hand drifted to his face. England smiled up at him.

"Dork. Not your fault. Stop crying." He said wiping at his tears. Ireland stared at him a minute then England jerked and started screaming. Ireland didn't realize he was screaming with him until he was pulled into a chest. Scotland held him as North tended to England. Ireland screamed into his chest crying.

"I didn't know Alba. I swear I didn't know."

"It's alright. We knew you didn't know."

"I feel terrible."

"Hey we agreed a long time ago. Wars will not get between us. It is between our people not us." Scotland said softly. "We're countries we'll always hurt each other. But we're also family. That's what keeps us together. No matter what."

"I'm still sorry." Ireland whispered.

"I know." Scotland said gently.

"I'll be ok." England rasped and smiled brightly at Ireland. "I don't blame you. I love you big brother. No matter what your people do. Mine have hurt you as well."

"I love you so much. I'm still so sorry." Ireland said stroking his blood matted hair.

"It's still ok. Let's go out to dinner once this is over ok?" England said grabbing his hand.

"I'm buying." Ireland said smiling as the tears kept falling.

"Of course you are bitch. You still owe me from that bet you lost."

"Brat." Ireland countered fondly.

 **Yeah basically that's how I see that going. I don't see them hating each other during those times. It's the people not them. Their people are the ones causing wars not the countries themselves. So I see the Kirkland's just leaving the battling and hate to the people while they still get along fine. I also see England not taking the news well at a young age that he has to go fight his big brothers. So he's cute and not vicious like the other battles he has with other countries. This chapter was inspired by.** I love torture tooThanks for sooo many chapters (will not admit to have squealed) Can you write something about their past, 'cause the British Isles have a really complicated relationship history-wise, how do they keep their relationship like that while their countries are at war? **Also on another note. ADMIT IT I SAY! ADMIT YOU SQUEALED DAMN IT! XD LOL**


	33. Chapter 31

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.31 Hockey

Canada stared at Wales a long moment.

"Why?"

"Because England, Scotland, Prussia, and Germany are the only ones that play hockey with you and everyone else says you're scary. Well I see you most so I figured if you taught me how to play hockey I could play with you. So then we can have fun together." Wales said smiling. "Please Canada! Teach me!"

"Fine." Canada agreed after Wales gave him puppy eyes.

"Yay! Ok so let's go to the ice rink!"

"I feel like I'm going to regret this."

 **Time skip**

"OH MY GOD WALES I'M SO SORRY!" Canada screeched taking him to the hospital.

"Why is the world spinning?" a battered Wales groaned.

"Just hang on. We're almost there."

"Ok." He moaned.

Canada twitched at Wales hospital bed. Wales had five broken ribs, a broken collar bone, multiple bad bruises, a concussion, and a broken leg. Canada called North and Ireland first then England and Scotland. When North got there he cussed him out and punched him in the nose breaking it then went to Wales and asked him how he was feeling. By the time Ireland was done with Canada he had a broken jaw, two black eyes, and three broken ribs.

"You better not ever do this again or you'll die." North hissed. Canada nodded whimpering.

"Guys he didn't mean to."

"Shut up Wales we don't care."

Canada winced when England walked in calmly. He went to Wales and smiled gently talking to him softly and smoothed his hair. Canada would have thought he was at ease if he hadn't seen him shaking and his shoulders were tense showing he was beyond ticked off.

"Canada would you come with me to get a drink?" England asked smiling after a bit. Canada followed him and launched into his apology speech. They made it to a room with vending machines and drink machines. It also had a coffee maker which England went to and started pouring a large cup of coffee.

"I really can't express how sorry I am. God I made you resort to drinking coffee. England let me buy you tea. I know you don't like coffee." He said miserably.

"Hmmm? Oh this isn't for me." England said placing the pot back.

"Really? You getting some for Ireland?"

"No this is for you."

"I'm not really thirsty right now. I just feel so sick about what happened." He said and got a blank look in response. "England?" he asked then the searing hot coffee went into his face. He screamed clutching it stumbling around.

"I never said you were drinking it!" England barked breaking a chair over his head making him fall down.

"Maple." Canada whimpered trying to crawl away.

"This is what you get for hurting my brother!" England snarled hitting his spine with a chair leg knocking him to his stomach. "If this ever happens again you won't be so lucky!" he said beating him with the chair legs. "Consider this mercy." He hissed stabbing it through his leg. Canada rolled around screaming.

"That was mercy?!"

"Yes considering what I thought about doing to you." England said walking out. He went back to Wales. A nurse found Canada and fixed him up. He whimpered going back into the room with Wales. The three Kirkland's glared at him. He offered Wales a smile when he stared at him then a threatening aura was behind him. He shivered.

"Let's go have a chat." Scotland said lowly dragging him out. Canada screamed trying to escape. Scotland drug him along out of the hospital. After beating Canada for a good ten minutes he hovered over him sneering. "If this ever happens again you'll have no legs! Got it?!"

"Got it." He whimpered. "I am sorry. You know how I get carried away."

"You are not to play with Wales ever again. Only Prussia, Germany, England and I can play with you. We're the only ones that can handle you. Even your idiot brother can't handle you much. He is such a sissy he refuses to play with you. There is a reason for that. So never play with Wales again or I'll kill you." He snapped then walked away. He went to Wales and petted his hair gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. You and England shouldn't have gone crazy on him."

"We had too. Wales you're my baby brother as well. So I'm going to be protective. England's protective because he is him."

"Right." England agreed.

"And he's a nut case." Scotland teased.

"I am not!" England said smacking him.

"You stabbed a chair leg through Canada's leg. You are a nut case." Wales said amused.

"He started it." England said pouting making them laugh.

"How?! You were the one murdering him!"

"He started it by hurting you!"

"Aw how sweet." Wales said hugging him from his bed.

Through the week the four Kirkland's fussed over Wales being very protective making sure no one bumped into him or anything. The one person that did England threw out a third story window and they didn't want a repeat of that. So they made sure to keep Wales in a less crowded place when taking him to town until his wounds healed. Canada was traumatized and wouldn't come back for a while until he realized the Kirkland's weren't holding a grudge. What happened was said and done.

 **So this idea came from this review.**

Can you please write one where Wales asks Canada to teach him how to play hockey?.  
Then gets injured because Canada's aggressive (and sometimes deadly) when it comes to hockey...  
I wanna know how his brothers react

 **So yeah typically violent, over protective and concerned is how they would act.**


	34. Chapter 32

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.32 Protection and unexpected friendship

Scotland, North, Ireland, and Wales raced through the streets of London. They were searching for England. He had been bombed bad by Germany. They searched for hours until they finally found him in the street limp, blood covering him, his wounds bleeding heavily still, black burned skin stood out against the pale uncharred skin, he wasn't moving and looked as though he was dead. Scotland rushed to him with a scream of anguish. He checked his pulse and found a slow steady beat. Scotland held him tightly as he lifted him and they flashed away to a hospital. Six days he was still, six days he didn't open those shinning green eyes of his that they loved, six days they didn't hear his teasing voice or see his playful smile, six days they were suck worrying on if he would live or die, for six days they didn't know if their baby brother was going to be ok, for six days he was fighting death and he their baby brother was in a coma. One the seventh day their baby brother opened his eyes and stared at them blankly, then he starts screaming on top of his lungs crying. Wales started crying with him because his baby brother's tears weren't normal. His baby brother was crying blood because he was being bombed again. For two weeks they didn't know if he would live or die. When he was finally released from the hospital Scotland made his move. He took a trip to Germany to pay him a visit.

Germany was training when the huge red head appeared eyes full of threat and promising pain. He knew who he was. He had met Scotland when he was a kid. Same with the other brothers. Germany swallowed a few times nervously. He knew what his boss had did. He knew England must be suffering and he didn't blame Scotland for wanting to murder him. He was ashamed too. He was starting to regret trusting Hitler. He was stuck doing what he said and letting things happen though. Scotland's eyes bored into his coldly.

"That's my baby brother you know."

"Ja." Germany said softly.

"He was in a coma for six days. On the seventh he woke up and screamed in pain and cried blood as more burns covered him. For two damn weeks I didn't know if he was going to live." He hissed. Germany nodded silently. "But I do know something." Scotland said waving a hand around. "Something about this whole situation."

"What's that?" Germany asked softly when he stared at him waiting for a response.

"That you aren't going to live when I'm done with you." Scotland hissed and lunged at him. Germany didn't know how long he fought with Scotland or when Italy had run off. He didn't know how much pain he could take from his bones breaking. He didn't know when the fighting would end and he could just die or if Scotland would give mercy and not kill him. But he did know guilt was eating at him and his heart wasn't in the fight. It was like Germany was punishing himself by letting himself be beaten so easily. He couldn't stand the pain hidden in those angry green eyes. Pain that he caused and pain he couldn't get ride off because what was done is done and said no do overs. He registered his body hitting the ground and a knife slashing his throat once but not deep enough to kill. Scotland moved to slash again when a fist plowed into his jaw. His eyes locked with angry red ones.

"Your little shit almost killed my brother." Scotland said calmly.

"I know."

"That's my baby brother." Scotland said crossing his arms.

"Ja I know." Prussia said seriously.

"So you understand when I say I will do anything to keep him safe."

"I understand." Prussia said moving into a defensive position. "But you must also understand. This. This is my baby bruder." Prussia said making a gesture at Germany. "I also will do anything to keep him safe. Even if he is in the wrong, he's my baby bruder, my responsibility, and I won't let anyone ever kill him I'll protect him with my life and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"You know. I've always admired you Prussia and I've always considered you a friend. But I will kill the bastard friend or not I'm not letting you stop me. I do admire you protecting him though. I understand it's your job. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. One day hopefully we will get passed this."

"As do I. Because I have always respected you as well and considered you as a friend. With that being said with all due respect I must inform you. No way in hell am I letting you kill my bruder." He said bluntly then blocked the punch sent at him.

Germany watched with blurred vision as they fought. After about thirty minutes the two knocked each other out. The was a flash and Germany saw Ireland and his breath hitched panic filling him. Ireland's green eyes bored into his.

"I really hope you lose this war. You need to get out of the shit your in." he said picking up Scotland.

"You're not here to kill me?"

"No. It would be weak to finish you off while you can't defend yourself. Kid I hope when all this is over you can make things right. I hope we can be friends. Trust me I want to kill you right now and the only thing stopping me is pride. I just hope I can get passed this one day."

"Why do you want to be friends one day? Why do you care?"

"Because. You're innocent to a degree. Remember when you looked about physically sixteen and your brother took you to that meeting. After Scotland was chasing me and I ran into you. I accidently stole your first kiss. As much as I want to see you as a monster I can't. All I can see you as is that kid that pressed himself against the wall frozen in shock his face darker than a damn tomato. That's what comes to mind when I hear your name. I know that innocent kid is still in there. You just have to get rid of that damn boss of yours for it to come out again. I'll see you around. Either on the battle field or hopefully on good terms. Take care of yourself. Pray that Scotland doesn't kill you."

"No one else is coming after me?"

"No us three decided to save it for the battle field. Plus, we have too much to take care of with England right now."

"Oh. "

"Appreciate that brother of yours. He obviously cares. You never know what will happen. So hang on to that bond you have with him. One day that might be all you have left." Ireland said eyeing Prussia then flashed away. Germany laid on the ground staring at the sky dully. He looked over when Prussia woke.

"Can you walk?" Prussia muttered getting up shakily.

"Don't know." Germany hummed. "Bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Danke." (Thank you)

"Gerne." (informal way to say you're welcome. Could also mean gladly. If I'm getting these wrong let me know.)

Prussia helped him up and the two hobbled along.

England scowled at Scotland when he woke.

"Idiot you could have been seriously hurt!"

"Well I don't care. I did what was needed to defend my baby brother." Scotland said pinching his cheek.

"That's not the point! You…"

"Shut up and cuddle with your big brother that's happy to know you're well enough to yell and fight with me." Scotland interrupted grinning and snatched him down into the bed with him and cuddled him close.

"You're an idiot." England mumbled.

"Maybe." Scotland said chuckling. The other three climbed into bed eventually and they all snuggled around England like a barrier almost. Protecting him from what was on the outside.

"Thank you." England mumbled. "For finding me and taking care of me. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. We'll always be here to take care of you."

"I love you guys."

"And we love you. So much." North said kissing his forehead.

 **Time skip.**

England frowned looking at Scotland.

"I heard they put up a wall separating Prussia and Germany. Keeping them apart."

"No way." Wales said frowning. He knew how close the brothers were. He used his magic to project what was going on with Germany. They say him punching the wall repeatedly screaming for his brother.

"Give him back! Take me at least! Change the deal! Let him go! Just give him back! Bitte. (please) I can't take it! Give him back!" he screamed punching it harder and a dent started forming. He brightened then a guard notice and shot him twice. He hit the snow with a thump. "Bruder. I'm so sorry. It should have been me! It should have been me!" he sobbed. He got back up and started punching again. The guards started shooting. Scotland saw England appear by him grab him and flash away. Scotland frowned when he brought him back. "Let me go back." Germany said dully. "I'm ok with them killing me. I'll come back to life and do it all over again."

"You don't know when you'll come back so shut up. Calm down."

"You don't understand!" he screamed.

"I do understand! I was separated from my brothers once because of Rome! I understand and that's why I'm telling you to be patient! I'll help you sneak to see your brother Germany."

"Why? After everything I did why are you helping me?"

"You're boss and people did it not you. The parts you did do are in the past. I forgave you a long time ago. I want to be friends Germany."

"Why though?" he whimpered.

"Because. You and I aren't that different. We have people we look up to and love. Your bond with Prussia reminds me of mine with Scotland. I can't ignore that. So I'm helping you." England said eyes boring into his.

"I don't deserve it." Germany mumbled. England sighed and punched all his gunshot wounds hard making him scream in pain.

"There we're even. Now you can't fell guilty." England said before Germany passed out.

The other Kirkland's were hesitant to be friends with him for a while. Eventually with England bringing him over all the time they did form a bond and an attachment with him. So they let the past stay in the past.

 **So yeah this is how they handled the bombing situation. They hated him awhile then when the wall went up England became friends with him. Which after a year the others did too and that's how they are friends today. See. Ireland has liked him ever since he accidently stole his first kiss. Because he tripped running from Scotland and fell into Germany and yeah. I'll write a chapter on that sometime explaining it. Hopefully I can upload two chapters tomorrow. This chapter was inspired by this review.** Ohh, this chapter made me realize that I really wanna see a chapter about when England was bombed during world war 2. I wanna see his bros all protective over him.

 **Wanna know a funny story about today? My mom is hilarious. Today is mother's day here and this is the conversation me and my mom had.**

 **Me: *Just woke up, gets ready, and goes into kitchen and starts making coffee. ***

 **Mom: *Storms into kitchen. * YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP ALL DAY AND WHEN YOU FINALLY GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM YOU ARE ALL DRESSED UP AND NOT EVEN SAYING GOOD MORNING TO THE REST OF US!"**

 **Me: YOU NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN WOMAN YOUR PRESENT IS IN MY CAR!"**

 **Mom: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" *storms out of kitchen***

 **Me: It's too damn early for this.**

 **Mom: *comes back ten minutes later* Well you look pretty today!**

 **Me: YOU LIER! YOU'RE JUST USING ME!**

 **Mom: I AM NOT!**

 **Me: YOU ARE TOO! YOU NEVER CALL ME PRETTY UNLESS YOU WANT SOMEHING!**

 **Mom: YOU NEED TO HUSH AND STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!**

 **Me:…You hate me.**

 **Mom: I do not I love all my kids.**

 **Me: Really?**

 **Mom: Yes.**

 **Me: Even Smokey the fat cat?**

 **Mom: Yes.**

 **Me: You even love me?**

 **Mom: Yes.**

 **Me: Even though I'm secretly adopted?**

 **Mom: *wasn't really paying attention but answers anyways* Yes.**

 **Me: I'M ADOPTED?!**

 **Mom: WHAT?! NO!**

 **Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ADOPTED!**

 **Mom: I'M FIXING TO MAKE YOU ADOPTED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!**

 **Me: THAT'S RUDE! ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO PUT ME UP FOR ADOPTION?!**

 **Mom: I MIGHT IF YOU DON'T HUSH!**

 **Me: …But I don't think anyone wants to adopt an adult.**

 **Mom: Shut the hell up and go back to bed.**

 **Me: Nah I'm going to get your gift now. I love you!**

 **Mom: *ignores me and walks away***

 **So yeah that was our Mother's day conversation. What a lovely mother I have. Telling me she's going to put me up for adoption if I don't shut up. Jokes on her she is stuck with me. Forever and ever. I figured I would share that funny conversation with you guys to lighten the mood.**


	35. Chapter 33

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.33 Fanfiction

America typed rapidly on the computer keyboard explaining to the Kirkland's about fanfiction. He grinned pulling up the ones about them abusing England. All four looked so offended and horrified.

"Damn it Scotland you're so mean to me! You're the worst one!" England kept chanting as they read many fanfictions. "HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY ABUSE ME SCOTLAND!" England screeched after reading a certain one.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY WOULD THEY THINK WE DO THIS?!"

"BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE GINGERS, WALES SHAGS SHEEP, AND YOU'RE A VIOLENT RED HEAD! THAT'S WHY THEY ASSUME YOU ALL ARE SO SCREWED UP THAT YOU SEXUALLY ABUSE ME, MENTALLY ABUSE ME, AND PHYSICALLY ABUSE ME!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE YOU SHIT HEAD!"

"I DON'T SHAG SHEEP!"

"WALES! STOP LYING AND GET BACK ON TOPIC!"

"FUCK YOU NORTH!"

"NO! I'M NOT A SHEEP!"

"I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"WALES JUST BECAUSE HE POINTS OUT YOUR PROBLEM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MURDER NORTH!"

"I WILL CUT YOU SCOTLAND!"

"TRY IT BITCH!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!" England screeched slapping the three of them then stared at Ireland a second before back handing him.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"YOU DIDN'T CONTRIBUTE! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE PUNISHED! NOW SILENCE!" England yelled.

"I'm starting to think England is the abusive one." America said staring at him making him slap him next. "Oooowwww." He whined. England kissed his cheek.

"There now shut up."

"Fine."

England teased his big brothers awhile until they had to go to the festival they were told they had to attend. They were walking around when these fangirls ran up squealing and surrounding England chattering away.

"Well he's popular." Wales said amused.

"All women think he's adorable." Scotland said smiling and rolled his eyes. "They just don't know how mean he is."

"True." North said laughing.

"He's mean as a snake that's for sure." Ireland said amused.

"We've read fanfictions about your brothers abusing you." One of the girls said suddenly.

"Oh?" England asked raising an eyebrow.

"They don't right?" one asked threateningly. "BECAUSE WE WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER THEM IF THEY DO!" she screeched and the eight fangirls started forming a threatening aura around them.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT! OH GOD DON'T HURT ME GUYS I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE I SWEAR!" England screeched fake crying shocking his brothers.

"They do beat you?!" a girl screamed.

"NO!" Ireland screeched.

"Oh they beat me bad." England said. "Sometimes with whatever alcoholic bottle that's in their hands and…" he trailed off fake crying more. Ireland moved to smack him over the head for lying. England screamed and cowered away. Then fangirls let out a battle cry beating the hell out of them. They wouldn't hit the girls so they were just trying to hold them away. England was laughing in the background with America the two clinging to each other for support while watching them get beaten to a pulp.

"You shouldn't abuse your brother!" one screeched landing a final kick.

"We're so sorry they do that to you England." One said gently. He hugged all eight of them.

"Nah I was messing with you. Just kidding they don't abuse me. I just wanted you to beat them up. They stole my sweets this morning. I needed pay back." England said laughing. The girls blinked then started laughing.

"That was mean. But we'll go get sweets with you." One squealed.

"Well I would be honored." England said swinging an arm out in the bakery's direction. "After you my dears." He said bowing politely. They squealed and led the way. His brothers followed grumbling. England kissed the girls hands later before leaving making them blush and fangirl all over again. "That was fun." England said casually as they walked.

"IT WAS NOT! WE GOT ABUSED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"IT WAS FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT BITCH!"

"You better start running." Scotland said threateningly. England ran off cackling and shoved through the crowd having fun. He loved harassing his big brothers and getting them into weird situations. He always found it funny how he could trick people into beating them for no reason. He did hate what came after though. Scotland always pinned him down and slobbered into both of his ears. He knew England hated spit touching him or going into his ears. Scotland always got his point across though by doing it because England always behaved a little better for about a week. Scotland spent an hour chasing him around the town until he finally caught him.

"No." England whined pitifully covering both ears with wide innocent eyes.

"You should have thought about what you were doing before. Then you wouldn't be in this situation. How many times do I have to tell you to think before you act?"

"A billion." England said innocently.

"Sometimes it feels that way." He said pulling on hand from his ear and held him in place. England whined and shuddered through his big brother bullying him. "Behave next time." Scotland said slapping his cheek lightly.

"Then don't steal my sweets next time."

"England! You were eating coconut cake!"

"SO?!"

"YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO COCONUT! WE HAD TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"SO?!" England screeched.

"ENGLAND!"

"I LIKE COCONUT CAKE!" he cried shaking him.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT EVER AGAIN!" Scotland screamed back gripping England's shoulders and shaking him back.

"England I thought about what you said and how upset you must have been when we took your sweets away. So I bought you dinner." Wales said giving him a to go box of pasta.

"YAY!" England started eating it. They ate dinner at the park then Ireland looked at England funny. England's face was breaking out in a rash and his eyes were watering. He started scratching at his neck.

"Wales."

"Yes?"

"Was there shrimp in that?"

"Yeah…..Why?"

"ENGLAND'S ALLERGIC TO SHRIMP!" Scotland screamed backhanding him and Ireland knocked the food out of England's hands making him sputter.

"THAT WAS MINE!"

"IT HAD SHRIMP!"

"SO?!"

"DON'T YOU START THIS AGAIN! DAMN IT ENGLAND YOU CAN'T EAT THINGS YOU'RE ALLERGIC TOO!"

"I LIKE THEM!" he screeched then they had to take another trip to the doctor.

A girl looked at him and smiled in the waiting room.

"What are you here about?"

"Oh my abusive brother fed me shrimp. I'm allergic to it." England said slyly.

"We tried to stop him but the bastard shoved it down his throat." Scotland joined in smirking.

"Then he laughed as he gasped for air." North said placing a hand over his heart in mock horror.

"Thank God for the Epi pen." Ireland said frowning. The girl launched at Wales with ten other mothers and tried to kill him. England leaned on America laughing hysterically with the other four brothers.

"I hate you four." Wales growled at home covering in bandages and his leg was in a cast.

"Shut up you tried to kill me." England countered then they continued to ignore Wales and watched TV.

 **So this is how they react to fanfiction. Chapter was inspired by this request**

"hey, what if they all read the fanfics where they are all abusive and stuff to England?" And it made me laugh because of how they treat him in your universe

 **Hope you liked it.**


	36. Chapter 34

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 34 Stereotype Song

All the countries were in a world meeting arguing when a man walked in with a laptop. He set it down on the table and cleared his throat.

"Stop clearing your throat like a bitch and tell us what you want." England said bluntly.

"I want you to listen to this song. I work for America so that's why I could come into this building. I found this song funny and wanted all of you to listen to it." He said then strolled out. Wales hit play confused.

 **You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous.  
So I wrote a song about it,  
And it goes a little something like this. **

"This already sounds gayer than shit." England said crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Scotland hummed.

"Now now let's give it a chance." America said patting England's head. England batted his hand away and wondered if America was high. He was to mellow today.

 **I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.**

Japan's face went red in embarrassment and Greece patted his shoulder.

"That's not true!" Japan cried.

"And why make fun of Indians?" America mumbled.

 **Check it out now.  
I love those fat Americans.  
You know they so obnoxious.  
They always eating burgers.  
They always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.  
Uh huh.**

"Am I really fat and obnoxious?" America whimpered at England.

"No." he soothed patting his arms.

"You are." Scotland said bluntly. "OW!" he snapped when England punched his arm hard. America pouted at him. "Whatever." Scotland said looking away.

"Who do I kill for making this song?" Mexico hissed.

"Don't know. I say we kill the man that brought it up." England said shrugging and others agreed.

 **'Cause that's the way they roll.  
Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,  
And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.**

Israel produced a threatening aura silently and Ireland and North scowled.

"I'm not that bad!" Ireland hissed.

"Oh trust me." Germany snorted. "You're that bad." He said bluntly.

"Shut your mouth! You're just saying that to be a dick! Because you are a douche bag today! I don't know what crawled up your arse but you have been like this all day!" Ireland cried then blinked. "I mean I love you Germany." He corrected but got backhanded anyways and his boyfriend walked out of the room. "Germany! I'm sorry!" he whined following him.

"Nein! Get the fuck away from me if you think I'm a douche bag and a dick!" Germany snapped shoving him away.

"Oh boy. Why can't our brother learn when to keep his mouth shut?" Wales groaned.

"I think it's a mental issue." England said and the other three agreed. "Lucky Prussia is running late or he would be dead."

"But when he finds out." North said and left the sentence hanging.

"Well Ireland's dying. How sad." Scotland said casually.

"Tragic." Wales deadpanned.

"Absolutely devastating." England said bored.

"You three are so mean!" North said laughing.

"I want to know why they said my driving is bad!" China yelled.

"Because it is fuck face!" England countered.

"Shut up!"

"I'll shut you up!" England threatened. Scotland made the two calm down.

 **I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
Ya mon.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
I'm just joking.  
If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.**

The countries mention scoffed in offense and went back to whatever they were doing.

 **I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.**

"Really again? How repetitive." Wales said rolling his eyes.

 **Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the Outback redneck Australians,  
**

"Hey." Australia said frowning.

"They can fuck off mate." England said looking at him.

"You're right!" Australia said grinning at him making England grin back.

 **And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
Mamma mia! **

England covered his grin immediately with his hand. Italy cried clinging to Romano who rolled his eyes. France laughed at England.

"Weelll." He started tauntingly only of Wales to throat punch him. France hit the floor choking.

"Let me see it." Scotland sang prying England's hands from his mouth. North lifted his lips showing his teeth. "Well would you look at that."

"Pearly white and straight as a board. The type of teeth dentist are obsessed with." North said kissing his temple.

"They're not crooked and ugly?" England asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." Wales said ruffling his hair.

"They beautiful just like you." America said slinging an arm around him. England looked away cheeks pink but pleased all the same. Ireland came back in as France stood back up panting.

"What'd I miss?" he asked arm around Germany's waist who was laying his head on his shoulder contently.

"France tried to insult England and make him even more insecure." Wales deadpanned and Ireland hit France in the throat at the same time that Germany punched France in the stomach. France dropped to the floor choking and crying. England stuck his tongue out at him.

 **And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk**

The Kirkland's America and Germany pointed and laughed at France. France glared at them tearfully.

 **I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose.  
Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean penis.**

Africa and Colombia shrugged not caring. North and South Korea looked pissed. Russia smiled innocently.

"Alcohol is good all times of the day. Never a bad time to drink."

"Got that right." England said pointing at him. Russia smiled bigger at the fact someone agreed with him about drinking.

 **I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.**

"Really? Again?" North asked.

"Apparently."

 **All together now!  
I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
** _ **[repeat 4x]**_ **  
They hump sheep** _ **[repeat 3x]**_

Wales and France started snickering. Until England launched at them and pounded on them both. No one could be mean to his big brother but him. Not even Wales. Scotland smirked at them in victory.

 **I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep.

"Thank God that's over!" North sighed.

"Hey! The Awesome me has arrived! What did I miss?!" Prussia screamed barging in.

"Nothing worth mentioning." North said shrugging.

"Ireland upset your brother though." America said casually.

"He called the poor lad a dick and a douche bag." Scotland said smirking at Ireland.

"Germany was so upset he had to walk out." England said in mock sadness.

"Oh he did?" Prussia asked laugh. "Ginger. You. Me. Outside. We're having a chat about you hurting my little bruder's feelings. Get moving."

"I hate you three." Ireland hissed as he walked out.

"I better make sure Prussia doesn't kill him." Germany sighed following.

"What an interesting day." England said smiling. "Whoops time to go kill who ever that guy was." He said pulling out a flame thrower from God knows where and ran out.

"ENGLAND WAIT NO GET BACK HERE!" Scotland yelled chasing him.

"I think this meeting is done." Wales told everyone and they agreed and left.

 **Yay! Two chapters. Like I said I would. To be safe I own nothing but the story plot. I do not own the song or song lyrics full credit goes to the artist. There is the disclaimer. Just to be safe and make sure they don't sue me or anything. This chapter was inspired by this review.** I wonder how they will react to gud stereotype song especially since it mentioned england ireland and wales ...

 **Haha I know why you thought it mentioned Wales. Because of the sheep humping. XD He was happy to not be the one made fun of but the got abused anyways. Wales can't win. So yeah that's the story. Hope you liked it.**


	37. Chapter 35

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 35 Damn it Sweet Pea!

Ireland smiled hugging Germany when he came over to stay the night with him. Germany hugged him back tightly. They hadn't seen each other in a month. They both had been very busy. Ireland sat on the couch with him and talked to him holding both his hands in his smiling widely. Germany smiled like an angel and told him about what all he had been up to then paused when the door was forced open. Germany blinked at the sheep he had never seen before.

"When did you get a sheep?"

"We've had him for about a year now. Ignore him."

"I can't. His eyes trailing in weird directions is creeping me out." Germany said staring at Sweet Pea. He started hissing at Germany startling him making him scramble into Ireland and hang onto him worriedly. Ireland blinked then grinned holding him nuzzling his face into Germany's neck for once actually glad the stupid sheep decided to make an appearance into the house. "Ireland what the fuck is wrong with that thing?" Germany growled for some reason feeling like that sheep was a threat.

"Oh. It actually has brain damage. It's Wales' sheep so it's not that surprising. He's an idiot and doesn't know how to pick out normal animals. Don't get me started on the time he had a possessed duck."

"Wales had a possessed duck?" Germany asked confused.

"Oh God yes. We had to call a priest."

"Wow."

"I know! He has terrible taste in pets!" Ireland said as Sweet Pea trotted up.

"Oh he can't be that bad." Germany said feeling bad for the sheep and scratched behind his ears. Sweet Pea thumped his leg hissing happily. Germany stopped when he was getting creeped out. The hissing was unnerving. Sweet Pea licked his hand swishing his little tail. Germany smiled then started screaming when he latched onto his arm. He tried prying him off. Ireland started beating his head trying to get him off. Scotland walked in and stared a moment.

"THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" he screamed running over and stabbed Sweet Pea until he ran out of the house hissing.

"WHY?!" Germany screamed.

"He does that." Ireland and Scotland said at the same time.

"Fucking hell this hurts." Germany growled clutching his arm. "Is the shit going to live after you stabbed him that many times?"

"Sadly yes." They deadpanned and took him to the kitchen to clean his arm and had to stitch it and wrap it.

"LOOK WHAT YOUR LITTLE SHIT DID TO MY ANGEL!" Ireland roared punching Wales in the stomach when he got home and showed him Germany's arm. Wales threw himself at Germany's feet and clung to his legs.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LET PRUSSIA KILL ME!"

"Why does everyone scream that?"

"Because he tried to fucking slaughter everyone who gets you hurt. Even if it's a paper cut." Ireland said.

"Prussia broke my wrist once because I got in a wreck and Germany was in the car. He got little bruises and a scratch on his face. I had just gotten my wrist x rayed to make sure it wasn't broken and it wasn't. So when I came out he asked me if it was broken and I said no. Then he broke my wrist and told me to go double check." Scotland said looking at Ireland.

"….I remember that. England dislocated his knee for it."

"I hate my bruder's over protectiveness." Germany groaned covering his face.

"So does everyone else." All three said at once.

"Don't get me wrong. It's funny when the violence is not directed at you." Scotland said shrugging.

"True." Ireland shrugged.

"Absolutely." Wales agreed. Germany laughed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill you Wales. Or Ireland. He'd probably blame him just because he can."

"Well thank you."

That night Germany woke cuddled into Ireland's side to thumping on the window to his left by the bed. He opened the blinds and saw the sheep. Standing on the tree branch it's eyes glowing red in the night and it started hissing. Germany started screaming waking Ireland up. He looked out the window. He threw it open and drug Sweet Pea into the room and started beating him.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN THE TREE YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Ireland screamed choking him. "PRUSSSIA PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T HE?!"

"Ireland don't blame my bruder he didn't even know I was coming here."

"PRUSSIA SENT YOU TO RUIN OUR CUDDLE TIME DIDN'T HE?!"

"What did I just say?"

"STOP LISTENING TO PRUSSIA! LEAVE US ALONE! WE JUST WANT TO CUDDLE AND SHARE A BED!"

"Or just ignore me because that's cool too." Germany said crossing his arms.

"HOW DID PRUSSIA SEND YOU?! DOES HE SPEAK SHEEP?! OR DID HE MANIPULATE YOU WITH THOSE RED EYES OF HIS?!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BLAMING MY BRUDER WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M HERE?!" Germany screamed grabbing Ireland and giving him a hard shake.

"Oh…He doesn't?"

"Nein. He thinks I'm with Japan."

"ARE YOU ASHAMED TO ADMIT YOU CAME TO SEE ME?!" Ireland screeched.

"Ireland if Prussia knew I was here he would be here keeping us apart and we couldn't cuddle or share a bed." Germany said bluntly.

"Oh that's a good point." Ireland said after thinking about it. "I like that about you. You think things through. You're so smart." Ireland said poking his nose. "Thank you for lying to your brother so we can spend time together."

"You're an idiot." Germany deadpanned smacking his hand away.

"Are you being grouchy because you're sleepy?" Ireland asked casually throwing Sweet Pea out of the window and slamming it shut. They heard him hit every branch while hissing.

"Ja. I just want to sleep. Now shut up and let's go back to bed." Germany said flicking the light back out and Ireland climbed into bed with him and cuddled him close.

"I like nights like this. Where I can just hold you."

"I love you but shut up." Germany said sleepily making Ireland laugh and kiss his forehead. "I like nights when you can hold me too." Germany said softly after a minute. Ireland squeezed him and kissed his cheek then they fell asleep.

The next morning Germany was pissed because Sweet Pea kept coming back until England shot him five times because he was tired of waking up to their yelling. Sweet Pea stayed in his pen after that. Germany thought they were idiots if they thought that sheep was normal healing that fast and not dying. Germany growled when Ireland shook him awake saying they needed to go have lunch together. He batted his hand away and rolled over. After slapping his hands away constantly and snapping at him Ireland huffed.

"Well I know how to make you smile you little grouch." He said smirking evilly. Germany glared at him from the bed. Ireland pounced on him. They wrestled for ten minutes and Ireland tickled Germany for twenty until he finally gave in and got ready so they could eat lunch. "I should really thank that brother of yours for telling me your ticklish." Ireland teased after lunch earning a glare.

"Which one?" Germany snarled.

"Bavaria."

"He's going to die." Germany growled making Ireland laughed.

"Funny it seems you haven't tried to kill me for actually doing it."

"Don't tempt me."

"Why haven't you?" Ireland teased catching his chin tilting his head making him look him in the eyes. Germany averted them cheeks dusting pink.

"Because you're actually stronger than me and you'd probably just pin me down and do it again." He grumbled.

"Damn right I would. Your laugh is adorable and so is your giggles."

"I DON'T GIGGLE!" Germany roared punching him in the stomach and walking away.

"If you don't giggle why is your face red?" Ireland teased after recovering.

"Because you're stupid!"

"Aw how mean!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because you have a stupid face I don't want to look at right now!"

"But you love my stupid face! You're just embarrassed!" Ireland teased chasing after him. He laughed teasing him and dodging his hits as they walked around town just to look around. He loved the days he could spend with Germany. People told them they didn't suit each other but Ireland could care less about what they thought. He and Germany actually suited each other perfectly. Ireland made a call when he found Sweet Pea stalking them. England ran him over after getting Ireland's call for help. Germany really wanted to know what was up with that damn sheep. It wasn't normal.

 **I actually did three chapters today. YAY! I thought the sheep deserved to make an appearance again. I know some of you love that sheep for some reason. XD Gotta love over protective Prussia too. I also wanted to have some Germany and Ireland fluff. I love them two as a pair so much for some reason. Anyways hope you liked it!**


	38. Chapter 36

I own nothing but the story plot.

36 The wrath of an over protective boyfriend

North was confused when England ran behind him and hid trembling.

"What?"

"There is a snake in the kitchen!"

"A snake huh?" North asked amused then went into the kitchen and found the snake. It was just a baby slow worm snake. He picked it up and moved fast diving on England. "Give him a kiss."

"No!" England screeched struggling. North laughed keeping him pinned holding the snake above his face. England screeched and struggled for ten minutes North teasing him with it.

"I'm going to let it drop into your mouth. How's that sound?" he said gripping his jaw forcing his mouth open. England screamed as he lowered it. North laughed at him. He did start to feel guilty when he started to cry out of fear. He really was terrified of snakes. He had gotten bitten by a rattle snake two years ago when visiting America and ever since then he has been terrified of them. The hospital trip after he got bitten wasn't fun and probably traumatized him worse. The front door opened.

"America." England sobbed scrubbing at his eyes. "Help me." He whimpered. America stared at the two brothers. North was still on England holding the snake above his mouth that was forced open. America looked into England's tear filled and scared eyes. Then he tackled North off him and started beating him. Scotland walked in. England shot into his arms and hid his face into his chest.

"England? What's wrong?" Scotland soothed stroking his hair.

"There was a snake and North pinned me down and tried to stick it into my mouth Scottie." He blubbered. Scotland's eye twitched.

"You know North I was going to save you from America at first but now I think I'll let you get beat." He snarled and carried England off to calm him.

With North and America

"I'M SORRY! GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"NO!" America roared punching him in the jaw again. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY CUTE AND INNOCENT BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah innocent." North said sarcastically earning another punch to the jaw.

"HE IS!"

"HE BLEW UP A BAKERY LAST WEEK!"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS FRANCE'S BAKERY! THEY INSULTED HIS EYEBROWS! HIS EYEBROWS ARE ADORABLE ON HIS CUTE LITTLE FACE! THEY DESERVED TO DIE!"

"…It was you that blew up the bakery wasn't it?"

"NO!"

"AMERICA!"

"THEY HURT HIS FEELINGS WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" he screeched choking him. North clawed at his hands panicked. "I DON'T CARE IF HE SAID HE WAS FINE HE LOOKED SAD FOR A SECOND! I WANTED PAYBACK! HE IS TOO PRECIOUS! THEY CAN'T INSULT MY PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND AND MAKE HIM SAD!" he screamed releasing his throat and broke his collar bone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" America cried slapping him.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PHSYCO!"

"THAT'S WHAT FRANCE AND THE WORKERS AT THE BAKERY SAID BEFORE I BLEW THEM UP!"

"WELL THEY WERE RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP YOU WERE THE ONE BEING MEAN TO HIM! YOU DESERVE THIS!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

With Scotland and England

England scrubbed at his eyes sniffling lying in bed by Scotland who was holding him trying to get him to relax before he started having a panic attack.

"I don't understand why he's being mean to me. I didn't do anything and he tried to stick a snake in my mouth." England cried clinging to Scotland.

"He's being an arse right now. He's getting what he deserves. I'm sorry North's just a stupid mean big brother today." Scotland soothed stroking his hair.

"I really didn't do anything to him Scottie." He whimpered.

"I know. I believe you. Even if you had it still wouldn't be right of him to do that. He knows how bad they scare you." Scotland said kissing the top of his head. He frowned feeling him still tremble in his arms. England really was terrified of snakes. Scotland held him awhile then when he fell asleep he went to go scream at North. Only to find him limp in a puddle of blood and America apologizing rapidly.

"I'M SORRY! I FORGOT MY OWN STRENGTH!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHAT IF YOU KILLED HIM?!" Scotland roared then attacked him.

North woke in the hospital and groaned his brothers by his bed.

"Well America did a number on you." Ireland said smiling a little patting his head.

"Don't remind me. The little shit."

"You deserved half of it." Wales said bluntly.

"Yeah fine I can admit that."

"You better not do it again. It took forever to calm England."

"I won't. I'm sorry I was mean to you precious." North said to the blonde curled into his side that had been there the whole time. Green eyes peered up at him innocently. "You're so cute." He sang kissing his forehead. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Only is you forgive America."

"Fine. America I forgive you." He said rolling his eyes at the giant blonde curled into the other side of him.

"YAY!" America screamed grinning covering in bruises and both arms were broken. North snorted in amusement.

"Scotland thank you for caring so much you broke his arms."

"What? No I bruised him up. Prussia broke his arms when he found out." North started laughing.

"I love him. Where is he?"

"Flower shop I think." Ireland said after a moment. Prussia ran in after a few minutes with a bunch of flowers.

"North! I'm so glad you're awake! I bought you these!"

"Thank you." He said as Prussia put them on the table by his hospital bed. Prussia threw America out of the hospital bed and took his place in North's side.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Prussia said holding him and kissed his cheek. He heard a low growl and North was pulled away and England glared daggers at him clinging to North. "YOU SHARE!" Prussia screeched.

"NO!" England screeched back.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND LET ME CUDDLE WITH HIM!"

"WELL HE'S MY BIG BROTHER SO I HAVE MORE RIGHTS OVER HIM THAN YOU! HE LOVES ME MORE ANYWAYS!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YOU LEARN TO HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU MORE!"

"HE DOES TO!"

"Prussia I do love him more just because he's my brother. My brothers come first." North said laughing. Prussia pouted.

"Fine but he should still share."

"You two are so cute. Come here." He said cuddling them both. England's eyes kept boring into Prussia's threateningly. Prussia whined at him. "England stop it." North said looking at him.

"I was here first." England mumbled. They all laughed.

North was released from the hospital the next day and his brothers fussed over him and took care of him. Well England did when he could. He was stuck taking care of America who was staying until his arms healed. America sucked up a lot of England's attention earning death glared from the four older brothers. They were glad when he healed and went home to catch up on work though.

 **And done. I combined two requests into one chapter because I really didn't have good ideas on how to write the stories for the requests. So I made them into one. Hopefully it turned out ok. I was drawing a blank on how to write them. But I noticed we haven't seen protective America yet. So I added him. These were the two requests.**

How about north ? Why doesn't he get hurt when violence happens ...can you make that a chapter please? I like violence specially gud way you write it  
how it happens will be up to you author

 **Aw thanks glad you like the way I write violence. Now for the other review that inspired this chapter.**

Can you please make England cry next timeI love it when he cries (wah~ Sorry England! I love you. . . but I love it when you cry more!) The reason is up to you as long as he cries –

 **Poor England. XD I actually have plenty of people that like seeing him cry for some reason what's up with that? Maybe because he's so cute. Also I kind of wanted the chapter to be silly at the same time so that's why America was the one doing the hurting and all just because he doesn't know his own strength I can see him hospitalizing someone by accident.**


	39. Chapter 37

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 37 My Albion.

England wandered through the forest sniffling. His mother had died a month ago and he was all alone now. He searched for food then found a bush with wild berries on them. The kind his mother used to give him to eat as a treat. He plucked them off fast stuffing his mouth. He was really hungry. He only had a dagger and he couldn't really hunt with it very well. His mom's sword and bow was too big for him so he couldn't use those. He looked up later when feet were in front of him. He peered up at the tall man eyes wide.

"Aw you ate my berries." He teased. England stared up at him with wide eyes then they filled with tears. He ran away scared. The man sputtered. "Hey wait!" he called chasing after him. England ran through the forest fast and soon lost the red headed man.

He went back home and curled up in bed. He was walking the forest again the next week when he saw the man fishing in his favorite creek. He walked up slowly to get a closer look. The man looked at him eventually and waved him over smiling. England shook his head and stayed by the bush. The man shrugged and kept fishing. England got bored of watching him after a bit and went into the creek still a good distance from the man and played in the water that went to his shoulders. He splashed around and started squealing in excitement when a bunch of fish nipped at his chubby toddler toes. He dashed around trying to catch them. He didn't notice he was getting deeper until he went under suddenly. He thrashed and clawed at the water choking. Then large hands wrapped around his waist and he surfaced above water. He stared at the man while choking. When he was done choking his lower lip quivered and he started to wail. The man held him against his chest stroking his hair.

"You're alright wee one. It just gave you a scare is all. You're just fine." He soothed.

"The water was going to eat me up!" England wailed.

"That water wasn't going to eat you. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't going to let it. Be careful from now on. Don't play in here if no one is around. I don't want to find out you drowned." He said wiping his tears away for him. "Where's your mam? Why isn't she watching you?"

"She died." England said quietly.

"Oh poor bairn. You're just a wee bairn and you lost your mam."

"What's your name?" England asked after a moment.

"Alba." Scotland said smiling gently but was deeply concerned about the child wandering the forest alone.

"I'm Albion." England said innocently. Scotland's breath hitched. That was his baby brother's name. His mom was supposed to bring him by a long time ago for them to meet and they were going to be a family but she never showed. She was dead. His mom was dead. He had never met England before and she was going to bring him by for the first time. They were supposed to become a family. "A bad man killed my mummy." England spoke up. "He was tall and had brown hair and whiskers. I'm going to kill that bad man one day." England said darkly.

"Hush now bairn don't say such things. I know you want revenge right now but you're too wee. Let me handle him when the time comes."

"Why?"

"Because. That was my mam too."

"Oh." England said brows knitted together in concentration. "That means." He said reaching up and laying his little hand on Scotland's cheek. "You're my big brother?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Scotland said gently placing his hand over his. "That's right. I promise I'll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You'll come home with me right?"

"Yes." England said after a moment eyes boring into his. There was a bond formed at that moment that no one could destroy.

"Alright Albion. Let's go home." Scotland said smiling then stopped by England's old home and got his clothes and some other things then took him home. Ireland and North peered at the small child. Then grinned and started gushing over him listening to Scotland explain who exactly he brought home.

"Hey he looks like me!" England screeched pointing at Wales.

"No you look like me. I'm older." Wales said amused.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You look like me!"

"No you look like me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Staring contest! Whoever wins are right!" England screeched.

"One two three go!" Wales said and the two got into an intense staring contest. Until Wales burped and blow into England's face earning shrieking laughter from the little nation. Wales laughed holding him in his arms he was physically three. Wales was physically fifteen, the twins physically seventeen, and Scotland physically nineteen.

Later that night they all peered at England eyes hopeful. England tapped his little chin in thought.

"You!" England yelled pointing at Scotland. Scotland let out a cry of victory. The other three grumbled. They wanted England to sleep with them. The four had fought about who he would sleep with until they decided to let England choose. Scotland scooped England up and took him to his bed grinning cheekily. Little did the other three know that favoritism England showed towards Scotland would continue the rest of their lives. They would just have to get over it.

 **So there is the back story on how Scotland and England met. I'll do different chapters at different chapters every now and then with a back story of England's child hood. So you guys can see how England came to be who he is now. Oh by the way I finally started the other story with one shots with Germany and them. So take a look if you want to.**


	40. Chapter 38

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.38 Rome

Scotland gritted his teeth fighting with Rome and his soldiers who barged in trying to take England and Wales. He wouldn't let him have them. He's kill him. No one was taking his baby brothers away. North and Ireland was fighting beside him snarling. Wales moved around his room quickly getting weapons and clothes. He and England were going to run and hide out like Scotland ordered he do. England cried on the bed scrubbing at his eyes. He was physically six now. Wales grabbed him and moved to go through the window to escape. Soldiers ran in and started fighting with him. He tried getting England to run but England stayed snarl forming on his little face and he picked up and dagger and charged at the men that held his big brother. Wales was struck by the look he had on his face. He looked to gown at the moment fighting men body moving fluidly and steadily with ever move he made against the men. But it wasn't enough the men soon over powered them and tied them up and carried them out of the house to the yard where the others were tied up.

"ALBA!" England screeched crying as he was loaded onto the horse. Scotland struggled against the restraints snarling. "ALBA!" England screeched repeatedly as they were riding away. Wales heard Scotland started screaming in despair. He struggled wildly watching them take his two baby brothers.

"WALES! ALBION! NO!" he howled as they disappeared. He started screaming and crying heart shattering in two. "I was supposed to protect them. I failed them. Now they're taken." He sobbed. Ireland and North were crying and struggling. They couldn't believe this was happening.

England cried in the bedroom Rome kept them in. Wales held him trying to sooth him. They had been there a week now.

"It's going to be ok. Somehow we will get away and we'll get back to them." Wales said softly.

"I want Alba." England blubbered. He had been asking for Scotland the whole time.

"Well he can't be here." Wales said sternly. "But I'm here England! You'll have to rely on me! Please I know you have a closer relationship with Alba but he can't be here right now. So you'll have to make do with me. I promise I can protect you just as good as he can." Wales said gripping him tightly. "I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised stroking his hair. England snuggled close sniffling.

"Alright." He whispered finally.

A month later England snarled at the two Italy's when they visited with him and Wales. He didn't like them and even attacked them which got him beat by Rome. Wales didn't mind them too much.

"Mr. Wales why does your brother not like us?" Italy asked.

"Because he's a bastard." Romano mumbled then was smacked by Wales.

"He doesn't want to be here. He wants home and your grandfather is keeping us here. He knows Rome adores you so he hates you for it." Wales said shrugging. "He hates anything Rome loves." He said shrugging. They frowned.

"Unfair." Italy whined.

"Albion is an unfair person." Wales agreed amused. "But he's kind and loving all the same. He'll get used to you. Then things won't be so bad."

"I'll make him some goodies then he'll have to like me!" Italy squealed and skipped off.

"Wait up bastard!" Romano cried going after him. Wales smiled amused then went to find England. His heart snapped seeing him covered in wounds. He didn't know Rome had drug him off to beat him. He grabbed a sword and went after Rome with a scream of anger. Rome defeated him easily. Wales held England in their shared room as he cried. Wales didn't know how much they could take.

 **Time skip**

England stared horrified when Wales got to go home but he couldn't. He was stuck and as the years went on it seemed as though his brothers weren't even trying to get him back. He felt so alone. France came by and bugged him a lot but other than that he didn't see much of anyone. His brothers didn't sneak in anymore. He was stuck and alone.

 **Another time skip**

England looked physically fifteen now and he walked into his old home that night. Roman had no control over him anymore. He saw them laughing at the dinner table then they paused seeing him.

"You would be?" Scotland asked.

"It's pathetic you don't recognize me. Shows how much you really care. I came here to get the weapons mum left for me you said I could have when I was old enough Alba." He hissed. "And then I'll be on my way."

"Albion?" Scotland whispered shocked then dove at him crushing him in a hug then stumbled back when he was shoved hard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" England roared.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ireland yelled shocked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU NEVER TRIED TO GET ME BACK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE NOW! GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE AND I'M LEAVING!" England screamed back.

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND! ALBION WE….." North started.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" England screamed.

"ALBION YOU KNOW WE…."

"ESPECIALLY FROM YOU WALES! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

"I WAS LET GO! HE HAD NO CONTROL! I WAS TOLD TO LEAVE! I COULDN'T STAY!"

"YOU LEFT ME AFTER YOU PROMISED I WOULD NEVER BE ALONE AND I COULD RELY ON YOU! WELL NOW I DON'T HAVE TO RELY ON ANY OF YOU! JUST GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE!" he screamed then was slapped. Scotland's hand was shaking eyes filled with hurt.

"Don't you ever say I didn't care. I tried so damn hard to get you back! I wanted to start wars but my boss didn't let me!"

"You didn't sneak in anymore! You could have done that so I wouldn't be alone." England said lowly.

"I couldn't. Albion they are using something where we couldn't flash in anymore. Every time I tried to sneak in guards caught me."

"How can I trust you are telling the truth?" England croaked. "You don't know what it's like being all alone. With no one there for you." He said shaking. "You don't know what's it's like never seeing the ones you care about most." He sobbed. "And thinking you never will."

"Don't go there." Scotland said grabbing his shoulders. "Don't you dare think that! I did go without seeing one of the people I love more than anything else! I watched my baby brothers get taken from me! You two were torn from my hands and I couldn't do anything about it! I got Wales back eventually sure but I wanted you too! I couldn't have you though! I've had to suffer losing my baby brother how do you think I felt?! I lost you England! I didn't get to see you grow up or anything because of that pathetic bastard! So don't pretend like you were the only one hurting! We all were hurting!"

"WELL I'M HURTING MORE!" England screamed making him stare. "I lost more. You lost two brothers. Technically one because you got Wales again. But I lost all four of mine." He sobbed.

"Then stay here with us if you're hurting that bad." Scotland said gently.

"No." England sniffed. "I don't feel like I belong here anymore."

"I can fix that." Scotland said pulling him close.

"But…"

"I can fix that. Just let me fix you and make everything ok."

"Alba…"

"Albion. I promise I'll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You'll stay home with me right?" Scotland asked staring into his eyes.

" _ **I promise I'll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You'll come home with me right?"**_ rang out in England's head from when Scotland and he were by the creek. When Scotland had saved him and found out they were brothers. That day Scotland took him home and formed a bond with him that no one could truly break. England hesitated then reached out slowly placing his hand on Scotland's cheek like he had back then.

"Yes." England answered finally eyes boring into his just like back then. Scotland placed his hand over his.

"Alright Albion. Welcome home." Scotland said smiling. What came next in England's head was the memory back then.

" _ **Alright Albion. Let's go home." Scotland said smiling**_

The smile was different now. It was sad and relieved. But it was still Scotland standing in front of him. His big brother. England let out a sob diving into him and clinging tightly. Scotland held him just as tight as England wailed into his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're home." Scotland whispered planting a kiss to his head and started crying as well. The other three smiled tearfully from the table then soon joined the hug. "I'll make everything ok again." Scotland promised softly.

"I trust you." England said quietly.

Finally, the Kirkland's were a family again. Everything was as it should be.

 **Annd done. I really hope you liked it. I thought it was pretty good. I know I didn't really go into too much detail of how it was with Rome but I really can't come up with what life would be like with him. I really don't know how to put too much detail into life with Rome. I also had to google some history to figure who got taken over first and who got away first. Wales got away first. He technically got taken second as soon as England was taken over. The last battle before Rome got part of England was actually when Wales got taken as soon as England soldiers lost that battle on the beach. So that's why in this they were taken at the same time. Because Rome hadn't technically fully taken over until that battle on the beach right after that they got Wales. So that's why I'm going to say it was that battle that they both got taken at the same time. The reason why England was freaking out at first with them once back is because he thought they didn't care. Scotland and Ireland kinda stayed out of it for the most part according to history. So in this they couldn't fight wars but they would sneak over to see them when they could. But after Wales was free they even more laid back about not starting wars. So I just made it after Wales left the place they kept England had some type of charm where they couldn't flash over and they kept getting caught sneaking in. I wanted to make England a little insecure thinking they didn't care so he and Scotland could have that moment. So it could refer to when Scotland took England home when he was little. That part symbolizes Scotland taking England home in a way and shows their bond getting stronger. Which is why they are so close in present day. Those two moments. Anyways this chapter was inspired by two reviews.**

btw can you please make a chapter with Rome therecause Wales and England got colonized-ish by Rome) because you already mentioned the wall separating England and Scotland in a previous chapter. . . and you showed a back story alreadyplease. . . with Wales being and older bro and meeting the Italies

 **Sorry them meeting the Italy brothers was brief but that part hints at why Italy is scared of him. Because he didn't like Italy when he was captured by Rome. He likes him now just not back then or in the world wars. Or at least he doesn't seem to in the show. Anyways the next review that inspired this was this one.**

Since your writing about the past  
What happened when rome came to their land?  
Fanfics says that he took England and Wales

 **I assumed by what you meant by when Rome came to their land is when he took them. Like what happened when he was there to take them. So that was the beginning part. Which I'm glad you asked that because I didn't know how to begin the chapter at first then I saw your review and knew exactly how I wanted to put this together so thank you!**

 **Thank you both for leaving those reviews you gave me inspiration to an interesting chapter that explains a lot about why England and them are so close. Or at least I think it does. Hope you both liked it! If it sucks I'm sorry. I thought it was cute though. Hope you enjoyed my Author's note that taught some history! I'll shut up now. I'm sorry the note was long.**


	41. Chapter 39

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 39 A misunderstanding.

Scotland walked towards England's room about to go in and just sit down and talk awhile. He paused hearing him and Wales talking.

"He's such a bastard. It's always England don't do this, you can't do that, blowing things up is dangerous, you're a brat and need to calm down. Just because he was put in charge doesn't mean he can boss me around and yell at me like I'm five. I'm an adult. I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want."

"Oh my God I know what you mean. It's always Wales stop encouraging England, Wales stop following England's plans, Wales stop letting him do what he wants, Wales you're a bad influence on him. He's fucking annoying and I'm sick of him."

"He's just jealous because he has no fucking life and all he does is try to look after his brothers."

"I know!"

Scotland leaned on the wall frowning. Was that really what his little brothers thought about him? He felt sad and disappointed that that. He thought him England and Wales were close and whatever problems they had with him they told him. He sighed and went to his room and laid down. He pondered confronting them or just hiding the fact that he heard them. He decided to wait until later to talk to England first then Wales after. After dinner that night he and England were washing dishes. England was washing Scotland was rinsing and drying.

"England you would tell me if something was annoying or irritating to you right?" Scotland mumbled after a bit. England looked at him.

"Yeah." He said smiling brightly.

"You sure? Like if I was doing something you didn't like you would say something right? Don't try to spare my feelings by not telling me." Scotland insisted.

"I tell you everything. What are you talking about?" England scoffed.

"You sure I don't bug you too much? You know telling me to my face hurts a lot less than going and talking behind my back." England stopped his scrubbing.

"I would never talk behind your back." He said bluntly and edge to his voice.

"Are you so sure? Because….."

"Because what?! I would never talk about you behind your back!" England snapped scrubbing at the plate furiously.

"I'm not so sure about that." Scotland said darkly.

"What?!" England snapped shoving the plate at him.

"I know you have done it."

"No I haven't."

"You have too! And I thought we were close!"

"We are!"

"Then why?!"

"I HAVE NEVER TALKED BAD ABOUT YOU! I COULD NEVER DO THAT!" England roared plunging his hands into the soapy water to get more dishes. He flinched staring at the water.

"You obviously could…England what's wrong?"

"Forget it." England said yanking his hands out of the water and walking away. Scotland snarled then noticed the blood trail. He sighed draining the dish water hearing Wales follow England yelling about the blood. He finished the dishes then went to go check on England. He went to the bathroom where a light was shining the door cracked. "He accused me of saying mean things about him behind his back. When I would never do that Wales. Never ever. But he doesn't believe me. I wouldn't say anything mean behind his back. I say it to his face not behind his back." England's voice rang out sounding pitiful and hurt. Scotland knocked twice and opened the door.

"Go away. You hurt his feelings." Wales snapped holding England's wrist tightly where he couldn't get away as he stitched his hand a knife cut.

"Oh I hurt his feelings?" Scotland snapped. "Well let's go over how bad you two hurt me."

"We did nothing to you." Wales snapped.

"I heard you two."

"Heard us what?!" Wales snapped.

"Discussing me in England's room."

"When the hell did we do that?!"

"Today!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Fine tell us what you heard." Wales snapped. Scotland repeated everything he heard narrowing his eyes when Wales snorted and England's mouth curved a bit.

"Damn you're insecure about yourself if you think we were describing you." England said shrugging as Wales wrapped his hand.

"What are you talking about? Who else would that be?"

"My boss." England said bluntly.

"Wait what?"

"My boss. Scotland we were talking about my boss! He's been on my arse all week just because he's new and thinks he has power over me. Hate the bastard. He's to bitchy. Always something to complain about and he's basically babysitting his two jobless brothers. They mooch off him." England said simply. "Too tight Wales." He complained.

"Move." Scotland said nudging Wales over and unwrapped England's hand and stared at the row of stitches. He could tell England was telling the truth because when England lied his eyes would trail away. No matter what every time he lied his eyes would trail from Scotland's just because he couldn't look his big brother in the eyes and lie. When England told him he was talking about his boss his eyes stayed locked with his never trailing away so Scotland knew he wasn't lying. Scotland kissed the stiches lightly. "I'm sorry I upset you and made you get hurt." He said softly as he wrapped England's hand.

"It's alright. I was the one that shoved my hands in there like an idiot."

"True." Scotland shrugged then smirked at the pout he got for agreeing. He kissed his forehead amused. "But I'm still partly to blame. I got you worked up and hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." He said pulling him off the counter and held him.

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry for accusing you too Wales." Scotland said drawing him into his side.

"It's ok Scotland. Just walk in next time and ask. Don't hide and let it eat at you. I promise we'll never say anything behind your back."

"Ok. I know. I love you two. So much. I guess I just let my mind go into overdrive and assume things so I got scared. So I was hurting. I should have just walked in."

"Yes but everything is over now and we love you too." Wales said smiling.

"I love you more than Wales." England piped up.

"You do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Scotland roared with laughter listening to them fight over who loved him more for the next thirty minutes. His little brothers were something else. So funny and crazy and liked to fight about silly things. He wouldn't trade them for the world though. Because they were his funny, crazy, silly brothers.

 **Ok done hope you liked it! I figured Scotland would be the better one to pick for this. Shows big brothers can be insecure to. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can there be a misunderstanding between England, Wales and Scotland somehow? (the ones where someone [or two] people overhear just part of a conversation and assume the worst until proven otherwise).

 **Thank you for your review! Again hope you liked it!**


	42. Chapter 40

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch. 40 Scotland's nightmare

 _ **Scotland was walking through his house. All the lights were out and he was confused at why. All his little brothers had their cars here. So they should be home. He found the light switch and turned it on. He scrambled to Ireland and lifted his limp body into his arms checking his pulse. It was so weak and his little brother was so hurt.**_

" _ **Scottie." A voice said hoarsely. He looked at North. "Scottie we're alive but hurry. Upstairs. You have to save him." He whispered. Scotland set Ireland down and his feet hit the floor.**_

" _ **You're too late." The man the terrorist he killed so long again said.**_

" _ **But you're supposed….."**_

" _ **To be dead? I know. But I'm not and look. I killed your baby brother Scotland." He said grinning wildly pointing at England who was propped against the wall. His dull unseeing eyes staring blankly at Scotland. Scotland screamed on top of his lungs and shot the man twice killing him. He then rushed to England and started shaking him.**_

" _ **No. England. No. No. No. No." he said laying him down and started CPR thrusts. "NO!" he screeched when he couldn't get his heart to start beating.**_

" _ **You failed him." Wales said appearing.**_

" _ **You failed us." North said popping up next.**_

" _ **We're all dead Scotland and it's all because you didn't protect us." Ireland said walking to him.**_

" _ **YOU WEREN'T THERE!" England screamed suddenly.**_

Scotland bolted up in bed with a strangled cry. He sat sweat pouring down his head panting. He groaned at the clock that said Two AM. He got out of bed heart still racing and went to the bathroom and showered to get the sweat off his body. After he went to North's room and checked on him making sure he was ok and sat stroking his hair gently and planted a kiss to his forehead. He went to Wales next and did the same. When he went to Ireland's and sat stroking his hair. He got a sleepy mumble.

"Sorry." He whispered soothingly and kissed the side of his head.

"Ger go wha? Away." Ireland slurred in his sleep. " 'm tryin tae slerp slep er something." He slurred next.

"Stop going to sleep drunk you brat." Scotland said chuckling lightly. Then got up and moved the trash can closer to his bed. Then went to England's room. He sat on his bed then rose his eyebrows in amusement seeing the old bear Scotland had given England in his childhood in his arms being cuddled tightly. England had taken such good care of it that it looked new. Probably because he kept fixing it when it got worn. Scotland stroked his hair smiling softly. Then sat with him awhile until he kissed his temple and got up. He felt a hand catch his.

"Scottie?" England mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes with his other arm confused.

"Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." Scotland said squeezing his hand.

"No." England whined sleepily. Then his other hand grabbed his shirt tugging at it.

"Oh. I see. My wee brother is spoiled." Scotland teased climbing into bed with him.

"Your fault."

"You don't have to act spoiled though."

"You woke me up. I get to be spoiled." England huffed snuggling close.

"Is that so?" Scotland hummed cuddling with him. "Sorry for waking you."

"You had a nightmare right?" England mumbled.

"Yeah. I did." Scotland sighed.

"About what?" England asked snuggling his face into his chest.

"I dreamed I lost all of you. Because I couldn't protect you. Because I wasn't there."

"Sounds scary." England said quietly green eyes peering up at him.

"Very scary." Scotland said bumping noses with his, a gesture from his past to tell England to go to sleep.

"I want to know more." England protested sleepily then whined when he started stroking his hair trying to lure him to sleep. England bounced up and sat on him. Scotland laughed trying to knock him off. England kept bouncing on him until he finally told him everything. England laid back down beside him after that and snuggled close offered soothing words. Scotland smirked at four in the morning.

"Go to bed brat." He said flicking his forehead hard.

"I just comforted you don't be mean." England whined into his chest.

"I'm big brother. I get to be mean."

"Not fair."

"Life isn't fair little brat. Now go to sleep." Scotland said smiling and kissed his head. England grumbled into his chest pinching his side but went to sleep none the less. Scotland nuzzled his face into his fluffy blonde hair. He knew he could sleep now. He wouldn't have another nightmare with England tucked safely into his side. So there was nothing to worry about anymore. He went back to sleep.

 _ **Scotland walked into his house. All the lights were off but his brothers were home he knew. He flicked on the light and they groaned.**_

" _ **Scottie we're playing hide and seek in the dark! Come play! You're on my team!"**_

" _ **England no teams!"**_

" _ **Shut up Wales!"**_

" _ **Come play Scotland!" North cheered.**_

" _ **Yeah Scott I'll beat you." Ireland taunted.**_

" _ **Don't cheat for England." Wales warned. Scotland smiled.**_

" _ **ALBA!" England cried at the top of the stairs. "Come be on my team!" he demanded holding a hand out. Scotland walked up and grabbed his hand and grinned.**_

" _ **Let's cheat." He said then the lights went out and England was laughing making him laugh through the pitch black trying to figure out where to go.**_

Scotland woke and smiled at the blonde that was snuggled close.

"Such a strange dream." He hummed. "Thanks England." He said laying there staring at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes hearing Ireland whine and puke in his room. "I'm coming." He huffed amused and unlatched England then went to go take care of his hung over little brother.

 **Done! Got that one done too! This was inspired by this review.**

Can we see what sort of nightmares the Iles would get and what they would do afterwards (you kinda did England already, so it could be something different or you can focus on the others)

 **Thank you for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	43. Chapter 41

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.41 Animals love England.

Canada was excited. He was leading the Kirkland's to picnic with him in the special spot in the forest in the mountains he loved. They trailed along and paused when they saw three baby bears, England started bouncing up and down excitedly and dove at them. He rolled around with them gushing. The bears kept giving him kisses and rubbing on him. Scotland face palmed. This always happened. England showed wild animals love and they would become obsessed with him.

"England we have to go! Leave them alone! Before the mom gets here!" Wales called. England pouted and got back up. The mom ran up and roared at him.

"HI!" he cheered. The bear blinked at him then started clinging to him rubbing her face on his affectionately.

"England get away from her and let's go!"

"No! She likes me and I like her!"

"England!"

"NO!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"NO!"

"ALBION YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE!" Scotland cut in suddenly. England started pouting. "One." Scotland said calmly lifting one finger. The pout got bigger. "Two." He warned. England crossed his arms. "Three." Scotland said threateningly. England stomped toward them clearly sulking. The mother bear made a noise of protest and caught his collar then swung him on her back and walked in the other direction.

"YOU BITCH BRING HIM BACK!" Wales screamed and was ignored. England was laughing and stroking her head excitedly.

"HEY!" Scotland roared running to her and snatched him off. She roared in anger and dove on him. Scotland started wrestling with her snarling. The cubs tried to steal him next making North, Wales and Ireland fight with them. Canada gaped at them.

"England is this normal?!"

"Yep! The elephants tried to steal me last week when we went to the zoo!" England cheered. "Dummy Scottie made them let me go though."

"Well then."

"I have a giraffe now! I taught it to head-butt France!"

"….You stole it from the zoo didn't you?"

"Yup."

"England!"

"Scotland likes him too!"

"How have you not been arrested for that?!"

"Oh they tried. I broke out. A lot. They gave up and let me keep it."

"…..You beat up the SWAT team they sent in didn't you?"

"YES! AND IT WAS FUN!" he cackled.

"England I worry about you."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"You're so cute but so dangerous."

"That's a good thing!"

"How?!"

"It means I'm miss leading and no one ever suspects me so then I can get away with mass slaughter more!"

"Wait what?!"

"I'm miss leading?"

"After that."

"Mass slaughter?"

"England!"

"Scotland helps!"

"Scotland!"

"Shut up I'm busy!" Scotland yelled still fighting with the bear. After the fights were over and the bears wouldn't kidnap England they made their way to the picnic area. Canada set everything up happily. Ireland was wrestling with England the whole time fighting over who would get first dibs on the sandwiches. Until Scotland declared England would. Clearly choosing favorites again. They all knew England was his favorite even though he swore up and down he didn't have any. They knew he did. Which really England was everyone's favorite. They loved spoiling him and playing around with him. They always loved the random adventures he took them on. England stuck his tongue out at Ireland and picked out the sandwich he wanted then sat by Canada on the blanket. They were talking when they got cut off by England laughing.

"Bye Scottie!" he yelled waving as deer were dragging him off by his shirt happily.

"FUCKING HELL ENGLAND! STOP LETTING ANIMALS KIDNAP YOU!" he screamed chasing after them. Ireland started laughing watching Scotland fight with the deer that should be afraid humans or things that looked human but these weren't. No they saw England and wanted to kidnap him and take him home with them. They were afraid to fight for what they wanted. Which meant fighting Scotland. Which is probably the worst choice they could have made. Scotland didn't like things taking what was his. England was **his** little brother. Emphasis on his. So things weren't a loud to take England from him. England cackled when the deer and Scotland were fighting when suddenly a moose scooped him up in its antlers and tried to trot away. England cooed stroking its head until hands went on his waist scooping him up.

"England it's very rude to try to leave a picnic you were invited to." Canada said simply carrying him back. The moose snorted and stomped its hooves. "FUCK OFF!" Canada roared making everyone freeze. The deer and moose backed away slowly. The other four Kirkland's looked scared and his anger wasn't even directed at them. Canada went back to the spot and patted England's head as he sat in his lap cackling. He liked it when Canada got mad. It was always fun. They were back at Canada's house and hour later.

"I'm sorry the bears brought friends and ruined the picnic." England said looking at them. They were cut up and bleeding.

"Why are animals so obsessed with you?" Wales groaned.

"Don't know." England said shrugging. "Oh! I'll bandage you guys up! Since you kept me from getting kidnapped for the fourth time today!"

"That sounds nice." Scotland moaned laying on the couch.

"Yay!" England then zoomed off to find the first aid kit Canada had. Then came zooming back and got to work.

Scotland snorted amused at the fact England was doing the bandaging. Usually it was them bandaging him up because he was so accident prone. It felt nice though. Having someone care for him for a change.

 **And done! Sorry guys for not posting for two days. First day I had family over and yesterday I was out kayaking so I was out like a light as soon as I got home because I was so exhausted. But hope you liked the chapter! I had a dream once that animals kept taking England so this is where this chapter came from! XD Weird dream. He's so cute animals try to take him.**


	44. Chapter 42

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.42 Our England

England stormed to his room after coming home. Scotland and Ireland shared a look.

"Oh boy." Wales sighed wondering what was wrong.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him." Scotland said getting up and went to England's room. "Hey. What's going on?" Scotland asked knocking on the door since it was locked.

"Go the fuck away." England snarled back. Scotland blinked.

"Well fine then brat! Come down when you feel like talking instead of being childish!"

"Go away!" he snapped. Scotland sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him until he calmed down. Scotland went back to the couch and sat.

"Give him a bit. He'll come down eventually and say what's wrong."

"Ok." North sighed.

England curled in a ball on his bed gripping a pillow to his chest face hidden in it. He cried into it when he knew he would be left alone. He just wanted to be alone. But at the same time he wanted somebody there. He laid in his bed crying by himself in the dark. He felt pathetic but at the same time he felt it was better this way. No need to bother his brothers with his problems. After all what was said was true. He shouldn't have picked a fight with New Zealand when he had to handle business. New Zealand had insulted Wales which set England off which made Australia get protect over New Zealand. Australia had been visiting him when England had to go over there and handle things with him. The two lashed back at England and England couldn't defend himself properly because the words hit close and he didn't know how to respond. Instead he just stormed out and left with the papers he needed. He didn't come out of his room when they told him dinner was ready. He didn't come out when Wales had offered desert. He didn't even come out when North begged him too. He just stayed silent and cried.

North had enough. He wasn't going to let his little brother stay locked up in his room when he knew he was upset. No that wouldn't fly with him at all. He marched over to his door again and knocked loudly. When he didn't get a response he kicked the door down. England peeked at him with tear filled eyes. North walked fast to him and scooped him up planting him in his lap as he sat and held him. England hid his face into his shoulder.

"North." He whimpered.

"Tell me what happened."

"No. I don't want too."

"England."

"Shut up. Just hold me."

North frowned squeezing him a little.

"I just want you to hold me. That's all I need to feel better." He whispered clinging.

"England I just want…"

"North. Please. Hold me and that's it. That's all I want."

"Alright. Fine England." He said quietly shifting him in a better position and held him tightly while stroking his hair. It felt so familiar. Then he remembered when England was a child and upset. A lot of the time he just wanted to be held with no talking. That's what North always did until England was ready to talk.

"North?" England whispered after an hour.

"Hmmm?"

"Should I stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being me. Stop acting the way I do."

"England no way in hell would I want you to stop being you." North said softly.

"They said I should." England said quietly eyes dull.

"What?" North asked tensing.

"You're a freak. You're worthless. No one likes you. That's why you lost everything. You're a failure. You'll never amount to anything. You have no purpose. You're a psycho. What person goes around blowing things up for fun? Freak go die. No one wants you here. All you do is cause trouble. Stop being a burden. Stop blowing things up. Stop being violent. Stop being a freak. You shouldn't be this happy. You don't deserve to be happy. Stop fucking being you. You stupid fucking freak. Monster. Weirdo. Psycho. Creep. Fucking stop. Stop being you. You're nothing just go fucking die." England said rapidly eyes staying dull and sad.

"Who?" North asked shaking.

"Doesn't matter."

"I ASKED WHO?! WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!"

"It's nothing. As long as you say it's ok for me to be me then it doesn't matter."

"TO HELL IT DOESN'T!" North roared getting up carrying England down the stairs to the living room. The other three looked up. North dumped England into Scotland's lap and paced back and forth shaking in anger telling them what England said. "AND HE WON'T TELL ME WHO THE FUCK SAID IT!"

"Someone said all that to you?" Wales asked softly cupping England's face and wiping the tears away gently.

"They said more. That was only some of it." England said quietly.

"Who?" Scotland demanded.

"Scotland. Enough. It's nothing."

"That's not nothing! If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying! Now tell me or so help me England…."

"Fine." England cut in. "But you can't kick them or hit them or stab them or shoot them or torture them!"

"Fine." Scotland said already thinking of a loop hole.

"It was New Zealand and Australia."

"Australia?" Ireland sputtered shocked.

"He was drunk." England shrugged.

"Still." Wales growled.

They sat with him holding him and soothing him. After getting him to go to sleep they set off and hunted them down.

"My brother said I couldn't shoot you, stab you. Kick you, hit you or torture you." Scotland said lazily. They relaxed a little. "He forgot to say I couldn't break ever bone in your bodies. That is my loop hole." Scotland said darkly the other three Kirkland's towering behind him threateningly. The two countries screams were heard all over the city.

"YOU BROKE ONE HUNDRED OF THEIR BONES?!" England screeched the next morning.

"LOOP HOLE!"

"FUCK YOU RED HEAD!"

Scotland laughed and snatched him into a bear hug.

"When has anyone ever gotten away with hurting you? Hmm?"

"Never." England said rolling his eyes.

"That's right." Ireland said ruffling his hair.

"Your terrible people."

"They should know better." Wales protested.

"You four are stupid and violent and way to over protective." England said sharply. Then his mouth curved upwards and he hid his face into Scotland's chest. "But I love you anyways."

"Aww!" Wales cried diving on the two hugging them. North went next and Ireland was the one that knocked them all over with his tackle hug. England laughed with them like idiots on the floor. They were too precious. The most adorable family ever.

 **GUYS THE WEBSITE GOT FIXED SO NOW I CAN CATCH UP! For a week it wouldn't let me see my reviews. At all. Did anyone else notice that? Anyways I'm glad it's fixed! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

can we have some Overprotective!UK bros with scared/insecure/innocent!England. . . and maybe a Britannia Angel? (doesn't really have to be in the same chapter, I just wanna read some chapters with thatbtw the Rome chapter made me cry TTATT !

 **Don't cry! That makes me feel bad. I'm sorry I made you cry! ( I'm not that sorry though. I'm only a little sorry. I'm a little proud of myself that I drew out emotions with my readers. So that's why I'm not that sorry.) XD Anyways thank you for the review! I know he wasn't scared in this one but I will write one where he is scared. I wanna write a chapter where everyone is watching a horror movie and he gets scared but tries to hide it. I think that would be cute! By everyone I mean it includes Canada, America, France, and the German bros too!**

 **Also last thing and I'll shut up guys. I just want to say thank you to all my readers! You guys are so freaking nice to me and your reviews brighten my day! I love going back and seeing how many people has read the story and I love the reviews you guys leave for me and it's so sweet and I really freaking love all of you because you're so nice and encouraging. Seriously guys there are rare days when I'm alone and feeling down and stressed and I go and check my reviews so I can see if there is something I need to write. Writing is my go to thing to make me feel better. Then I see your reviews and it makes such a huge difference in my mood. You guys are awesome. Even on really happy days when I don't think I could be any happier I see your nice reviews or see that the story has been read a lot that day and it makes me happier so thanks guys. You are really nice people and I just wanted to get this off my chest and say thank you to all of you. Ok I'll shut up. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Maybe two if I can.**


	45. Chapter 43

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.43 Amnesia

England grumbled opening the breaker box wondering why the power went out so suddenly. Sweet Pea hissed from beside it and head-butted him hard. England's eyes rolled back and he hit the ground unconscious. He groaned later waking in a strange place machines around him beeping. A man frowned at him.

"England you alright? I came home to you unconscious so I took you here. Your head was bleeding pretty bad."

"Who?"

"You."

"Who am I?"

"England don't joke….."

"Who are you? What's this place?! And why is your hair an unnatural color?!" he screamed bolting up.

"My hair is natural!" Scotland defended then paused. "Oh shit this can't be good." He groaned.

"Who are you?!" England screamed.

"Calm down. I'm Scotland. You're England. I'm your big brother and this is the hospital. Apparently you hit your head very hard at home. I'm going to get a nurse now." He said gently and walked out. She checked England then called a doctor.

"This should pass." The doctor hummed. "But it could not. Bring him back in a week so I can see how he's doing."

"Right ok. Can he leave now?"

"Yes."

"Come on England."

"Who?"

"You."

"Who's you?"

"Just come on." Scotland said grabbing his hand and taking him out of the hospital to home.

"England you're ok! I as just about to go to the hospital to see you!" North cheered hugging him.

"Who are you?! Why are you touching me?! Where am I?!" England accused eyes wide and panicked.

"Scotland?" North questioned.

"He has amnesia. Doctor said it should pass eventually."

"It's ok England. I'm North. Your big brother. You're home. I'm hugging you because I'm glad to see you're ok. Well mostly ok."

"But he said he's my big brother." England said pointing at Scotland.

"Well I am too. You actually have four big brothers."

"There's more of you?! Do you all have unnatural hair colors?!"

"MY HAIR IS NATURAL!" North and Scotland screamed at the same time. England cowered away tears springing to his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Don't yell at me! I don't understand!" he wailed.

"I'm sorry wee one. I didn't mean to." Scotland said quickly and held him with North.

"I'm sorry we scared you."

"There's two of you." England deadpanned. "Why is there two of you?!" he said pointing at Ireland.

"That's Ireland. He's your other big brother. My twin." North soothed.

"What's going on?" Ireland asked slowly.

"England has amnesia from his head injury. It should pass." Scotland informed.

"England has amnesia?" Wales gasped coming in.

"Yes. So he doesn't remember himself or us."

"Oh." Wales said going to England. "I'm Wales! Your other big brother! Also your favorite one!"

"To hell you are you piece of shit!" Scotland screamed grabbing him. "You are not the favorite! Don't go lying to him!"

"I am favorite! Don't listen to him! He's jealous!" Wales cried.

"You sack of lying shit! Shut up before I mangle you!" Scotland yelled slapping him.

"He's not your favorite. Don't listen to him." North told England.

"I figured he wasn't. I kind of like the loud red head better." England said shrugging.

"Hear that?! He likes me better even when he has amnesia!" Scotland said smirking in victory at Wales.

"It was worth a shot! Don't judge me!"

"What's that?" England asked suddenly trembling. They looked to where he pointed.

"That's Sweet Pea. My sheep. Isn't he cute?"

"I don't like him. Get him out. Don't like him." England said backing up then hid behind Ireland.

"Why not?" Wales asked pouting.

"I feel like he's a threat. Get him away." England said hiding his facing between Ireland's shoulder blades.

"Ha! He even still hates Sweet Pea like this!" North cried.

"Get the damn sheep out he's scaring England." Ireland demanded. Wales took Sweet Pea out while pouting.

"He's gone little brat. You can stop hiding now." Ireland sang turning and lifting England's chin so he'd look up at him. "He's not going to hurt you." He promised smiling.

"You'll keep him away?"

"I'll keep him away."

"Who are you again?"

"Ireland."

"And you're my big brother too?"

"That's right."

"I think I like you most." England said going into his arms. Ireland grinned big eyes taunting as Scotland stood shocked.

"I think he's broken." North said five minutes later when Scotland wasn't moving just standing in the same spot a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Hold England. Watch this." Ireland said motioning him to the couch and set England in his lap then went to Scotland. "Scottie." He sang smirking in his face. "I'm England's favorite now." He taunted. Scotland's eyes sparked and he launched at him. Ireland screamed and laughed blocking his punches. Scotland threw him down and they started wrestling. North started laughing as Scotland kept cussing at Ireland while trying to murder him. "I'm England's favorite." Ireland chanted as they wrestled to piss him off more.

"Ireland are you trying to die?!" North screamed laughing.

"No I just like pissing him off."

"Stop trying to hurt Ireland!" England barked making them freeze. They all stared shocked. England crossed his arms glaring. If England was in his right mind he would be encouraging Scotland to hurt Ireland. So this was different. North frowned ten minutes later.

"Ok he's definitely broken." He said watching Scotland stay huddled in the corner of the room knees to his chest a depressed aura around him.

At dinner they noticed how England listened to them talk intensely. He was trying to get to know them better so he could get his memories back. He hovered around them unsure of himself and used Ireland as a safety net a lot. Which had Scotland seething at his ginger brother. Who kept smirking as England stayed latched to him. He looked why to smug and Scotland would get his revenge. If Ireland thought Prussia was bad he had another thing coming. Scotland could be way worse than Prussia. Prussia looked like a saint compared to him. That's how possessive he was of his little brother. His little brother had been taken from him to many times. Which made Scotland possessive and over protective as hell. England really needed to work on not getting kidnapped. It was making Scotland crazier than he ever was. England went to sleep that night in his bed feeling confused and uncomfortable. When he dreamed he kept hearing hissing and saw red eyes. He fidgeted in his sleep sweating. He kept seeing those red eyes and heard the hissing around them.

"ALBA!" he screeched bolting up. He didn't understand why he said that name. His door crashed open. Scotland ran in eyes scanning the room gun in hand. England had nearly given him a heart attack screaming like that.

"England. What's wrong? What happened."

"There were red eyes and hissing in my dream. I got scared. Why did I scream Alba when I woke up?"

"Because that's what everyone used to call me. You still do for the most part. I've been Alba ever since you were little and you're my Albion. It was the language we used back then. Now we just go by the new society preference. Which is Scotland and England. But Alba and Albion mean the same is our present titles it's just older and different language. Alba and Albion came from the Celtic influenced time. You were a kid then." He explained. "As far is why you screamed that it's because you always scream Alba when you're scared. You always call for me. So that's why you did it now. Even when you don't really know me in your mind. You know all of us in your heart. And in your subconscious. Which is where all those memories are until you decide to let them out and flow." Scotland said pulling him into his arms and laid down with him. "Come on. Back to sleep with you. I'll fight the nightmares away." He said kissing his forehead and stroked his hair until he drifted back off to sleep.

"Son of a fucking bitch me head hurts!" England swore in the morning after waking. Flashes of the day before when Sweet Pea head-butted him passed through his mind. "WALES I'M MURDERING THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU LOVE SO MUCH!" England roared getting out of bed waking everyone up and the other three ran into his room.

"YOU CAN'T KILL CANADA!" Wales exclaimed.

"NOT CANADA YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOUR DAMN SHEEP!"

"WAIT!" North cried.

"What?!"

"You're back to normal? You're you again? You don't like Ireland most?"

"Yes I'm normal obviously and no I don't like Ireland most!" England said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Who do you like most?" Wales asked just to be sure.

"Scottie. You two are stupid if you're trying to make me say I like you most."

"He's back to normal! I have my wee one back!" Scotland cheered diving on England.

"Hey get off! What's with you?!" England yelled then the other three dove on him laughing and he fell over. "Hey. Get off! What is wrong with you four?!"

"We're glad to have our England back!" North cheered.

"That's nice now let me kill Sweet Pea."

"Why?"

"He head butted me really fucking hard yesterday. I think I passed out."

"You did more than pass out." Ireland said darkly.

"He gave you amnesia."

"Wales the sheep is dying." Scotland snarled shaking. Wales screeched and ran to the back yard. He was chased for hours trying to protect his baby. They caught him anyways and started beating the sheep. Which once again didn't die for some reason. They sat back down with England and told him about the day before. England shook his head blinking.

"I only remember being head-butted. I really liked Ireland most?"

"Yes."

"The fuck is wrong with amnesia me?"

"We don't know but it was fun watching Scotland be all depressed and jealous."

"I'm sorry Scottie. You know I like you better than all them." England whined clinging to him.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I put all the blame on Ireland."

"I'm dying aren't I?"

"You better run ginger. I don't play nice with people who taunt me." Scotland said threateningly. Ireland ran and Scotland patted England's head before unlatching him and chasing after Ireland.

"Get him Scottie! Get him!" England cheered laughing.

"Well everything is as it should be. Thank God." North said smiling and relaxed by England watching Scotland try to murder Ireland. He could do that yesterday. England had kept defending Ireland so today was the day Scotland would get his revenge. Now that things were back to normal all they had to do was worry about what was to come tomorrow. They couldn't ever catch a break and they knew it. But they wouldn't have it any other way. They liked the chaos that went on in their family.

 **Done! I got to write one chapter! Guys I'm sorry I've been gone. I really thought that I was going to get to post every day after that last chapter but then I got sick. With a sinus infection, bronchitis, allergies, and something else I can't remember the name of. So I have been in bed sleeping most of the time of taking the medicine my doctor gave me. I wanted to post yesterday because I felt a little better and I could think but then my mom needed help with the donkeys we have because they needed their feet trimmed. I got kicked in the thigh which pissed me off and made me kick the donkey back and there was so much hay dust everywhere I freaking relapsed right after I got home and went back to bed with a high fever and stayed in bed. I'm actually still in bed with a fever but I can think clearly somewhat so I wanted to post. Hopefully I won't have to go back to the doctor but yeah. Stupid donkeys. I wanted to explain myself for not posting. I really wanted to write but for days I couldn't think straight and I couldn't think of how to write a story. But I'm doing better than yesterday so hopefully I can get rid of this crap and post more. I will post another chapter tomorrow hopefully. Thank you guys so much for being patient and waiting!**

 **This chapter was inspired by this review.**

anyway, can we give England amnesia or something. . . the rest is up to youand add some more innocent/insecure England in the next chapters please. . . and maybe a Britannia Angel?

 **So hopefully this was ok. Sweet Pea was a good crutch for figuring out how to give England amnesia. I mean he's head butted England enough times. It was bound to happen that he gave him amnesia. XD Hope you liked it. I kind of wanted it to be silly and fluffy. So this is how it played out. I'm going to have to look into what Britannia Angel is more before I write a chapter on it. But hopefully I can do that sometime in the near future. I really hope this chapter was ok. I tried at least. Thank you for your review! And the other one you left that was really sweet!**


	46. Chapter 44

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.44 Pranks.

Ireland smirked flashing back to his house. Germany was going to kill him but oh well. His cute German boyfriend had no reason to ignore his texts. Not even if he was working. Ireland could admit he was a needy person sometimes and craved attention. But now that he was in the pranking mood he might as well prank his brothers. Well except England. Nothing good ever comes out of pranking England. He was scary and would get you back five times better than you got him. He pondered the thought of England then decided to have him help. He went to the study and saw him scribbling away at work.

"England." He sang.

"Ginger." England said bluntly.

"Don't be rude I'm about to let you have fun. Want to get away from boring work? Spend time with big brother? Hmmmm?"

"I feel as though I should say no."

"I'll buy you cake."

"CAKE!" England screamed clinging to him. An over worked England was a sugar craving England. At least Ireland was getting him away from work for a while.

"Let's pull pranks on the others."

"Ok."

"First Wales."

"Yayyy!"

"He has to go to work in a bit doesn't he? Meet with his boss?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to cling film his car."

"YES!" England flashed away to the store. He flashed back with a lot of boxes of it.

"….England you stole those didn't you? I don't see your wallet."

"Shush! I borrowed them."

"Right of course you did and of course you got away with it because you didn't have to go through the scanners."

"I'll send them a check! Shut up! Stop acting like you have morals when we both know you don't!"

"Fine. Let's just cling film his car shut."

They both went outside to his car and wrapped it tightly in cling film. Then pondered something and started squirting olive oil all over it to make it slippery so it's be harder to get off and so when he did get it off he's be covered in oil. They hid around the side of the house as he came out.

"For fucks sake!" Wales yelled and grumbled in his new suit trying to get the cling film off. "England! Ireland! I know you two had something to do with this! When I find you you're going to regret it!" he yelled.

"But he's too stupid to even realize we're literally around the corner." England said rolling his eyes. They watched him swear and rip at the cling film for thirty minutes then scowled covered in oil. He stormed back inside and changed into his old suit. Then got into his car. He turned on the heat and sighed at confetti and powder came out of his vents. Ireland started cackling.

"You do that?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When you were opening the boxes of cling film." England said shrugging.

"Nice with the baby powder."

"Yeah baby powder that's what that is." England said slowly.

"….England what the fuck was the powder?"

"Wales might have his car towed."

"England!"

"And he might go to jail."

"England what the fuck did you put in his vents?"

"Some of it's on him too. Sucks to be him."

"England!"

"It's cocaine powder ok?!"

"ENGLAND!" Ireland screamed shocked.

"I was offered some when I was borrowing all that cling film! He wouldn't leave me alone, pulled a knife on me, so I hit him in the stomach! Then he went down and tried to throw cocaine into my eyes, so I kicked him in the throat and stole all his cocaine as payback! DON'T YOU JUDGE ME WOMAN!"

"Please tell me you didn't snort any of that."

"What? No I've done that before not cool. No way I'm sticking with pot and that's it."

"You smoke pot?"

"Hell yeah I do. When I get really stressed out."

"Dude me too." Ireland said fiving him.

"I like weed."

"Don't we all?"

"Not Scottie. He's a marijuana hater."

"Of course."

"Even Wales smokes pot time to time and he's Wales!"

"I even got Germany to smoke it with me several times and we both know how he is!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Cool."

"Prussia tried to kill me for giving it to him."

"Prussia does it sometimes!"

"Yeah but he says he doesn't want his baby brother introduced to drugs and blah blah blah. He was not happy all those times I dumped Germany off at his home high."

"You're a terrible person."

"That was when we were friends." Ireland defended.

"….And Prussia still let you date him."

"Yes and now we are happy and the cutest couple ever that everyone is jealous of!"

"Chill. Let's go prank North."

"Fine."

They went back inside after making sure Wales was gone and pondered what to do.

"I know. Let's rent a clown."

"But isn't North terrified of clowns and…Oh I see where this is going."

"Good boy. Now let's find a damn clown."

Ireland ushered the clown inside hours later and led him to North's room.

"Hey little buddy. I got you a present." Ireland said making North look over. He started screeching instantly. "Hope you get over your fear he's following you for the next hour."

England and Ireland cackled watching North run all over the house screaming with the clown doing tricks. The clown cornered him in the living room and started honking a horn laughing and squirting him with silly string. North screeched louder cowering. He started doing a dance for North and squirted him with water. North trembled in fear tears springing to his eyes.

"England." He whimpered miserably. England stopped laughing and launched over there.

"GO AWAY! FIRED! YOU HAVE YOUR MONEY! GO!" he screamed wrestling with the clown.

"ENGLAND! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FEEL BAD!" Ireland screamed.

"BUT NORTH NEEDS ME! HE'S SCARED. LOOK AT HIM!" England whined clinging to North.

"Fine let's go prank Scotland. You can go clown."

"Works for me." He said shrugging and walked out.

Ireland looked over and laughed at England. He was holding North snuggling his face into his. England really was affectionate and protective. He didn't like it when his big brothers were terrified, hurt, or sad.

"Come on. Let's prank Scottie."

"I have an idea!" England cheered and ran off.

"I'm scared." North whispered yelled.

"Me too. It's never good when he's that excited." Ireland whispered yelled back.

Ireland blinked at all the firecrackers linked together in Scotland's room around his bed. He was sleeping at the moment. England made a trail to the door and grinned.

"He's not going to get hurt is he?"

"I would never hurt Scottie!" England exclaimed offended.

"Alright alright. Do it." Ireland said holding his hands in surrender. England lit the match and lit the fuse next. They covered their ears laughing at the fire crackers went off and Scotland bolted up with a scream then had to stay crouched on his bed swearing so he wouldn't be hit by one.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" he roared after it was over.

"GOOD MORNING SCOTTIE! I JUST WANTED TO WAKE YOU UP IN A SPECIAL WAY!" England yelled happily.

"I feel like I should be blaming Ireland for this."

"He promised me cake." England said laughing.

An hour later Scotland and North sat England down in a chair. They were covered in slime.

"England we know Ireland bribed you. And you only went with it because you are tired of working and you haven't slept in two days because of work. So we aren't going to blame you for this because you're too exhausted to know when doing what Ireland says is a bad thing at the moment."

"Ok." England said slowly.

"So we did the rest of your paperwork. And you're going to bed and we're beating up Ireland."

"But why did you do my paper work if I pranked you?"

"Because you're harmless and cute. Ireland is the evil ugly one. Now shush and go to bed."

"I want cake though he won't give it to me if I stop."

"I'll by you all the cake you want. You go to bed."

"Ok." England said yawning cutely. Then reached up expectantly. Scotland scooped him up and carried him to bed. Then tucked him in and flicked out his lights. Then went to North.

"Ok how do we get Ireland back for manipulating our sleep deprived brother and pranking us?" North pondered.

"I don't…" Scotland trailed off receiving a text. "Apparently he pranked Germany too. Germany wants me to flash him over here. I say we let the scary boyfriend deal with him." Scotland said and flashed away. He came back with Germany. Who was scowling.

"What did he do?"

"For one this was in everyone's chairs at the meeting hidden in the cushions." Germany said holding up a whoopee cushion. "So all the geezers were saying ex… excuse…..ex….." he trailed off laughing adorably doubled over.

"I thought you were mad."

"I AM! He put a spell on me and every time they said it I feel like I'm being tickled!" Germany snarled.

"Said what?"

"I'm not saying it! I know what you're up too and you've been hanging out with Prussia too much because that's exactly what he did!" Germany growled shoving North.

"He tricked you into saying excuse me?" North asked grinning big at the snorts and giggles he got in response.

"Stop it before I kill you!" Germany snarled pulling out a knife.

"Damn you hate being tickled if you're pulling a knife on me." North said laughing. Germany growled then noticed Prussia was calling.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Where are you?"

"At the Kirkland's! I'm busy what do you want?!"

"Well EXCUSE ME for wondering where my baby bruder went off to!" Prussia countered then laughed at the laughter that sounded in response.

"He's broken." North said laughing as Germany laid on the floor laughing clawing at the invisible tickling fingers he could feel on his stomach.

"We learned the louder you say it the more it tickles." Prussia said cheekily.

"Stop torturing him."

"Nein. He's in a bad mood because of ginger. Who might die. I just like hearing him laugh."

"No you like torturing him."

"It's my job as big bruder to torture him every now and then."

"He's up. He saw Ireland. You may be right about him dying." North said and on cue Germany snarled tackling Ireland.

"REVERSE THE SPELL NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME!" Ireland countered then laughed when Germany was in hysterics for the next five minutes curled in a ball laughing so hard he had tears falling. When he quit laughing he looked absolutely miserable. "Aww. Fine. Stop looking so sad. I'll reverse it. I think you've been punished enough." Ireland cooed hugging him. He reversed it and kissed his cheek.

"Punished?" Germany growled eye twitching.

"You ignored my texts."

"I WAS WORKING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled beating him. Ireland scrambled away and ran.

"You should have made him promise not to kill you before you reversed it!" Scotland called as Ireland's screams sounded.

Thirty minutes later North grinned at the two sitting on the couch. Ireland had a black eye and a few bruises and was sulking. Germany was sitting arms crossed looking away stubborn pout on his face.

"Alright you two. Stop fighting. Give each other a hug and apologize." North said laughing pushing them closer together. Germany finally caved first and wrapped his arms around Ireland hiding his face into his shoulder. Ireland perked up immediately making North laugh. Ireland hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I pranked you. I was being childish." Ireland said after a minute.

"I'm sorry I made North flash Prussia over and made him beat the shit out of you. But I couldn't hit your stupid face so I had someone do it for me."

"Well at least we know Germany could never be abusive." North said to Scotland.

"Sometimes I wish he was. Maybe then Ireland would get better common sense." Scotland said rolling his eyes.

"Prussia beats him for Germany though. So he should know better by now."

"True."

"Prussia is there anything you want to tell Ireland?"

"You deserved it."

"Prussia!" Scotland scolded.

"Fine! I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you…for like the hundredth time."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry that I deserve it sometimes."

"All the time." Prussia countered scowling.

"Prussia sometimes he really doesn't." Germany mumbled.

"Fine. I can admit. Sometimes he doesn't. But I only do it out of protectiveness."

"We know. Well now that everyone is fine and happy let's wake England and go out for cake!"

"Ok."

Later at the restaurant Scotland got a call from Wales.

"I'M IN JAIL!" he blubbered.

"What?! Why?"

"THEY SAID I HAD COCAINE! I'VE NEVER DONE COCAINE IN MY LIFE! SCOTTIE BAIL ME OUT THESE MEN ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME A PRISON BITCH!"

"Fine." Scotland sighed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said and hung up glaring at a laughing Ireland and England. "I feel like this was England's fault."

"Guilty."

"England!"

"Calm down! He's not even in jail! He's in holding! Big difference! So no one is going to make our precious little virgin their prison bitch."

"They better not." Scotland snarled paid for his cake and walked out.

"What a fun day." Ireland said laughing.

"Yeah it has been a pretty fun day." North agreed then the others did also and continues eating their cake without a care in the world.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked it! By the way I do not encourage the use of drugs I just added it to make it funnier. Don't do drugs they're bad for you. Anyways! This chapter was inspired by this review**

can Ireland and probably England spend a day pranking everyone else such as clingfilm on the top or bottom of doors (from experience it's really confusing when your face is suddenly mashed into something you can't see or you trip for some reason!) or whoopee cushions everywhere?!

 **Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Thank you for your review!**


	47. Chapter 45

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.45 Always there.

England stormed into the house eye twitching. Scotland and Wales shared a look. They knew they should have gone to the meeting today but they hadn't felt like it. North and Ireland came in silently.

"Sooooo. How was everyone's day?" Wales spoke up.

"Fucking terrific!" England spat sarcastically.

"China pissed him off."

"That stupid piece of shit still blames me for Hong Kong wanting to be with me more! He's a jealous arsehole that needs to get over the fact that his little brother does not like him! It's because he's so pushy and clingy why Hong Kong prefers me and not him!" England ranted punching the living room table making it break.

"I liked that table." Ireland whined. England moved to punch him. Ireland screamed and ran away.

"Now England no need to be violent."

"I'm not! I'm perfectly calm!" England screamed grabbing North by the collar of his shirt.

"Scottie help!"

"England let go of our brother. You know better than to take your anger on others." Scotland scolded. England let North go and started staring at Scotland coldly. North squeaked and ran away to his room. The only time he ever saw that look was in England's pirating days. That was not a look you want to receive. Scotland stood his ground staring right back at his little brother.

"Maybe you should stay the fuck out of it. I wasn't addressing you."

"No but our brother asked for help. There for gave me every right to jump in." Scotland said crossing his arms.

"You might want to pick what battles you jump into carefully mate." England said darkly.

"You think I'm scared of a little shit like you? I've raised you. You don't scare me little brat. Now why don't you sit down and try to calm down?" Scotland said then dodged the fist that flew at him. "Of course not." He sighed and dodged the next punch. England's fist smashed through the wall after Scotland dodged. He tore it out of the wall and went for another punch snarling. Scotland dodged or blocked his punches sometimes returning some when England actually managed to hit him the next twenty minutes until he finally grew tired and was starting to calm.

"You going to sit down and be nice now?" Wales asked carefully. England snarled at him. Wales sighed and tackled him onto the couch. England struggled in his arms swearing.

"England. Talk to us. What all did he say? Surely that wasn't the only thing that pissed you off."

"Hong Kong was the only topic. He was just being an arse and saying I changed him and I forced him to change. That I turned him into a punk. That I shouldn't have been able to raise him because all I do is turn my colonies into arseholes and pieces of shit. That I make them mean and useless. That it's my fault they have issues. That everything wrong with them is my fault! Well it's not my fault if they are adults and making poor decisions! They have been independent a long fucking time so what they do is not my problem!" England screamed.

"You're right it's not. The choices they make as adults are their own nothing to do with you." Scotland murmured in agreement.

"But the tempers they have is definitely your fault. You've rubbed off on them." Wales teased.

"I don't have a temper!"

"What was that just not long ago?! I recall fighting for my life!" Scotland teased.

"You're a fucking pansy then." England snapped. But the spark was coming back to his eyes.

"I was scared for you Scotland. I mean. I swore the devil was after you."

"He might as well be the devil. Look at how mean his face is right now. What a nasty scowl and glare."

"I bet it would scare the piss out of anyone who happened to walk by."

"They would just take off running and screaming."

"That's what North and Ireland did."

"They were being wimps. Shut up."

"We'll shut up when you admit you have a temper and chill the fuck out."

"Do not! I am chill."

"No you're not. You're still pissy."

"Yeah you need to be sweet."

"I know how to make him sweet Scottie."

"How?"

"We give him sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yeah. Sugar. Like this." Wales said and started planting fat wet kisses on his cheeks.

"Ohhh you mean that sugar America demands for." Scotland teased and started peppering his face as kisses with Wales.

"Get off!" England bellowed going into a fit of laughter at his brothers' antics. "You two are so weird! Get off me! Stop it!"

"Do you think he's sweet enough yet?"

"Nah."

England laughed shoving at them for a while until they finally stopped. They crushed him in a hug.

"You going to be nice now?"

"I'm always nice." England said pouting.

"Oh I'm sure." Scotland said amused and pinched his cheek to make him stop pouting.

"You two are stupid. I'm taking a nap."

"Well have fun." Wales said watching him get up and walk away.

"Stupid."

"How mean."

England smirked at him from the top of the stairs then paused. He eyed them a moment cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you."

"For what? Giving you sugar?" Scotland teased and Wales made kissing noises at him.

"For getting me out of my mood. Stop being stupid before I get back in it and kill you both!" England cried and ran away to his room and locked the door.

"Awww we embarrassed him."

"He'll get over it. He always does."

"True."

"We should probably tell the other two it's safe now." Scotland said chuckling.

"Or not. It's kind of peaceful without them."

"How very right you are." Scotland said throwing an arm around him and flicked on the tv. Wales snuggled into his side smiling. All was right in the Kirkland home. For now, until England got bored.

 **And done. Hope you liked it. In case you're confused still. In the southern part of the US we use sugar as a meaning of kiss. Give me sugar means give me kiss for example. I did not know that until today. When I heard my elderly neighbor tell her daughter that when I was visiting them. So yeah. I thought it'd be a cute way to get England out of his mood and make it funny at the reference that America calls it that when he wants a kiss from England. Basically they're teasing him about it by doing that. So yeah that's where it came from. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

May we have a one shot where England is mad as hell (as in holes in the wall mad) and only Scotland and Wales combined calm him down eventually and figure out what's wrong?

 **Hope you liked it and thank you for your review!**


	48. Chapter 46

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.46 Why the Kirkland's started going to the world meetings.

Scotland was relaxing on his couch when Romania barged in.

"Scotland we need to talk."

"About?"

"Why is England the only one that goes to the meetings?"

"Because he represents the UK and even though Ireland is independent he is too lazy to go. So England brings him notes on what he needs to know. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Weelllll…." Romania said hesitantly.

"He's working too hard isn't he?! Is that why you're here?! Is my little brother working himself to hard?! That little shit should have told me he…."

"It's not that!" Romania interrupted.

"Oh….Then what is it?"

"A lot of countries find England hot as hell!" he blurted.

"And?"

"They are perverts! They sexually harass him and usually end up in the hospital for it but still! You need to start coming and intimidating them!" he cried. Scotland stared at him blankly. "Scott?" He only received a blank stare and shaking. "Scott are you broken?" More shaking. "Are you going to start World War Three?" Low growls sounded. "Oh that's not good."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE SEXUALLY HARRASING HIM?! HOW DARE THEY! I WILL FUCKING MURDER ALL OF THEM! GIVE ME NAMES RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Calm down!" Romania exclaimed.

"You know what. We're all going to start going. I think we have a message to pass on." Scotland said calmly and threateningly.

"Well shit this definitely isn't good. Why did I tell you? I could have told Wales!"

"But you told me laddie. Thanks for that. I have some calls to make." Scotland said walking to his room.

The next world meeting everyone stared at the two gingers, the red head and the blonde. Who were hovering nearly England glaring daggers at everyone.

"Scotland it's been forever since I've seen you." Portugal said smiling and got a snarl in response. "Ok ok. Hint taken." He said holding his hands in surrender backing away slowly.

"Everyone here is stupid." Ireland grumbled. Then perked up seeing a familiar face. "North it's the blonde cutie I have to do business with now. Germany's freaking adorable look at him." He said gripping his arm and gesturing.

"Didn't you steal his first kiss when he was young by accident?"

"Shush! Prussia still holds a grudge."

"And stop talking like we just met him. We've known him awhile."

"Yeah but he barely talks to us. He mostly talks to England." Ireland whined. "We're like strangers but inside my heart I know him." Ireland hissed reaching a hand out in Germany's direction dramatically.

"You've been watching soap operas again?"

"What? No!"

"Well you're being weird like you have."

"Shush! He's coming this way. How do I look?"

"Like an idiot."

"Shut up!" Ireland snapped hitting him then turned and grinned at Germany and Prussia as they approached. North shoved him hard. Ireland stumbled forward swearing then was cut off as he fell into someone and his mouth was pressed on something warm. He froze and stared into his shocked cornflower blue eyes. North started cackling and Prussia formed a deadly aura. Germany unfroze first and stumbled back hand over his mouth.

"I can't believe you accidently kissed him! Again for the second time in his life!" North screamed laughing clinging to Scotland and he started laughing. Wales and England clung to each other laughing harder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Ireland breathed holding his hands up showing he meant to harm.

"Er. It's alright but you better run." Germany mumbled into his hand.

"Run?"

"RUN!" Germany said pushing him then Ireland saw the crazy albino unfreeze and pull out a knife.

"Prussia I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he cried running away.

"I don't care! No one is a loud to kiss him unless I approve!" Prussia bellowed chasing him. "Accident or not you're dying ginger." He snarled and Ireland ran faster.

"I'm sorry my brother accidently kissed you again." England said looking at Germany.

"It's fine. He didn't mean to." Germany mumbled looking away cheeks pink. England perked up at that.

'They're so going to date one day.' England thought smugly.

After things calmed down England went up to speak. Scotland narrowed his eyes on the countries eyeing England lustfully.

"Ah so that's why you're here." Japan said to Scotland smiling.

"What?" he asked bored.

"You heard about how popular England is with certain countries and you came to threaten them."

"You talk too much." Scotland said glaring. Japan smiled in amusement.

"I think it's nice. Nice to see someone looking out for him for a change instead of him always looking out for someone else."

"Whatever." Scotland mumbled.

North narrowed his eyes on China when he kept making sarcastic remarks when England was talking.

"Hey drag queen." He barked at China making him pause and look at him in offense. "Shut the fuck up when my brother is talking." He said darkly. China stared then nodded slowly.

"Thank you North!" England said giving him an adorable grin. Ireland snarled watching countries look even more lustful. When he was done South Korea slapped his butt as he went by. England pulled his hair in response used to South Korea's antics. Wales was off in a blur though tackling South Korea and started pounding on him.

"Hey!" Morocco yelled shocked.

"Stay out of it fuck face don't think I didn't see you eyeing him." Ireland snarled.

"Well of course. He's beautiful and would be a wonderful choice to take to bed." He taunted. He expected to get cussed out. Not for the huge ginger man to attack him.

"This is getting out of hand." China said frowning.

"I think it's fun!" Russia said smiling.

Then North started attacking Egypt. Scotland started beating Mongolia and Portugal. England watched them mouth open shocked. Once they had them beaten to a pulp the four brothers went to the front of the room.

"LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT HERE! IF WE FIND OUT ANY OF YOU ARE SEXUALLY HARRASSING OUR LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! I'LL BE SURE TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM!" Wales screamed.

"Keep your hands off, do not speak in any perverted way to him and keep your eyes to yourself! Do we have an understanding?!" Scotland spat. Everyone in the room nodded scared. After that blood bath they knew not to protest. "Spain why are you nodding like that?" Scotland deadpanned.

"I'm scared!"

"Spain you weren't even doing anything. We know you're with Romano."

"You people are intimidating it does not matter. There are plenty of people in the room not guilty of bothering him and they're nodding."

"True." North said smirking.

"You know. I think we'll keep attending these meetings to be sure they listen." Scotland said casually.

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah it does." Ireland agreed.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TO THESE ANYWAYS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" England screamed.

"You're mean." Ireland whined. "Now I need more reasons to be here because he's so mean and rude."

"You'll see blonde cutie every day." North said shrugging.

"Oh yeah." Ireland said perking up.

"Who's blonde cutie?" Prussia called out threateningly.

"Norway." Ireland blurted off the top of his head. Denmark stood up pulling out his axe. "Kidding! Why would I say who it really is in front of everyone? I was playing Denmark. Now put the scary axe away." Ireland said hiding behind North. Denmark sat glaring and put an arm around Norway. Norway rolled his eyes.

"Would you four idiots sit down so the meeting can get back on track?" England spat.

"Don't be snippy." Scotland said and they sat down.

"This is too much stress. I need alcohol to put up with you four being here." England groaned laying his head down. Then raised it when something tiny rolled into his head. He blinked at the mini bottle of vodka. "Thanks Russia!" he yelled happily.

"Not a problem! I have learned the ways of good friend. Vodka makes all friendships the best."

"You're damn right it does." England sighed after taking a gulp. Everyone stared blankly at the two. Since when did Russia have friends and since when was England one of them?

"England don't fall for it! Spit it out!" America yelled.

"Ok one I already swallowed it. Two I'm drinking this and you can't stop me. Three why are you people so paranoid?! Russia has changed and he's cool. So fuck you guys!"

"Can I beat them with metal pipe of pain?" Russia asked glaring.

"Only if it's in a dark alley."

"I can manage that." Russia said threateningly.

"I'll help."

"You two stop plotting. Back to the meeting." France said cautiously.

After the meeting England cornered his brothers snarling.

"You four cannot come anymore because you're way to over protective and will end up starting a war!"

"England we're coming. I don't want to hear your complaints. Countries are being perverts and touching you. I want to be sure that doesn't happen again! We're coming from now on to keep you safe."

"I'm not weak! I can protect myself fine!" England cried.

"I never said you were weak."

"But you and them and…."

"Because we love you and are naturally protective, we're coming. Not because we think you're weak and can't handle it. We've heard you have hospitalized them quite a few times. So I know you are perfectly capable of handling it alone. But that doesn't mean you should. I heard you even hid it from your friends that they were doing that to you. Prussia was hurt you didn't tell him. He would have slaughtered them."

"I don't like bothering people with my problems and being a burden." England said lowly.

"Hey. Listen to me. You're not a burden. Everyone needs help sometimes. Start relying on us and your friends from now on too. Don't handle everything alone."

"Ok." England whispered.

"Alright then. Let's go to the hotel." Scotland said turning to go. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back. "What?"

"Hug?" England asked innocently arms reaching out. Scotland scooped him up in a tight hug whirling around with him gushing about how cute he was. England kicked his legs going into a fit of laughter.

"Awww see? Everything is going to be fine with us here." Wales said putting an arm around North.

"We get to beat people up more often." North said wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm going to find tall, buff, and sexy and force him to give me his number." Ireland said bluntly and walked away. The four looked at each other and started laughing.

"Don't die!" North yelled after him.

"I have a plan!" Ireland yelled and went down the hallway he saw Germany and Prussia go down. "Prussia!" he called.

"What?"

"France said his wine was better than your beer. He says you have no taste in alcohol and that your beer sucks." Ireland said bluntly.

"That wine loving piece of shit! How dare he! I'm going to go punch him in his stupid face!" Prussia screamed and ran off the go find his friend.

"He didn't say that did he?"

"No. I just wanted to come talk to you without dying." Ireland said slinging an arm around his shoulders and guided him along. "By the way we have a serious issue."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have your number. That's a problem. Let's fix it." Germany started laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing you have ever said to me so far." He cackled as Ireland led him along.

"I can say dumber if you like."

"Nein. I have a feeling if I give you my number you'll be bugging me on a daily basis."

"I might." Ireland said then Germany took his other hand and wrote on it.

"Looking forward to it. Now run. Prussia just saw that."

Ireland went sprinting away grinning.

"West did you write what I think you did on his hand?"

"Depends on what you think I wrote."

"Did you give him your number?"

"Nein." He said slowly.

"You did! Damn it! I will not allow this! GET BACK HERE YOU GINGER PIECE OF SHIT!" Prussia bellowed and chased Ireland.

"I feel like this is going to be every meeting thing now." China groaned walking by with Russia.

"I think they're fun." He said smiling.

Most didn't really know how to feel about the four brothers going to start coming to every meeting. But they all agreed on one rule. Do not piss them off. The Kirkland brothers were scary and no one wanted to mess with that. They all knew better from then on that England was off-limits. Well almost all. America wasn't getting the hint about not flirting with England. No matter how many times Scotland nearly killed him that day.

 **And done. That was a backstory about why the other four started going to the meeting and what type of impression they made on the first one they ever went to. I thought it would be funny if the only reason they started coming to the meetings is because one of England's friends let Scotland know countries are very interested in his baby brother which sends all the older brothers on a war path. But yeah we can say this happened about a year before the Kirkland's moved in together. Hope you liked it. This chapter was inspired by this request.**

Hey author I like to request about what happened when they first met the Kirkland brothers when they first attended the meeting Cause I read somewhere that England is the representative of the whole UK...

 **So that's the story on why they started going. Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	49. Chapter 47

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.47 Video games

Wales had two TVs set up for a competition. They were playing on the GameCube console because that had the best competitive games. He lined the eight controllers up. They were going to play smash bros first. Canada would be the referee of the games. Scotland, North, England, and Prussia would play on one TV. Wales, Germany, Ireland, and America on the other.

"Ok so the 1st and 2nd place players on each TV will be the four to play the final round. Winner gets brownies." Canada said. "You will play six matches on this round. Ten on the final round. And go! Choose your characters."

They started playing. America started laughing later.

"Germany why do you keep picking all the princesses?!"

"Because I'm a princess." Germany said bluntly.

"Awww." Ireland said smiling.

"Shut up I'm not your princess." He said bluntly. Ireland sputtered in offense.

"Well who's princess are you then?"

"I'm Prussia's princess." Germany teased reaching out to his right making everyone laugh. Prussia grabbed his hand and held it.

"You're damn right you are."

"What if I wanted you to be my princess?" Ireland teased.

"Shut up bitch I'm your queen." Germany said then everyone laughed harder. "Prussia let go it's hard to win now with you holding my hand."

"Nein! You're my little princess! I have to hold you tight and show you the world! From the safety of the nest I hold you in my baby brother."

"Well the princess is coming out of the nest and learning to fly on his own now fuck off!" Germany said yanking his hand away.

"I can't do this!" America said doubling over laughing harder. "Shut him up. It's cheating! He's making me laugh too much to focus!"

"You and me both." Wales said patting his back laughing.

Scotland and England won their round. Germany and Ireland won theirs. So the four sat in front of one TV and started picking characters.

"Again with the princess Germany?"

"Zelda will fuck you up." Germany said bluntly.

"England stop picking Meta Knight!" Scotland exclaimed later.

"No! I'm winning!" England countered.

In the end Germany won. Prussia hugged him from behind.

"I'm so proud of my princess."

"See? I left the nest and became one kick ass mother fucking princess."

"I'm still mad at you for leaving the nest."

"Take it out on Ireland he influences me."

"How?!" Ireland exclaimed.

"By giving me the power to be your queen. Then the princess me craved freedom from Prussia and left the nest. I wouldn't have done it if you had said nein to me being your queen. All your fault end of story."

"I'm so confused."

"Shush. Don't question it he'll confuse you more." Prussia said covering America's mouth.

Wales perked up and got them to start playing Mario Party 4.

"You fucking piece of shit! You get one more star and I'll end you!" North snarled choking Ireland. Now it was Scotland, England, Germany, and Prussia on one TV. Wales, Ireland, North, and America on the other.

"You little fuck face you cheated!" Prussia exclaimed at Germany.

"Nein. I was simply better than you Prussia. Go fuck yourself!"

"England I swear if you send the Boo after me I'll beat you." Scotland snarled. England cackled and got the Boo to steal his money. "That's it you little shit!" Scotland yelled diving on him.

"Stop attacking me with all the bad items!" America yelled hitting Wales.

"Well aren't you eight just a lovely bunch of people?" Canada said face palming.

The eight continued to insult and beat each other until they finally finished the game. They all stared silently at each other.

"Well this had been enlightening." Ireland scowled. "I mean. Who knew I would find out how annoying and stupid I am from my twin and how much he can't stand me half the time. All because of this game. This game makes you learn things you never knew before!"

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean that. But you apparently think I'm a stupid sex deprived over violent psycho that can't get my kinky boyfriend to have sex with me!"

"Hey." Prussia snapped glaring.

"Well I learned that America hates me most out of Scotland, Ireland, North and I. He also apparently thinks I'm a closet pervert that will molest his innocent brother." Wales said scowling.

"Well Wales thinks I'm an over powered idiot who can't do anything right and has no right to be dating his little brother. The others accepted me Wales why can't you?" America spat.

"Well apparently Prussia thinks I'm a self-loving, angry, heartless, violent, horrible, ungrateful, shitty bruder who has no feelings and doesn't appreciate anything he has done. Nor do I care what he has done for me according to him. So nice to know what he really thinks of me!"

"I didn't mean it. I was angry and competitive."

"I think the saddest part is he didn't even insult you. Just tried to defend himself." Ireland said glaring at Prussia holding Germany in his lap. Germany wrapped his arms around him and glared at Prussia as well.

"Scotland did the same thing." Prussia grumbled.

"Scottie apparently thinks I'm an ungrateful brat that never listens to him and only causes him problems because all I like to do is make trouble and disobey him. He also can't stand having a little brother like me and his life would be more peaceful if I wasn't around." England spat.

"England. I said it out of anger and stupidity. I was mad so I wanted to hurt you because I'm a terrible person and aim to hurt people when I'm pissed off. I'm so so sorry. You know I could never mean that."

"Well you did it Scotland. You hurt me. Congrats." England said walking away.

Everyone kept sulking for the next twenty minutes. Canada face palmed. Mario party was not a good choice. That game tears families apart or makes them really violent. Nothing good ever came out of that game. Scotland got up eventually and went to go hunt down England. Wales sighed and grabbed America's wrist.

"Come one. Let's go talk." He said leading him to the kitchen.

"West. Come here. Don't keep ignoring me." Prussia said quietly. Germany peeked at him warily. Then let Prussia guide him out of the room to go talk. Ireland and North walked off to go talk next. Canada sat alone for thirty minutes then went to go check on Scotland and England. Scotland was holding England close stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. Canada smiled knowing all was right with them now. He went to go check on America and Wales. They were hugging crying dramatically apologizing for the things they said. Canada snorted in amusement then went to them and hugged both his dorks for a while. Scotland and England walked in with North and Ireland who had their arms around each other. Prussia came in with Germany eventually.

"He's forgives me but he's holding a grudge." Prussia whined as Germany went into Ireland's arms. "He does this on purpose to punish me." He growled. They laughed.

"Can we beat up Wales now for causing all of this?" England piped up.

"YES!" everyone screamed and chased the poor sheep lover all around the house before catching him and beating him. After all he did pick out the games to play and the whole video game competition was his idea.

The next week Scotland sat Germany down on the couch.

"Germany you need to stop holding a grudge. Prussia has gone into a depression because you won't talk to him."

"Ja. I know."

"Germany were you trying to make him as sad as he made you when he said all those mean things last week?"

"I just figured he needed to be sad. So he would understand how I felt. So he would never do it again." Germany said slinking down as Scotland's scolding gaze.

"Well don't you think he's been punished enough?"

"I guess." He whispered.

"Right. So now give your big brother a hug." Scotland said pushing the two closer. Prussia eyed him warily. Germany stayed still a moment then dove into his arms.

"I missed you." Prussia whined.

"I missed you too." Germany mumbled into his shoulder.

"Wha….You two see each other every day! You live with each other! How did you end up missing each other?!" Scotland exclaimed laughing.

"It wasn't the same! He wouldn't talk to me! I told you this!"

"True. Now that it's all over we can all safely say we are never playing Mario Party again."

"Agreed." The others chorused still watching TV. They had been there the whole time.

Once again everything was as it should be in the Kirkland house.

 **This is so accurate on how bad Mary Party is to play. It's fun as hell it just makes families and friends insult each other and get violent. The game ruins families and friendships guys. Not even fucking joking. I have had friends and family get into fist fights over this game. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Could we see a chapter with them all playing video games? (Don't care which games)

 **So yeah that's how video games work there at the Kirkland house. XD everyone insulting each other and getting their feelings hurt then making up. That's literally how it works with my family when we all play video games together. Yeaahh we don't play video games together anymore. It's too violent and hurtful. We are freaking terrible to each other when we get competitive over Mario Party. Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	50. Chapter 48

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 48 Swimming

America pulled his boyfriend toward the ocean. He, Canada and the Kirkland brothers were spending the day at the beach. England let himself be tugged along since America said he was going to teach him to swim. He didn't know how. He never learned and nobody knew he couldn't swim except for America, Canada, and Germany who all found out because he had nearly drowned in front of each one at some point in his life and each one saved him. America was the last one to find out a few months ago so he was putting his foot down and making him learn. England sputtered when he got him so deep he couldn't touch the bottom and America held him up swimming along.

"Best way to teach someone to swim is to make them learn in the water they can't touch the ground in."

"America in case you haven't noticed. That's the fucking reason I nearly drowned in front of you! Because it was too deep to stand in!"

"No it was because you were panicking. You need to be calm when you swim. So calm down and take deep breaths. I'm right here." America said smiling. He held England up making him breathe. "Now learn!" he cried dunking him under and swimming out of his reach. England surfaced thrashing.

"AMERICA!" he screeched. America grinned.

"Come on dude! You're staying up! Stop panicking and swim!" he cheered. Then a boat went zipping by and a rope caught on America's arm and drug him along.

'Why the hell does this always happen to me? My luck is terrible. Now I'm going to die because the only idiot that could have saved me because he was nearby is being drug by a boat. Everyone else is close to shore. I'm dying alone in a watery grave.' England thought thrashing to stay up and watching America be drug far away. 'He deserves being drug around by a boat.' He thought next bitterly. A wave sent him back under. He thrashed back up fear consuming him completely.

"SCOTLAND! SCOTLAND! ALBA! SCOTTIE! ALBA HELP! SCOTLAND!" he screamed as he was staying up temporarily. He went back under when another huge wave crashed over him. He clawed upwards trying to surface again but couldn't. Waves kept rolling into him. He felt his breath knocked out of him. He started choking and gaging as he was shoved around under the water. He felt the water filling his lungs and everything started to fade away. Before black completely consumed him he thought he saw green eyes. His eyes drifted shut and he felt strong arms wrap around him before he felt nothing and let unconsciousness take over.

Ireland bolted up from his beach towel hearing Scotland scream. Scotland never screamed. He sounded so terrified though. He started running toward the water and saw him wading through it fast. Ireland noticed the bundle in his arms. England's arms and legs swung limply as Scotland waded with him in his arms. His head was against his shoulder eyes shut. Ireland ran to Scotland heart racing.

"What happened?"

"I heard him yelling so I started making my way over there. I saw him go under from the distance. He got knocked around and drug a lot so I had to find him." Scotland breathed still moving fast but tears dripped off his chin. "He's not breathing. Ireland he's not breathing. He's not breathing. He's not breathing." He rambled.

"Scotland calm down and let's get him to shore. We'll do CPR. He'll be fine ok? Our baby brother will be fine." Ireland said laying a hand on his shoulder as they made their way to shore.

They laid him on the sand once there. Wales and North ran up. Ireland started CPR instantly. Scotland sat numbly. He couldn't think. He just sat blankly staring at his baby brother's still body.

'Why aren't you breathing? You're supposed to be ok. Why wasn't I there in time? Why didn't I follow you two? What the hell happened?' Scotland thought.

After a few minutes England rolled over coughing and spewed out water. Ireland rubbed his back as he puked all the water up into the sand. England panted when he was done then hands snapped him over. He blinked as arms kept tightening around him. He heard whimpering and sobbing. A wet face pressed against his cheek. He felt the hot tears drip on it. Ireland smiled sadly watching Scotland fall apart. He was holding England tightly body shaking with sobs. He had his cheek pressed against England's. His eyes looked pained but relieved at the same time. Scotland clung to England like his life depended on it. Which in a way it did. To Scotland his little brothers were his world. They meant everything to him. He knew England could come back to life but it could be a few hours or a few days or a few weeks or even months. They couldn't choose when they could come back but they could as long as they had land. But the thought of losing England at all terrified him. As did the thought of losing any of the little brothers he had taken care of for years.

"Alba?" England murmured.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get you examined to be sure you're ok. Then you're going to bed. You hear me? Right to bed." Scotland breathed.

"Ok." England whispered not wanting to protest. Scotland was hurting and England wouldn't dare upset him more. His brothers were curled around him that night all clutching at him as they slept. Like a protective barrier around him to keep him safe. They all nearly had a heart attack seeing him not breathing.

A few days later they sat down with him warily.

"England. We've all been wondering. How did you drown? What happened?"

"America was trying to teach me how to swim and it went wrong." England muttered looking away cheeks pink embarrassed. He had always been embarrassed he couldn't swim.

"You can't swim?" Wales asked shocked.

"No." he said hunching his shoulder and ducking his head face reddening now.

"You were a freaking pirate! You lived on the sea! And you never learned to swim?!"

"It never came up until this year! I've never drowned before until this year! I've never needed to know before."

"Of course you needed to know back then! England you could have drowned back then!"

"Well I didn't! Plenty of pirates didn't know how to swim anyways!"

"You're learning."

"Tried that and nearly died."

"We're taking you to the pool and you're learning." North said sternly. England pouted and they rented out the whole public pool where they could be alone with him. "Ok how about I hold you up in the water and you practice paddling?" North said and bent England over and placed to hands under his stomach. "Lay across them and I'll hold you up." North said then looked up when England trembled. "England it's not that bad it…." He trailed off. "Are you laughing?!"

"Tickles!" England countered trying to shove his hands away in a fit of laughter.

"England you have to lay down and it won't tickle then trust me!" North said.

The next five minutes was North trying to find a way to hold up his ticklish baby brother without him thrashing and giggling. The other three watched laughing. England was too cute for his own good. They resorted to putting a life vest on him eventually so they could teach him the basics.

Scotland face palmed laughing hours later when England could only do the doggie paddle without going under. Their time was up so they had to go.

"Well at least we know if he falls into deep water now he can surface and doggie paddle."

"We need an in ground pool." Wales said.

"Agreed." North said wrapping an arm around England's shoulders.

"Let's go get ice cream to congratulate England on learning to swim even though he can only doggie paddle." Scotland said as they got into the car. "Also we are getting a pool and I will force you to learn to swim England."

"Only if I get ice cream every time after our swimming lessons."

"Fine." Scotland said laughing.

"Yay!"

The Kirkland's stared at England's giant ice cream sundae later.

"What am I America?! This is like fifteen pounds of ice cream."

"Never mind about us ordering we'll just share yours."

"Agreed."

Scotland smacked England's spoon down later.

"Is there pineapples in here?!"

"Yeah on the part I'm eating."

"YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO PINEAPPLES!"

"I LIKE PINEAPPLES!" England screeched grabbing a handful of the ice cream with pineapple chunks on it and stuffed it into his mouth. Scotland tackled him out of his chair and pinned him to the floor. "It's mine!" England whined around his mouthful.

"No! You're not eating that." Scotland scolded forcing England's mouth open and started digging all of it out of his mouth with his finger. Ireland started laughing. Scotland looked like a parent digging something out of their two-year-old child's mouth that they weren't supposed to have in it. North rolled his eyes and went across the street to by allergy medicine. England's pineapple allergy wasn't that bad. He just broke out in rashes but that was it. But still he shouldn't eat things he is allergic too. Ireland and Wales kept cackling as they listened to England whine and Scotland scold him. Their family was so weird but that's the way they liked it.

They were at home later when they remembered something.

"Wait where was America when you started drowning?!"

"He was being drug around by a boat."

"Why?"

"It was passing by and his arm got caught."

"Speaking of which we left them without a word. I feel bad about that. Though I did text Canada when England was at the doctor and told him what happened."

"Well America deserves it! He dunked me under! It's all his fault!" England pouted.

"Well then America will die." Scotland said snarling and flashed away.

"Oh shit." England said realizing he said to much then flashed after him.

He somehow managed to keep his boyfriend alive. Though he did have to go to the hospital. Stupid over protective big brother. Well at least no one died.

 **And that's how England learned to swim. Hope you liked it! This was inspired by a PM I was sent with this request for her friend.**

Since England has been shown as not able to swim, she wants to see him swim (and maybe drown or maybe that's just me ^-^) and saved by the brothers. . . Or he is taught how to swim. . . Just something related to England not being able to swim (I don't know which ideas are from me 'cause we had a long conversation about this)

 **I hope you and your friend likes it! I had fun writing it! Thank you for the request!**


	51. Chapter 49

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.49 Without him

Scotland glanced over as a car drove slowly by him as he walked down the sidewalk. He stopped and turned to face it then knocked on the window when it stopped by him.

"Hey. You got something you need there buddy?" he asked making himself look very threatening. The window rolled down.

"Actually there is."

"Yeah well what is it? Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who just wants his paycheck." He said smiling.

Scotland rose an eyebrow then tried to dodge when the gun appeared. He wasn't fast enough. Pain exploded in his head then his chest and throat. He felt like everything was slow as he hit the pavement then he saw a lot of his past flashing in his mind before everything went bright. So bright he felt blinded and then nothing. He felt and saw absolutely nothing.

 **Time skip**

England pranced to the door after there was knocking then a thud. He opened it grinning. Maybe it was a package or better. His lions had beat up France for hiding in the bushes again. He stopped when green eyes stared up at him blankly. He felt his body go numb and everything stopped. He knelt down and felt there was no pulse and could tell he had been dead awhile. He tapped his eyes just to be sure. No reaction just a face covered in blood frozen in shock. Two bullets in his forehead, one in his throat, and three in his chest around his heart. England stared blankly hand drifted over his eyes and shutting them so they would stop staring up at him. He felt vomit rising in his throat. He turned and faced a bush as he retched all the contents of his stomach out onto the ground. He flicked out his phone and called all his brothers and told them to get home then tried to see if he could get Scotland back. When Ireland got there he saw England just sitting blankly with puke on his mouth tears falling fast and cradling Scotland in his arm. Blood was covering both of them. A man was not far away mangled and dead. He ran to them worried.

"Did you know it's easy to find someone when they suck and leave the slightest bit of DNA?" England whispered. "Did you know it's easier to find them when they are spying on you across the street?"

"England?"

"Did you know that I could kill someone with my bare hands and not give a shit? Did you know I enjoyed his screams as I broke seventy-two of his bones very slowly? Did you know I like cutting him open and showing him every damn organ in his body before he bled out? Did you know if I could revive repeatedly him I would kill him in different ways every time I got him back?"

"England? What happened?" Ireland asked shakily.

"He killed Alba." England said looking up at him. "He killed my Alba. He killed him. Alba's dead Ireland. He was too far gone to get back." England said face crumpling. "I tried so hard after hanging up with you three. I used magic and everything. He's already starting to fade slightly. In another hour his body will be gone." He sobbed. Ireland was shocked then he heard a wail rip out of his own throat. He knelt by England and held them both.

"Scottie no." he wailed repeatedly.

North and Wales came home next and stared at them. Then realized what had happened. All four cradled his body screaming and crying.

"I need you." England whispered face hidden in his hair as he cradled his body close. Then it disappeared.

"I know you need me. I'll be back. So stop crying." A voice said softly. Scotland smiled at them hand in their mother's. "I promise I'll be back." He said then the two disappeared.

 **And another time skip**

Ireland didn't know what to do. They didn't know how to function it seemed. Wales stayed locked in his room a lot and just cried. He got his work done but he wouldn't talk to anyone not even his brothers. North was distant and would get angry a lot. He blew up over the smallest things and wouldn't do any work. He just sat in his room and watched home videos with Scotland in them. Ireland himself was a wreck. He felt so tired and angry most of the time. He felt like a piece of him was missing. Sometimes he thought he heard Scotland talking but cry when he realized it wasn't him. But he was also trying to fix his brothers. He was the oldest at the moment and he had to take care of his little brothers. England seemed worse off. Ireland would catch him in Scotland's bed sleeping and even crying as he slept. But when awake he was silent. He was over working himself more than usually and was dropping weight fast because he didn't want to eat. He also disappeared some nights. He had found out what terrorist organization had sent the man to kill Scotland. He would leave every time he found out someone was a member and go slaughter them. He was dead set on revenge and that wasn't healthy. How many times in the past month has Ireland clean out gunshot wounds or stab wounds in the past month? How many times has he seen that blank dull expression on his baby brother's face as he did it and not even get a wince out of the blonde man? How many more times could he do this before he finally broke completely? How many more times will he be able to do this before he couldn't anymore because England got himself killed? That was his biggest fear. Losing England who was so dead set on revenge he was destroying himself and he didn't even realize it. Or maybe he did but he just didn't care. Ireland wished so hard that he could have been there to save Scotland or if he couldn't at least be the one that found his body first. England was alone with his dead body over an hour before Ireland got there. How much did England suffer before he had gotten there? And at what moment did he completely break? Was it when he first saw Scotland dead? When he couldn't revive Scotland? Or was it when he saw his big brother's murderer and killed him? Ireland didn't know how much more he could take. He laid in his bed pondering everything then fell asleep. He woke that morning a hand shaking him.

"Hey. You were the only one home. I heard you screaming. Was it a nightmare?" a voice soothed as arms lifted him and he was cradled in a lap.

"Did it ever stop hurting? When you lost Prussia for those eight years he was dead because he was killed when he wasn't a nation so he stayed gone longer?"

"Nein." Germany said softly nuzzling his face into his neck. "It didn't. I never got over it. He died in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. You can't imagine how relieved I was when the people decided to give his land back in 2011. Then I had my big bruder back. But I never stopped hurting but you learn after time how to start functioning again. Oh and they can see us. So Scotland may or may not hit you four for torturing yourselves. Prussia smacked the shit out of me when he got back and started yelling at me. I neglected my health so much when he was gone and that's why he's such an over protective person now. He's scared I'll act like that again if I get depressed. Stop hurting yourself by not taking care of yourself. The more you four do that the more you hurt Scotland because like I said they can see us."

"I'll try. I'll also try to fix them."

"You can't fix everyone Ireland." Germany whispered kissing his temple. "The only ones who can fix them is themselves. You can't fix everyone. I know you want to. But sometimes you just can't. You need to focus on fixing yourself before you try to fix them. I know you'll try to anyways even though I'm telling you that you can't. But know this. The broken cannot fix the broken. You'll only end up hurting each other more. Focus on yourself but also do little things to help them. They'll come around eventually."

"Even England?"

"Ja?"

"How do you know?"

"Because England and I grieve the same way. What he's doing now. Is exactly how I acted when I lost Prussia."

"I remember that now." He whispered. "For a year there. Everyone thought you were going to run yourself into the ground and die. But then you got better."

"Only because of you and the rest of your crazy family." Germany said softly nuzzling his face into his cheek.

"I'm glad. I'm glad we could help."

"It was mostly you that fixed part of me you know that? You made the days better and made them worth living. You made me want to keep living and keep moving on."

"How in the world did I do that? All I did was be your friend. All of us was your friend so why was it mostly me?"

"Would you believe me if I said I have had a crush on you since you stole my first kiss?" Germany asked squeezing him. "Would you also believe way before we started dating. After Italy and I broke up and you were there. I realized something and I don't know when it happened."

"What happened?'

"I never knew when you first became everything I ever wanted. Just one day I just realized. That if I have you everything will stay ok. Because somehow you became everything I needed in my life. You became my whole world."

"What about Prussia?" Ireland asked turning in his lap facing him and planted kisses to his face.

"Prussia is like Pluto. Very important and very special because no one recognizes him as a country even now so I get to be selfish and gloat in the fact he stays by my side most. I love him very much because he's my big bruder and he's him. Also like Pluto he has the people that cares about him and loves him and recognizes him as a country. Pluto is a planet fuck everyone who calls it a star, but Pluto also has the people that love it and still consider it a planet, that is why Prussia and Pluto are alike. It's also because they start with P's. So if you get to be my world Prussia gets to be my Pluto. My world and my Pluto is the two most important things in my life. You two are equal in my eyes. Though Prussia is always going to be loved a bit more because he is my bruder."

"Germany?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you high?"

"…..I don't know anymore."

Ireland laughed for the first time in the past month. Germany joined him and the two laughed like idiots on his bed. But what Germany said did have meaning even if he was comparing Ireland and Prussia to planets. Ireland loved how meaningful and silly he was. He loved him a lot and was so glad he was his and was there to help him through his hard time. He got him to lay down and cuddle with him. Maybe everything would be ok. Eventually and hopefully soon they would get Scotland back.

The next week Ireland woke to a large bulky frame climbing into his bed behind him snatching him back legs tangling with his and cuddling him.

"What are you doing here?" Ireland hummed grinning and rolled over sleepily. "I thought you were at work today angel." He said planting a kiss to his cheek.

"I didn't know I had work today."

Ireland blinked a few times the screamed lurching back and falling out of bed.

"But we were bonding so well! I'm so touched that you called me an angel and kissed my cheek!"

"YOU STUPID RED HEADED PIECE OF SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GERMANY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THIS! I WILL END YOU! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Ireland roared.

"But I just got back." Scotland said pouting.

Ireland glared at him then faltered as it fully registered his big brother was back. He let out a scream diving on him and clinging. Scotland started laughing holding him and soothed him as he wailed into his chest. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead uttering soothing words. Then after exploded on him for not taking good care of himself. Then held him again until he heard North get home. He went to his room and opened the door. North stared mouth open shocked then wailed diving into his arms. Scotland gave him the same treatment as Ireland then went through the same thing with Wales. They sat around waiting for England. He didn't come home until two in the morning covered in blood and swaying dangerously.

"Ireland." He hummed. "Stitch up the bullet wounds please and thank you." He said going by tiredly to the bathroom. Scotland motioned for Ireland to stay put and stalked after England. England blinked at him sitting on the counter. He smiled at him. "Welcome home Alba." He said as tears spilled. Scotland sighed and hugged him.

"You're in so much fucking trouble." He uttered in his ear.

"I figured." England mumbled. "But they're all gone. They can't hurt my family ever again. That's all I wanted." England said snuggling his face into his shoulder sighing. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too. Now let's get started on those wounds." Scotland said. England had to shower first. England pouted as he screamed at him the whole time he was doctoring him. Scotland stalked out after he was done only to earn a wail.

"You can't do that!" England sobbed.

"Do what?"

"You can't just walk away after yelling at me!"

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten about my baby brother's need to be held and cuddled after he got in trouble." Scotland teased.

"You did not! You only wanted to be mean to me!" England cried jumping off the counter.

"Hmm. Maybe I did." Scotland teased going to him then carried him off to his bed to lay down and cuddle with him. Everyone else was already in his bed sleeping. Scotland smiled amused. His little brothers were too cute for their own good.

That was how Germany and Prussia found them at seven in the morning. All cuddling asleep in Scotland's bed. Prussia looked at Germany and grinned. Germany went into a fit of laughter after he tossed him over a shoulder and carried him to the couch so they could watch TV and cuddle. Prussia demanded to be cuddled like Scotland claiming if Scotland's little brothers weren't too old to cuddle with him then Germany wasn't too old to cuddle with Prussia. The two fell asleep on the couch after a while. Flying was exhausting. They woke later in Scotland's bed with the Kirkland's.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you two watched out for my baby brothers. I couldn't thank you enough for that." Scotland said looking at them.

"So you took us in here to cuddle with all you freaks?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Prussia said shrugging then latched onto North. Germany gave him an offended look that he was let go of and replaced so easily. Then latched onto Ireland as revenge and even planted kisses to his face just to set Prussia off. Ireland laughed as Prussia ranted that his little brother shouldn't be kissing shit like him. Scotland rolled his eyes amused. Everything was as it should be.

 **So good? Bad? Well I hope you people liked it. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. I cried. I hope someone else cries. I don't want to be the only one that cried. It was more of the thought of Scotland dying that made me cry. I love Scottie he's the best! Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can we have one where England or one of his brothers are dead and the rest have to wait for them to come back? I don't mind if it is a past or present event. I just want to see how you would have the rest of the brothers handling nit having one of their number around.

 **LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! *cries in corner* Haha but anyways hope you liked it thanks for the review.**

 **Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys. The past four days have been like this in this order. College, see friend graduate, party, sleep, wake up and work, try to find lost cat, sleep, wake up and work, nearly dies while at work, go to another party, sleep, work, nearly die again because my aunt and uncle are stupid and anger cows (I work on a farm), go home and look for lost cat again, sleep, work, sleep, college, still trying to find cat, and now I'm writing yayyyyyyy! XD literally how my schedule was just in case you're wondering why I haven't posted. Also this was the last review I saw so if anyone has left a review since the 27** **th** **message me and let me know because I'm not seeing any others. I'm just making sure it didn't break again like it did that one time when I couldn't see any reviews for several days. But if I actually caught up and no one had left a review then yay for me! Don't get me wrong I love you people leaving reviews about what you want a chapter about. I'm just saying yay at the fact I didn't get to far behind.**


	52. Chapter 50

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.50 My America

Scotland ran onto the battle field where America and England had just stopped fighting. He found England alone sitting in the rain crying. Scotland kneeled by him and snatched him into his arms. England wailed into his chest clinging tightly. Scotland had never seen England cry like this before. He held him tighter uttering soothing words in his ear.

"He's gone. He won Scottie. He won. I couldn't shoot him. I just couldn't." England whimpered. "I could never hurt him."

Scotland sighed scooping him up into his arms gently. He nuzzled his face into his hair.

"I know Albion. I know." He whispered kissing his head then carried him off.

The next day Wales, North, and Ireland appeared on his doorstep looking murderous.

"He's taking it really bad right?" Ireland said darkly.

"Yes he is."

"Broke his heart?"

"Into a million pieces."

"I'll fucking murder him." Wales sneered joining the conversation.

"No we'll all fucking murder him!" North said determined.

"Let's go." Scotland said evilly and they flashed away. America's screams could be heard all over his town that day mixed with maniacal laughing. (and they wonder why England is so messed up. Look at who he got it from) They went back to Scotland's house and checked on England. He was awake now and crying. They held him.

"He's gone. My America is gone. He hates me. Why?! Damn it why?!"

"He's a fool. England. Trust me it'll be ok." Wales said hugging him.

"It'll never be ok." England whispered clinging.

They looked at each other sadly. England was never supposed to be broken. He was supposed to be their happy silly crazy little brother that they adored. So his sadness was their sadness. They held him tighter uttering soothing words to him the whole time.

 **Time Skip**

Scotland found out how sick England got around July 4th. He had never known how depressed and sick he got. He always acted like he was fine. They should have known better. They quickly went to his house and found him drinking on his couch crying. They stormed to him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were like this every year on this day?!" Wales snarled holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't want to be a burden." England whispered. "If I'm a burden then you'll get tired of me too. And then you'll leave. Just like America did." He whimpered.

"England." North spat. "We're never leaving you."

"Never?"

"Never ever." Ireland said softly stealing him from Wales and holding him.

"Not in a million years." Scotland said wrapped them both up in a hug.

"Thank you." England mumbled after a moment.

From then on every year they would go to his house and special care of him on that day. But after the World Wars he stopped acting like that. He was better and they were happy.

 **Time skip again!**

Nations cowered at the roar that ripped from Scotland's throat. America had thrown a huge party and invited everyone. Right now he was talking with England hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly. They were getting close again due to America constantly talking to him and rebuilding what they had. They had talked about everything after the World Wars and agreed to try to build a friendship. Now they were really close. Scotland hadn't known about that until today. America screamed when his couch flew at him. He ducked and yanked England down with him so he wouldn't get hit.

"I'LL MURDER YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU BURGER EATING FREAK!" Scotland roared as America ran and took after him.

"Why is he trying to kill America?" North asked Prussia.

"Because he found out he and England are close friends."

"YOUR DEAD YOU FAT ARSE BITCH!" North screamed joining the chase. Soon Ireland and Wales joined not knowing what was going on but figured they should join in for fun. England stared wide eyed watching them try to kill America. Why was this happening? Why couldn't they be normal? America ran to him and hide behind him.

"SAVE ME!" he screeched. England stood in front of him protectively. They kept charging at them murder in their eyes. England felt his body freeze as fear struck him. He was going to die now. Just because he was protecting America. Now in their right mind they would never hurt England but they didn't seem to be in their right mind. He saw the fierce protectiveness that he had never faced personally. Now he knew why everyone feared his older brothers when they were in a protective mood. They were scary as hell. He flinched and his breath hitched as he shut his eyes ready to die because they were still charging with knives. He opened them when nothing came. Knives hovering in front of his face. The four looked shocked like they had just come back to reality. Which they probably did. England stared wide eyed at the knives breathing quickening in fear. They moved them fast.

"No England. Damn it. We didn't mean to scare you. We would never stab you." Ireland said snatching him close.

"Apparently you would!"

"England. We would never." Scotland soothed stroking his hair. England whimpered hiding his face into Ireland's chest.

"You're scary. I thought I was going to die."

"We would never kill you England." North said kissing his cheek.

"You should know that." Wales soothed.

"Hey America." Scotland said lazily. America paused. He had started sneaking away after they put their knives away. "Where do you think you're going?"

America screamed and started running. Scotland kissed England's cheek and took after him again. The others did the same. England walked to Prussia.

"I nearly died."

"I know little buddy. Some on. Let's go drink." He said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "And beat up France."

"Why do you want to beat up France?"

"I SEE YOU GRABBING MY BABY BRUDER'S BUTT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BETTER PREPARE TO DIE!" Prussia screamed from across the room from France.

"YAY! LET'S GO!" England cheered and the two attacked France. Germany blinked down at them then rolled his eyes and walked away.

"SAVE ME!" America screamed running to Germany and diving behind him and climbing on his back.

"What?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow. "HOLY SHIT! FUCK!" he screamed when knives flew at him that were meant for America. Everyone paused eyes wide. Germany stared at them shocked. The four brothers stared horrified. He had dodged them enough to keep them from stabbing into him. But there were two cuts on his right cheek one above the other and the same on the right side of his neck now because the knives had flown by him and grazed him as they did. Blood bubbled and rolled down his cheek and neck.

"We're so fucking sorry." Wales gasped.

"THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOU AMERICA! YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT STOP HIDING BEHIND PEOPLE!" North roared. Then they felt a familiar dark presence behind them.

"We're so sorry. Prussia." Wales whimpered. Prussia pulled out his gun he always kept on him. They ran screaming. Prussia chased them cackling maniacally.

America and England lead Germany to the bathroom to clean his cuts.

"I'm sorry." America said.

"It's alright. You didn't know they would throw the knives."

"I'm sorry for my brothers nearly killing you two."

"I'm sorry mine is probably killing them right now." Germany offered.

"I don't give a shit. They nearly murdered my two best friends. They deserve it." England said shrugging.

Later that night everyone was watching the firework show America had set up. America smiled at England sitting by him on the grass. England smiled back leaning against him and warm arms wrapped around him.

' _They may not like it. They're going to have to get over it though. Because you will always be my America. And I'll never let you go again.'_ England thought sighing as he snuggled into America's side.

' _They may not like it. But I care for you. I'm going to fix everything. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never do that again. You will always be my England. I love you so much. I will get their approval someday. Then everything will be ok. Because we will finally be together.'_ America thought nuzzling his face into the top of England's head as he held him. No one was going to keep him from his England anymore.

 **Time skip again again again!**

America sat in front of Scotland. His face was serious and determined.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" Scotland hummed smoking his cigarette and reading the paper in the kitchen.

"You four have accepted me. You four let me date your brother and he says you don't really mind me anymore that you four have come to forgetting about the past and accepting our relationship."

"Maybe. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm not taking him away from you because clearly we can't move in together because our countries are too far apart. But I'm willing to half move in. I'll probably stay here more than he will at my house when the time comes."

"You're saying you want to move in?"

"After."

"After what?"

"I want your permission."

"Permission to move in?"

"Permission to marry England." America said blue eyes boring into his green ones.

"Why are you asking me?" Scotland said crossing his arms.

"Because it's only right. You raised him and he looks up to you like a brother and a father figure. I know he would want me to ask you for permission before I propose to him. We'll be engaged several years before we actually get married though so it won't be rushed. It's only right for me to do so. So I'm asking. Will you let me marry your brother?"

Scotland eyed the young nation and smiled. America stared at him hopefully. Scotland sighed and put out his cigarette and looked at America seriously. He opened his mouth to give the man an answer.

 _ **To be continued in a later chapter...**_

 **DDDiiiiidddddd you guys like it? Dooo you want to kill me for leaving a cliff hanger? I'll finish is after a few more chapters. Deal with it you're going to have to wait before you know what he says. This chapter was inspired by a private message I received.**

how did the brothers react to the revolutionary war w/ america and how did they help england get over (?) it. And how did America get close to england again (because overprotective brothers) ^-^ hope you can update on my birthday

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WONDERFUL PERSON! I HOPE YOU HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! Seriously I hope and pray its still June 3** **rd** **where you are. Because time zone is a thing. I really hope you got to read this on your birthday. Anyways. Hope you liked it. If it's late I'm sorry. You got a special chapter though. Isn't that great? Feel special! Very special! Because you are! All my reviewers and readers are! Seriously I hope you had a really great birthday and I hope you have many more great ones to come. Once again. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	53. Chapter 51

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch.51 horror movies

Wales bounced up and down excitedly. He had gotten everyone to group together eat dinner then sit on the couch and watch a horror movie. He loved days where everyone could do this. Spain even gave him a movie to watch. His brothers were sitting and chatting with their loves. England was snuggled into America's side talking as America stroked his hair, Scotland hand France in his lap the two flirting back and forth, North was cuddling with Prussia and whispering things to each other, Germany was sitting arms crossed face red as Ireland whispered into his ear arms around him tightly so he couldn't escape (Prussia would probably kill him later for this), and Canada was sitting there saving him a spot waiting for him to put the movie in. Wales set the movie up and skipped to his spot. They all watched it. Scotland looked bored. Then he looked over when America was screaming softly and clinging to England. England started screaming trying to pry him off.

"LET GO YOU'RE BREAKING ME!" England cried as a rib cracked. Which set Scotland off making him mangle America for hurting his precious baby brother. America held onto England after much more gentle and cowering from the movie and Scotland. France started panicking and dove back into Scotland's lap clinging and whining. Wales was horrified and clinging to Canada. What the fuck was wrong with Spain? This was terrifying! He said it wasn't that bad! He glanced over and saw North cowering in Prussia's side. Prussia held him looking cheeky. Then there was Germany and Ireland taunting each other telling each other it was ok to cry of cling if they were scared just to make fun of each other.

"If you need to run out of the room. I won't judge you." Ireland teased.

"If you're going to cry and whimper in fear I'll give you a tissue and hold you." Germany taunted back. Wales couldn't help but chuckle amused at their banter. They were too cute teasing each other like that.

In the middle of the movie America glanced over feeling trembling. England stared at the screen eyes wide trembling a little. America held him a little tighter to sooth him.

"Do you need to walk out?" he asked softly in his ear.

"What are you talking about America?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well if you're scared I figured…."

"I'm not scared. Clearly you are. You're the one clinging. I don't get scared."

"Unless someone has a shot in their hands." Scotland teased and laughed when he was elbowed.

"Shut up." England hissed.

"Shots are scary." America defended his boyfriend. America didn't like needles either. Scotland rolled his eyes at the two amused. As the movie continued England felt panic rising in him. Then soon it ended. He put on a blank face.

"How corny of an ending." Scotland deadpanned. Everyone stared at him. He was the only one un affected by the movie.

"Agreed. I'm hungry again. Anyone want anything? I grab it while I'm up." England said walking out. They blurted out things they wanted.

"I'll help you carry it." America said following him. England glanced back when America hugged him from behind in the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see right through that mask."

"You always can." England sighed.

They got all the snacks and brought them to the others. They were all discussing the movie. France was whining about how scary it was. Scotland was smirking and teasing him about being scared. North was complaining with Wales about how some parts were too scary. Their boyfriends cuddled them amused adding their own comments in. Ireland was being punched every time he started to tease Germany about jumping a few times or grabbing his hand absentmindedly during the movie out of fear. England was starting to wonder if Ireland liked being abused because he makes everyone hit him. Ireland never learned to keep his mouth shut so he got a lot of punches and beatings from family and friends. You would think he would learn by now to shut up. But he never would shut up. Then England wondered why someone like Germany would date an idiot like Ireland. He could do a lot better. But apparently Germany loved his annoying brother and stayed with him.

Oh well at least Ireland finally found someone that would tolerate his bull shit and not murder him and still love him for who he was. England came out of his thoughts and laughed when Germany punched Ireland so hard in the face he fell off the couch and skidded across the floor. Germany crossed his arms and ducked his head as a massive blush covered his face. Ireland started cackling getting up. Yep he definitely liked being hit or he was just suicidal. England sat with America and they chatted until the power went out from the storm. They pulled out their phones and found candles. England twitched nervously at the noises outside. Why did this have to happen now after they watched a scary movie? Thunder shook the house. Several people screamed.

"Weak." Germany said smirking in Ireland's face. Ireland scowled blush covering his face. He hadn't meant to scream. The thunder had startled him though.

"Prussia screamed too." Ireland scowled.

"Weak." Germany tossed to Prussia.

"HEY!" Prussia yelled as everyone laughed.

"Where's England?" Wales asked after a minute. They noticed the missing blonde and frowned. They got up and went to look for him.

"England." Germany called later opening the closet. They had been searching the house twenty minutes now. He found him in the corner hiding. "There you are."

"Shut up!" England snapped.

"Calm down. I was worried."

"You going to call me weak too? For being scared?" England accused panicked from the movie still so that's why he was being snappish.

"Nein. England I was teasing them. They screamed like girls and me being so close to them teasing them comes natural. I don't think it's weak to be scared." Germany soothed.

"It's not weak to be scared?" England asked quietly.

"Nein."

"Are you just saying that? I bet you are. I bet you really think it's weak for me to be scared."

"Nein. I do not. That would be hypocritical of me." Germany said smiling shakily. Then England noticed the shaking of his body.

"You're scared to." He said slowly.

"Ja. Terrified actually." Germany admitted sitting and scooting closer to him.

"But you were so calm in front of everyone. You didn't look scared at all."

"Neither did you." Germany pointed out.

"I guess we're both really good at putting up a mask when we need it." England sighed.

"Seems like it ja. Now let's go back to the others and tell them you're ok. They're worried."

"I feel stupid for showing fear by running off."

"It happens. Don't be embarrassed just because people know you're afraid."

"Only if you don't be embarrassed for being scared in front of them."

"You're not telling anyone." Germany snapped. England grinned. "I mean it England. I admitted it to you to make you feel better. Do not tell the others."

"But I'm not." England whined. Germany eyed him then rolled his eyes and stood back up and turned to walk so he could give England room to crawl out of the closet. He grunted when he bumping into two shoulders.

"Hmmmm." Ireland and Prussia hummed at the same time leaning closer to him sharing a glance. Germany stared at them blankly then walked away.

"He's blushing." Ireland hummed.

"He's humiliated that we know." Prussia said smirking.

"You two can't even see him hardly." England said popping up beside them.

"Don't have too. We can tell by the way he's walking and how his shoulders are tense."

"We can read that brat like an open book." Prussia said slinging an arm around England and leading him back to the couch and texted the others. He crossed his arms pout staying on his face later. Scotland chuckled at his adorable sulking face nuzzling his face into his hair holding him.

"It's alright to be afraid England." Wales said hugging them both.

"Even I get afraid." France offered joining the hug.

"Frenchie you're always afraid." North muttered joining it next.

"Mean." France pouted. The others soon joined the hug. Thunder stuck again and they all screamed that time.

"How about we go to bed?" Wales offered. He and Canada ended up in the same bed when they got scared again. Scotland chuckled cuddling with France in his later. North laughed when Prussia came to his room after teasing Germany a bit. He dove into North's bed and cuddled with him eyes wide.

"I'm telling Germany."

"Don't you dare."

"You pick on him too much. He deserves to get to tease you back." North said then paused when his phone went off. He read the text and started laughing.

 **I already know the little albino bitch it scared. Trust me. I told Bavaria and fuck face better be ready to be made fun of mercilessly once we're home.** The text message read.

"How does he always know when someone is talking about him?" North pondered.

"I don't know but it's creepy as hell." Prussia hissed. North laughed and they both soothed each other to sleep.

England padded out of his room to America's and climbed into bed with him eyes wide and threatening to spill tears. America pulled him close.

"Are you that scared?"

"Storm makes it worse." England hiccupped face burning humiliated.

"I'll protect you." America said softly holding him tighter.

"Promise?" England whispered hiding his face into his chest.

"I promise. I'll always protect you."

"And I'll protect you too." England mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm glad." America said softly kissing his head. England shut his eyes feeling like America could see a red glow through the black from how hard he was blushing because he was embarrassed by being scared. He eventually fell asleep next.

"Stop pinching me." Ireland cackled arms around Germany who had his face hidden in his chest arms around him and pinching his back hard for teasing him. "I'll shut up. Just stop." Ireland said holding him tighter. The pinching stopped. "I'm sorry if I upset you by teasing. You do know it is ok to be scared."

"Just shut up and hold me." Germany snapped.

"Of course my love." Ireland said chuckling.

"Shut you're fucking mouth."

Ireland started laughing again then stopped and nuzzled his face into his hair rubbing his back soothingly to let him know he was there and would comfort him as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Danke." Came a small voice through the dark.

"Of course my love." Ireland mumbled into his hair sleepily before drifting off even more. He smiled before he fell asleep completely. Feeling the head below him tilt and plant a shy kiss to his jaw then went back to its original position where his face would be snuggled into the fluffy blonde locks he loved and the adorable blushing face could be hidden in his chest.

Wales woke the next morning to a shout of anger. He walked out and saw Scotland trying to kill America. He didn't like finding his baby brother in the same bed with America. He could never get used to it. He was too over protective to get used to it. America ran screaming. England walked out of the room whining then climbed on Wales and went back to sleep in his arms. He just wanted to cuddle with someone damn it! Wales perked up and took him back to bed with him. England was sandwiched between him and Canada. Scotland and America made breakfast after the chase ended. Scotland woke France then went and woke the other three. America woke North and Prussia. Prussia didn't find Germany in the guest room then a whole new chase was on. This time Ireland was running for his life. Germany just went back to sleep not bothering to deal with anyone's bull shit. Eventually everything calmed and they had a peaceful breakfast.

 **I did it! I figured it'd be cute for them all to be scared. Though Scotland acts like he wasn't he was scared to! Hope you liked it! I had forgotten about writing a chapter like this until this review reminded me I said I was going to do one like this.**

You should do that one you were talking about where they're all watching a scary movie and England is trying to hide the fact he's scared. That sounded like it would be cute

 **Thank you for reminding me!**


	54. Chapter 52

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.52 Scotland likes cute things leave him alone

The brothers were practicing a spell to use on their bosses to prank them. They loved to torture their bosses time to time and always laughed their asses off about it later. Their bosses would get pissed and yell awhile until they would finally give up and leave. They sometimes hated dealing with the crazy brothers but also sometimes loved them and adored them very much. The brothers sputtered when the magic shot out and made an explosion. When the smoke cleared the air they looked at each other. Then noticed a certain blonde was missing. They looked around and a small cute roar caught their attention. They stared at the little baby lion.

"England is that you?" Wales asked then got a roar in response.

"Shit reverse the spell!" Scotland said.

When they tried nothing happened. They frowned at the baby lion that was their brother. Now they were going to have to stay up all night trying to find a way to reverse the spell.

"Ok one of us is going to have to watch England." North said. Scotland launched over and scooped England up.

"Bye!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

"Of course."

"He loves cute things and England is a very adorable lion." Wales said shrugging. They nodded and went searching through spell books to find a way to help England.

Scotland plopped down on the couch holding England to his chest cooing and snuggling his face into his fur. England rolled his eyes then made a whining noise when he started planting kisses on his head.

"You're so cute! Who's my cute baby brother lion thing? Who is? You are! Yes, you are. You're so cute and cuddly." Scotland gushed.

England struggled wildly in his arms getting freaked out by his older brother. He really wished it was someone else holding him. Scotland was obsessed with cute things and got all gushy and girly when he had the cute thing in his possession. Scotland laid down on the couch and snuggled with him laughing and squealing over him like a girl. England really wished he had a video camera so he could record this. He happened to see Ireland peeking around the corner holding his phone at them and knew he was recording Scotland for blackmail. England laughed but it sounded like a purr. Ireland gave him a thumbs up and Scotland shrieked and gushed louder.

"Do you like being petted and cuddled? I bet you do. You're so cute! You're purring is adorable!"

Ireland disappeared around the corner as England rolled his eyes again. Scotland's giant hand stroked his fur gently and carefully. England felt himself drift off to sleep on his chest eventually. When he woke he glared at Scotland. Scotland had woken him. Scotland was trying to shove a stupid pet shirt on him that he had gotten him at some point. How he did that without waking him England will never know. Scotland thought it was cute and England needed to wear it. England thought it was stupid and clawed his face. Scotland screamed holding his bleeding face. England took off and hid under Ireland's bed. Scotland wouldn't look there. He heard Scotland ranting and storming around trying to find him. He heard the other three start laughing. Apparently Scotland getting clawed in the face and ranting was funny. An hour later Ireland peeked under his bed.

"Dinner time brat." He said and grabbed his tail and snatched him out from under the bed. England let out a pained roar. Ireland grinned cheekily in his face. England thrashed and got his tail free before launching on his face snarling loudly and attacking it. Ireland screamed trying to get him off. When he rose his hand to punch England off his fist was grabbed and his wrist was broken.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT INNOCENT BABY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU AND WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL CONVINCE GERMANY TO LEAVE YOU!" Wales screeched.

Ireland cowered away as Wales scooped England up and walked out of his room. England peeked over Wales' shoulder and smirked at him. How the hell can England still smirk if he's a lion.? Ireland will never know. What he did know is that now he needed a brace for his wrist and that he needs to remember Wales is a scary overprotective person. He is more terrifying than Prussia sometimes and that is saying something.

North watched his two brothers in amusement at the dinner table. Scotland and Wales was standing and snarling at each other. They both wanted to hold England and feed him. Wales kept arguing it was his turn to spend time with England. Scotland just kept threatening to rip his organs out and choking him with them if he didn't give England to him. Normal Wales would obey him but this was England they were talking about. He was the cutest baby lion ever and he wasn't about to hand something that adorable over. England squirmed out of his grip and landed in North's lap. The two brothers got in a fist fight not noticing where England was. North watched them fight with England. North fed England bites of food carefully being sure England didn't accidently bite his fingers in the process of feeding him. Who was he kidding if he got bit by England it would more than likely be on purpose not by accident. England curled up in his lap when he was full and went to sleep. North just petted him and watched Scotland and Wales try to kill each other.

After dinner Scotland was carrying England around like a baby cooing and gushing. England just laid in his arms listening to him in amusement. Scotland could be such a girl sometimes. Ireland let out a cry of victory and said a spell really fast. Smoke filled the room suddenly. When it cleared out England was in Scotland's arms bridal style his forehead pressed against his. He was normal again. Scotland stared at him a minute.

"You're still adorable! My cute baby brother." Scotland said after a moment of silence and continued to carry England around.

England started laughing clinging to him eyes shining adoringly. At least Scotland still thought he was adorable. The other three grinned at the two. They were so funny sometimes. They matched perfectly as brothers. Scotland loved to spoil and gush over his sibling and England was the one that loved attention. So instead of pushing him away like the others England just went along with it like a good baby brother should. Oh well at least he was back to normal now. Ireland started teasing Scotland soon enough.

"Shut up! Scotland was a right to love adorable things! I mean you love crazy people!"

"Are you admitting you're crazy Wales?"

"I'm admitting your boyfriend is crazy." Wales teased.

"Shut up. He can't help he's crazy and makes me want to lock him in a padded room sometimes." Ireland teased back making them laugh. His phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"I don't know what you did but I feel like you deserve this." Germany's voice sounded. "Shut up bitch."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I CALLED YOU CRAZY AND THAT YOU NEEDED TO BE IN A PADDED ROOM?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST FELT LIKE YOU SAID SOMETHING! APPARENTLY I WAS RIGHT! YOU GINGER PIECE OF SHIT!"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIECE OF SHIT!"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE?!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

"NEIN! FUCK YOU GINGER!"

"NO! FUCK YOU!"

"I BET YOU REALLY WISH YOU COULD RIGHT NOW!"

"OOHHH DON'T YOU START WITH ME!"

"TO LATE I ALREADY DID!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"SOMETIMES I REALLY WISH YOU HAD THE BALLS TOO!" Germany screamed. Ireland set his phone down and flashed away. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE THE BALLS TO FUCK YOU!"

"PRUSSIA! RAPE! HELP!"

The sound of a door crashing off its hinges sounded. Ireland screamed like a girl and flashed back. He ran to North and clung to him.

"He had a chainsaw!"

"This is why you don't do shit like that! Germany is always going to scream for Prussia when you do!" North said.

"Yeah idiot! Have you not figured that out yet?" Wales said crossing his arms.

"I'M HANGING UP GERMANY'S PHONE NOW! IRELAND IF I CATCH YOU TRYING TO DO THINGS TO MY BRUDER AGAIN YOU WILL DIE!"

"I WAS JOKING! I JUST WANTED TO SCARE HIM!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Prussia's voice screeched back from the phone and they heard a click.

"What'd you even do to him?"

"I pinned him down and tried to rip his shirt off to scare him."

"Why is he still with you?" North asked face palming.

"I don't really know. But I'm grateful he is." Ireland said shrugging.

"This has been a really weird day."

"I know!" Ireland said then England was in front up him and kneed him in the balls suddenly. Ireland dropped to the floor. "WHY?!" he wailed rolling around.

"For picking me up by my tail earlier! That fucking hurt you bitch!" England said and walked away.

"GET BACK HERE! I WASN'T DONE TELLING YOU HOW CUTE YOU ARE!" Scotland screamed running after him.

"OK!" England screamed jumping into his arms. Scotland carried him away as the other two laughed.

"Man he really loves cute things." Wales said snickering.

"No wonder England is his favorite. He's adorable!" North said laughing.

"He's a demon." Ireland hissed.

"An adorable demon." North countered.

"True." Ireland said giving in.

 **Random! I like random! I actually dreamed about the Ireland and Germany phone call part so I found a way to make it work into the story. Like just the phone call part the dream began with Ireland answering the phone. I saw Ireland answer his phone and all that happened. I woke up after Prussia hung up. I found it to funny not to add. Hope you guys liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

I have a request, what if, when the brothers are using magic, that a spell goes wrong and one of the brothers are turned into an animal?

 **Hope you liked it! My first thought was England should be the one turned into an animal since in one chapter he turned everyone else into one. We can say this happened before that meeting. This whole experience is the reason he knew a spell to turn the nations at the meeting into animals. XD** **My next thought was if England turned into an animal Scotland would probably flip his shit and keep cuddling with him. So that's how this story became!**


	55. Chapter 53

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 53 Blackmail

Ireland groaned as they trudged along into the meeting building. At least he had something useful to him. He sent the video to Scotland through text earlier making him hiss and stiffen.

"Carry me the rest of the way if you don't want that shown to everyone."

"Why don't I just break your stupid phone instead?" Scotland threatened.

"Oh Scottie." He said ruffling his hair. "I'm not stupid I have many copies!"

Scotland glared. Ireland stopped and reached out expectantly. Scotland rolled his eyes and scooped him up. The other brothers had no clue what was going on so they shrugged it off. Maybe he was going to throw Ireland down a flight of stairs. Ireland chattered away tauntingly at Scotland making him snarl at him and nearly crush him in his grip. Ireland grinned at him.

"Be nice. If you bruise me, I'll show it to France first."

"I hope you die." Scotland said bluntly.

"How mean." Ireland said laughing.

When they reached the meeting room Scotland dumped Ireland into his chair. Ireland smiled cheekily at him. Scotland's glare hardened as he sat by him to be sure he showed no one the video. Ireland rocked in his chair bored his hand holding Germany's under the table. Because they were thumb wrestling to pass time. He gave his hand a squeeze when he felt Germany try to cheat so he would stop cheating. Sometimes Germany was a sore loser over simple games and would start cheating at them. He felt the hand slid out of his. After a minute the hand slipped back thumb pushing on his showing it wanted another match. Ireland grinned amused and started playing again until his thumb got bent at an odd angle and was held there and his shrieked quietly in pain slapping the wrist with his free hand. He looked at Germany to glare and saw Prussia leaning across Germany his hand was the one causing Ireland pain. Germany was staring at Ireland with a cheeky smile. Prussia was smirking evilly.

"You cheater. Stop getting your brother to help." Ireland hissed.

"But we're having so much fun." Germany teased quietly.

"I am not! Only you to are!"

"That's why I said **we're** having so much fun. Never said you were."

Prussia released his hand finally. Ireland rubbed his sore bruising and swelling thumb. Prussia was dangerous to thumb wrestle with.

"Scotland go get me ice for my thumb." Ireland hissed.

"No." he said bored.

"Do it or else."

Scotland glared at the threat implied and got up. He went out of the room and to the breakroom to get his idiot brother some ice. When he came back Ireland made him hold the bag of ice to his thumb because he was too lazy to do it himself. Then he had Scotland write notes for him and organize his speech which he had forgotten to do so he only had an outline. Scotland shook with anger a threatening aura forming around him. When it was Ireland's turn to talk he groaned staring at the podium that was across the room.

"Carry me."

"Go fuck yourself ginger."

"I would if I could. That's Germany's job though. So I won't even try to fuck myself. He might get jealous." He teased. Then screamed when he was punched out of his chair.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Wales screeched as he North and England held Germany back. Germany's face was red and he was struggling to get away so he could beat up his idiotic perverted boyfriend.

"You are so lucky Prussia is in the bathroom and he didn't hear you." England hissed as nations kept laughing having heard Ireland.

"Germany. My my my. Is this true? You two fu…" France crashed out of the window in ten seconds flat.

"Danke." Germany said looking at him.

"I did what was appropriate." Russia said simply.

"See! Russia is awesome. I told you losers he turned into a cool guy!" England said grinning.

"Do I need to hit Ireland with my metal pipe of pain?" Russia asked sweetly.

"JA!" Germany screamed.

"NO!" Ireland screeched at the same time.

"Russia please no. Let's get everyone to shut up and the meeting back on track." Wales said gently. He didn't want to piss him off.

"Fine." He said shrugged and sat back down.

They eventually got Germany not to murder Ireland. He sat in his seat face lowered. Ireland smiled wanting to teased him but saw how embarrassed and upset he looked as nations were still snickering.

"SHUT UP!" he roared punching the table making a loud boom. "I hear another laugh I'll rip your limbs off your body." He threatened.

"Don't play hero what you are the one that caused this." Wales said glaring.

"Well now I'm ending it." Ireland said as nations shut up and cowered away. "Scottie carry me."

"Go fucking die when we get home." He snarled scooping him up and carrying him to the podium. He even made Scotland fix the mic and move his papers every time he needed a page change. Nations were so confused on why Scotland was even going along with it. He carried him back after he was done with his part. Scotland kept snarling the whole time.

At lunch Ireland smirked having fun with torturing Scotland. He made him carry him to the restaurant, pay for his order, pull his chair out and push it in after he sat, then made him cut up his food for him and feed it to him. Germany kept giving him weird looks.

"Why is he listening to you?"

"I have blackmail on him that he doesn't want anyone to see."

"Ireland stop blackmailing him. That's your bruder. It's wrong to go this far. You're acting like a spoiled douche right now."

"I am not."

"Ja you are."

"Shut up it's my business not yours."

"It kind of is considering you're my boyfriend and he's my friend."

"No it's not." Ireland snapped. Scotland smirked at Ireland as he and Germany kept arguing about it. Germany was being protective over Scotland. He was like that with all his friends.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING JACKASS TODAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND DOING THAT TO YOUR BRUDER?! SURE MAYBE THIRTY MINUTES OF BLACKMAILING HIM WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE BUT NOT FOUR HOURS! STOP BEING A DICK AND LET IT GO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS GERMANY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE A SAINT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO BAVARIA! YOU TREAT HIM WAY WORSE THAN I TREAT SCOTLAND! YOU AND PRUSSIA LOCKED HIM IN A FREEZER ONCE JUST BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING YOU! HOW SHITTY IS THAT?! SO DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME ABOUT HOW WE TREAT OUR BROTHERS. AT LEAST I NEVER LET MINE BE TAKEN AWAY FOR YEARS BECAUSE I WAS POWER HUNGRY AND CRAZY! HOW HARD DID YOU REALLY TRY TO GET PRUSSIA BACK?! NOT HARD ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE SHITTY BROTHER NOT ME! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN BIG BROTHER! SO DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MINE!" Ireland exploded.

He didn't like when people accused him of being a bad brother. Germany wasn't really saying he was a bad one he was just pointing out Ireland was being a jerk and being hurtful towards Scotland. But Ireland was defensive. He never liked his faults pointed out so he usually hurt the person that was calling him out on it as much as he could. He never knew why he was like that or how he could get like that. He glared at Germany then noticed how horrified Scotland looked. He kept glancing between the two. Ireland glared at Scotland next. His eyes cut back to Germany when he heard a sniff. Germany had his head ducked tears falling fast. Ireland went blank for a second then it registered what he said in his brain. His eyes widened horrified.

"Fuck you. I can't believe you. I can't believe you said that. Just fuck you. I'm leaving!" Germany said holding back sobs. Yes, he could be mean to Bavaria sometimes but Bavaria never cared and he would always get Germany back. Saying what he did about Prussia and the wall was way too far. Germany couldn't believe he would say that he didn't try to get Prussia back. That he just half assed it and never truly tried. He stormed away from the table.

"Germany! Wait! I'm so so sorry!" Ireland cried getting up. Scotland grabbing his wrist and forced him to sit.

"Leave him alone for now. You'll only make it worse. He wants to be alone. You know that. And you should be fucking ashamed at what you said." Scotland hissed. Ireland laid his head down.

"I am. I hurt him. I can't believe I hurt him." He said quietly staring to cry. He always regrets what he says after he blows up on someone.

When they were back at the meeting he sat quietly in his chair. Prussia kept giving odd looks at Germany's empty chair wondering where he was. After another hour the doors flew off their hinges.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!" Bavaria screeched Germany behind him eyes still red and puffy as Hesse held him in his arms. Saxony was twitching he was so angry.

"I'M SORRY!" Ireland screeched.

"What's going on?" Prussia asked confused.

"Ireland made baby bruder cry Prussia. Cry for over an hour he was so hurt over what Ireland said to him." Hesse said evilly.

"You made West cry?" Prussia asked darkly. "What have I told you about making him cry? I thought I told you that you would die." Prussia said getting up.

"Scotland help me." Ireland whimpered hiding behind him.

"Oh I don't know. Well maybe. If you destroy all copies of that video." Scotland hummed.

"FINE! JUST DO IT!"

"I'm letting Germany beat you. I'll keep the others away." Scotland said shrugging.

The four murderous older brothers were trapped in magic soon as Ireland led Germany out to go talk to him. Scotland didn't see the two for the rest of the meeting. After though they found them in the hall hugging. Ireland planted kisses to his face whispering apologies repeatedly. Scotland did let the four older brothers have one punch each after Germany and Ireland moved away from each other. Ireland groaned burning the videos under Scotland's watchful eye as home.

"There's one more." Ireland muttered then they went to England's room. "England give me your copy. I promised Scotland I would burn all copies."

"NO!" England screeched.

"ENGLAND!" Ireland roared.

"IT'S MY VIDEO OF SCOTT SCOTT! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!" England screamed holding the disk against his chest protectively.

"GIVE IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"NO! IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T BREAK IT! I LIKE IT! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" he screamed pout forming on his face.

"England do you want to keep it because you can see how much Scotland adores you in it?" North asked knowingly.

"It's mine. Scotland was acting funny and cute. I like it. It's mine." England said clutching it tighter eyes wide and innocent.

"He can keep it! How can I say no to that?! You're so cute I swear!" Scotland screamed diving on him. England went into a fit of laughter as he gushed over him. The other two laughed and walked out. Scotland left England alone eventually. England rolled his eyes.

"Idiots." He snorted. "I like it because it's funny. I won't be like Ireland and blackmail him. I'll keep it. So when he tries to blackmail me I'll have something to counter him so he can't. That's how I win all my battles with those dipshits." He told the fairies that sat on his bed giggling.

"Well at least you're sweet about it. Not blackmailing him until necessary."

"True. Ireland gets to power hungry when he blackmails people. It's kind of sad. At least he got what he deserved. I'm still beating him up for making my best friend cry though. Someone has to do it." England said putting the disk down then skipped along to where Ireland was. "HEY SHIT FACE! I'M BEATING YOU UP FOR BEING AN ARSEHOLE TODAY!" he yelled and Ireland ran screaming. England chased him grinning wildly. Their brothers laughed at them. Poor Ireland. He'll never learn will he?

 **So basically that's how I see it playing out. Ireland humiliating Scotland by making him do all that stuff. But I wanted a way for Scotland to be able to have the video gotten rid of out of Ireland's hands. Then I thought he would have to have someone outside of their family to point out the way he was treating Scotland. Then Ireland would get defensive because it's human nature. Then he would hurt the person's feelings and the way Scotland will be blackmail free is if he says the only way for Ireland to be protective is if he gets rid of the black mail. I kept trying to think about who would be the one to point out what Ireland was doing. Then Germany popped to mind because he is closest to Ireland. So he would feel he could say something like that to Ireland as the love of his life surely he has a right to point out when Ireland is being a douche bag. So yeah! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

what if Ireland uses that video/blackmail in a world meeting, what would happen?

 **Hope you liked it! Thank you for the review!**

 **Also sorry for not uploading for a while guys. Shit has been happening so it took up most of my time and energy. But I'm back and hopefully this chapter and the next ones will make up for it! I'll try to post another one today.**


	56. Chapter 54

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.54 It's not your fault

England looked over when he heard gun shots. He had been food shopping at the store. A man came in with an assault weapon and starting shooting the place up. He moved and dove over the little girl next to him as bullets went in her direction. When he started shooting in another area England let out an enraged scream and attacked him. He remembered how good it felt to kill him. Sometimes he really wondered if he really was a twisted monster like other nations claimed. He looked over and saw everyone wounded but not dead. He froze on the little girl. She laid limp bullet through her head. He hadn't been fast enough. He felt his world spin and black took over his vision. He woke in a hospital. An hour later he got out. He had been shot twice in the back one in the shoulder, once in his hip, once in the chest, and once in the stomach. But he has had worse and he was already healing really fast. He hobbled to a taxi and went and got his car from the store parking lot. He felt numb and tired. He drove home eyes dull and blank. When he came in his brothers were screaming and laughing with each other. They had just gotten home from vacation. England walked passed them silently and to his room. He laid down and went to sleep. He had nightmares about what happened. He woke around dinner time. He sat up and stared at his wall.

' _Why weren't you fast enough? You let her die. It's all your fault. If you had just moved a second faster she wouldn't have died. She was just a baby. A mother lost her three-year-old because of you. She hadn't even lived her life yet. She should have grown up, gotten a job, gotten married, had kids. Live her dream like all little girls want to do. She had so much life ahead of her. Now that will never be. Because you weren't fast enough. You worthless piece of shit. You weren't fast enough. It's all your fault. All your fault. It's all your fault. All my fucking fault.'_ He thought.

He got out of bed slowly and went to go get a drink. He couldn't even think about eating. He had a good change of clothes on so his brothers never knew he got shot. He wouldn't tell them either. He thought he deserved to suffer. He just wanted to suffer to punish himself for not saving the little girl. He shrugged North off when he poked his shoulder trying to get his attention. He went and got a glass of milk and drank it.

"England you want to go…."

"No." England said softly cutting Wales off and went back to his room. He stayed there the rest of the day.

The next morning, he dragged himself into the kitchen and got another drink then went to the study and stared at his paper work. He did his work like he was a zombie or something. He was slow and dazed. Dark circles were around his eyes from lack of sleep. After he had enough of his paperwork he just sat there staring at the wall not really wanting to get up. He sat there doing nothing until he had to go to the bathroom.

"England." Ireland said grinning and ruffled his hair as they passed each other. England slapped his hand away lightly and kept walking. Ireland stared after him confused and concerned.

England couldn't bring himself to eat much. He felt sick at his stomach constantly through the week. He would eat lunch and that was it. He wouldn't talk to his brothers. He just kept to himself and stayed silent and tired.

The next week when he had come into the kitchen to get lunch he saw Wales screeching and jumping up and down about a mouse. Ireland and Scotland went to catch it so they could throw it out of the house. When they both dove for it their heads collided. They rolled on the floor groaning. They heard a snort of amusement and looked over. England leaned on the doorway a small smile on his face. They brightened at that. They had missed their happy, silly, laughing baby brother. England stuck his foot out and let the mouse run up his leg and to his hand. He used magic to flash it away. Scotland frowned when the smile was gone. England looked thinner, pale and so tired. England moved toward the fridge.

"NO! YOU NEED TO KEPT SMILING!" Wales screeched tackling him to the floor. He started tickling him desperate for a smile. He got one and soon came the laughter. Wales kept tickling him until the laughs turned into screaming. He stopped tickling his belly. He lifted his shirt and saw the wound swollen and infected. He yanked it up his shirt up higher and saw the other was the same. Then saw his hip. "England." He whispered.

England hadn't let them get infected on purpose. It was because of his emotions that he stopped healing as fast and the stress of being so depressed made his body infect the wounds. Wales sat him up.

"What happened?"

"Remember that store shooting a week ago?"

"Yeah."

"I was there."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE SHOT?!" North roared.

"Because I didn't want to. Didn't deserve help or care. I deserve pain. Because I failed." England murmured staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Ireland hissed.

"It's all my fault." England whispered. "It's all my fault. I should have been faster." He chanted over and over huddling in a ball and started crying.

"England! What are you talking about?! Talk to us normally!" North said grabbing him.

"I DIDN'T COVER HER SOON ENOUGH! SHE WAS JUST A BABY! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET TO HER FAST ENOUGH! I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! I LET HER GET KILLED! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN FASTER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. THAT POOR BABY GIRL IS DEAD!" he screamed and cried harder. "WHAT TYPE OF MONSTER WOULD SHOOT A BABY LIKE THAT? WHY DID HE START SHOOTING AND WHY WASN'T I FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE HER?!" he wailed. Scotland snatched him into his arms and rocked back and forth on the floor with him.

"It wasn't your fault. You tried. It wasn't your fault. The blame is on the one that shot her. Her blood isn't on your hands it's on his. You shouldn't feel the guilt or take the blame." Scotland whispered in his ear frantically.

England kept screaming and crying about how it was his fault. His brothers kept holding him while screaming and crying it wasn't his fault. England blubbered into Scotland's chest all over again hours later when Ireland was cleaning his wounds. This time out of pain from the infections. Scotland held him soothingly. He couldn't believe how long it had taken them to get England to stop blaming himself. But he knew a part of England still did blame himself. But they would be there to assure him that it wasn't his fault and it never would be.

 **Yay done with another one! Seriously guys sorry again for not uploading for three days! Really sorry. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can we see one where England is really depressed for a while (I don't know why), but just really lethargic (where takes a lot of energy to do ANYTHING), not feeling like smiling or pulling pranks, and just generally not being like himself. Something really stupid makes him smile and eventually everyone finds out what was wrong and its all ok~

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Well this was depressing. I cried a little while writing it. Terrible.**


	57. Chapter 55

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 55 Our England

England walked to the mail box to check the mail. He saw a package addressed to him. He smiled wondering who sent him a package. He opened it and then his eyes widened.

Scotland bolted out of the house hearing an explosion. The others trailed behind him and then saw the fire and England's mangled bloody and burned body on the ground.

"NO!" Scotland screamed running to him. "NO NO NO! ALBION! PLEASE NO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO!"

"ALBION! GET UP! PLEASE!" North screamed.

"ALBION!" Wales cried.

"ALBION WE'RE BEGGING! PLEASE!" Ireland sobbed as they clutched at his lifeless body.

What the hell? How did someone get away with mailing a bomb? Did they mail it or just write just pretend they did and actually planted it here themselves? The brothers had seen him pick up the package but didn't think anything of it. But then soon heard the explosion.

They were obsessive about finding who did this. They were all depressed and didn't take good care of themselves very well. They were hurting so much. Because they had lost their baby brother. Their Albion. Their England. North drank more and worked on trying to find the person instead of his paperwork for the country. Ireland did his and North's part while smoking like a chimney and locking himself into his room. Not even Germany could get him out of his funk this time. Wales stayed to himself and worked on his and England's workload while also trying to track the person. Scotland did his work fast then would disappear searching for the person to get revenge. He needed revenge. After a year they killed them man but weren't satisfied. After two they got back to almost normal realizing they couldn't keep living like they were. The third year a little blonde nation appeared on their doorstep.

"Alba?" he asked innocently.

"Albion." He whispered shocked. England let out a giggle and grabbed his hand.

"Alba! Come play with me! Alba! Play!" he cried tugging him along to the tree. "Come on Alba let's climb!" Scotland scooped him up and took him inside instead to try to figure out what was going on.

England had come back as a child around five. He would grow within four days then gain his memories and other things back so he would be himself again. England squealed and kicked later as North kept tickling him.

"What did I tell you Albion? I told you if you hit me again I would turn into a monster! Now look what you made me do!"

"No! Turn back! Stop being a tickle monster North! I'll be good! Promise!" he cried while struggling and laughing.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Oh alright then since you promised." North said smiling. England ran off to go bug Ireland outside. He stopped when he saw the sheep. The sheep started at him then walked up to him and pulled its head back. Ireland appeared and punted it across the yard.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed as Sweet Pea flew across the yard and crash landed into the rose bush. He started crying in the bush. Ireland rolled his eyes. The sheep was just as dramatic as Wales sometimes.

"Ireland! Play with me! Play tag with me!" England said after a minute and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Oh alright Albion." He said and let the little nation bolt off.

The next day he was ten. He had come to breakfast and was irritated. He was never a morning person but when younger they remembered he was worse. So they knew to try to keep him calm or he'd pitch a hissy fit. England ate his food quietly and slowly. They let him get out of his mood before teasing him.

"My my my. Look how big you've gotten!" Wales teased.

"Shut up shit face!" England snapped then cried out at the sharp slap he got to his butt.

"Don't cuss wee one." Scotland scolded.

"Ireland does it!" he said eyes wide and innocent. Then Scotland remembered in the past Ireland was the one that taught their baby brother to cuss. Now he did it again. Scotland ran at Ireland snarling.

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN INNOCENT!"

"I LIKE HIM BEING CORRUPTED!" Ireland countered. Scotland punched him and the two got in a fight. England screeched with laughter watching them. He always enjoyed violence.

The next day he looked fifteen. Scotland stared as he was choking Ireland.

"What's going on?"

"He's making fun of my voice!"

"He's going through puberty again!"

"Shut up! Before I cut your lungs out you sack of shit!"

"How rude! Hey look a zit."

"IS NOT!"

"It's right there!" he sang poking his face. England bit his finger snarling making him scream. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WENT THROUGH PUBERTY LATE AND HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!"

"IRELAND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wales yelled.

"But it's fun." He whined.

England broke Ireland's finger that day and didn't even feel bad about it. He felt accomplished even when Scotland punished him for it. He felt Ireland got what he deserves.

The day after he was twenty. Scotland laughed when America immediately was all over him since he was legal maturity and had some memories back. America clung to him flirting and crying. America had never dated since he died. He was waiting on England to come back. Normally Scotland would beat America for being all over his brother but he figured he could let it slide this time.

The next day England was back to normal and running from North. He had set a sink bomb off in his room as a prank. North chased him grinning wildly. When Scotland made him shower and made England get rid of the smell they all dove on England laughing and crying. They were so happy to have their baby brother back! Everything was as it should be.

 **Done! Sorry if it was lame! I just got Wi-Fi again because I lost connection awhile. It's like two in the morning here guys but I wanted to post anyways. Now I shall sleep. This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can I request a chapter where England really dies and doesn't go back for years and when he returns, he returns as a child.  
I would like to know that the brothers are gonna do during that time.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	58. Chapter 56

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 56 England stop it!

England grinned spitting watermelon seeds at Scotland every now and then. Scotland glared every time and would flick them away. England spit one into his eye and cackled as he ran from his big brother. Scotland was on his heels yelling. England disappeared for a while. Soon he was up and following Scotland into the kitchen. He saw the dirty mop water in the bucket and grinned. He slipped up behind him as he was looking though the fridge to get something to eat. England lifted the bucket above his head and tipped it. Wales jumped into North's arms when he heard an enraged scream. North held him tightly eyes wide. England zoom passed them laughing. Scotland came soon looking like he was going to murder their blonde baby brother. Scotland stormed to the shower after giving up on catching his little brother that could take off like a bullet. England skipped down stairs humming. Wales stared at him.

"Why do you want to die today?"

"I'm just playing with him! He needs to relax and chill the fuck out!" England said going to the kitchen.

"If he kills you then don't come crying to us!"

"If he kills me I can't cry." England countered.

He made Scotland apology brownies. Filled with laxatives. Scotland was on the toilet the rest of the day. England screamed with laughter the next morning when Scotland found out about the brownies and was currently trying to attack him. England ran all around the house with the enraged red head on his heels. Scotland tackled him down the stairs.

"Ow Scottie that hurt." England whined rolling on his back as Scotland got up. Scotland straddled him snarling. "Scottie. Get off." He demanded.

"No. You stupid brat! You have been playing pranks on me all week and it's getting annoying! I'm warning you to stop your shit!"

"Ohhhhh I'm so scared of big angry Scottie." England said cackling then stopped as a crack echoed through the house. His face was turned to the side cheek burning and throbbing. Scotland glared down at him hand still extended from slapping him.

"I'm getting real sick of you England. I'm tired of dealing with you!" He snapped. He waited for the taunting come back and cheeky face. Instead he got tear filled eyes. "No no no no no! Wait!" Scotland said panicked. He got a wail in response. "England." He groaned. Then there was loud sobbing. "Stop it!" England cried harder. "Please?" He was ignored. "England I didn't mean to slap you. I'm sorry." He said staring at the hand print bruised into his face.

"You said you were sick of me! That you were tired of dealing with me! when all I was doing was playing with you!" he blubbered. He could care less about getting slapped. His feelings were hurt. He really was only being playful and teasing Scotland. "I just wanted to play! Because you were being all stuffy and over working so I thought if we played around you would stop being so stressed out!" England sobbed then was snatched up his face pressed into a chest.

"Childish." Scotland chuckled. "Such a damn child sometimes." He murmured stroking his hair. "There were better ways to play around England."

"But making you mad is more fun." England said bluntly. "Because then you chase me around and look funny and give everyone else heart attacks!" he cheered perking up at the thought. North face palmed. Only England would think that Scotland looking murderous was funny. Of course only he would be the one not intimidated. North was starting to wonder about England's sanity. ( **He probably should have wondered about that a loonngg time ago)**

Scotland chuckled holding him tighter.

"I'm sorry I said those mean things to you. You know I didn't mean it right?"

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"What can I do to convince you to know I didn't mean it?" Scotland asked gently.

"Cuddle?" England asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Scotland said carrying him off to cuddle. England was too cute for his own good.

The next day Scotland growled covered in syrup and ants. He cleaned the mess in his room then took a long hot shower. He stomped down the steps soon eyes zoned in on a giggling blonde little brother.

"ENGLAND STOP IT!"

"NO!" he yelled grinning then screamed being tackled and pinned to the floor. Scotland held both his wrists tightly in once hand straddling his waist where he couldn't escape. "Scottie I didn't realize you were such a pervert. Has France gotten to you?" he teased.

"You think you're funny? Do you little brat?"

"I'm hilarious." England said cheekily.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Scotland said darkly.

"SCOTTIE NO! STOP IT! I'M SORRY! STOP! I'LL STOP PRANKING YOU! JUST STOP IT!" England screeched struggling. Scotland smirked at the laughing mess below him his free hand tickling England. At some point Ireland had joined in for the hell of it. He loved torturing his little brother. He couldn't really get away with tickling Germany because Germany usually tried to kill him after. So he stuck to torturing England to be on the safe side. Or North and Wales. Depending on who was annoying him that day. Right now he was only torturing England because he was bored.

"Are you sure you're going to leave me alone?"

"I'm sure!" England cried.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll stop." Scotland said shrugging. England relaxed sighing in relief through his laughter. "In ten minutes." Scotland finished as an evil glint shinned in his eyes. No way was he letting England off the hook that easily.

"SCOOTTIIIEE!" England screeched then the house was filled with louder laugher and pleads to be let go.

Scotland smirked amused later holding England in his lap on the couch. England had fallen asleep immediately after he was released and he got his breathing under control. He kisses his head chuckling.

"Such a brat." He whispered fondly and slumped over to take a nap with him.

 **Yay a simple cute chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	59. Chapter 57

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 57

England went down to the basement hearing noises. Sealand stared at the people he accidently summoned. England stiffened. 2p America, 2p Canada, and 2p England stood in front of him.

Well it's good to see you again mate." 2p England said and they ran passed him out of the house. England got Sealand to stay quiet about it and went after them. They were running down the street when his brothers went by and stopped him.

"Who are they? Why you chasing them?" Ireland asked.

"I'm not." England said looking confused.

"You aren't?"

"No. I'm going for a run."

"You said you were too lazy when we invited you to go on a run!"

"I have certain times and certain motivations to not be lazy! Get off my back woman!" England said slapping his hands away. Wales laughed retracting his hands.

"I'm not a woman. Stop being mean."

"YOU AREN'T?!" Scotland and England screamed in fake shock at the same time making the twins roar with laughter and making Wales glare. They high fived each other.

"Later." England said running off. They waved then continued their run home. England pulled out his phone and called Norway and Romania using the three way call app. "We have a problem. Sealand summoned the 2p's out of their world."

"Shit." Romania groaned.

"Where are they?"

"Not too far ahead of me. I'm chasing them into the park. Hmmm that's weird. Why a park? I hope they aren't pedophiles." England said then skidded to a stop when they stopped.

"No one is at the park you ass-hat. That's why." 2p America snapped then England gasped pointing an accusing finger at him.

"YOU STOLE MY WORD!" he yelled. Romania and Norway face palmed. Leave it to England to be in a life threatening situation and only worry about the fact someone stole his insult.

"Yes I did." 2p America said smugly. England stared at him a moment then scowled.

"Fuck you bitch." England said bluntly. Romania and Norway flashed over.

"England shut up and let's get serious and get them back where they should be."

"Fine." England said shrugging. "I get fuck face though. He stole my word." He said scowling.

"I want to fight crazy you. He pissed me off last time I had to deal with him." Romania said shrugging.

"Ok."

"Then I guess it's me against you." 2p Canada said smirking at Norway.

"Obviously." Norway said bluntly. 2p Canada looked offended.

"Aren't you going to say something of why you want to fight me like your friends did with them?"

"Not really. I didn't pick you. Nor do I care about who I fight." Norway said bored.

"How can I get this ice block to react?!" 2p Canada screamed throwing his hands up at the four fighting people.

"Try insulting Denmark." Romania said shrugging.

"Denmark? The idiot that carries the axe? He likes that loser? Gross he's a freak what the hell?!" 2p Canada questioned then screamed when a foot slammed into his face knocking him on his back. Romania started cackling.

"Gets him every time." Romania said grinning at England.

"Remind me to never insult Denmark in front of him." England said as Norway pulled out his Viking sword and tried to stab 2p Canada in the face with it. The three 2p's knew they couldn't win a one on one fight. Then they had an idea. They bolted at once at England and attacked him. Romania and Norway moved fast and pried them all off after hearing the snapping of bones and saw stab wounds. England groaned then got up weakly.

"Come on. We have to finish this before it gets out of hand." He said as the three prepared for another attack.

"Norway! Can you keep the other two off England while I call his brothers for back up?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?! NO! WHAT IF THEY GET HURT?!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DIDN'T CARE IF WE GOT HURT?!"

"….Well I mean….I care if Norway gets hurt."

"Asshole."

"Thank you." England said grinning then blocked a punch from 2p America.

Romania pulled out his phone watching his two friends fight. 2p Canada broke Norway's ankle and stabbed his shoulder.

' _Denmark's going to kill me for letting him fight two alone.'_ He thought trembling. Scotland finally answered his phone and Romania started screaming about what was going on and how England got hurt.

"NORWAY GOT HIS ANKLE BROKE AND STABBED BECAUSE I HAD TO CALL YOU AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! DENMARK'S GOING TO KILL ME!" he wailed at the end.

"Hell yes he is. Be there in a minute." Scotland said bluntly. He, Ireland and Wales appeared seething in anger at just one look at England. They all attacked at once. North appeared with Denmark.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?!" Romania screeched.

"You said Norway got hurt!" North said offended then joined the fight. Denmark knelt by Norway.

"Which one?" he snarled. Norway shrugged and pointed. Denmark ran off with an enraged scream. Romania, Norway, and England were huddled together watching the blood bath in horror.

"They're going to kill me for hiding this huh?" England said cowering in Norway's side.

"More than likely."

"Hey! Shush!"

"I thought you wanted me to be honest."

"Well if they try to kill me then Denmark will definitely kill you for hiding it and leaving and getting hurt!"

"Will not." Norway said looking away.

England smirked because he knew he was trying to keep a blank look but he could tell that he was sulking and had a small pout just barely noticeable. England had gotten good at reading Norway. But not as good as Denmark. Norway could stare at him and he would immediately know what he wanted to say. That was why they were such a good couple. They were extremely close and caring with one another. Even if Norway tried to hide it. He looked put when feet were in front of them.

"How do we send them back?" Scotland snarled.

"In the same spot they were summoned." England said meekly. Scotland nodded and picked him up.

"England wrap your arms around my neck. Stop being dead weight you'll slip."

"Can't." England mumbled.

"What do you mean can't?" Scotland snapped annoyed then stared at his arms. "Your arms." He said quietly. England tucked his head under his chin. Scotland started shaking in anger. "They mangled your arms." He said staring at the arms that were broken and bloody little bones sticking out of his skin. Wales snarled mangling 2p America's arms and the twins doing the same to the other two. Denmark scooped Norway up into his arms. Norway flashed over with the Kirklands to help send the 2Ps back.

Soon the four older brothers were screaming at England after the hospital visit was over and they were back home. He started to cry eventually begging them to stop being mad. He didn't like it when they were this mad at him. It usually meant they would ignore him for almost a month. He always got lonely during those times. They sighed and made him promise to stay in bed and let them take care of him. Then they wouldn't be mad. He agreed readily and snuggled into their arms. They went down stairs to where Norway had been resting. He would stay the rest of the day. Him using so much magic and being wounded tired him out. He was on the couch ankle heavily wrapped since he didn't need a cast. It would be annoying considering it would be healed in a few days anyways. Denmark stared at his wrapped ankle.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really." Norway said looking away.

"I'm sorry it hurts." Denmark said grabbing his leg and lifting it then planted a kiss to his wrapped ankle. Norway went red and sat up punching him so hard he flew across the room then laid back down and covered his face with a pillow. Denmark got up laughing. "Stop hiding from me." He said grinning as he made it back to the couch and straddled him. Then pulled at the pillow. He got it to slide down enough so he could see his nose and up. Norway glared at him his cheeks still tinged with red. "My bad. I'm sorry I startled you." He said leaning down slowly then kissed his nose. Norway crinkled his nose instantly in response then the pillow was back between them. "I can never win with you. I'll go get you a drink so you can take a pain pill." He said getting up and going to their kitchen.

"Since when does Norway show emotion?" Scotland whispered in England's ear.

"Only with Denmark he does. Sometimes with me too since I've been around him and Denmark so much he knows I have seen him so emotion so he isn't scared to show some when it's just us. I like it when he's not as blank. It's cute."

"He is cute when he blushes like that." North muttered then hide behind Ireland when Denmark walked in and had a threatening glare on him. "How did he hear me?" he hissed.

"It's Denmark don't question it." Ireland whispered back.

The Kirklands got to see another side of the couple that day. Denmark was more serious than they thought and Norway actually slipped up and showed emotions on his face a few times. Each time they found it rather adorable. Norway really was cute and Denmark had always claimed he was.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked it! I had to have DenNor in it if Norway is involved because they are adorable! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

I was wondering if you could have the 2p's show up and none of the Kirkland's know except England and he is flipping out an tries to hide the fact that he knows them, but contacts Romania, and Norway to help this one of them gets injured (England) so Norway and Romania contacts the brother and inform them of the secret that Iggy is hiding and Everyone gets suuuupper protective and kicks the shit out of them

 **Thank you for the review. Hope you liked it!**


	60. Chapter 58

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.58 A good day

Wales groaned and laughed when a certain blonde dove on his stomach that morning.

"Wales. Everyone is gone. Let's go do something." England said pressing his forehead on his.

"Alright fine." Wales said kissing his nose then pushed him off and got dressed.

England dragged him along down the sidewalk later. Wales stumbled after him laughing at his excitement.

"Hurry up I want to do something fun."

"Alright alright chill out." Wales chuckled.

Twenty minutes later he sat at the table wide eyed a lot of men around them arguing with England. They pulled out guns. England threw the table up and snatched Wales down with him behind it then pulled out his gun. They all started shooting. Wales started screaming hands over his ears. Ten minutes later England skipped out with him and a bag of weed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"SHUSH! LET'S GO SMOKE THIS!" England screamed and drug him along to a secluded area.

Next thing Wales knew is that they were in a stolen party bus and doing doughnuts on the baseball field. Cops came eventually and England drove the bus through the fence cackling. Then the chase was on. Wales stared out the window giggling.

"Whheee Whooo. Wheee Whooo. Wheee Whhooo." He said mimicking the sirens.

"You're an amazing cop noise maker." England said looking at him with wide eyes.

"THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" England screeched moving and hugging him and driving with his foot. They led on a huge chase for an hour. Around 6pm Wales woke in a cell with England.

"ENGLAND WE'RE IN JAIL!" he screeched shaking him.

"NO! WE ARE IN HOLDING WALES! BIG DIFFERENCE!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Wales screamed crying dramatically.

"Easy." England said then felt the wall carefully. Then punched a certain spot making a giant hole in it and crawled out. Wales face palmed and crawled out as well. "Let's go to the mall! Let's by things! Like food and a new phone because apparently mine is broken!"

"…England when did you get our stuff back?"

"SHHHUUUSSSHHH!"

"OK OK GEEZE!" Wales said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yay! Let's go." England said and dragged him along.

Wales nibbled at his pizza chatting with England who was bubbly today for whatever reason other than the pot, and he looked adorable smiling like that and being all cute. Wales glanced over as a man walked by and rolled his eyes.

"Talk quieter dumb arse. Why are you so damn happy anyways? I swear every time I see you in public you're always smiling like an idiot. You shouldn't be that happy. It's un natural. Freak." He growled at England. Wales snarled seeing the light dull in his eyes as he looked at the man confused of what he did to deserve that kind of treatment. Wales launched up and grabbed him by the throat.

"LISTEN HERE ARSEHOLE! HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE WHO HE IS AND HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM A FREAK! I SWEAR IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING ARMS AND LEGS OFF! STAY THE FUCK AWAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO SPEW THAT SHIT FROM YOUR MOUTH! UNDERSTAND ME?!" Wales screamed in his face getting a terrified nod in response. Wales let him go. "Get out of here." Wales spat then the man ran away. Wales sat back down and glared at the table. He hated it when people mistreated England. He glanced over as England started inching closer slowly. Then laughed when the blonde head was tucked under his chin. England sat in his lap silently not caring about the stares he got. His big brother did something nice for him. So he wanted to be closer to him. It was his habit. He used sitting in their laps and snuggling close as his silent thank you. They finished eating then walked home arms around each other joking and laughing. They went into the kitchen when they were going to put leftovers up. They saw America stand up and he walked over smiling. England rose and eyebrow.

"I can't wait. I have to ask you now." America said shaking with excitement.

"What are you talking about? Why is Scotland being a creep and grinning like that? Wales we may need to run."

"Agreed." Wales said worried. This was too creepy.

"England. I have a question for you. I already asked Scotland for permission and he said yes." America said kissing his forehead then knelt. "Will you marry me?" he said holding out the ring.

"You're proposing to me in my kitchen?" England asked bluntly.

"EErrrr. Yes?"

"Idiot." England mumbled looking away face stained red. "Yes." He said trying to hide his blushing face. America jumped up and hugged him. England smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. They looked over to sobbing.

"He! He proposed Scottie! It's so beautiful! This is the best day ever!" Wales sobbed.

"Wales why are you the one crying?" Scotland deadpanned.

"BECAUSE SOMEBODY HAS TO!" Wales screamed defensively.

England started laughing and broke away from America and dove on Wales. Wales hit the floor and England snuggled into him laughing.

"Wales! You're so stupid!" he cackled.

"Hey!"

"But I love you. Thanks for being so happy for me you cried." England chuckled.

"No problem." Wales said squeezing him.

"…..You're going to chase him with a butcher knife now aren't you?"

"Oh hell yes." Wales said bluntly pulling one out from thin air. America ran screaming. "GET BACK HERE FUCK FACE! I HAVE RULES! I HAVE TO THREATEN YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU TREAT HIM RIGHT!"

"BUT SCOTLAND ALREADY THREATENED ME!"

"THAT DOES'NT COUNT! I HAVE TOO PERSONALLY! GET BACK HERE! STOP RUNNING!"

"NO!" America screeched and Wales chased him around the next twenty minutes as England sat in Scotland's lap and the two watched them in amusement. America went home later thankfully not dead. England plopped himself into Wales' lap.

"Thank you for spending the day with me big brother." England sang.

"It's not a problem. I love spending time with you my adorable baby brother." Wales said simply and kissed his forehead. England flashed a smile then went to go shower. What a wonderful day he has had. He thought about that as he stared at his ring in his room. He hid his face into his pillow and screamed quietly and excitedly into it as his heart raced in happiness. No one would ever know about how excited and happy America had just made him by proposing.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! This story was inspired by this review!**

I just like to see more England and Wales bonding time, please?!

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	61. Chapter 59

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 59 Memories of the mansion

England sat with America, Prussia, Germany and Canada in his kitchen. They were depressed about that day. When they were all fighting for their lives. Everyone trying to sacrifice themselves for the other. Watching the ones, they loved die. Just thinking about it made them shudder. Today was the day when all those years ago they were stuck in a haunted mansion.

"It still weigh on your minds just as much as it does mine?" Canada murmured.

"Ja." Germany said dully. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple.

"Ja." Prussia agreed. He and his brother had died together. He didn't want anything like that happening again. He didn't mind dying that much but the fact that Germany had died is what eats at him

"You know. Sometimes I wonder what all I could have done better. Done different."

"England you sacrificed yourself! You died over and over trying to save everyone!" America screamed starting to cry. "You did everything you could damn it!"

"I should have been better! I had magic! I was more prepared than you! I should have been better! So no one would have to suffer!" he screamed.

"What the hell is going on in here?! What are you talking about?!" Scotland snapped barging in with the others.

"HE'S BEING AN IDIOT!" America screamed pointing at England.

"Have you even told them what happened at the mansion years ago?" Canada asked.

"I don't see a reason too."

"There's a pretty damn big reason too!"

"No there isn't! It doesn't concern them! They weren't there!"

"Doesn't concern them or you just don't want them to worry?" Germany asked knowingly.

"Shut up. I meant what I said."

"England you should tell them."

"No."

"Tell us! If it involves you it's automatically our concern!" Ireland snapped.

"It isn't!"

"England what if one year we manage to get over it but you can't? You need them here for you. You need your family to be there. Because they are always the best comfort. Because the more you don't tell them the more worried they'll be." Prussia said gently.

"Family is all you have to count on to be there forever. So don't hide secrets from them." Germany said locking eyes with him. England stared at him then nodded. He and Germany really got along because they were alike and they were both the youngest out of a family of five. So they were close to each other.

"Take your own advice. Little brat." Prussia said eye twitching pulling Germany's ear making him whine at him.

"I do not hide things." He protested.

"You do." Prussia said narrowing his eyes. "I just catch you."

"Well I don't hide it after you have caught me." Germany insisted.

"BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY CAUGHT YOU!"

"JA BUT DON'T DENY IT!" he countered and flicked his forehead hard when he gave him a look. "Don't give me that look you albino fuck face."

Prussia dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room. They heard laughter and pleading soon. They laughed knowing Prussia was tickling the hell out of his little brother. America and Canada decided to leave the room to let the brothers talk. They were going to just go watch Prussia torture Germany. That was always an amusing sight. Scotland sat by England and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tell us England."

"I don't know how to begin." England mumbled.

"Just tell us all of it."

"Fine. Just don't freak out or cry."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later they were scolding him and crying.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CRY!"

"DON'T YOU EVER GO INTO MANSIONS LIKE THAT AGAIN!" North countered.

Scotland bolted out of bed that night hearing England scream bloody murder. He ran to his room and snatched him up.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." He chanted in his ear as he whimpered eyes wide with fear. The others ran in and clung to him uttering soothing words into his ear. He eventually fell asleep with all of them in his bed holding him protectively. They would never let their baby brother go through something like that again. Not if they could help it. They would keep him as safe as possible. Because he was their precious baby brother. No one or thing was going to take their baby brother away from them again.

 **Hoped you liked it. I know it's short but I have never seen the HetaOni game or anything so I had to look up a summary and go off of it. And I'm never going to watch it because it sounds sad as hell. So really this is the only chapter I will do on HetaOni. Because I don't know much about it. Sorry it's short or if it sucks. Like I said. Don't know much about it and I won't be watching that game or playing it or reading about it. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Hey I know that I already reviewed and you just did it but to give you an idea can you please add HetaOni and how the over protective brother's deal with it. I know that it was mostly Italy but I really would like to see it. Maybe Iggy can hide that he is hurting and it takes America, Germany, and Prussia to convince him to tell them. Or they tell them anyways. Pleeeeeaaaassseeeeeee!?

 **Don't worry about it leave as many requests as you want.** **Again sorry if it sucked. I don't think I did very good on this chapter.** **But like I said I had to go based off a summary. So yeah. But anyways thanks for the review. I hope you liked it at least. The more I look at it the more I really just don't like it. But I can't think of any other way to right this chapter given I don't have the information to make it better. So again. My apologies if this isn't what you wanted.**


	62. Chapter 60

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.60 Poor England.

England scrubbed at his eyes as his brothers screamed at him for not telling them he had gotten hurt in a work related accident. He had taken a few bullets for his boss and got fixed up at the doctor but never told them. That had happened a week ago now they were all pissed at him and yelling. While he sat there crying like a child in trouble. They stopped yelling and stormed off from him. When will he learn to just tell when he's hurt or needs help with something? So they could stop finding him collapsed on the floor or finding out he's in pain because he's doing his normal thing while injured. England went to his room sniffling figuring out they wouldn't be talking to him the rest of the day. They kept ignoring him through the next day too. The third day he jumped into Scotland's lap and tried chattering to him. Scotland pushed him off and walked away silently. England stared after him then his lip trembled. He stilled it and went to his study to do paperwork.

They kept ignoring all his attempts to talk to them or apologize. He went into a depression when they did that. He just didn't want to worry them. He didn't want to cause problems for them. He hated being a problem. But it seemed like he only upset them worse.

"Why can I never do anything right?" he sniffed into his pillow.

The second week he tried harder to get their attention. They just ignored him harder. They wouldn't even look at him anymore. They even ignored his tears and pitiful looks he sent them. He felt so alone when they acted like this. He went to America's that week hoping to brighten his mood. Which it did until he had to go home two weeks later to catch up on work. His brothers had even ignored his calls. He got out of his car that night after getting home. He dragged his feet toward the door then an arm went around his neck.

"No!" he gasped as a needle plunged into his neck quickly before he could escape then everything went black. England woke in a building. The two men that had not been caught yet for trying to kill his boss smirked at him. They had pumped him full of drugs to make him weak and unable to escape. They started beating him.

 **Time skip**

England kept calling Scotland's phone. Why couldn't he answer? England had been missing three days. Why was Scotland not worried about not receiving a phone call during those days? Why was none of them worried? England hung up his phone then drug himself to the outside onto the sidewalk. People freaked out and called an ambulance. England passed out after that. He woke again in the hospital and sighed. He picked up his phone by the bed and started trying to call his brothers again. After the tenth time he called Scotland he finally left a message. Scotland hadn't had his voicemail box set up until today. The others had theirs off so he couldn't leave a message with them.

"Hey Scottie." England croaked after the beep. "I was just calling you to let you know I'm in the hospital. Three days ago when a came home a guy kidnapped me. So I was just wanting to let you know. I'll be home in a few days. I'll call a taxi." He said scrubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry. Ok? I am sorry. You win. I'm a shitty brother. I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore." He sobbed quietly and hung up. He curled up and went to sleep. When he woke he saw his phone flashing.

' _England! What the hell are you talking about being in a hospital?! Call me back!'_ was Scotland's voice sounding on his voicemail. He smiled a watery smile as tears spilled again.

"No Scottie. I won't call you back. I already said I'd leave you alone." He murmured into his pillow.

The day he was being released he was wheeled to the door. He had a broken leg, several broken ribs, a broken arm, gunshot wounds, and many bruises left after his kidnapping. He had more but those had healed at the hospital. He got on his crutches and sighed going to try to catch a taxi. He bumped into a chest. He looked up to apologize then his mouth clamped shut.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR DAYS!" Scotland screamed. England lowered his eyes. Then looked up horrified when Scotland started crying. He picked England up and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry. I should have been there. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He chanted softly into his ear. Tears welded up into England's eyes and he hid his face into his shoulder and started to cry.

"I'm sorry too." He blubbered.

Scotland took him home and the others came running at him and started grabbing at him and screaming questions at once. England saw all of them crying. They kept apologizing to him. They felt so guilty about ignoring him. He had needed them and they had ignored him. England snuggled close in his bed later all of them cuddling him. He felt to safe and at ease with them there. They knew now not to ever go that far again. They couldn't ignore him like that anymore. Because what if he really needed them again like with what happened a few days ago. He had needed them and they didn't come. They weren't there for him. They would never let that happen again. They would learn to just yell then leave it alone. Not ignore him. That was very childish anyways. They had to admit they also went into a depression when they ignored him. He brought joy and fun to their days. They needed him in it. So they wouldn't be doing any more ignoring. All was right once again.

 **I'm sorry guys! Geeze I feel like a terrible person. But I'll update as quick as I can! Hope you liked it. I wanted there to be some consequences to them ignoring him. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

can you please show a chapter where the brothers became so mad at england that they really did ignore him for a month (like you mentioned this chapter

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	63. Chapter 61

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.61 Britannia Angel

England was laying in his room when he felt the sensation take over.

"NO DAMN IT! I REFUSE!" he screamed to the air but regardless his clothes were replaced with angel one's and wings appeared on his back. He slammed his head into the wall several times then went zooming off. "I am Britannia angel. I'm here to help. What can I do for you?" he asked sweetly floating in the air next to….Oh for fuck's sake. England's eye twitched. "What could you possibly need?"

"Hmmm. Probably your body if I had to choose." Morocco said smirking.

"No way in hell." England deadpanned nicely. Damn angel powers. He couldn't be mean like this. He could only get away with a few comments. If he said something mean it had to be done nicely.

"Aw please?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE YOUR EMOTIONS TO SEEM LIKE YOU'RE IN NEED WHEN REALLY YOU NEED NOTHING?!"

"I DO NEED SOMETHING!"

"WHAT THEN?!"

"YOUR BODY!"

"YOU ARE STUPID! I'M ENGAGED! GIVE IT UP!"

"NEVER! PLUS, THE ANGEL THING IS A TURN ON!"

England gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I CAN SEE YOUR VILE THOUGHTS YOU FREAK! GO TO A CHURCH AND REPENT!"

"NO!"

"GO CLEANSE YOUR SINS!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU CLEANSE THEM WITH YOUR…"

"IF YOU SAY MY BODY AGAIN I WILL SHOVE THIS WAND SO FAR UP YOUR BUTT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT OUT FOR THREE YEARS!"

"Kinky." He said smirking. England twitched then slapped him and went away. Morocco laughed at him. He loved harassing England and getting him all riled up. He also liked pretending to be in need so he could see him in that sexy angel's outfit. Especially when England was an angel he was more holy and less foul mouthed and found perverted thoughts horrifying when like this.

England flew back to his house and stormed through the front door cheeks puffed out. Wales dropped his drink mouth hanging open.

"What are you looking at?" England sneered.

"England. What's with the outfit?"

"It's Morocco's fault. He…Oh I never told you about this did I?"

"Uhhhhh…No."

"Ohhhhh. Ok. Sit down and I shall explain." England said pushing him to the couch and sitting in Scotland's lap. Scotland and the other three were just as confused as Wales. Scotland sputtered as the wings went in his face and held them to the side. "Hey. Carefully. That hurts." England said elbowing him.

"THESE ARE REAL?!"

"Uh yeah Scotland why wouldn't they be?"

"…..I'm so confused."

"Shush! I will explain!" England said poking his nose. Then he launched into the story on how the whole mess started. "And that's how I became Britannia Angel." England finished twenty minutes later.

"Well alrighty then. Very interesting story England." North said then tried to rip the wings off. England screeched in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HOLY SHIT THESE ARE REAL!"

"WHY WOULD I DRESS LIKE THIS WILLINGLY?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRUNK OR HIGH!"

"WELL I'M NOT! THAT HURT!" England wailed and hid his face into Scotland's chest crying.

"Ok so he's more sensitive to pain like this." Ireland concluded.

"North you arse hat!" Wales yelled attacking him.

Scotland stroked England's hair sending evil glares at North and Ireland was rubbing around his wings to sooth the pain. England sniffled into his chest calming down then sat up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He cheered and gracefully flew to the door.

"Holy shit this is real." Scotland muttered.

England opened the door and smiled big at America. America blinked then grinned back slowly eye twitching.

"Morocco?"

"Yes."

"I'll kill him."

"He was thinking very dirty thoughts about me." England shuddered. America's eyes twitched even more and his grin turned into a scary one.

"Hhhhaaaaa. Ok I'll deal with him later…..Again."

"Third time this week. New record." England said skipping along.

"Dude do you even wear underwear under this?" America muttered going up behind him and lifting the toga a little and ducked to peek under. England whirled fast slapping him across the face eyes wide. America stumbled back from the force and covered his cheek shocked. England stared at him eyes wide and his face dark red. He used his hand to try to cover his face to hide his blush. America grew a devilish smirk slinking toward him. England was just too cute like this. He was easy to fluster. England backed up face growing redder.

"Stop being a pervert!"

"But I'm not." America whined playfully.

"Scottie." England called out pitifully eyes wide and innocent. Scotland tackled America and started beating him. America screamed trying to get away.

"DON'T THINK OF MY BABY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!"

"WE ALL KNEW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE YOU PERVERT!" Ireland yelled back.

England turned back to normal after a few minutes and was in his regular clothes. He sighed with relief. He didn't really like turning into Britannia angel. It annoyed him because the angelic thoughts and tendencies took over a little. He went off to his room and went to finish his nap. While his older brothers tried to kill America for being a pervert. After America was done being beaten and kicked out. He went straight to trying to find Morocco for being a pervert. Who many times was he going to do this? Did he just love annoying America? …More than likely yes that was the reason.

 **And done. I have no idea on if this is write. I had to google what Britannia angel was and people had different ideas so I just had to combine them and come up with how he would act. But hope you guys like it. Before someone asks just in case. And I don't want you guys to think I'm trying to be mean by saying this ahead of time. I'm not trying to be I'm just letting you know. No I won't be doing a chapter on how he became Britannia angel because I would have no idea on how to write that and I would probably screw it up terribly just because of the fact I have such little knowledge on Britannia angel. Sorry** **But I can do other chapters like this. Just not the back story on how he became this. But anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can you make a chapter about britannia angel?

 **Thank you for your review. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad. I really don't know much on the subject.**


	64. Chapter 62

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.62 Euros Football

England punched Wales in the side repeatedly after his team scored the first goal. Wales cowered away laughing. Scotland laughed trying to get England to stop being violent. (Good luck with that Scotland) Ireland and North clung to each other laughing. England looked at them.

"Shut up you lost to Poland." He said stabbing a finger at North.

"Hey." He complained with a frown.

"Think of it this way." Ireland said patting his shoulder. "At least you didn't lose to your wife." He said grinning then they all cracked up.

"Poor Austria. I'm sure he never heard the end of that."

"More than likely not since he was so confident he'd win."

"Then didn't even get a point."

"I bet she gloated the whole day after."

"You know she did."

They watched it more. England punched Wales in the gut with a cry of victory when his team scored a goal. Wales fell off the couch groaning as the others laughed harder holding England on the couch to be sure he didn't hurt Wales again. He was getting way to into this. Soon the two were smacking the crap out of each other yelling at the TV. Scotland and Ireland kept trying to get them apart only to be caught in the cross fire.

"SUCK IT!" England screamed when his team won and started laughing manically.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! COMPLETE BULLSHIT! YOU GOT LUCKY!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WIN! YOU FUCKING LOSER!"

"IT'S BULLSHIT!"

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"

"NO!" they screamed at the same time.

"ENGLAND WON! GET OVER IT WALES!" North screamed jabbing a finger at him.

"IT'S STILL BULL SHIT!"

"NO ONE CARES! ACCEPT THAT YOU LOST LIKE A MAN AND GET OVER IT!" Scotland scolded. Wales punched England in the face and sat down calmly. "WALES!" Scotland screeched.

"I ACCEPTED IT LIKE A MAN! NOW I'M OVER IT!"

"THAT HURT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" England screamed as his nose gushed out blood then attacked him. They toppled to the floor and rolled across it throwing punches. Scotland face palmed.

"Ahhh sibling rivalry. Never gets old."

"Shut up North." Scotland said glaring.

"Ok." He said pouting. Ireland smacked Scotland and hugged North.

"Don't let him be mean to you."

"We should probably tear them two apart before they kill each other."

"True." Ireland agreed.

The three had a hard time getting the two fighting brothers apart. Wales sat on the other side of the room and cried dramatically. Scotland rolled his eyes and ignored him. North sat by him and pated his head. Ireland sprawled out on the couch as they waited for North's match to start. England curled into Scotland's side in the recliner and sent evil glares at Wales. Scotland held a tissue to his nose and also started sending evil glares at Wales. England was his favorite after all. Wales was lucky Scotland didn't rip him a new one. Wales sulked against North as they started watching his game.

"Awww you have redeemed yourself North. You team beat Ukraine!" Scotland teased after.

"If she cried Russia won't kill me right?" North asked England.

"Hmmmmm. Nah probably just punch you a few times."

"THAT MIGHT KILL ME!"

"YOU CHILL OUT! HE WON'T KILL YOU! GOSH!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"Positive."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes North!"

"Ok but are you sure tha….."

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I SAID I'M SURE!" England screamed.

"…..Are you…." He was cut off when England attacked him. He screamed for Scotland to help him as he tried to keep England off himself. Scotland examined his fingernails instead. Ireland started cackling and Wales grinned a little eyes sparking with amusement.

"Ok that's enough. Time to stop attacking Germany's match is on now." Ireland said eventually. They stopped and watched the match.

"I can't believe his team tied with Poland." North muttered.

"At least he didn't lose to Poland." Ireland said glaring.

"Hey." North complained.

"Don't you and Germany play in a few days?" England asked North. A threatening aura went around Ireland.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE NO CONTROL ON WHETHER MY TEAM WINS OR NOT!"

"IF YOURS WINS AND HE CRIES I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"STOP THREATENING ME! YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE YOU FOUND OUT OUR TEAMS PLAY EACH OTHER!"

"NO!" I WILL NOT STOP!"

"SCOTTIE!" North whined loudly while pointing at Ireland.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! THAT MEANS BOTH OF YOU! NOT JUST IRELAND! IT MEANS YOU TOO NORTH!"

"Fine." They both grumbled.

Scotland chuckled later that night when North and Ireland were back to talking and bugging each other. Then there was England and Wales curled up together on the couch watching TV. Who knew Euros football could make them so mad at each other? But at least they made up now.

 **I'm sorry it's short. I really don't know a single thing about Euros Football. So I based it off the chart I got from a website. If I got the times and points wrong let me know. I don't trust the internet most of the time. But it said those matches were on the same day and I saw the scores for that day and the scores for the matches before it which is why England got to say North lost to Poland. Not that any of the teams suck to me. I don't watch it so I have no idea on who sucks and who doesn't. But I did read England won last minute. Which is hilarious to me. But anyways no offense to Poland or anything. I just needed a way for England to tease North. I'm sure Poland has a great soccer team. I also wanted to make Ireland mess with him about his and Germany's match. Though I read Germany actually won. XD Maybe Ireland went and intimidated the team. Kidding I heard Germany had an awesome soccer team. But again sorry it's short and could be wrong for all I know. But I still hope you like it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

I know I alreday requested but I have another one. Would be able to write the brothers reactions to the Euros football so far ( and maybe the results in the future too)? I would love to see Wales' and England's reaction to their match today.

 **Don't worry about it! Request as much as you want!** **I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. Like I said I don't know much about it since I don't watch it. Because I'm American. XD That is the excuse I'm going with for me not watching it.**


	65. Chapter 63

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.63 Change in roles

Prussia walked into England's room snarling. England sat up in his bed and smiled adorably.

"Hi Prussia!" he cheered.

"Shut up! We need to talk!"

"About what?"

"You went and got yourself hurt! Again! England you have to stop your shit! You scare the hell out of your brothers every time something like this happens!"

"Oh they're just being dorks. It's my job to protect my boss. Even if I have to take a bullet for him." He sighed blankets sliding down showing his wrapped chest where two bullets hit him barely missing his heart.

"ENGLAND! YOU PIECE OF SHIT LISTEN TO ME! NORTH CRIES WHEN SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPENS! THEY ALL GET SO SCARED AND WORRIED AND YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT! STOP ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE PROBLEMS WHEN YOU DO THIS SHIT! ALL YOU DO IS SCARE THEM AND WORRY THEM! THEN YOU TREAT THEM LIKE IDIOTS! YOU'RE THE SHITTIEST BROTHER EVER FOR PUTTING THEM THROUGH THAT THEN TREATING THEM LIKE FOOLS! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM?! BECAUSE IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY! BECAUSE OF HOW YOU KEEP RECKLESSLY GETTING HURT AND NOT CARING THAT THEY WORRY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?! YOU NEED TO START THINKING ABOUT HOW THEY FEEL BEFORE JUMPING INTO THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" he screamed in his face. "WHAT YOU DO AFFECTS THEM TOO! DO YOU LIKE WORRYING THEM?! DO YOU LIKE MAKING THEM SUFFER?! DO YOU?!"

"No." England whimpered big fat tears springing to his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I SAID NO!" England wailed on top of his lungs bursting into tears.

"THEN START THINKING BEFORE YOU ACT! STOP ONLY THINKING YOUR ACTIONS ONLY AFFECT YOU! IT AFFECTS YOUR BROTHERS! IT AFFECTS AMERICA, CANADA, AND FRANCE! IT EVEN AFFECTS ME AND MY BRUDERS! WE LOVE YOU DAMN IT! SO START USING THAT HEAD OF YOURS BEFORE YOU NEEDLESSLY PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!" Prussia screamed grabbing his shoulders making him look at him. He was clearly distressed about England being hurt and just wanted him to stop putting himself in danger like that. England nodded sobbing. His door opened. Ireland walking in with a dinner tray then stopped in his tracks.

"What did you do to him? Why is he crying?" Ireland asked lowly, threateningly, and angrily.

"I told him what needed to be said." Prussia said looking at him.

"WELL THAT ISN'T YOUR PLACE NOW IS IT?!" Ireland roared.

"NOT MY PLACE?!"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! HE ISN'T YOUR LITTLE BROTHER HE'S MINE! I'LL DECIDE WHAT NEEDS TO BE SAID. NOT YOU! ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE HIM CRY!"

"HE'S CRYING BECAUSE HE KNOWS I'M RIGHT!"

"HE'S CRYING BECAUSE YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS!"

"SOMETIMES THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO PROTECT THE ONES YOU CARE ABOUT!"

"AND SOMETIMES DOING THAT HAS Its CONSEQUENCES!" Ireland roared throwing the tray down and tackling Prussia. The two started fighting.

Prussia was shocked twenty minutes later on the floor taking blow after blow to the face. Ireland's eyes weren't clear. They were dark, fogged, threatening, and filled with so much anger. Anger he felt because he was protecting his little brother. A big brother's protection didn't stop at physically. It also protected the younger emotionally. Anything that hurts them emotionally meant pain for the thing that caused that hurt. Prussia knew this rule very well because he protected Germany the same way.

"STOP IT!" England screamed crying harder. He didn't want two people he cared about fighting. He hadn't been able to stop them.

"IRELAND! STOP IT! NOW!" a voice barked and Ireland was pried off Prussia. He whirled with a snarl and his fist connected with his jaw. He moved toward Prussia again. A body got between them. "STOP! STOP! BITTE! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! IRELAND LISTEN TO ME! BITTE! I'M BEGGING! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! FOR ME! STOP! BITTE! FOR ME!" Germany screamed staying in his way keeping him from Prussia. Ireland froze eyes landing on the large ugly bruise on Germany's jaw and the way his mouth spilled blood. Then his eyes locked with those cornflower blue eyes he loved so much.

"For you?" Ireland asked dully.

"Bitte. For me." Germany pleaded. Ireland cupped his face gently.

"I'd do anything for you." He said gently. "Except let someone get away with hurting my baby brother." He said pushing him to the side. Germany caught him around his waist and threw him back against the wall. Then ran to him and tried pinning him there.

"Bitte. Nein. Stop. Bitte. He's had enough. Ireland. Bitte. Don't hurt my big bruder. Bitte. Ireland." Germany chanted struggling to keep him against the wall.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN I'LL HIT YOU!" Ireland screamed in his face frustrated he was keeping him from Prussia.

"Then do it." Germany said quietly. "Hit me. If you're hitting me you're not hitting him. Hit me."

Ireland clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Germany left himself open for the hit. Staring into his eyes pleadingly. But his eyes were determined. To protect his big brother. To protect. Without hurting someone he cared about. Ireland dropped his fist slowly. He did care about Prussia and he had hurt him letting his anger get the best of him. He had ignored England's pleas for him to stop and shoved him away when he tried to stop him. Ireland slid down the wall slowly. Germany dropped to his knees in front of him tears falling. Ireland sighed and pulled him close making his head rest on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. Angel I'm so sorry. Precious I'm so sorry I hurt your brother. I'm sorry I hurt you." He chanted in his ear softly while stroking his hair and holding him tightly.

"It's ok. I forgive you. You need to apologize to Prussia and your brother. Not me."

Ireland kissed his temple in response.

"You're right." He murmured. He got up and went to Prussia. He helped him to his feet. "Prussia. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go crazy like that on you."

"Nein. You did what I would have done. I'm sorry I made him cry. I just care about him you know? He's my best friend. I don't want anything happening to him."

"Me neither. Again. Sorry." He said then went to England. "I'm sorry I pushed you away and scared you like that. I let my anger take over. I'm sorry." He said softly holding England close.

"I'm sorry I got hurt again. I'll start thinking before I act. I don't want you guys to worry over me." England blubbered into his chest.

"Now that we're all sorry." Prussia started as he hugged England and Ireland.

"I'm not." Germany interrupted. They looked at him shocked. "Well I'm not! I didn't do anything bad!" Germany exclaimed.

"Shut up and get in the hug you dork." Prussia said laughing. Germany went to them and hugged them.

They were glad everything was ok now. Even if Scotland was pissed when he found out there was a fight and he wasn't part of it. Our lovable violent Scotland just wants to fight to. Now we know where England gets it from.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

You should write something where Prussia makes Arthur cry or something so we can finally see Ireland for a change attack Prussia lol

 **I did it! Thank you for your review! Hope you liked it!**


	66. Chapter 64

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.64 England's creepy brothers

England held America's hand as they walked down the street. They were just walking around the outdoor mall. He saw another store he wanted to go in and dragged America along pointing at it dramatically. America followed smiling. Four men followed them from a distance trying to act casual. Until on fell and started flailing and crying dramatically. Then the oldest kicked the shit out of him until he got back up while the twins yelled at him for causing a scene. The youngest of the four made the oldest carry him.

"You're so mean. You broke my nose." Wales whined as he was being piggy backed into the store.

"You shouldn't have been so dramatic." Scotland growled.

"My knees and hands are all cut up now! I fell in glass!"

"That didn't stop you from flailing in it!" North countered.

"Good point." Wales said. Then burst into dramatic tears again. "Scottie it hurts so bad! I'm all cut up!"

"Who's fault is that?! Now shut up you little jackass!"

"But Scottiiiee." He whined.

"Shut up before I slam your head through a window!" Scotland snarled. Wales shut up, he knew Scotland would really do that. They hid behind a display and watched England go through shirts.

"America! Look! I found a shirt for Wales! It has a sheep on it!" England yelled holding it up grinning. America laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

"England if I bought you this mini skirt would you wear it in the bedroom?" America asked looking at him. England pondered it tapping his chin while in deep thought.

"No but if you bought me really sexy booty shorts I'd wear those in the bedroom." England said finally. America ran off to find sexy booty shorts.

 **Back to the four dorks**

"Scottie no! You'll give us away!" North cried as he, Ireland, and Wales held the pissed red head back.

"I'll kill him! He stole his innocence! Of course the damn country is just as perverted as the people there!" (Hey! Watch it Scottie!)

"Scottie be honest. England is a little pervert too. He has no innocence. He lost his innocence a long as time ago. I've heard stories. You would not believe who all he has done it with." Ireland deadpanned.

"He lost is innocence a long time ago? He's slept with people?" Wales asked shocked. North and Ireland face palmed when the two brothers held each other in the corner of the store a depressed aura around them.

"Get back over here!" Ireland snapped but only got whimpering in response.

"Did they really think he would still be a virgin?" North groaned.

"Apparently."

"Good job Ireland! You fucking broke them!"

"It was going to come out eventually."

"True. They can't think of England as pure forever."

"Exactly."

"It's just sad they had to find out like this."

"True. Come on. Let's get the two idiots back on task. England's leaving."

 **To the other two dorks!**

England laughed as America ran with him in his arms screaming dramatically running toward the candy store. He stormed through the doors and grabbed a shopping cart and zoomed off to pick out candy. England found a ten-pound chocolate bar. His eyes started sparkling, his mouth shaped into a small o as he reached for it. A man grabbed it before he could. He smirked at England and held it up in the air out of his reach. It was the last one on the shelf. England crossed his arms huffing.

"AMERICA! THIS MAN STOLE MY CHOCOLATE BAR!" he screamed on top of his lungs. America was there in a flash and attacked the man with a battle cry. Five minutes later he was slapping his face back and forth.

"This is what you get for being mean to my boyfriend! My hot, sexy, sweet, amazing boyfriend! Next time you do something to upset him I'll kill you!" he roared continuing his slaps. England stood by him holding the chocolate bar cheekily.

 **Back to the four dorks!**

North and Scotland held back Ireland who was cussing up a storm.

"HOW DARE HE STEAL HIS CHOCOLATE AND HOLD IT ABOVE HIS HEAD JUST BECAUSE HE IS TALLER! HOW DARE HE BULLY ENGLAND! ONLY I CAN DO THAT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Calm down America handled it!" Wales exclaimed then security removed them from the store when they kept causing a scene.

They trailed America and England to a restaurant. They kept newspapers in front of their faces so they wouldn't see them. They had sunglasses over their eyes now because Wales insisted it would look cool. They peered around the papers watching them chat and laugh. North twitched seeing America put a hand on England's thigh. He was off in a blur stealing a waiter and then stealing his clothes then ran to their table.

"I have brought you your drinks sirs!" he exclaimed giving them a dazzling smile.

"Where did he get the wig?" Wales muttered making the other two shrug.

"And a free complementary coffee!" North said thrusting the cup fast making it spill on America's lap. America jumped up with a cry of pain. "Oh sir! I'm so sorry! Let me take you to the restrooms." He said in mock worry and drug him along. America followed screaming about the burning and kept being dramatic. England watched them go off and started giggling wildly. Wales, Scotland, and Ireland laughed. England was too silly and cute for his own good.

 **To the two dorks again! After they finally got to eat!**

"That waiter was to clumsy. I'm covering in burns." America whined leaving England alone to go pay. England laughed then went to a table. His hand planted in thick red head and he snatched his head back painfully making him look him in the eyes.

"If you don't stop following us. I will cut you to pieces you red headed piece of shit." England growled in Scotland's ear threateningly. "My dates are my business. I catch you again and it won't be pretty." He said letting him go then grabbed two more handfuls of hair. "That goes for you two also." He hissed. "North!" he barked at the waiter that tried to slip by. He hadn't even been looking in his direction. He had his back to him. North will never know how he noticed him. Get over here." England ordered. North went to him like a kicked puppy. England let the other two go and back handed him. "Stay the fuck away." He hissed then went off to find America.

The four brothers cowered in their booth knowing they pissed England off really bad. England left with America and finished their date. He laughed and protested when America kept carrying all the bags for him. He wouldn't let him carry anything. England bought as much as he could just to get America to give in but he wouldn't. England chuckled amused as they made it back to his house and they went through their stuff they bought together.

"You're such a gentleman carry my stuff. What can I do to repay you?" England teased kissing his jaw. America held up a pair of black booty shorts with pleading eyes. England rolled his eyes and grabbed them. After he put them on they played video games.

 **What? You thought they would do something else? America said wear them in the bedroom. Because no one else would see. Did you think bad thoughts like the Kirklands? XD Hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. This chapter was inspired by this review!**

can you do a chapter where the brothers are essentially stalking England and America because they are on a date (up to you if they get caught or not), it just sounds really funny in my head like the old comedy spying cartoons there is and stuff!

 **I hope this was just as funny as it was in your head! I had fun with this! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	67. Chapter 65

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 65 A fun day

"Why do I have to be here?!"

"We all want a day away from family and our weird boyfriends right? So stop complaining you long haired little bitch!" England countered.

"Come on bastards lets go do something entertaining." Romano sighed.

"Like buy a whole bunch of cocaine and plant it on Austria and then call the cops and watch him cry as he is being taken to jail?" England cried excitedly.

"…Yes." Romano said after a pause.

"Yay! Aren't you excited Norway?!" Norway looked at him then gave a tiny nod and looked away again. "See! Even Norway is into pranking piano fucker!"

"Why am I stuck with you three idiots?" China groaned then flinched at the glare Norway sent him. His face was so blank but his eyes were so threatening. Everyone knew not to mess with the ex-Viking. He could be very violent when he wanted to be. "OK two idiots!" China offered. The gaze hardened. "Fine I apologize." He sighed. Norway's glare vanished instantly.

China went along with them to go buy the drugs so plant on Austria. England cackled when they got into a gun fight. China hid under the table screaming. Romano was screaming curses at the drug dealers and fighting with them. He could be very violent when he wanted to be. Norway fought with five men looking bored. China eventually got dragged into it and snarled beating the hell out of the men that attacked him. The part that worried him is the fact he was having fun. England's craziness was rubbing off on him. England laughed as they picked up all the drugs. Then he moved fast with a yell of surprise. China saw a man lunge at Norway with a knife. Norway dodged him but the knife still sliced his chest as he did. England formed a dark aura.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that mate." He snarled. China backed away with the other three. England hadn't looked that scary since his pirating days. England slaughtered the man then took Norway to go buy bandages to wrap his chest. Then they went off to go plant the drugs on Austria.

England cackled like crazy as he watched Austria get arrested. The other three gave in and started laughing as well. Austria was screaming in yelling trying to fight the cops. He was also blaming Germany. Poor Germany. He didn't even do it this time.

"Let's go to the movies now. Got to end the day in a normal way." England laughed then flashed them away. They decided to watch a horror movie. England bought everyone a drink, popcorn, and candy. England chattered excitedly through the previews to them. They could admit. They were getting excited for the movie too. Three hours later they all walked out of the theatre eyes wide with fear. "That was terrifying." England muttered.

"Agreed." China whimpered.

"Bastard why didn't you tell us it was that bad?!"

"I didn't know!" England whined. "Let's just go eat dinner and we're done for the day."

"Fine."

They walked toward England's car and saw four figures leaning on it. Russia smiled and waved, America grinned at England, Denmark was smiling at Norway, Spain was waving wildly with a big grin on his face when he saw Romano. They walked over to them annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

"You wouldn't hang out with me. I wanted to know why. Turns out their boyfriends wouldn't hang out with them either and they wanted to know why. We called Scotland and he said you were hanging out with them so we wanted to come around dinner and take you guys out."

"HOW THE HELL DID SCOTLAND KNOW?!"

"He said something about sending a fairy to follow you because you wouldn't tell him where you were going. He also said to stop planting drugs on Austria. And to make sure you change Norway's bandages." America said grinning at Norway as he slunk back at the gaze Denmark pinned on him.

"You're hurt?"

"Not really. Minor really. Nothing to worry about."

"I'll be the judge of that." Denmark growled walking toward him. Norway backed up until he was caught by his boyfriend. Denmark unbuttoned his shirt and unwrapped his chest and sighed. "That's not minor." He murmured.

"It's healing. Let it go."

"Let me get new bandages to wrap it back up. Then we'll all go out to dinner."

"Fine." He mumbled.

England punched America in the side repeatedly for the restaurant they took them to. It was a place where the theme was horror so people would jump at you and scare you when you make your way to the table. Then the whole atmosphere was creepy as hell. Not somewhere you would want to eat out after watching a horror movie. America laughed trying to get him to stop punching him. Romano was cussing Spain out while hitting him. Norway had a blank look on his face but was secretly holding Denmark's hand for comfort. Denmark looked way too cheeky about that. China was tucked into Russia's side trembling at everything. This was some type of punishment for not hanging out with them and England didn't like it. He'd make them all pay. A man jumped on the table screeching. England screamed and punched him off the table then hid his face into America's shoulder whining. America laughed harder watching the man twitch in pain on the floor. Romano was clinging to Spain cussing and crying. China was screaming into Russia's side. Russia was giving the man a death glare. Norway somehow ending up in Denmark's lap hiding his face into his neck. Denmark kissed his head smiling.

"YOU'RE STUPID PLAN BACKFIRED! YOU BASTARDS ARE DUMB! YOU TAKE US THERE AND THEN YOU GET SCARED AS WELL!" Romano screamed.

"We didn't expect it to be that scary." America whined crushing England in his grip. England had made him carry him to the parking lot.

"Let's just call it a night guys." England sighed.

"Right. See you bastards later." Romano said getting into the rental car Spain had.

"I had fun surprisingly. Maybe you aren't so bad England." China said and left with Russia.

"Let's hang out again soon. Without our boyfriends ruining dinner." Norway deadpanned.

"Right. It's a plan then."

Denmark led Norway away whining about how he didn't ruin dinner. Norway stayed silent just pinning different blunt looks on him making him protest louder.

"How does he know what Norway is thinking?" America asked.

"They've known each other since forever. Of course he'd know Norway like the back of his hand by now. When you know someone that well it's easy to know their thoughts by a simple look." England said looking at him.

"True. Come on. Let's go to your house and cuddle."

"I don't think you deserve cuddles." England said bluntly and walked away.

"England." He whined chasing him.

England sighed into the familiar comforting chest later that night. A large hand stroked his hair gently and soothingly.

"Think he's still whining all by himself in the guest room?" England hummed.

"More than likely. But that's his own fault. Now go to sleep. I'll make sure you don't have a nightmare." Scotland said kissing his head gently.

"Thank you Scottie."

"You're welcome."

America pouted in the guest room all alone. After he and England got a shower England immediately ignored him and went to Scotland's room. So now he was stuck all by himself. Maybe he shouldn't have taken England to that restaurant. Lesson learned. Scare England and he gets not cuddles at night.

 **Hope you liked it! Denmark and Norway are so cute. I love writing them in. :D This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can you write one where England Romano China Norway spending time together  
Yay to the tsunderes of the world! It would be fun to see them having an adventure together! With them "trying" to escape their boyfriends or family not wanting them to find out about it

 **I had fun writing this. XD Poor Austria. Always picked on. Hope you liked it! Thank you for the review!**


	68. Chapter 66

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch.66 Punk phase

Scotland, Ireland, North, and Wales hadn't seen England in a long time due to their schedules and a falling out they had three years ago. But they wanted to make up for it. They wanted to be a close family again. They knocked on his door holding sweets in their hands hoping to soften him up. England opened the door. Their jaws dropped. He had black tight jeans on with holes in it, black combat boots, dark red shirt on, the union jack bandana around his neck, black leather jacket, little silver hoop earrings in his earlobe and also some in the tops of his ears, his nose was pierced and so was his lip, he also had green hair coloring in his bangs. England blinked a few times then scowled.

"The hell are you four doing here?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Wales screeched.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE ALWAYS A BAD INFLUENCE ON HIM! NOW HE'S A PUNK! FIRST A PIRATE NOW A PUNK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DAMN IT!" Wales screeched backhanding Ireland.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT! STOP HITTING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ireland roared then the two got into a fist fight. England rolled his eyes then slammed him door.

"England! We came to talk. Ignore the two idiots." North whined knocking on the door again.

"Why would I talk to you four?! You left me!" England screamed through the door.

"Because we're sorry. We want to make it up to you and start being a family again." North said gently. The door opened after a minute of silence.

"You have ten minutes." England snarled and let them in.

They sat on the couch with him in launched into their apologies. England finally forgave them and cuddled into Scotland's side. Scotland perked up at that. England might look like a threatening punk but he was still his adorable little England on the inside.

' _I take back what I thought. This man is the devil."_ Scotland thought horrified when England blew up a building that night. Sure it was run down and full of criminals that threatened England but he didn't have to be so inhumane. England cackled then dragged them along to a tattoo shop. He chattered away how he wanted a new tattoo then got a black and red dragon on his peck. Scotland gave in and got a tattoo as well. He had always wanted one. If his little brother could do it so could he. He had been skeptical about them at first. But this was England's second tattoo and he said that he loved the first one.

"What is your first one?" Wales asked later.

"Oh it's a hot six string!" England said and showed him the tattoo on his hip.

"Aww! Now I want a tattoo! I'm know! I'll get a little sheep!" he said then skipped off. England looked at Ireland.

"Can he be any gayer?"

"Why yes. Yes, he can." Ireland said bluntly.

"That's terrible."

"I know."

They all went out to eat after. They glared listening to Wales whine and complain about how his tattoo hurt. The owner went to England grinning.

"Care to play tonight? The people really loved you last time." He said.

"Sure." England shrugged. He went up to the stage.

Scotland hung his mouth open listening to the punk song England was singing. Every other word was some type of cuss word. Sure during his pirating days he cussed a lot but never like this before. His voice was amazing and his guitar playing was the best there was. But then it went back to the fact that his little brother was being very obscene cussing and making rude gestures. Scotland held his fingers snatch around an ear as soon as England came back to the table and asked if they were ready to head back to his house. England swore at him as he dragged him along fuming.

England sputtered when Scotland took him to the bathroom and lathered up a wash cloth in soup and stuffed it into his mouth. England snarled and clamped down on his fingers earning a slap to the face. Scotland started screaming at him about the way he acted scrubbing the inside of his mouth making him squirm and try to get the offending cloth out of his mouth. The other three brothers watched amused. Scotland was way to fatherly sometimes. Sometimes he still felt the need to punish his little brothers for something they did.

Later that night the two were sulking. Scotland hand a black eye, bitten fingers, and busted lip. England could still taste the soup, his face also had two bruises hand prints on it. The other three chuckled amused then shoved them together. Then forced them to hug and make up with one another. The next morning Scotland hung his mouth open as England was mouthing off to his boss and calling him every name in the book. Then the threats to his life happened making his boss burst into tears while screaming at England. Who only smirked at him in amusement. After his boss finally left more soup happened and Scotland ended up with a broken jaw.

"You really need to think of a better punishment." Wales said setting Scotland's jaw into place as North bandaged his fingers. England was pouting and icing his swollen slapped cheeks. Ireland was holding him in his lap grinning. More than likely being a bad influence on him again.

Scotland had to learn he was going to have to accept England like this. He was going through a phase. They all went through them at some point in time. England's was nowhere near over. It didn't matter what Scotland did. England was going to keep it up and Scotland couldn't stop him. Little did he know this phase was going to stay with England. Maybe not as extreme but it would still be there. He also didn't know that he would be joining in on the fun in the future. At least he learned to accept England like this. They got a long a lot better that way.

 **And another done. You guys see what I'm doing here right? I didn't upload yesterday so I could work on these chapters and upload them at once today. Hope you liked it. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Could you please write a chapter about england's punk phase? Arigatou! -le bow-

 **OK first off! I fucking love your username! Second off! I love your bow. XD And third! I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for the review!**


	69. Chapter 67

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.67 Russia

England walked into the bathroom when they had a break during the meeting. He heard soft crying and went to that stall and pressed against it to listen to the words.

"I'm not bad anymore. Why can't they see I won't hurt them? I'm not the monster I was in my past. I just want a friend. Just because I seem scary doesn't mean I am. I have apologized so much for my past but no one will forgive me or listen to me. I'm so alone. Why can't I just have one friend?" a voice whimpered through the sobs. England broke the door down as tears fell. He dove on Russia and clung to him.

"I'll be your friend. I'm not scared of you. I haven't been scared of you in a long time. I just never knew you didn't have friends. I never knew you were suffering. I'm sorry for not noticing. I forgive you. I'm your friend. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks." England said quietly. Russia stared at him shocked then started crying harder and held onto him tightly relieved. He was so glad he finally had a friend. After that they seemed to always be around each other during the meetings. It scared the hell out of everyone. One day his brothers confronted him about it.

"WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT CRAZY BASTARD RUSSIA?!" Scotland roared.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING START THIS SHIT! RUSSIA IS MY FRIEND! HE'S CHANGED! IT'S BASTARDS LIKE YOU THAT TORTURE HIM BY HANGING ONTO HIS PAST!"

"HE'S A FREAK! A MONSTER!"

"SO AM I!" England snapped. "YOU REMEMBER MY PIRATING YEARS! I'M NO DIFFERENT THAN HIM! MY PAST IS NO BETTER THAN HIS! I HURT PEOPLE TOO BUT YOU FORGAVE THAT! WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE HIM!"

"BECAUSE HE'S A BAD PERSON!"

"YOU'RE A BAD PERSON!" England screeched punching him in the face and knocking him down. Scotland wrestled with him snarling. England glared when he pinned him to the floor. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOU NEVER WILL! BUT I DO! SO THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO KEEP BEING HIS FRIEND! BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NO ONE! I KNOW HOW HE FEELS! WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR EVERYONE TO HATE YOU! HE'S CHANGED! I GOT A SECOND CHANCE WHY CAN'T HE HAVE ONE?!" England screamed crying. Scotland stared at him a long moment.

"Fine. Be his friend. But I will never trust him." He snarled. The other three nodded arms crossed. Scotland led them away. The next meeting, they went too Scotland stopped Russia. "Listen to me. England considers you a friend. You make one slip up. One wrong move. To make me even think you're a threat to England. I'll end your life on the spot. Are we clear?" he growled his green eyes boring threateningly into Russia's violet ones. Russia nodded slowly and walked away frowning. Scotland went to the meeting room and sat by England.

"Stop hanging out with the stupid bastard. You know what he's done." America hissed to England.

"His past is no worse than mine." England hummed bored.

"Actually it is." America spat and the four older Kirkland's agreed.

"He deserves a chance! He's proved to be an amazing friend! Shut your damn mouth!"

"He deserves nothing! He doesn't deserve a second chance! Look at all he has done."

"Look at all I have done in my past. My past is way worse than anyone's. You were the first one to forgive me. What's the difference between me and him?" Germany spoke up suddenly. He hated people clinging to the past and using it against someone. Mainly because it was done to him so many times that he knew how it felt.

"You're a good person."

"I wasn't back then."

"Yes you were."

"Nein. I wasn't." Germany barked.

"So now you're defending the bastard?! After what he's done to your brother!"

"The wall is down and Prussia forgave him a long time ago! So have I!" Germany spat.

"Just drop the subject." Prussia said lowly. "Leave England alone. If he wants to be Russia's friend let him. It's not your choice on who he hangs out with. It's his own choice." He said glaring. America shut up and the other four sulked.

But through the months they noticed how Russia and England got along so well. Russia was very protective over England. He was even protective over Germany when he started hanging around him. Russia did have his moments when they thought he would be violent toward the two and he would even threaten it but he never went through with it. They grew a new respect for him when he attacked North Korea when he was being rude to them. The Kirkland's and America were uneasy about the friendship for a long time. But eventually they got used to it and even became somewhat of a friend with him in the end. Russia had never been so happy to gain more friends. He even got a boyfriend. His long term crush China finally gave in and accepted him as his boyfriend.

 **Yay for Russia! Pretty much the gist on how they felt and their reasoning behind it. But at least they get along with him now. Hope you guys liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

can we please have a chapter on Russia and England's friendship mentioned in a lrevious chapter (47 i think) and how america and the uk bros react to that/ think of it

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

 **Also on another note. Before anyone asks or thinks I forgot to do that one request. I'm not going to do an EU chapter just because of the fact I have readers in the UK and I'm not going to accidently offend anyone in some way. I stay away from chapters with politics and religion just because I have readers from everywhere and everyone has a right to their own political beliefs and religion. My opinions aren't the same as everyone else's and I don't want to offend anyone because our beliefs are so different so I'm staying away from those types of chapters I just wanted to give a reason of why I don't do those chapters just in case anyone is confused on why I won't do them. The EU is political and a big deal right now so that's why I'm not going to do it. I don't really know all the details on it and out of respect for the UK I'm not going to get into a chapter on it because I may get something wrong about what is going on and because a good bit of the UK also doesn't want to leave the EU so I really just had to avoid that subject. Just so I don't get a message saying I offended someone or anything like that. I also messaged the reviewer and I will do three special chapters of that reviewer's choice just because I had to tell the reviewer no. So that's a head up if I pop up with three chapters randomly in one day that is what is going on. I feel bad about it. But I also wanted you guys to know a head of time if I ever have to say no. I'll give you three chapters in one day just to make up for it. But I also wanted to put it out their political chapters and religious chapters are a no go with me. I've never specified what type of chapters I won't do before and that's completely my fault for not mentioning it. But this is a heads up on what I will and will not write about. Because I don't want to offend anyone. I mean I know I make a lot of jokes about Americans or America in general in my story but that's because I live in America. I have automatic rights to make fun of America. Because we are screwed to hell and back. XD My readers in America can back me up on that. Come on guys you know we are screwed with the way our politics are going and how dumb half the country is. Anyways that's why I mostly make jokes about Americans. Really the only people I can make fun of. XD I don't care if they get offended. Because I know they are only getting offended because they know it's true. I can't make fun of any other country's people because I've never been there. Make sense? Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for the long note. I'll shut up now.**


	70. Chapter 68

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.68 Pirate England.

Scotland snarled finding out his little brother slipped off and became a pirate. He was actually the most feared on of the seas. Their Kirklands brothers hated pirating. England knew that. But he just had to rebel and do it anyways. They cut off communication with him after that telling him how ashamed they were of him for it. Years later Scotland scowled his boss making him be a pirate himself. He sighed watching the waves of the ocean. It was nice and peaceful when he wasn't fighting. He loved nice days like this.

"SSSCCCOOOTTTIIIIEEEE! HHHHIIIIIII! SCCCCOOOTTTTIEEEE! IT'S ME! WALES! HI SCOTTIE! SCOTTIE DON'T IGNORE ME! WE HAVENT TALKED FOR YEARS! YOU'RE SO MEAN SCOTTIE!" a voice screamed in the distance. Scotland twitched and ordered his men to set the sails so they could go faster. Wales and his ship caught up anyways and was right next to theirs. "HI SCOTTIE!" Wales cheered waving wildly at him grinning. Scotland face palmed.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

"NO!" Wales screeched offended and started pouting. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI!"

"WELL YOU HAVE SAID HI! NOW GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"WALES IF YOU STAY NEAR ME IT WILL ATTRACT ATTENTION FROM OTHER PIRATES!"

"I DON'T CARE! APOLOGIZE!"

"WALES!"

"NOW!"

"GO THE HELL AWAY YOU DUMBASS!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!"

"I'M FIXING TO ATTACK YOUR SHIP IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" Scotland roared earning a gasp.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"THEN GO AWAY!"

Then a ship plowed in between them nearly tipping their ships over. Ireland and North grinned at him. Scotland was nearly on a homicidal rampage at this point. He could just see himself killing his brothers and not giving a single damn about it after.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"DON'T YELL AT US RED HEAD! WE SAW YOU TWO AND FELT LEFT OUT! SO WE CAME TO SAY HI!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU OUR SHIPS ARE STUCK! YOU MADE US VULNERABLE TO AN ATTACK! WHY ARE MY LITTLE BROTHERS SUCH IDIOTS?!" Scotland screamed on top of his lungs.

"HEY!" the three screeched offended. Then a cannon ball slammed into Scotland's ship. Then two more into the other three's ships. They heard maniacal laughing as a ship approached with a threatening aura. The laughing captain had threatening flames around him.

"For the love of God why?!" Scotland groaned. Then the four had to launch into battle with their crazy little brothers.

England laughed hysterically later as he stared at the captives he had. He had sunk their ship, killed their crews, and captured them and would force him to be part of his crew. England kept them caged up with food sent to them through the week when they seemed to be plotting to harm him. He got word back from their bosses telling them to stay with him and he had power over them so they needed to listen.

" _Is this some type of punishment for getting caught?"_ Scotland thought as a depressed aura formed around him. Then immediately started beating his three younger brothers blaming them.

England smirked started thing out on cleaning duty and making them listen to his crew men. They were the lowest rank on the ship. Which pissed them off greatly. But they had to listen. England or trouble would ensue. North snarled when a crew man kicked over the cleaning bucket he was using so he would have to put in effort of gathering more sea water and getting more soup. The water had drenched him and he couldn't do anything back unless he wanted to put up with his little brother's anger. He saw a foot fly up and nail the member in the chin sending him flying back and crashing in a heap.

"HEY! DON'T WASTE CLEANING WATER BEING IMMATURE OR YOUR GOING TO START CLEANING!" England roared. The crew man cowered away screaming yes sirs. England pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly more trouble than he's worth. I'm tempted to leave his arse at the next port." He muttered irritated. He didn't like seeing his men picking on his brothers. Only he could do that. He glanced down at North scowling. "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" he barked and marched off. North rolled his eyes and went back to work.

The next week they were finally done with cleaning by the time it hit dark. The crewmen didn't even let them eat dinner. They were too exhausted for that anyways. They peered up wondering who was keeping watch tonight and all. They saw England lazing around the helm watching over the ship. They wondered why he was doing it. Surely the crew would do it in a heartbeat. Then Scotland remembered half the crew was sick so they were in bed while they and the other half were working their asses off.

So England must be watching over the ship every night to give everyone else rest. Scotland sighed going to their bunking quarters. Maybe England wasn't as they thought. He did love his crew like family. He always made sure everyone was taken care of. The next morning, they woke and realized they were at port. They walked out onto the deck and supplies needed for their next trip was being loaded and nurses were caring for the sick. England walked passed them briskly and waved a hand for them to follow him. They went along curiously. England led them to a shop.

"It's going to get cold soon. Fit them for winter clothes and make sure to be done in a few hours." England barked at the shop keeper throwing a pouch at him. He grinned at the money.

"Yes sir! Of course sir."

"After you four are done take a bath and go to that inn across the street. We're staying here tonight and tomorrow. Don't you dare try to escape. The fairies are on my side and will warn me. I'll catch you and I will rip you a new one. Are we clear?" he snarled.

"Crystal." Ireland snarled.

"Good." England sneered and left them. He went and paid for rooms at the inn. Now he had to work on getting his crew back into good shape and make the repairs on the ship. He made sure to have the inn make everyone breakfast lunch and dinner. He was at the public baths that night and relaxed in the water scrubbing the grime away. Most weren't out this late for baths. He preferred bathing alone if he could. He looked over when the door opened and scowled seeing four familiar come in talking about how they really deserved this bath. How they were tired of being filthy. He twitched temper flaring and sunk down deeper into the water. He glared when they got into the large pool sixed public bath. They were across from him chatting to each other ignoring his presence.

He started scrubbing the filth of his body faster so he could leave sooner. He snarled when his arm was grabbed hard. Pissed green eyes flashed into his vision before he was turned around. He heard a hiss of anger come from the person behind him. He then remembered the scars on his back. The old whipping scars that covered it. They were leaving slowly now because it had been years. But there was still a lot on it but not as much as there had been. Fingers slid across his back slowly tracing them.

"This is why I never wanted you to be…." He snarled at first then went silent and shoved him away roughly and went back to his spot from before. England glared at Scotland.

"It's none of your concern anymore." He said bluntly. Then finished bathing and got out. He had already washed his hair before they had gotten there. He dried off and dressed then left to go to the inn.

The next night Wales and Ireland ran to Scotland frowning.

"Have you seen North?"

"No. Why?"

"He's been missing ever since dinner."

"Come on. Let's go search for him."

North glared at Spain and France. They were here too and saw him. Then decided to capture him and try to make him part of their crew. They were already forcing him on a ship they shared. He felt his eyes widen when there was a blur and the two nations hit the deck with a thump. England dodged a stab from a crew member.

"Run! Get out of here! Now!" England barked.

"But…."

"You have no weapon and you're bounded! You'll only get in my way! I can't take the time to free your hands so go!" he snapped. "MOVE NOW!" he roared threateningly. North ran down to the docks after a minute as best he could be considering his ankles had a rope only giving him so much space to move. At least they were bounded together completely he did have walking room. He tried to find something that he could cut his binds with so he could go help England. He scampered around searching wildly for ten minutes then was slammed over a shoulder. "You don't listen to well do you?! When I say leave I mean it!" England screamed running with him over his shoulder into the city. They eventually lost Spain and France. England slowed down panting and set North down only to have a fist plow into his face. He went tumbling across the ground.

"YOU HAVE KEPT HIM TIED UP ALL EVENING?! YOU BASTARD!" Ireland screamed. England sat up and rubbed an arm over his bleeding mouth.

"And if I did?" England taunted. Scotland snarled moving fast and kicked him in the stomach hard sending him sprawling back to the dirt. England bounced up and hit him in the jaw then kneed Ireland in the balls.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE BAD GUY?!" North screamed making them pause their little fight. "He didn't tie me up. He actually saved me. Spain and France found me and were going to take me captive. Then England came and saved me. He didn't have time to unbind me with them chasing us down." North whimpered. "He didn't do anything wrong. Leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong."

"North." England said sharply. North looked at him. He smirked at him. "Shut up. You're annoying. Maybe I wanted a fight from them." He said laughing then started walking away.

"You don't have to put on that mask with us England." Wales said bluntly. "We can tell you're hurt. You're just trying to laugh it off and act like you aren't in pain."

"Who's laughing anything off? I'm fine." England said smirking. They glanced at each other. North moved fast towards him now that he was unbind. The other three followed suit and took him to the ground. England struggled yelling then was hauled back to the inn where they found two stab wounds through his chest, a large cut across his back, another cut across his left shoulder, then a stab wound in his left thigh. They stitched him up yelling at him for getting himself hurt. England stared at them then started sobbing.

"England?!"

"I missed you." He wailed. "I missed you caring and yelling and treating me like a brother!" he blubbered. Scotland snatched him close.

"I'm sorry Albion. I'm sorry. It's ok now. It's all going to be ok." Scotland murmured. He had missed being able to treat England like that too.

That night they fixed their issues. England even moved them up into higher positions after a while and the brothers continued to pirate together as a family. Since they were stuck with it they might as well enjoy it with their little brother. They were a sight though getting to boss their captain around time to time when they wanted him to lay down and rest. He was after all. Still their baby brother.

 **Done! This was a long one. But I hope you guys liked it! XD Wales.**

 **Pirate England is probably another thing I will keep adding too when I have the free time and don't have many requests to do. Like with little England how I plan on making more chapters about him eventually. This chapter was inspired by this review!**

also if you don't mind can you write about arthur's story at the era when he's became a pirate and terror the seven seas and how his other sibling reac about it.(or how they trying to get arthur back).

 **Thank you for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	71. Chapter 69

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 69 Needles

England followed his boss through the building. He said they had to do something. That it was a requirement. England went into the lobby and saw nurses with flu shots. His eyes twitched.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU FUCK FACE!" England screeched backhanding him then running away. His boss picked himself up off the floor groaning and called his brothers. They needed their flu shots too. Might as well get them to hold England down and get their flu shots. Twenty minutes later they appeared in the building.

"Alright where is he?"

"Hiding."

"Go figure." Wales said and walked off. They shrugged with a sigh and went their separate ways to go look for their scared baby brother.

Scotland walked down the hallway silently keeping an ear and eye out for England. He heard a sneeze in the old storage closet. Scotland smirked. That closet was probably covered in dust. Not the best place to be hiding. He opened the closet door and his eyes widened.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" a worker screeched with a half-naked woman in his lap. Scotland screamed and slammed the door.

"DO THAT AT HOME NOT HERE YOU FREAKS!" Scotland roared then stormed off. He grumbled to himself about freaks and him being mentally scarred now. Then glanced at the chest that was used for decoration in the hall. He eyed it then kicked it a little. He heard a heavy thump. He opened the top.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO!" England wailed.

"Wee one! You have to go! You need your shot so you don't get sick or get anyone else sick!"

"No Scottie don't make me. Scottie no. Scottie don't make me get a shot. I'm scared Scottie. Needles are scary." England pleaded as Scotland scooped him up and held him tightly where he had no escape.

"I know that. But you have to get one. I'll be right there to hold your hand if you get scared."

"I don't want you told hold my hand." England whimpered as his body started to tremble when they were getting closer to the lobby where the shots were being given.

"I'm sad to here that. I thought you would let me comfort you." Scotland said while texting the others saying he found England and was taking him to the lobby now.

"I want you told hold me. Not my hand." England mumbled pitifully.

Scotland stopped his steps. Then started whirling around with him gushing about how cute he was. England went into a fit of laughter.

"Would you stop and take him in there to get his damn shot?! He's not that cute!" England's boss snapped. Which earned him an offended gasp from England and Scotland round house kicked him in the face. He rolled around on the floor groaning.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ADORABLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT YOUR KIDNEYS OUT!" Scotland screamed kicking him several times in the side then storming into the lobby. He was sure to keep telling England how stupid his boss was and that he was the most adorable person on the planet.

"I'm not sure that I'm the most adorable." England said after pondering it.

"Why is that?!"

"I think Germany and I are even."

"Ok I can admit. He's adorable. Mostly because he is really muscular but Ireland can make him blush like a little girl." Scotland agreed.

"I know right?! It's fucking adorable!" England said grinning. The others walked up. They got in line for the shot and was sure to keep him distracted until it was his turn. "YOU BASTARDS TRICKED ME! LET ME GO!" he howled.

"WE DIDN'T TRICK YOU WE DISTRACTED YOU!"

"SAME THING!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"IN THIS CASE IT IS!"

"STOP YOUR SQUIRMING!"

"LET ME GO!" he screeched as they wrestled him to the chair. Scotland held him tightly in his lap while North and Ireland held him arms while Wales held his feet to keep him from kicking the nurse. "Let me go! I'm scared! Let me go!" he whimpered. They kept giving him assurances that it wouldn't be that bad. "Please." He begged as the needle got closer to his arm. He shut his eyes as it pricked his skin then tears spilled down his cheeks. The nurse got done and clung to him.

"You precious man! It's ok sweetheart! It's all over!" she exclaimed. His brothers sweat dropped when all the female nurses rushed to him and fussed over him planting kisses to his face and holding him. Women always got like this when England cried. They got their shots from the male nurses then got England to come with them.

"HE HAS TO WORK!" his boss yelled as they were leaving.

"FUCK YOU!" they screamed and took England out for sweets. England snuggled into their arms at home still shaky from his shot.

"It's ok England. It's all over now." North said kissing his cheek.

"I don't like needles North." England whimpered.

"I know." He soothed.

They continued to hold him until he felt better.

 **Done! Hope you guys like it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can you do a chapter where we re-visit England's fear of needles?

 **Thank you for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	72. Chapter 70

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.70 England's first time drinking

England climbed around Ireland's room with a pout on his face. Ireland was hiding his sweets and England wanted them back. England went under the bed and saw a sack. He pulled it out from under the bed and the opened it. He would several jars of something. He opened one and sniffed it. He didn't really like the smell but he wanted to try it. It was sweet when he drank it. He grinned and started chugging it down. If Ireland stole his sweets he would steal some of his as payback. The sweet drink felt weird in his little tummy and burned a little. Soon everything was going blurry and started spinning. He peered over when something dropped. Ireland looked horrified. His little brother. Who was a child! Was drinking his moonshine! He started panicking and scooped the little nation up.

"England! Talk to me! How do you feel?" he ordered.

"I feel fine you big dummy! Put me down! You stole my sweets! I don't like you anymore!" he wailed smacking his face but was slurring his words.

" _HE'S DRUNK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! SCOTLAND'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE WILL KILL ME, REVIVE ME, THEN KILL ME AGAIN!"_ he screeched in his head. " _I have to keep him out of sight."_ He thought darkly. He wasn't going to die without a fight. He ran out of the house with the little nation in his arms. Soon as he was outside thought England head-butted him in the face making him drop him and the little nation was off cackling. " _How in the hell is he running in a straight line?!"_ Ireland screamed in his mind. Then he took after the small child.

"HOW ARE YOU SO DAMN FAST?!" Ireland roared.

"YOU'RE JUST SLOW! YOU SHIT HEAD!" England screeched backed then was scooped up. A hand started smacking his bottom.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CURSING?! IT'S A NASTY HABIT ALBION AND I TOLD YOU I WOULD SPANK YOU IF YOU KEPT DOING IT!" Scotland scolded as the child cried in his arms.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE MEAN! I HATE YOU! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! STUPID ALBA!" England screamed back. Scotland blinked at the slurred words. He stared at the child then he froze.

"Ireland?"

"Yes Alba?"

"Is he drunk?"

"Yes." He said cowering.

"Did he get into your alcohol after I specially told you not to bring alcohol into the house because I said this would happen?"

"I'M SORRY!" he screeched.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Scotland roared.

"Hey red head." England barked making him look at him again. "Your beard makes you look like a scary creepo pervert. Like France." England spat. Ireland sweat dropped when England was on the ground and Scotland was huddled by a tree with a depressed aura around him. England took off again.

"Scottie we have to go catch him!" Ireland exclaimed. Scotland stayed in his spot. "He didn't mean it. He's drunk. Don't listen to him." Ireland said weakly. Then gave up and chased after England again.

"GIDDY UP YOU DUMB COW!" England yelled on Wales shoulder. Wales was crying dramatically.

"I'm not a cow! Why did you beat me up?! Why are you being mean?!" he wailed.

"You let a nation the size of a five-year-old beat you up?" Ireland asked face palming.

"Why is he so mean?!"

"He's drunk."

"He got into your alcohol didn't he?"

"Yes." Ireland said then screamed when Wales started trying to murder him.

England ran off again then ran into a moose. He grinned up at it and attacked it. Ten minutes later he cackled riding on its back as it ran and bucked around. They charged past Scotland who had shaved off his beard with a knife in the middle of the woods. He stared at them a moment then screamed and started chasing them.

"ALBION! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"BACK OFF! SPAIN JR!" England spat. Scotland was huddled by a bush with a depressed aura around him in two seconds flat.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ireland screamed running by being sure to kick a rock at his big brother. Wales was on his heels snarling trying to kill him still.

"I CAN FLY!" England cheered when the moose finally bucked him off. Then his head smacked into a branch and he hit the ground limp. Ireland and Wales came to a stop frozen in shock. They stared at his limp body lying on the ground blood pouring from his head. North walked up eyes wide and picked the little nation up after making sure his neck wasn't broken.

"Is he dead?" Wales whimpered.

"No. He just got knocked out. Let's take him to the doctor though." He said and they walked to town and took him to the doctor.

The next morning, he was wailing as he puked into a bucket by his bed. His head hurt terribly. Scotland was holding him depressed his little brother had to go through a concussion and a hangover at once. Later in the night he felt better and crawled into Scotland's lap.

"Does your head feel better precious?" he asked softly.

"It does Alba. What happened yesterday? I don't remember any of it. Except when Ireland was a meanie and took my sweets so I took his."

"Wee one never drink something that is not yours again. It's very dangerous. That was a grown up drink that you had drank. Children like you shouldn't drink it. So don't ever do it again or I'll spank you." He said softly.

"Ok Alba! Never again until I'm big like you! Promise!" England said as his hands shielded his tiny bottom like Scotland was going to spank him right then. Usually if Scotland threatened to spank him he didn't do things that he wasn't supposed to. He was obedient like that. "What happened to your beard?" England asked curiously standing in his lap to get a better look at his face.

"I decided to see how I looked with it gone." Scotland said glancing away.

"I like your face better like this. You look pretty alba!" he cheered grabbing at his cheeks. Scotland perked up and snatched him close nuzzling his face into his.

"Why thank you! So you didn't like the beard?"

"No! You looked like that pervert France! It looked like the type of beard he would grow if he could!" England cheered. Scotland set him in North's lap and huddled in the corner and the depressed aura went around him again.

"Alba! Stay strong! He's a kid! Don't be sad!" the three said at once feeling bad for their older brother. England looked at Scotland and started giggling.

"You're funny Alba!" he cheered. Scotland sighed and looked at him and gave a tiny smile. He couldn't stay mad or sad with someone that cute around him. It was impossible. Especially when England had a huge adorable grin on his face and was giggling.

"Alright you little trouble maker. For saying that. You get a visit from the tickle monster!" Scotland declared and England was off like a bullet. The other three laughed watched Scotland chase the little nation around growling playfully at him earning squeals and laughter. At least England was better and back to normal.

 **Skip to the present**

"Remember the first time England got drunk?" Wales said laughing as they were sipping on their alcohol relaxing at home. They all thought back to that time and looked at England.

"You know. He did start being meaner and acting differently ever since that happened."

"Aw shit no wonder he's so screwed up! It's from that severe concussion!" North said.

"Hey!" England spat.

"Scotland never grew a beard again because of that day though. He can't now because the hairs stopped forming." Ireland snickered.

As nations very few ever got body hair. But if they kept shaving it eventually it would stop growing.

"Can we all just agree England being so messed up is Ireland's fault?" North insisted.

"Yes." Wales and Scotland said at the same time. England scowled at them. He would get them back later for saying that.

 **Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for not uploading! I got severely sunburned! Even at the tops of my hands. So moving hurts right now. But again! Sorry! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

I'd love to see the brothers' reaction to England's first time drinking alcohol. Did he go absolutely nuts? I think it would be really funny, or at least it is in my head.

 **Hope you liked it! XD When I was trying to come up with what would happen all I could think was. England getting drunk would be all Ireland's fault. Then I thought it would be funny if England was meaner and acted crazy while drunk. Then thought it would be hilarious if he was a kid for the first time he drank and it was completely accident and he said mean things to Scotland that affected him so bad he didn't so those things anymore even in the present. Like growing a beard and screaming he would save England. Also it kind of lets us know what might be the reason why England is like he is now. XD We still love him.**


	73. Chapter 71

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.71 Wrecks

Ireland cruised down the road casually in his car. It was a pretty day and his mood was wonderful. He was having an amazing day. But of course life had to screw him over. A diesel in the other lane slammed into him sending his car flipping and crumpling metal was heard. Ireland saw black after that.

Scotland answered his phone when an unknown number called.

"Hello?"

"Are you Mr. Kirkland's brother?"

"Yes. Which brother is it?"

"Liam."

"Has something happened?"

"There had been a traffic accident. It is best you come to the hospital right away for more information." Scotland quickly wrote down what hospital when the officer told him and hung up. Then called his brothers and told them about the situation.

Soon all the Kirkland's were in Ireland's room near his bed. He was in ICU. They stared at his broken body and all the machines hooked up to him.

"Is the other driver alive?" England asked the doctor.

"Yes. With minor injuries."

"Not for long." England sang walking out. The doctor moved to yell for security. Wales caught him and covered his mouth with an evil grin on his face. Screaming was heard minutes later.

"Ahhh. He found him." North said grinning.

"He better be sure to break him without killing him." Scotland shrugged then looked at the doctor. "Not a word. Tell anyone and you'll be in ICU next. Not that it would matter is you told. We are nations. We won't get into any trouble."

"Get it." The doctor squeaked when Wales uncovered his mouth.

"Good lad. Be on your way then." Scotland said shooing him off. England came back minutes later with a satisfied smile on his face. Blood was still on him from the assault. Wales cleaned him up and fussed at him for ruining his clothes because blood was hard to get out of clothes. England shrugged it off and sat next to Ireland's bed and held his hand.

"You better wake up soon you dork. We have pranks to pull and people to beat up. You promised we would do that soon. You said you would spend the day with me soon." England said rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb smiling. He stared at him a minute then dropped his head soon. "Big brother? Please wake up soon. Please get better soon. Okay?" he whimpered as tears fell. Scotland went to him and held him tighter. England snuggled closer feeling tears hit the top of his head. The Kirkland's had their long moment of shedding tears over their brother. Then they froze coming to a realization.

"Who's going to tell Germany and bring him here?" Wales croaked.

"I'll get him." North said after a minute of everyone looking horrified at having to tell Germany the news. North flashed away to Germany's house. Minutes later they both appeared. Germany was so pale and he was shaking. "I tried to prepare him. I don't think it worked."

Germany walked to the bed eyes wide and tears fell silently. He reached out and stroked his bangs away from his face gently. He bent down and kissed his forehead gently. Wales pulled him over a chair when his knees were trying to buckle. Germany sat in it and slide it as close to the bed as possible grabbing his free hand and holding it. He nuzzled his face against it the peppered it in kisses.

"You'll be ok. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll get better." Germany whispered against his palm. "Ich liebe dich." He murmured softly shutting his eyes. They stared at him feeling tears fall again at the sad scene. Germany lean over and hid his face into Ireland's chest. They flinched when the loud wails started. His body kept shaking harder with every cry. No one had ever seen Ireland this hurt. It was scary and depressing. It was all because of some idiot who wanted to drink and drive his huge truck. That man was suffering dearly now. But it could never make up for the pain and sadness he caused. Germany stayed like that for over an hour then a hand fluttered up to his head.

"Angel. Stop crying. I'm ok." Ireland murmured hoarsely. Germany lifted his head and looked at him a long moment then it dropped and he started crying all over again. Ireland sighed through his nose smiling and planted a kiss to the top of his head. "All of you stop your blubbering. I'm just fine." Ireland said giving them a grin.

"You say that but both your arms and legs are broken, stiches are covering you, and you have a severe concussion. You did have all your ribs broken but those healed among arrival to the hospital. Your lungs nearly collapsed. You were so close to…..not being here with us." Wales said pitifully.

"But here I am. Talking and alive. Nothing more to worry about baby brother." Ireland sighed.

"Stop with the tough guy act! It pisses me off! You piss me off!" England yelled standing. Ireland stared at his tears covered face then yanked him down and planted a kiss to his head.

"Fine. No more acting tough. But just know. Big brother is just fine. I'm here. I'll heal soon then we can go spend the day together when I'm all healed. So no more tears from you baby brother." He murmured gently in his ear.

"Big brother." England whimpered then cried into his neck. Ireland held the two blondes he adored very much in his arms smiling. He would be ok. He always ended up ok. They needed to have a little more faith in him. He would always be there to hold them and wipe away tears.

"I love all of you. So much. I'm sorry for worrying you." Ireland murmured.

"Just don't do it again stupid." North blubbered.

"Yeah brat. Stop causing trouble. You worried the hell out of me." Scotland said ruffling his hair affectionately.

"My bad." Ireland smirked then grinned at a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Get better soon." Scotland whispered against his forehead and pulled away.

He was home the next week and fussed over severely. Germany was always in his bed enforcing the stay in bed rule. Ireland didn't mind he got cuddles out of the deal. In his mind he was the winner and had his way not them. He loved cuddling with his adorable boyfriend. He didn't even get beat up for it. Prussia was being very generous for now while Ireland was injured. Ireland sighed snuggling his face into Germany's hair.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Stop saying stupid things." Germany said hiding his blush covered face into Ireland's chest. Ireland started laughing holding him tighter. He fell asleep eventually and Germany peered up at him then leaned up and kissed his nose. "Ich liebe dich auch." He murmured then laid his bed back down and went to sleep as well.

England kept his hand over Wales mouth as he flailed wanting to squeal and yell over what they witnessed from the doorway.

"Shut up sheep fucker. Don't wake them!" he hissed dragging him away.

 **Done! Hope you liked it. I seriously don't have it in me to kill anymore characters' guys. Severely injure yes. No more dying. I depress myself and cuddle with my fat cat for hours after I write a death fic. It's a terrible time for me. XD Anyways this review inspired this chapter**

Can you do a chapter Where Ireland is badly wounded and/or killed?

 **Hope you liked it! Thank you for the review.**

 **Also a response to another review. Since I can't message you privately.**

ireland is still part of the uk, only north ireland is not a part of the uk

 **Guys before you think I'm being rude that's not what I'm going for. Correct me if any of this information is wrong. I'm only saying this in here because I can't private message a guest and I have met other people who thought the same thing as this reviewer. It's hard to read something if you think the facts are incorrect so I want to give a brief history lesson. In case someone else thinks that Ireland is with the UK and not North because it really isn't uncommon for people to think that. So please don't take it offensively or thinking I'm being rude. That's not my goal here.**

 **In response to the guest review above. No my dear. You have it backwards. Ireland joined the UK in 1801. But Southern Ireland left it in 1922. Northern Ireland became independent from Southern Ireland because they wanted to stay in the UK so in 1921 is when they separated from Southern Ireland. Southern Ireland is now referred to as Ireland or The Republic of Ireland. That is why the UK is called the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Again sorry if I upset you. That's not my goal.**

 **Again anyone from the UK correct me if I'm wrong on any information I gave and I will go back and fix it. I don't want to offend any of you by getting your history wrong. You can even cuss me out and call me stupid if I'm wrong about anything. I won't take offense. Mainly because I don't really care if people insult me I'm insulted a lot to my face almost daily so it really doesn't bug me anymore. So if I'm wrong and you're pissed just let it out!**


	74. Chapter 72

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.72 2p Kirklands

Scotland looked over then there was a flash. Wales stood horrified at what he summoned. 2pScotland blinked then smirked.

"So now I can get payback for you hurting Oliver." He said evilly.

"Oh shit he's protective of his England too." North said.

"We're all going to fucking die." Ireland said bluntly.

"No! We have our Scotland!" Wales said in victory as Scotland and his 2p started fighting.

"You hurt my England!"

"He hurt mine!" Scotland defended.

"I don't care! You messed up his cute face! He's way cuter than your England!"

Scotland looked extremely offended and pissed. He gasped slightly and started choking his 2p.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MY BABY BROTHER IS WAY CUTER THAN YOURS!" he roared making his little brothers sweat drop about how defensive he was being. A reminder. Never tell Scotland your little brother is cuter than England. He'll kill you.

They started to try to help Scotland then the 2p Wales, North and Ireland appeared.

"This is all your fault you piece of shit." Ireland hissed at Wales and his 2p attacked him. The other 2ps attacked the other two.

Twenty minutes later they tied them up smirking. The Kirklands glared at them.

"Now all we have to do is wait on that baby brother of yours and kill him in front of you." 2p Ireland said smirking.

"Don't you fucking lay a finger on him! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Scotland roared struggling in his binds.

"We'll see." 2p Scotland taunted and they walked out of the room to hide and wait for England.

England got out of his car when he was home. Fairies fluttered to him panicked.

"England. Wales summoned the 2p. They have your brothers captured and tied up in the house. They're planning on killing you."

"Of course that sheep shagger has to ruin my day!" England said throwing his hands up scowling. "Damn it. Son of a bitch. Fucking Wales and his stupid tiny brain. I was having a good day until now." England ranted pulling out guns and knives from his trunk.

"England why do you have a grenade?"

"Oh that. Reasons. It's a shame I can't use it today. I'm not blowing up my house. But if it was France's house this was happening at I'd use it in a heartbeat."

"Just get in there and untie your brothers so they can help you fight." A fairy sighed.

"Ok. Sounds easy enough." England said walking into the house.

The fairies stared horrified at the beating.

"THIS WASN'T EASY AT ALL!" England screeched as all four kept attacking him and his weapons were stolen and across the room. His brothers struggled in their binds eyes wide. How the fuck did they take a murderous England down so easily?

"You shouldn't have underestimated us." 2p Wales smirked.

"Oh screw you sheep shagger." England snapped. 2p Wales twitched then broke his arm.

"I'M NOT A SHEEP SHAGGER!"

"YES YOU ARE!" the other 2ps yelled at once at their brother. England paused and started cackling.

"He gets insulted like Wales." He said cheekily then scowled then they went back to fighting him. He looked over when the door was knocked down. Scott-Scott and Nick snarled loudly. "Feast." England said grinning evilly. They roared in anger attacking the 2ps.

"How are they so strong?!" 2p North exclaimed.

"Scotland and I trained them." England taunted fighting with 2p Ireland and 2p Scotland since the other two were being mauled.

2pScotland had enough. He was tired of fighting. He wants to finish off England already and get back home. He pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the chest. England stumbled back eyes wide. He grinned wickedly and swung it again. England's face now had a deep cut across it. Scotland struggled harder in his binds letting out screams of rage. England got his balance back and saw the knife flying at his throat. He tried moving out of the way. Blood splattered on the wall. England trembled as he had moved only enough for the cut not to be deep enough to kill him. Then a blur flew across the room and Sweetpea head-butted 2pScotland in the through. 2p Scotland fell down choking then his throat was ripped out. England started screaming as the sheep went homicidal and the fairies released the spell on the binds that held his brothers captive. Sweetpea nearly killed all the 2ps but they flashed away.

Sweetpea looked over and saw them standing there eyes wide. He honestly looked shocked that they were alive. Which made them realize the sheep thought he had killed the real them. Ok so Sweetpea will go homicidal to protect England. That's a nice trait and all but now they had to worry he was going to kill them one day.

"Sweetpea that was not them. They didn't hurt me and you're a crazy piece of shit." England said pointing at him. Sweetpea nodded and hissed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" England yelled and Sweetpea ran out kicking and hissing.

"What the fuck is wrong with your sheep?" Scotland demanded to know.

"I don't know anymore." Wales said trembling at the fact his baby would kill him for England. Why do all the animals love England so much? England's giraffe he stole from the zoo poked its head through the door and whined.

"I know Ire-Ire. I know you wanted to help but you couldn't fit."

"Wait you named your giraffe after Ireland?"

"Yeah! Because he's a ginger and has a bad sometimes attitude like Ireland."

"Wasn't his name Mark?"

"Yes but I renamed him and he likes this name better. Right Ire-Ire?!" The giraffe made a noise of agreement looking happy.

"I'm faltered." Ireland said laughing.

"Gay. Come on. Let's all go to the hospital. Scott-Scott and Nick gets to ride with. They helped us."

"So did Sweetpea." Wales protested.

"Yeah but Sweetpea is a piece of shit that I hope dies." England said waving him off.

"HE SAVED YOU!" Wales screamed.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS INJURED ME!" England screamed back.

"Fine you have a point there."

"Bitch I know I did."

They went to the hospital and laughed at the people that cowered from England's lions. They went back home and cleaned the place up. They cuddled with England glad that they didn't lose him

"By the way I have two wolves now that should arrive any minute." England said later. "Their names are Filtiarn and Convel."

"Ok I like the Celtic names and all but I said no more pets!" Scotland scolded.

"They're cute!" England whined and on cue the delivery guy came and Ireland took the wolf pups and took them to England. Scotland's eyes sparkled immediately and he stole them and cuddled with them gushing about how adorable they were.

"They're going to grow up spoiled now." Ireland said bluntly.

"True Scotland always spoils cute things. Look at England. He's spoiled as hell." North said pointing.

Somehow England entering the mix of Scotland's gushing and was laughing in Scotland's lap as he cuddled all three of them.

 **Done. Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

can you make 2p scotland appear at their house,and the other kirkland trying to fight him but ending up being captured (because other 2p kirkland keep coming(except 2p england).and when england came home the fairies told him what has just happened,and now it's up to arthur,the fairies and their pet(scott-scott,nick,and sweet pea) to make a plan to save them and throw the 2p back to their own universe.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	75. Chapter 73

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.73 Unknown friendship

France skipped into the Kirkland house to see the crazy family that he adored so much. Yes, he even adored Wales even with his little weird sheep obsession. He saw England sitting on the couch watching TV with his brothers. France gasped and went to him and grabbed his face.

"You have not cut your hair. It's shaggy and messy. Only Scotland can pull that off. You have to cute of a face for it England." He said shaking a finger at him.

"Thanks. I haven't had time to call you and get you to cut my hair. I've been busy until today with paperwork. I haven't had much time for anything really." England said tiredly.

"I can cut it right now if you want." France offered.

"Sure. I'll go grab a chair and put it in the kitchen." England shrugged then walked off. France walked off as well.

"Hair cutting stuff is in the…"

"Bathroom in the top drawer. I know. I'm the one that cuts England's hair all the time."

"You do?"

"Yes. Who did you think does it?"

"The same guy down the road that cuts ours." Ireland said.

"England is too cut for your hair styles." France said walking out.

"You would think he would think you were cute." Wales told Scotland.

"He thinks I'm handsome. He said cute is not the word he would use to describe a man like me. We've had this conversation before." Scotland shrugged.

"You got jealous because you heard him calling England cute on time didn't you?"

"Shut up sheep shagger." Scotland said focusing back on the TV. Wales scowled and punched his shoulder earning a grin from his big brother. He enjoyed picking on Wales.

"I didn't even know they were friends." Ireland mumbled in shock.

"I thought they hated each other." North admitted.

"Trust me if England hated him he wouldn't exist." Scotland said glancing at them.

"Makes sense."

They went into the kitchen after a bit and nearly fainted. England was in the chair, France cutting his hair and they were chatting away.

"I mean if I wanted the idiot to fix the roof I would say something. Not come home and find that he did it but the broke the chimney in the process."

"How did America break the chimney."

"I don't know! Not even he knows! I hate to fix the stupid chimney because I did not trust that loser doing it for me!"

"Wise choice. He probably would have broken something else. Like the roof." France teased and they both laughed. "Did you get your eyebrow pierced? I thought you didn't like that piercing anymore."

"Oh no. The hole never closed completely. Is it that noticeable?"

"Non. I was cutting your bangs and barely noticed it when the light hit it just right."

"Ah. Good. I didn't want it too noticeable."

"What made it not close?"

"Being pierced too long."

"Oh so that's why you can run around without your piercings during the meetings."

"Yeah. Before when they were first done I couldn't. I had to use clear piercings."

"I remember that. Someone would only notice if the light caught them."

"Didn't you want your belly button pierced for some weird reason?"

"I did. But Scotland talked me out of it. He said that was way too girly even for me." France pouted. England laughed at him.

"Well at least you have him to talk you out of things."

"He is a good boyfriend. Despite his mean and threatening looks." France said smiling. England blinked confused.

"I don't think he looks threatening. I think Scottie is cute!" England cheered.

"England we need on your definition of cute. Men like Scotland are handsome or sexy. You though. You are cute. Because you still have the cute baby face." France said cupping his face in a hand and squeezing it playfully. England pulled his face away and bit his fingers lightly. "Non. "Biting is rude." France said patting his face then continued cutting his hair.

"Your face is rude." England countered. France laughed and finished the last part of his hair then washed it in the sink and blow dried it.

"Done."

"Thank you. I'll go get you money."

"I told you I don't like it when you pay me." France said casually.

"What else am I going to do with French currency? That's the only reason I keep it!" England said walking out.

"Maybe use it when you have to come for meetings."

"No Wales lost the bet he has to pay for my lunch for the rest of our lives."

"I'm just glad he doesn't eat like America." Wales told North making him laugh.

"Unless it's sweets. He eats a ton of those." North said.

"Very true." Wales said laughing.

England came back and paid France who sighed. Then he looked at Scotland.

"You ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Scotland said looking at his brothers then grabbed England's head and planted a kiss on his messy hair. "I think you look cute even when you have shaggy messy hair like mine."

"Oh never said he wasn't cute. It just didn't suit his cute face. He looks cuter with shorter hair." France said grabbing Scotland's hand. "Now stop kissing his hair. He doesn't need your cigarette breath on it after I just washed it."

"Bossy." Scotland said leading him out.

North looked over to the floor.

"Wales Ireland fainted."

"England and France getting along was too much of a shock for him." Wales said staring at the unconscious ginger.

"I'll wake him up." England said then leaned over Ireland. "Ich liebe dich." He said in his Germany impression.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ireland screaming bolting up grinning. Then blinked realizing Germany wasn't there. "Damn you're getting good at doing his voice." He said frowning at England.

"Natural talent." England shrugged then cleaned the hair off the floor as the others went back to watching TV.

 **Done. Guys this was hard when the dog kept laying in front of my screen and licking me. XD This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can we have a chapter in which France and England actually bond with each other and are civil/nice to each other? Maybe even become sort of acquaintances? (And the rest of the brothers are completely lost for words on what's going on)

 **Hope you liked it! I can see Scotland knowing about them but not the others. Thanks for the review!**


	76. Chapter 74

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 74 Prussia and North date.

Prussia was shaking with excitement. Only a few more hours and he would be on a date with North. The front door opened.

"WEST!" Prussia screamed running down the stairs.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Germany screamed instantly.

"….What?"

"Wait why were you yelling?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh."

"I'm going on a date with North." Prussia said eyeing him.

"That's nice."

"…What the fuck did you do?"

"Hey! This isn't about me and what I did or didn't do! You're going on a date with North! You must be excited!" Germany said putting an arm around him leading him along to Prussia's room. "Let's talk about it."

"OK! I'M SO EXCITED! FUCK YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"You told me finding me was the best day of your life." Germany gasped.

"THIS IS THE SECOND BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WEST IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION! YOU KNOW THAT FINDING YOU AND MAKING YOU MY BABY BRUDER IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE LITERALLY! NOTHING CAN BE BETTER!" Prussia yelled shaking him.

"I was playing! Let go!" Germany said laughing.

"Playing?"

"Bitch I'm too wonderful not to be the best. Of course finding me was the best day of your life. It would be the best day of anyone's life! I'm wonderful!"

"Damn right you are." Saxony said walking by the doorway.

"DANKE!" Germany screamed after him.

"WELCOME MY BABY BRUDER!"

"MAKE DINNER TONIGHT!"

"K! I'LL GO BY FOOD TO MAKE!" Saxony yelled then left.

"Well everyone is in such an agreeable mood today. And you're a little conceited." Prussia said grinning.

"That's your fault."

"I can't help it. I had to spoil you and make it known that you're the best! To be the best you have to believe you are the best!"

"I feel like you quoted someone." Germany said narrowing his eyes.

"Bitch I might have." Prussia said narrowing his eyes back.

"Bitch don't steal my words."

"Bitch shut your mouth."

Germany stood up then dove on him. Prussia cackled wrestling with him. They joked and played around until it was time for Prussia to get ready.

"WEST WHAT DO I WEAR?! WHAT DO I WEAR?!" Prussia hissed shaking him.

"CALM DOWN!" Germany yelled shoving him off.

"I CAN'T! I HAVEN'T WENT ON A DATE IN A LONG TIME!"

"…..You went on a date last week."

"That was with Portugal and it didn't mean anything. I was just being polite! I didn't care about that date! I care about this one!"

"You're such a girl. Come on let's look in your closet." Germany sighed and ushered him along. "Hey look it's your mom jeans." Germany said later as they dug through his closet. "Don't wear your mom jeans on this date Prussia it would be the biggest mistake." He said looking at him then went into a fit of laughter when Prussia knocked him over and started hitting him with a belt. "Stop being kinky and pick out clothes for your date!" Germany yelled. He cackled as the hitting stopped then screamed when it hit his butt hard. "I said stop being kinky!"

"Shut up! I haven't beat your ass since you were small and I'm starting to wonder if that was a mistake!" he said swinging it hard and laughed at the yelp he got after it hit Germany's butt again when he was trying to crawl away. Germany rolled on his back holding his hands in surrender. "You're such a brat." Prussia said ruffling his hair.

"And you're a girl for freaking out over this date." Germany said cheekily. Prussia tried to force him to roll over. "I'm sorry! I won't say anything else!" Germany said laughing as Prussia got him on his side. His hand shot back to guard his butt just in case then rolled back onto his back when Prussia let him go while laughing.

"Better keep your mouth shut brat." Prussia teased. Germany helped him pick out something to wear after a few minutes of laughing. Hesse came in an hour later.

"North's here."

"West how do I look?"

"Great now go!" Germany said nodding. "And try not to be kinky with him. That's a bad habit." Germany said then took off out of his room laughing when he picked up the belt again.

"He still scared of belts?"

"Only when they're in my hand."

"Mean."

"He was a brat as a child. He needed his ass beat. Back then spanking your child wasn't a big deal but now it's considered abuse."

"Are you calling Germany your child?"

"I'm calling him my child bruder. He was a child then and he is my bruder. I just made a comment on the child punishment things because it reminded me of that."

"Ah. But you do realize he is still a brat. Just a bigger brat."

"Oh I know. I need to find a way to start shutting him up again."

"Start using the belt again."

"I'm tempted."

"You two stop being kinky." Saxony said walking by.

"You've been hanging out with West again haven't you?"

"Bitch I might have."

"He needs to stop rubbing off on us!" Hesse screamed laughing with Prussia.

"When did he even start that?!" Saxony said laughing.

"Few years ago when I made the mistake of letting him hang out with England for a whole month straight."

"Makes sense."

"Well I have to go now. See you guys." He said then took North out to dinner.

 **When North was getting ready**

"England I have a date!"

"Yayyy! Our virgin has a date Ireland!" England cheered.

"I think I might faint!" Ireland teased.

"Do it."

"No you little brat!"

"You're mean. I got my hopes up." England pouted.

"I'll pretend to faint." Ireland said patting his head then fake fainted on the couch. England stared at him the flopped on top of him making him grunt then start laughing.

"Come help me pick out an outfit you brat!" North said grabbing England and dragging him to his room.

"You should wear a pink button up to match your gay pride." England said. North pounced on him and started tickling him. England shrieked with laughter.

"Stop being a brat and help me!" he bellowed.

"Fine! Let me go!" England yelled laughing.

North got off of him then England helped him pick out a nice outfit to wear.

"I'm so nervous." North said twitching but was grinning.

"Can you go away now? You being giddy is annoying."

"SHUT UP SCOTLAND!"

"MAKE ME YOU STUPID GINGER!"

"NO HE'LL GET BLOOD ON HIS UGLY OUTFIT!" England yelled.

"YOU SAID IT LOOKED GOOD!"

"I LIED!"

"ENGLAND!"

"HAHA YOU BELIEVED ME!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT IF I WASN'T ABOUT TO BE LATE I WOULD PUMBLED YOU!"

"TRY IT BITCH!"

"I WILL WHEN I GET HOME! I GOT TO GO!" North yelled then flashed away.

 **The date**

"Classy." North said when a man in a suit came over and played a violin by them and set a rose on the table.

"Ja."

"You didn't have to go this far."

"I actually didn't."

"We got a call from your bruder."

"Oh?"

"He said this and I quote. 'Set the mood for that stupid ass kinky Albino because we all know he will fail miserably if he tries to set it. Do your best. I'll pay for it. Also if you see him pull of his belt you get his date out of there. Also tell my kinky bruder I said hi.' Those were his exact words." The man said. North roared with laughter. Prussia's eye twitched face red. But he was amused by his crazy little brother all the same.

"What's that about?"

"He's being a brat. Ignore it." Prussia said giving in and laughing.

"Ok I will."

They ate and chatted with each other. Prussia took him out dancing after that. They glided across the dance floor in sync with each other. North smiled down at him softly after the song ended.

"I have so much fun with you. You're amazing. Thanks for asking me out." He said softly.

"You're welcome. I was actually wondering though." Prussia said guiding him through the next song. "I've liked you a long time and we've known each other a long time. Would you like to be official? As in in a relationship. With me?" he said nervously. North blinked then started chuckling. Prussia went red.

"Of course. You're so cute I swear. You don't have to be nervous. I like you too. A lot. I have for a long time." North said then kissed him gently.

"Holy shit." Prussia breathed after they parted.

"Took the words out of my mouth." North teased.

"Shit! Nein I didn't mean to say holy shit like that. Fuck that was lame! And I keep cussing. Fucking hell. I mean…."

"It's alright! It's not like I have never heard you cuss! I've known you most of our lives." North said laughing.

"True." Prussia said relaxing. North chuckled pulling him closer and held him tightly. They started swaying to the song instead of dancing. Just swaying and holding each other. They went back to Prussia's house later. They sat on the couch talking and sharing kisses. Germany went by later with a beer and stopped in front of them and gaged.

"Get a room you freaks! Don't make out on the couch! Prussia's room is right up there!" he said then they smirked and kissed again. Germany made a loud gaging noise at them then went to walk away. They shared a look then grabbed his wrist and snatched him down. "Fuck! Stop! I'll spill my beer! Stop it! Prussia don't make me spill the best thing that has happened to this world! Both of you stop it!" he yelled struggling and laughing since they hand snatched him down into their laps and were tickling him.

"Oh fine." Prussia said rolling his eyes. North laughed and kissed his lips as he kept smirking and swirling a finger around on Germany's stomach to make him giggle.

"Be nice." He said and kissed him again earning a loud fake barfing noise from the person they had held down in their laps. They shared a look then both bent down and started peppering his face his kisses.

"Stop! You two are gross! Let me go!" Germany bellowed laughing. "SAXONY HELP! RAPE!"

"DON'T YOU RAPE MY ANGEL!" Saxony yelled coming down and stealing him then ran away with him in his arms.

North and Prussia held onto each other laughing. His brothers were so random and funny. North got up eventually.

"I better go."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." Prussia said kissing him. North flashed away. There was banging on the door. Prussia opened it curious. Austria looked livid.

"Your bruder destroyed my piano." He snarled.

"Oh so that's what he was screaming he didn't do earlier. How?"

"He painted YOUR flag on it." He hissed. Prussia started laughing. "He did it because he knew it would piss me off beyond belief! He's a dead man."

"Nein. You aren't touching him."

"Oh aren't I?"

"Nein." Prussia said grabbing him by his shirt and scowling in his face. "If I find out you touched him I'll kill you. Got it four eyes? Trust me I know he'd win the fight in a heartbeat but I still don't want shit like you bothering my baby bruder. That best thing you can do here is just go the fuck home."

"Fine. But he will wash my piano and repaint it." Austria snarled.

"We'll see about that." Prussia said and shoved him out the door. He locked it then went upstairs after turning out all the lights. He went and peeked into Germany's room. Germany was laying down ready to sleep. "West?" Prussia asked softly.

"You're going to make me listen to you talk about your date aren't you?"

"Ja!" Prussia said excited jumping up and down then dove into his bed and started chattering away. Germany listened making half asleep responses head on Prussia's chest since he was sprawled out in his bed he might as well use him as a pillow. Prussia talked himself and Germany to sleep. What a wonderful day they had.

 **To North**

England whined when North dove into his bed gushing about his date.

"Go away! I'm sleepy!"

"No! You were being a brat earlier! So suffer!"

"SCOTTIE!" England called. Scotland ran into the room and tackled North.

"Leave him alone! He's precious a needs his sleep!"

"No he doesn't!"

"LEAVE MY ANGEL ALONE!"

"HE'S A DEMON!"

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE PRUSSIA AND BAVARIA ARGUING OVER GERMANY!" Ireland yelled from across the hall. They paused then realized they did sound like them. England would be Germany in the situation, Scotland would be Prussia and North would be Bavaria.

"Ok fine I'll leave the brat alone for now." North said amused then went to him room. Scotland rolled his eyes then laid down by England and started cuddling with him until they both fell asleep.

 **And that's how North and Prussia got together and Germany got to act really childish because he was bored. Might as well pick on Prussia and his date when bored. And apparently paint the Prussian flag on Austria's piano.**

 **Honestly guys this was chapter in my other story I just added more parts with North. I have finals coming up and have been having a lot of tests in college and I work so it's taking up my time. So that's why it took me forever to upload. I'm so tired right now so that's why I just picked the request that I could just do a little on and make it easier. But tomorrow I should have more time and I'll do the requests in order from who requested first and such I just couldn't tonight. I'm exhausted and worn down from work and college. So bear with me the next two weeks it might take me longer to upload. Also in three weeks or three and a half there will be a full week of me not uploading because I will be on vacation to see my sister I haven't seen in months. I'll let you know the night before on when that week starts. I'll try to get all your requests done before I go on vacation. So I won't have to do as much after I get back. So don't think I quit writing or something. I'll just be on vacation that week. Anyways guys thanks for being patient. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can we have a chapter focusing on Scotland's and France's relationship or North's and Prussia's or Wales's and Canada's (maybe three chapters? Sorry if is too much)?

 **I'll do the other two in later chapters after I do the other requests that were before your review. Yours was just more convenient for me at the moment. But I will do Wales and Scotland later. It's not too much. Hope you liked it.**


	77. Chapter 75

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.75 Bets and failure

America was the one that started the whole thing. He had said England was the sweetest boyfriend ever. Which made Spain, Denmark, Russia, and Ireland disagree feeling protective over their adorable boyfriends. To them theirs was the sweeter one and cuter. Which America denied immediately screaming England was the cutest. So then they made a bet. Everyone would stay over the night before he world meeting which would be hosted in America and they would try to show what boyfriend was the sweeter one. When the day came Spain was to go first.

"Romano." He sang skipping to him and tried to kiss his cheek only to be punched in the face. North winced as he videoed it. He had heard about the bet and wanted to tape all of it secretly.

"DON'T TRY TO KISS ME YOU BASTARD!"

"But Romano. No need to be embarrassed they're our amigos. They wouldn't mind." He whined knowing he was embarrassed Spain nearly kissed him in front of everyone. Later he attempted to get him to be affectionate which only got him beat up by Romano as everyone laughed and Italy kept crying and trying to help Spain with his wounds.

Russia was up next and hugged China from behind.

"Hello my sunflower." He said sweetly.

"Go away!" China grouched shoving him.

"Alright. I just wanted to see if you could do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Bandage my wound?" Russia said holding up a cut finger. China led him along to find a band aid then cleaned the cut before carefully putting the band aid on it. His face was soft and caring as he did it. "Can I have a kiss to make it feel better?" Russia asked with puppy eyes.

"No." China deadpanned hitting him and walking away red faced. Russia sighed. So much for being sweet.

Denmark was next and went to Norway. He laid down on the couch by him and started to cuddle. Norway started hitting him and shoving at him immediately.

"Norway! Come on I want to cuddle! I haven't seen you in awhile! I missed you!" Denmark whined and was backhanded.

"Get off! Stupid Denmark! Off! Away! Go away!"

"Norway I missed you. Can you at least say it back?" he pouted.

"Likewise. There now go away."

"Norway that's not saying it." He whined clinging tighter to his struggling boyfriend. Norway glared a long moment then lowered his head hiding his face into his chest cheeks burning.

"I missed you to Denmark." He mumbled quietly.

"That wasn't so hard was it? I love you." Denmark teased then was hit in the throat and Norway walked away as Iceland face palmed. Well at least Norway was somewhat nice. Denmark got up and started following him whining.

Next up was America. He went to England smiling.

"Can you help me make dinner for everyone?"

"Nope." England said popping the p at the end and laid back down on the other couch.

"England come on please?"

"No way. You wanted everyone over. Deal with it burger freak. Make the food yourself. I'm a guest."

"England I really need your help." America whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? You would be doing me the sweetest favor. Come on. For me?"

"No. I'm busy."

"You're laying down!"

"I'm busy trying to take a nap! Stop interrupting my good work!" England said cocooning himself in the blankets. America glared as his big brothers kept snickering.

"England." He said looming over him mouth near his ear. He kissed his ear gently. "Please sweetheart? For me? I really really need your help." He said kissing his neck and leaving a trail of kisses across it and to his mouth.

"That's for the kisses and all. But no way am I helping you. Piss off." England said then shut his eyes and tried to take a nap.

"England. I'm begging. Be nice and help me." America said kissing his cheek then smiled as England looked at him.

"Stop preventing me from napping." He deadpanned and headbutted him so hard in the face he passed out. The room filled with laughter as England rolled over and went to sleep like nothing happened.

Ireland went last and waited until that night to attempt his part. He walked into Germany's guest room and flopped into bed with him and started cuddling with him. Germany cuddled back sighing.

"Angel my back hurts." He murmured.

"I'm sorry it hurts." Germany mumbled back.

"Can you give me a back massage?" Ireland asked smiling.

"Ja." Germany said rolling over and sitting up. Then straddled Ireland's legs and placed his palms over his lower back. "Here?"

"Yes." Ireland said smiling at him.

"And while I'm doing this. Tell me who the fuck Kyle is." Germany said in a deadly tone digging into his back painfully making him screech in pain. Ireland tried to escape but Germany had him trapped. "Oh no. I agreed to give you a massage. You're getting one from hell if you don't answer my questions!" he roared making it as painful as possible.

"America." Denmark accused from their hiding spot.

"I knew he would give in and be nice. Germany's really nice when he's with Ireland." America whined. "We would have lost the bet."

"I think he's breaking Ireland's spine." Russia piped up.

"Good." Romano grumbled.

"America tell him the truth! If they break up it'll be your fault." North hissed turning off the camera.

"I'm not lying! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I saw the texts! America showed me!"

"That piece of shit!"

"DO YOU WERE HIDING IT!"

"NO! I MEAN HE MUST HAVE DONE THIS!" Ireland yelled.

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH A HUMAN OR NOT?!" Germany screamed stopping his massage torture eyes wide and pained.

"DID I HEAR YOU JUST SAY HE'S CHEATING ON YOU?!"

"Oh shit. Now Saxony is involved! Fix it now! Now! Before my brother dies!" North said choking America. America freaked out and ran to the room as Saxony was trying to break Ireland's arms.

"NO! IT WAS ME! I GOT A DISPOSABLE PHONE! I ACTIVATED IT! I STOLE IRELAND'S PHONE AND MADE A NEW CONTACT UNDER THE NAME KYLE AND MADE UP A CONVERSATION BETWEEN THE TWO SO IT WOULD MAKE YOU TWO FIGHT!" America cried.

"Why would do that to me?! I was so scared I had gotten cheated on again! I love Ireland and you made something like that up! Didn't you think about how much that would hurt me?! To think I was being cheated on again and wasn't loved back by the one I love again?!" Germany whimpered.

"Damn my bastard brother really screwed him up." Romano grumbled. Germany had trust issues now because of how his and Italy's relationship ended years ago.

"I'm sorry." America said pitifully then was attacked by Saxony and Ireland.

After America was slaughtered and England bandaged him up he saw that Germany and Ireland were cuddling and kissing. Ireland had a protective hold on Germany and whispered assurances in his ear. They had talked about what happened. Germany was going to have to learn to trust Ireland and Ireland was going to have to learn to remember to make sure to clear up any cases like this in a calmer more believable manner.

The next day at the meeting nations laughed at the video North showed them. It was too funny. Spain, America, Ireland, Denmark, and Russia were beat up by their boyfriends for that bet. They had found out that morning about it and weren't very happy. Those men had a lot of making up to do before their adorable boyfriends forgave them.

 **This chapter was inspired by this review.**

How about our tsundere's boyfriends bet on who can make them act sweet and maybe kiss them at the end of the day and their (the tsunderes) brothers are watching on the background laughing at their failures videotaping the whole thing and showing it at the world meeting  
Also can you include Germany? He's also one of them

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

 **Also to my people that have left me a PM. I'm not ignoring you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. After this chapter I'm tired so I'm going to bed.**


	78. Chapter 76

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.76 Cat UK brothers

England cat was on the prowl. He was going to sneak up on his big brother and take his fish. He was hungry and hadn't been fed yet. Sure he had clawed up his owner's sheep fucking brother a little but that didn't mean the sheep fucker had to refuse to feed him. So now he was going to take Wales cat's food. Well half of it at least. He twitched his tail as he waited for the right moment. Then got into position to pounce. As soon as he was leaping a foot planted on his tail making him screech. The human foot kicked him out of the kitchen.

"Leave my baby alone!" Wales barked. England cat hissed at him in return then saw his owner launch at the sheep fucker snarling.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CAT!" he roared beating up Wales. England cat smirked then walked away and was soon sulking about his growling belly. A familiar red and brown furred fluffy cat went to him and nudged him lovingly and gave him part of his fish.

"Your master will feed you soon anyways and spoil the hell out of you like he always does Art." Scotland cat said knowingly.

"Thank you Allie." England cat said. Two ginger cats walked up soon. "Dummy number one and two." England cat acknowledged. The two pounced on him and he went into giggles playing with them. Ireland cat and North cat teased their little brother a bit then let him finished eating when England walked up with a can or tuna and a can of chicken. Wales cat walked up and sat by Scotland cat.

"Don't steal Art's food DyDy. You either Allie, LiaLia, and Seam." England said shaking a finger at them. All the cats had some type of piece of their human names. England's name was Arthur so Scotland named his cat Art. Scotland's was Allistor so England named his cat Allie. Wales name was Dylan so his cat's name was DyDy. Ireland's name was Liam so his cat was LiaLia. Finally, North's name was Seamus so his cat was Seam.

Art finished all he wanted and nudged his food over to Allie. Allie finished it off when England nodded permission and walked off. The cats went outside after that to go play. Art scampered after a squirrel. Then froze when Sweet-Pea was in front of him. He hissed making Art his back fur standing up threateningly. Stupid sheep. He always picked fights with them. Sweet-Pea moved to head-butt him only for Seam to attack his face hissing and growling. Art started attacking as well until the stupid sheep decided to leave them alone.

"I like it here. It's the best. Well besides Sweet-Pea being here. That's a bit of a downer. But other than that it's great." Seam said.

"Way better than how our life was before." Art agreed.

 _ **Flash back time**_

 _ **Art wandered the streets alone and scared. He whimpered when a big dog started to chase him threatening to eat him. He ran as fast as his little legs let him go. He was only nine weeks old. He ran down an alley and found himself trapped. He hid in a corner whimpering and crying. The dog laughed evilly while drooling. Then there was a flash of red. A cat around one-year-old hissed wildly and growled standing in front of Art now. The dog sneered and they got into a fight until the dog went scampering off yelping.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Art whimpered.**_

" _ **Just a stray like you. Come on kid. I'll take you somewhere safe. You can stay with us."**_

" _ **Us?"**_

" _ **My younger brothers and I. I met them a while back. We just banded together and called each other family. You can be part of it too if you want."**_

" _ **Alright." He said hesitantly then followed the red and brown cat down the street to another alley where he met a blonde Cymric cat and two ginger Manx cats. The blonde was four months old. The two gingers were nine months old.**_

" _ **We'll take care of you now." The red and brown Scottish straight cat promised nuzzling his face into his. Something about the little white and orange Scottish fold kitten made him want to protect him and take care of him. Why would anyone want to abandon such a precious kitten? The little fold launched onto him and clung crying happily. He finally had a family.**_

 _ **Six months later a tall man hovered over the groups of cats he had gotten a stray dog to get away from. He eyed them still smoking his cigarette as the Scottish straight hissed at him and stood in front of the others protectively.**_

" _ **Hmm. I think I'll give you five a home. You're a feisty little shit." He said to the eldest cat smirking then scooped them all up before they could blink and dumped them into his car. They were fed and given baths. The fold had screeched the most in the bath and the straight had clawed the hell out of his hands trying to protect the youngest cat. England scampered in later.**_

" _ **I thought you said no more pets Scottie! Hypocrite! Dummy Scottie! I'm telling the others!" England yelled then was caught in strong muscular arms.**_

" _ **Little brat!" Scotland yelled fondly then dunked his head into the cats bath water. England struggled until he was let go then attacked his big brother.**_

 _ **Soon the cats had names, were clean, had full bellies, and were being loved on by their new owners.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"I'm really glad we met Scottie that day." Art said to Seam.

"Me too."

"He reminds me of Allie. The way he always protects his brothers and takes care of them."

"True. You remind me of that brat England." He said pushing him playfully then ran off. Art was right on his heels as he chased them. After a while they were called back into the house. Art scampered to Scotland and climbed into his lap. Scotland scratched his ears as he watched TV. Allie plopped into his lap as well snuggling up with Art.

"You two are so cute." Scotland said simply as he gave them both attention.

"Not as cute as me." England said popping up face in Scotland's.

"No of course not baby brother." Scotland said ruffling his hair then kissed his forehead. England grinned and scampered off.

 **And done! Hope you guys liked it! I wanted to upload yesterday but I was building a closet and someone didn't tell me they had turned on the fan when I was working on the closet so when I had to go up higher I didn't know the fan was on because it had been off all day. I never expected to get hit five times in the back of the head by fan blades. The ceiling fan was turned on high as it could go. So yeah. Kinda had a head injury and couldn't think straight the rest of the night. I also had a huge migraine after that. So that's why I didn't get to upload yesterday. But I'm back so yay. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can you do a chapter with the cat versions of the UK Brothers?

 **Thanks for the review hope you liked it!**


	79. Chapter 77

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.77 Little America vs the older brothers

Scotland started at the young colony England was taking care of. He was cute and hyper. Scotland offered a smile to him as did the others. He smiled back briefly then ran into England's arms knocking him down flat on his ass. They rose an eyebrow.

"America. Strength. To tight! Release!" England choked patting his back as he squeezed the life out of him. He let go giggling. "Go tackle hug that giant red head." England said pointing. America launched at Scotland. Scotland grinned then was startled when he was on his back.

"My name is America!" he yelled grinning.

"Nice to meet you." Scotland said shocked at how strong the boy was. The others got a taste of his strength as well soon enough when they received tackle hugs.

Scotland twitched later when the young colony kept stealing England's attention from them. He wanted England all to himself. He was a selfish little brat that was for sure. When England went off to go make dinner and forced America to stay with them they all glared at each other.

"Let's get one thing straight here. England is mine!" America seethed.

"As if! He's ours you snot nosed brat!"

"Mine!"

"Ours!"

"Mine!"

"He's ours you little shit!"

"You swore! I'm telling England!" America yelled jabbing a finger at Ireland and ran off. Not long after a pan nailed Ireland in the face.

"Do not swear in front of this child! I don't need him with a dirty mouth like yours." England said scowling as his head poked out of the kitchen and had a glare pinned on Ireland.

"You have one too." He grumbled.

"Yes but I have more class than you so I control it when I need to." England said and went back into the kitchen. America came out of the kitchen cheekily while eating a piece of candy England had given him. They glared at the young boy. He was going to be trouble.

America glared the next day as England laughed and played around with the four older men. He didn't like his attention on them. He walked over and grabbed England and forced him on his knees and cradled his head near his chest.

"Mine." He snarled at them.

"Ours." Scotland hissed taking him away though he had a hard time doing so. America puffed his cheeks out in anger and jumped up and down trying to get him back. Scotland held him to his chest sneering down at the child. America kicked his legs out from under him. Soon the whole house was fighting over England.

"ENOUGH!" England roared making them all freeze. "ALL OF YOU UPSTAIRS IN YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMS NOW! GO!" he screamed making them all run off fearfully. England sat down in a chair sighing face in his hands.

' _What am I going to do? They're jealous of a child and the child is jealous of them. This house won't be standing by the end of the week if this keeps up. I just wanted them to like each other. They're all very important to me. Why can't they just get along? I just wanted us all to act like a family. Instead everyone is fighting.'_ He thought sadly, keeping his face in his hands. He got up and went for a walk around town so he could have time to cool off and maybe they would too. He came back later shivering from the snow that had come so suddenly. He shut the door and locked it. Then shrieked when hands went to his waist painfully.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WANDERING IN THE COLD DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" Scotland roared and dragged him to the fire.

He wrapped a blanket around him and the other three started scolding him. America watched from the steps. He saw how much they cared about his England and how they fussed over him like he did him most of the time when he was over. America smiled a little glad someone was taking care of his caretaker. England never took care of himself as well as America would like him too. He went to England and plopped into his lap and snuggled close. England petted his hair affectionately. America looked up cheekily at the four older brothers.

"This isn't over. England is still mine." He mouthed to them. They stared glaring and let out low growls as he ducked his head and cuddled into England.

' _That brat has to go.'_ All of them thought at once.

The next day England nearly killed them when they tried to mail him to Spain. He liked little kids he should have the brat. But England found out and went pirate mode on them and they were stuck in bed with injuries their little brother inflicted on them. America was way too cheeky about that and sucked up his attention. Then when England wasn't mad anymore he actually started taking care of them. Which pissed America off while they looked cheeky. This type of shit went on for the rest of the week until they had to leave.

' _He's mine. He will be mine someday.'_ America thought darkly and tearfully as they left.

 **To present day**

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Scotland roared. America clutched England tighter scowling.

"No way. I just got here. I get to cuddle with him."

"I had him first!"

"Yeah well get over it dude. I stole him fair and square." America hissed. They continued to bicker as England read a book. He was way too used to this type of thing happening. America and his brothers had been fighting over him for years.

' _Mine. All mine.'_ America thought that night cuddling with England who was asleep. He finally could have some peace now that he and England got some alone time. He did adore the older Kirkland's because of who they were and how they treated England. He was just a very possessive person and he considered England his. Which is why he and the older Kirklands got in arguments a lot. But he wouldn't have it any other way. It felt way more rewarding when he had England all to himself at the end of the day. ' _He's been mine since I was a kid. You'll just have to get over it dudes.'_ America thought smugly as he fell asleep.

 **And done. Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

(I've started to dream about hetalia now too *extremely happyIdea again: Past- England taking cake of colonial America, then his brothers visit but America keeps all of England's attention to himself (I thik like Ame vs UK bros fighting for Iggy's attention

 **I'm glad you have! Yay! Anyways thanks for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	80. Chapter 78

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.78 Payback

Wales was tired of all his brothers picking at him and calling him a sheep shagger. Especially when it was in front of Canada. It was embarrassing to be called something like that in front of someone you're dating. They're boyfriends were spending the weekend at the house. So Wales would get them back and embarrass them for once. He would start with Scotland he knew where that video was of when England was a lion that Ireland filmed and England kept. Scotland had gushed over England like a little girl. That would teach him a lesson about embarrassing him. He put it into the DVD player soon and France laughed with the others. Then started cooing and hugging Scotland who hid his face in his hands with a huge blush over his face.

"My sweet cuddlier." France teased. Scotland glared at him blushing harder. He never wanted anyone to know someone as manly as him actually had a soft side and loved to cuddle and loved cute things. France grinned and kissed his cheek. Scotland glared at England next who looked innocent as can be.

"Little shit. How dare you." Scotland snarled walking to him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't do it Scottie." England said with wide innocent eyes.

Bingo now for England's turn. People didn't know how sensitive England was. They didn't know he cried pretty easily for someone who hated crying and saw it as weak. He never liked to cry in front of anyone. It was embarrassing to him.

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

Soon they were in a shouting match then started throwing punches at each other. Eventually everyone got them apart.

"I didn't do it." England whimpered pitifully as America held him tightly to keep him from fighting. He hid his face into his shoulder sniffling trying not to cry that Scotland didn't believe him and said mean things to him when they were fighting and actually got into a fist fight with him. They hadn't fought like that in a long time. Those types of fights always hurt England's feelings a lot. England whimpered lowly then felt tears spill. "I didn't do it." He sobbed. America stroked his hair sending glares Scotland's way. Eventually after fifteen minutes England calmed down sitting in America's lap but kept his burning face hidden from everyone. He was extremely embarrassed about crying like that in front of everyone. Especially America.

Wales focused on North next. North had a collection of stuffed animals he hid in his closet when Prussia was over so he would never know he loved sleeping with them at night. He liked to cuddle and if Prussia wasn't there to cuddle with him he needed something to cuddle. He found the animals then set them up all over his bed where they should be. When North and Prussia went into North's room to have alone time Prussia stared with an amused expression. Wales had even left pictures of North cuddling with them in his sleep on the bed so Prussia would know not to believe any lie North told. His face heated up. All the damn stuffed animals were albino which made it worse. Prussia grinned at him. North started throwing them back into the closet face red as his boyfriend laughed at him and called him adorable.

"I'm really flattered. You must have a thing for albino things. Is it because they remind you of me North?" he teased earning a horrified embarrassed look that told him the truth. He laughed hugging him then fell to the bed cuddling him. North plotted Ireland's murder. Only he took pictures of him when he slept.

Speaking of Ireland now was his turn. Germany walked to Ireland's room as Wales led him along.

"It's terrible really. He's such a pervert. Maybe you should satisfy his needs or something. This is getting weird." He said then opened Ireland's closet and pulled out the secret chest he had. There was a list. Of outfits that would look good on Germany then below the clothes was…let's not go there. Stupid closet pervert. "See? He talks like I'm the pervert. Well look at him. He's the real pervert." Germany closed the chest eyes wide face red. Ireland walked in.

"WALES!" he roared putting two and two together.

"I just wanted him to realize you're ready for a homerun that leads all the way to the bedroom." Wales said shrugging. "Maybe it'll improve your mood too." He said winking as Ireland glared and his face was redder than Scotland's hair.

"Germany don't listen to him. You take your time." Ireland said.

"SO YOU'RE NOT EVEN DENYING YOUR PERVERTEDNESS?!"

"WELL IT'S OUT IN THE OPEN NOW GERMANY! I'M A MAN! I HAVE NEEDS!"

"I'M A MAN AND I'M NOT THAT BAD YOU WEIRDO!" Germany screeched as Ireland went to him. Ireland tried to hug him to calm him down. Germany dodged him. "BIG BRUDER! I'M DATING A WEIRD PERVERT THAT WANTS TO DO BAD THINGS TO ME!" Germany yelled running from Ireland.

"I AM NOT!" Ireland yelled from his room humiliated.

"YOU FOUND WHAT?!" Prussia's voice screeched in a very hysterical panicked voice and soon Ireland was running for his life. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BRUDER'S INNOCENCE IN THAT TYPE OF WHY YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT INNOCENCE?! YOU FORGET HE DATED ITALY! THAT MAN CAN'T KEEP HIS PANTS ON WHEN HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ITALY THIS IS ABOUT YOU!" Prussia screeched trying to stab him. Ireland had to hide behind Scotland for the rest of the day. Germany eventually got over his boyfriend being such a closet pervert. He knew Ireland was a little too grabby not to be a secret pervert. So now that he thought about it. This wasn't that bad of a shock. He just freaked out at first.

Soon that night all the brothers surrounded Wales snarling demanding an explanation. When he told them why they nodded in understanding.

"So you'll stop?" he asked hopefully.

"Hell no." they said at once then walked off. Wales sighed. It was worth a shot.

 **And done. XD poor Ireland. I had to make someone a secret pervert since they keep calling Wales a sheep fucker/shagger. Calling him that his basically calling him a pervert besides insinuating he's into bestiality. Which he's not guys that's a joke. They just like insinuating it. Point is they call him a perverted thing so I wanted someone to be the secret pervert. What better choice than Ireland? Since there were jokes in past chapters that he was sexually frustrated. And before anyone assumes no these one shots aren't going to get any more perverted than that. That's it. No sex or anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. This is it. I can make jokes but that's it. Nothing else. I blame my friend for me even being able to joke about it. He's a bad influence. XD Anyways guys hope you liked it. Hope you laughed. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Maybe Wales decides he finally tired of being called a sheep fucker, and decides to embarrass them all in front of the nation's, of something similar?

 **Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	81. Chapter 79

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.79 Sealand meets the UK brothers.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to sneak into a conference?! You're not a country Sealand!"

"You big jerk! I hate you!" Sealand yelled tearfully and ran to his guest room at the large house.

England sighed and sat down in the recliner and started to read. He fell asleep eventually. Scotland saw him there napping later as they came over for a visit. He smiled and scooped him up then went and tucked him into bed. When he came back down a small nation was gapping up at the other three.

"Hey. What's your name little colony?" Wales asked smiling.

"I'm Sealand! I'm a country! Don't let jerk England convince you otherwise!"

"Ooohhh you're the Sealand we have been told about." North said amused.

"By who?"

"Jerk England." Ireland mocked in a childish voice. Sealand glared at him.

"Well he is!"

"He has his reasons mate. Stop pressuring him to acknowledge you as a country. He has reasons for not doing it." Scotland said patting his head.

"He does have reasons you're right." Sealand said. "HIS REASONS ARE HE IS A BIG FAT JERK!" he screamed angrily.

"His reasons are to protect you." Wales snapped. "You're small. You'll never be a big country. You were manmade! If you were acknowledged as a country other countries would attack and try to take you over in a heartbeat! You have no protection on your own. But if someone attacks you now the UK will be involved. You will be protected. England just wants you safe you little brat. Learn to ask questions of why before you start assuming someone is just being mean to you." Wales scolded.

"He wants to protect me?" Sealand asked shocked.

"All he does is worry over you. You'll never be big enough to have an army to protect your land. Which is why you aren't a country. You're a micro nation. You always will be. Learn to accept that. Learn that England always has a reason for doing things."

"I never thought about it like that before. Jerk England really does care about me."

"Come on. Let's go make jerk England dinner." Ireland teased scooping him up and carrying him off to the kitchen. Sealand laughed and agreed.

"Go away." England hissed under the covers sleepily later.

"Jerk England wake up! We made dinner! Come eat with us!" Sealand said shaking him.

"England you better wake up." Scotland scolded lightly.

"Piss off wanker." England mumbled rolling over.

"You're in danger." Scotland said looming over him.

"In danger of what? Your fat arse sitting on me?" England snorted then tried to fall back asleep.

"Oh now you've done it. Now they are coming to get you for sure." Wales said throwing his hands up and tossed a wink at a confused Sealand.

"Who's coming to get him?" Sealand asked scared and clung to England's arm.

"The tickle monsters." Wales said darkly.

"What? Wait. Fuck no." England said trying to scramble out of bed.

"To late. Already here." North said grabbing him by the waist and the four pounced on him. England screamed and shrieked with laughter trying to escape. Sealand watched them a moment then started laughing and saw an opening to join in.

"Is your attitude adjusted England?" Scotland teased.

"YES!" he screeched laughing.

"Are you sure? Has that grumpy attitude left you completely? Are you going to be a good baby brother now?" Ireland teased.

"Yes!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!" he cackled trying to squirm his way out of their grip. Once released he glared then huffed and went to the dining room to go at dinner. They followed him and teased him from over the table. Sealand watched how they interacted with each other. It was highly amusing and he enjoyed watching it. This family was something else. That was for sure.

A few days later Sealand was returning home to his land.

"I'm glad you had so much fun this time Sealand. Come back anytime you want. I'm sure these idiots would love to see you around again." England said waving him off.

"Yeah." Sealand said smiling a little and stared at England with large hopeful eyes. They watered when he said nothing else. England's shoulders slumped and he knelt down in front of him.

"Stop that." He said wiping his tears away. "I'll miss you too okay? I would love to have you around as well." Sealand brightened up and launched into his arms and hugged him. England was startled then gave in and hugged him back. "I'll see you soon. I'll be sure the four idiots are over as well."

"Good." Sealand said then went off back to his home.

 **And that was Sealand meeting the four Kirklands. Hope you liked it guys. I wanted him to know England. It seems unnatural for he and England not to know each other. So I just let him meet the other four for the first time. He got to see another side of England. So in a way he met the true England. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Sealand meeting the UK brothers for the first time.

 **Thanks for the review. Hope you liked it.**


	82. Chapter 80

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.80 Little England!

England grinned holding Scotland's hand as they walked along through the woods to get home. Scotland had rabbits slung over his shoulder. He had went hunting and the others were supposed to have been watching England. Imagine his surprise when the child attacked him while in tears and yelling at him for killing the rabbits. He had scolded the naughty boy for running off on his own. Which probably went in one ear and out the other. England did whatever he wanted. He got punished for it but that never stopped him. He was stubborn and liked having his way. England looked up at Scotland still grinning. Scotland glared down at him in disapproval. England's grin fell off his face and he lowered his head frowning. Tears threatened to spill from his emerald green eyes. He didn't like his big brother being mad at him. He saw a dog. Well not a dog a wolf. But he considered it a normal dog not a wild one. He giggled slipping his hand away.

"PUPPY!" he cheered running at it.

"THAT IS NOT A PUPPY!" Scotland screeched.

England dove on the wolf. Scotland face-palmed when the wolf kept giving England kisses. Animals loved his baby brother way too much. They had noticed that not long after Scotland brought him home. Even just yesterday a family of deer tried to take him. Scotland hadn't killed them because England had a hissy fit when he tried. Now that he was thinking about it England was becoming a bossy little shit. He was spoiled so he was used to getting his way from his big brothers. Scotland sighed and had to get England away from the wolf. Which tried to attack him. Long story short the wolf was now a pet that hung around England.

Scotland got to the house with his little brother in his arms only to see the others screeching and searching the house and yard for England. He glared at them threateningly. They shrunk away from him eyes filled with fear. Scotland narrowed his eyes and a snarl formed. It was a threatening face and very scary. But then they saw the little adorable face below his trying to copy the look. England was trying hard at his grr face.

"Look at that angrwy face!" Wales cooed. Scotland looked furious thinking he was making fun of him. He hadn't seen the little nation trying to look angry and scary like him.

"So scarwy. I'm so afraid! Look at that wittle face. So cute." North said jumping up and down. Scotland ground his teeth letting out low growls.

"He looks like a cute little lass." Ireland said and noticed Scotland. "Oh shit. No no no no no! Look! Look at England!"

Scotland glared at him then glanced down. England was showing some teeth and his nose was crinkled and his eyes were narrowed. He was letting out low grrrrs at the others. Scotland dropped the rabbits and threw England in the air earning a squeal of delight. Scotland caught him and whirled around with him dramatically.

"You're so cute! You're the most adorable person ever!" he gushed. The others sighed with relief.

"Does that mean you're not going to spank me before dinner now?" England asked happily remembering the threat from earlier.

"You can bet your sweet arse I'm still going to spank you." Scotland cooed snuggling his face against England's.

"Well at least I tried." England pouted making them all laugh.

"You did try that's all that matters. Now go shoo. I have to handle the three idiots that were supposed to be watching you." Scotland said setting him down and sending him along to his room. At dinner they were all red faced fidgeting in their chairs. Scotland smirked at them eating his dinner.

"Arsehole." Ireland muttered.

"Well considering you were given one job and failed miserably at it I think you deserved what you got Ireland. Everyone else deserved it to." Scotland said rolling his eyes.

"Not me." England said innocently making them sputtered and start laughing.

"And why is that?" Scotland asked amused.

"Because I'm cute." He pouted.

"I feel like him knowing he is cute is a bad thing." Wales said.

"Only one way to find out. That's waiting and seeing." Ireland said shrugging.

That night England snuggled against Scotland. He peered up at him innocently.

"Alba?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not still mad at me are you?" he asked innocently.

"Nope. I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because you are still a child. You were also on your own for a while so you don't know any better about wandering off. Just don't do it again." He said softly. "Also you are forgiven because you're such a cutie." He gushed holding him tightly and nuzzled his face against his earning wild giggles.

"I love you Alba. I won't wander anymore." England promised.

"Somehow I doubt that. But I love you too Albion." Scotland said grinning and the two brothers drifted off to sleep.

 **I'm not dead guys! Though I felt like I was. I got a concussion Thursday when I was cleaning my house. More specifically got it while cleaning my freezer. Don't judge me I can't help I'm accident prone. And now my dad is making fun of me for it. Because he said he has never heard of someone getting a concussion from cleaning a freezer but somehow of course it's going to be me that manages that. Guys never assume that the door shut properly. Because when you stand up really fast you're probably going to hit your head really hard on the door. Well I hit it on the handle and then I hit the floor and my head started bleeding and the dog had a panic attack because she saw what happened. She was choking and whining in my lap after that happened. So there I was with a concussion trying to calm the dog down instead of calling for help. But yeah my family got home eventually. And they kept an eye on me. Guys it took five days just to get to the point of not wanting to puke when I looked at a computer screen. And I kept getting migraines repeatedly. But I'm better now! It's just a dull ache on the spot where I hit it! Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

can we please have more baby Iggy fics

 **Okay so as you can see the concussion put me waayyy behind schedule. So before I go on vacation. Which is nine days from now. I'm going to get all these requests done. But for me to do that. I'm going to say for right now. Don't leave anymore requests. Let me catch up. After I catch up I'll be on vacation so I won't be uploading for a week. Because my vacation is booked filled with stuff and I won't have time to upload. But anyways for now. Please don't leave anymore requests. I promise I'll take them again after I come back. I just don't want any more for now because the further I get behind the more stressed I get. So no more for now. But I will leave a note for when I will take more. I just need to catch up. Hope I don't sound mean or anything. I just need to catch up. Also when I'm doing these requests they will probably be out of order I'm just going to do the ones I feel like doing first. But I will get to everyone's! Just not in the same order as they were left. Like with this one. It was the easiest one for me to write today which is why I did it. So as you can see. They will be done out of order but they will be done. Okay I'll shut up. Thank you guys for being patient!**


	83. Chapter 81

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.81. No means no! Unless it's England.

Ireland, North and Wales stared at Scotland with pleading eyes. Scotland scowled at them in response.

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"SCOOTTIIEE!"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!"

"WE WANT IT!"

"NO MORE FUCKING ANIMALS IS ENTERING THIS HOUSE!"

"SCOTLAND PLEASE HE'S SO CUTE!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THREE WANT A STUPID PIG FOR?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S LITTLE AND WILL STAY LITTLE! HE'S LIKE A PUPPY!"

"NO!"

"FUCK YOU," they screeched and ran upstairs to Wales' room.

"How mature. I swear I feel like I'm living with children. Children that will give me gray hair if this keeps up," he grumbled.

"We have to get that pig. He's so cute," Wales hissed to North.

"But how?! Scottie said no. He might kill it if we bring it home! What do we do," North complained.

"We get the one person Scotland can't say no to. We get him to want the pig. We get him to ask him for it. Then Scottie has to say yes," Ireland declared.

"Okay I'll text him to get his arse over here," North said then went typing away on his phone. England popped up soon.

"What type of cake?"

"Chocolate. If you convince Scottie to let us have the pig the neighbor is trying to sell us."

"Fuck that. I'll just buy it and tell him we're keeping it," he said walking away.

He went next door and bought the pig. Then walked back to their house and went in. Scotland glared seeing him with the pig. England looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Scottie. I like this piggy. We can keep him right," England asked innocently. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes shimmered with innocence. "You'll let me keep my piggy. Right Scottie?"

"Yes," Scotland cried latching onto him and snuggled his face into his. "Sooo cutttee," he said cuddling him. England grinned at him adorably.

"See? Always works like a charm on Scottie," Ireland said.

"Right so from now on use England to get what we want. Got it. Nice," Wales said nodding.

England released the pig after a moment and escaped Scotland's arms.

"I get cake now right?!"

"Yes! I will make you a cake right now," North exclaimed then went to the kitchen.

"Yaayyy," England yelled chasing after him to go watch.

Scotland frowned realizing he had been tricked. They had used his weakness against him. England was always his weakness. He gave in most of the time. But how could he not? England had a too adorable face and wide innocent green eyes. That stood out more when he was giving his adorable pleading look. He could never turn him away when he had that look. He would get them back for this. As he plotted his revenge he felt a kiss planted to his cheek. He glanced over. France smiled at him.

"I came for a visit. What has you so upset?"

"They used England to get their way."

France laughed and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Of course. He is your only weakness. But how about I make you some sweets to put you in a good mood?"

"North is already making a cake for England. I'll just eat his cake with him."

"Non! I will make you both something better than that cake! Poor England being used! Poor you being tricked! I will make you cream cheese danishes," he declared. Scotland's eyes shimmered with hope and excitement. He loved those things.

"FRANCE," England roared running down the steps. "I HEARD THAT!"

"Are you upset that I'm saying my danishes are better than North's cake?"

"What? NO! I can to hug you. I love those things." England said jumping on him.

"The only food I make he will admit to liking," France said laughing then kissed England cheek and walked off.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," England said scampering after him.

Scotland rolled his eyes. France kissed people too much. Especially England. But he knew it was France's personality. He wouldn't change France. He couldn't even if he tried. He remembered how they first started dating. That was a hectic day.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Scotland snarled watching the French nation run around flirting with everyone in the meeting. He had liked France for a long time but had never admitted to it. He hated the fact he liked someone so flirty and insistent that he spread love to everyone. Scotland was a selfish bastard sometimes and he wanted France all to himself. He twitched when France kissed Spain's cheek. He felt his feet moving and soon France was over his shoulder and he was storming out of the building with him. France stayed still in shock. Once outside Scotland put him down.**_

" _ **Care to explain yourself Scotland?"**_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**_

" _ **I have no idea what you are talking about."**_

" _ **WHY DO YOU JUST GO AROUND FLIRTING WITH ANYONE AND EVERYONE ALL THE DAMN TIME?! ARE YOU THAT DESPRITE FOR ATTENTION?!"**_

" _ **IF ALL YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS INSULT ME SCOTLAND THEN THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! THE NERVE OF YOU DRAGGING ME OUT HERE JUST TO YELL AT ME! YOU REALLY ARE A STUPID BRUTE SOMETIMES! ALL YOU DO IS SMOKE, DRINK, AND PICK FIGHTS!"**_

" _ **I DON'T ONLY DO THAT! AND THE NERVE OF ME YOU SAY?! YOU'RE THE ONE FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE! SO YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!"**_

" _ **I ALWAYS FLIRT! I'M THE COUNTRY OF LOVE!"**_

" _ **MORE LIKE THE COUNTRY THAT WANTS IN EVERYONE'S PANTS!"**_

 _ **France backhanded him. Scotland looked at him shocked. France's face was so offended and tears were in his eyes.**_

" _ **Just shut your damn mouth and leave me alone," he croaked as tears fell. Scotland grabbed his face gently.**_

" _ **Don't do that. Don't you dare cry. That isn't fair. I didn't mean to upset you. Damn it why is it okay for you to hurt me but I get hit when I hurt you?"**_

" _ **I hurt you?"**_

" _ **You always hurt me."**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **By flirting with everyone. Kissing everyone. Everyone but me."**_

" _ **Scotland I do that because they don't mean anything."**_

" _ **So I mean something?"**_

" _ **Yes. You really do. With you my insides go to mush and when I want to flirt I can't get the words out. You paralyze me and I always end up saying something stupid. So that's why I avoided you. Because I was scared you thought I was dumb."**_

" _ **I do think you're dumb," Scotland deadpanned. "But I still like you."**_

" _ **Does this mean you want to start dating?"**_

" _ **Does it mean you'll tone the flirting down?"**_

" _ **For you? Absolutely. But I can't help but flirt sometimes. I'm the country of love."**_

" _ **Only if it's with someone that I know won't return your feelings."**_

" _ **Deal."**_

 _ **Scotland laughed then led him back into the meeting room hand in hand.**_

" _ **Take me out to lunch in a few hours?"**_

" _ **Sure," Scotland agreed.**_

" _ **HELP AMERICA IS SEXUALLY HARASSING ME!"**_

" _ **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Scotland and France screamed at the same time when they saw America holding England down to the floor.**_

 _ **They looked at each other and grinned slightly then forced America to get off England. Turns out he wasn't sexually harassing him. He was going to tickle him so England screamed that to get away from him. He knew Scotland would get America away for sure if he thought he was sexually harassing him. America whined then pouted at England. He kissed his cheek then scampered off to go bug Wales and Canada. Scotland and France spent the rest of the meeting flirting.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

Scotland smiled then went into the kitchen to watch France cook. England sat in a chair with the pig in his arms watching France cook. Scotland picked England up then sat in the chair and set England in his lap. England leaned back and made himself comfortable.

"You two are so cute," France cooed.

"Shut up and get back to cooking," they demanded at the same time. France laughed and went back to cooking. The two brothers were very amusing to him. He adored them both and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

 **GUYS FINALS IS DONE AND I PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS! That was my reason for not uploading. I swear if it's not one thing it's another. But yeah so now I have time to work on the story and hopefully get everything done before I leave for a week. I think I will though. Because there are a few more requests that I can combine like I did with these two. Like the two requests that involve Wales and Canada. I'm going to combine them. I already have an idea on what I'm going to do. Anyways this story was inspired by these reviews.**

can we see ireland, north and wales ask scotland for something but he says no, so they obviously bribe england to ask him for them (we all know scotland can't say no) and everything that happens after that?

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

 **And the other one was this review**

Can we have a chapter focusing on Scotland's and Frace's relashionship or North's and Prussia's or Wales's and Canada's (maybe three chapters? Sorry if is too much)? Like fluffy stuff and a little bit of background such as how they met, how they started dating etc.  
I feel we saw so much of England and America and Ireland and Germany, and those couples were left on the background.

 **Yayyy! Almost got your request finished. Just Wales and Canada left. Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**


	84. Chapter 82

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.82 Over Protective Germany

England went to Germany's house after the fight. He didn't know where else to go. Germany always had his back and understood him better. Since Germany was the youngest in his house as well. He knocked on his door sniffling. Germany answered then snatched him inside and hauled him off to his room before his brothers saw them. England clung to him blubbering about the fight he had with his brothers and how they screamed they wished he wasn't around. Germany held him twitching in anger and plotting four deaths. Screw Ireland. If he thought Germany wouldn't kill him for England he was wrong.

 **With the Kirklands**

Scotland and the others blinked after the fairies flashed them away from the house. They screamed the four needed to learn a lesson. They saw another them. They were walking around the house doing their daily thing. But they seemed off, slower, less happy. The house even was missing a certain element to it. They watched their other selves carefully then noticed the moral on the wall. England's bright happy face was on pictures and candles were lit around him.

"It's been years. All those years ago. Why hasn't he come back yet?" the other Wales murmured looking at it. "I regret. Regret us getting in that fight with him and then never seeing him again. We said such horrible things. Only for that to be the last thing he ever heard before he died." He said softly.

The Kirkland brothers stared at the other them horrified. Their other selves paid respects to England's little moral shrine thing then went back to doing what they were before. They looked so lost and lonely. They weren't as happy or smiling as much. England's death had been such a huge impact even know it effected them. There was a flash and they were back home.

"He was dead there. Even though I know he's alive here I can't help but be upset at the thought of him being gone," North croaked.

"Dead after a fight? What is it this fight they had. What if he's going to die?!"

"Wales!"

"But what if?!"

They dialed his phone immediately. They kept getting voicemail until it was finally answered.

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Germany roared then hung up. Wales hung his mouth open in offense.

"CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND IRELAND! HE'S BEING AN ARSE!"

"HE IS NOT AN ARSE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU! HE'S JUST LOOKING OUT FOR ENGLAND!"

"WELL HE NEEDS TO LET US TALK TO HIM!"

"WELL YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE CAN ALWAYS USE MAGIC TO GET THERE!"

"Right sorry."

They went over there and moved to take England from Germany. Only to be shot at.

"GERMANY!"

"GO AWAY OR I'LL BLOW BOTH YOUR KNEECAPS OFF!"

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

"NOT AS MEAN AS YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE PIECE OF SHIT?! WHY CAN'T YOU CALL ME SOMETHING ELSE WHEN YOU'RE MAD?!"

"BECAUSE THIS OFFENDS YOU MORE! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT IRELAND! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! NOW!"

"Germany just let us talk to him," Scotland said gently. Germany clutched England closer glaring at them. England hid his face into his chest.

"Nein."

"Germany. I know you're pissed. But we want to make up with him. Please. Just let us talk."

"Nein! You hurt him bad this time! Why should you deserve the chance to talk to him right now?! You did this! It's your own fault!"

"We know it's our fault. That's why we want to talk to him."

"He doesn't want you four around right now. Leave him alone."

"Germany," Scotland soothed. The large blonde was holding England protectively. His cornflower blue eyes accusing and hurt and the fact they mistreated England like that. "Please? Let us talk to our baby brother? You can beat us up if we make it worse."

"Germany let them talk to him. Come on. Let's leave them alone. England will feel much better if we leave them alone," Saxony said from the door way. "Come on," he cooed holding out a hand. Germany held England tighter looking conflicted. "We won't go far. We'll stay close. If they upset him more we'll know. Now come on. Let's go."

"Fine." Germany mumbled after a minute and released England after getting a nod of approval from him. He walked out after giving the four each a good punch to the gut.

"He's so mean," Wales whined.

"Don't start this again bitch," Ireland said glaring.

They went to their little blonde brother and all hugged him tightly. They murmured apologies crying. That experience in the other dimension had their nerves on edge. They never wanted to go through that. Never wanted to lose him like that. After a while they came out of the room and went to the living room. Germany peered up at them.

"Yes mean one. We made up. Don't kill us," Scotland said ruffling his hair. Germany batted his hand away glaring.

"Do it again and I'll kill you," he threatened.

"We won't do it again. Promise. Thank you for taking care of him though. That's very kind of you. It's great that you two understand each other so well being the youngest. Take care of each other," Scotland said smiling. England flopped into Germany's lap.

"Thank you for watching out for me."

"I always will."

The two grinned at each other adorably. They really were the best of friends. Closer to any friend out there. They understood each other. That's what made the friendship perfect.

 **Done! Combined another two for time purposes. I might not be able to get all done before vacation. But definitely half at the least. Maybe a little over half. But again guys. Not trying to sound mean. But please. No more requests until I say. I've gotten a few more on the review and in private messages. Not trying to be mean so don't take it that way. But please. Let me catch up. I promise! I will let you know when I'll take requests again. Just right now don't leave anymore. I'll try to write several chapters tomorrow and then when I get back next week I'll finish them up and when I'm done I will let you know when I'll take more requests. But right now I can't because I'm so behind. Thanks in advance for being patient and understanding! Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

You should do one where Germany is protective over England like the brothers make him feel bad and he stays over Germany's?

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

 **It was also inspired by this review!**

Can you make a one-shot that the UK brother enters another dimention where England dies and hasn't return for a few centuries and such?

 **Hope you liked it as well! Thanks for the review!**


	85. Chapter 83

**Ch. 83 A female England story**

 **Guys read the author's note at the bottom. This is an important one. So please please please actually read this one.**

England skipped along through the hotel giggling away. Scotland stormed after her yelling and snarling. She kept dodging his grabs when he tried to grab her bag.

"YOU WILL NOT WEAR THAT GREEN BIKKINI!

"Yes I will Scottie! I want to look hot!"

"NO!"

She saw Hungary and ran to her.

"HUNGARY TELL SCOTTIE I CAN WEAR MY BIKKINI! MAKE HIM GO AWAY," she cried clinging to her. Hungary glared at Scotland.

"Leave her alone."

"NO!"

"I want to wear my tiny little bikini Scotland," England taunted. She found Scotland's overprotectiveness funny.

"You won't wear it," he seethed.

"I want to show off my body Scotland. To all those men. All those sexy male countries," she teased and grinned when his face twisted more in anger.

"I won't let you!"

"I'm going make all of them attracted to me. I want them to think I'm sexy. I want to show it all. But I can't so I'll just put up with the bikini. Unless they let us be nude. Then I'll show it all!"

"YOU WILL NOT," he screeched.

She and Hungary clung to each other laughing. Scotland started screaming at them panicked. He was taking his baby sister serious.

"Calm down. I'm kidding I'm not going to get naked. I'll keep my bikini on," she said laughing.

"BUY A LESS REVEALING SWIMSUIT RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope," she said walking away with Hungary and followed her to her room to change. Scotland kept twitching and seething in the hallway.

"I can't wait to see your little sister in a bikini." Australia teased. Scotland slammed his head through the wall in response and stormed away.

The nations were having a beach party. They had decided on this at the beginning of the meeting. America was hosting it. England had run off and bought a green bikini knowing it would set Scotland off. She thought it was funny though so she was enjoying this. She really didn't care if men looked at her. She really didn't want them too. She just wanted to bug Scotland. Soon the time came for the beach party and Scotland was stalking after her everywhere she went. Several male countries tried to flirt with her. Only to have the hell beat out of them and for England to run off laughing. Scotland would finish his attack and chase after her ranting.

America came up to her most and gave her compliments only to be beaten by her over protective brother. Eventually he just kept coming to spite Scotland. Wales, North, and Ireland kept laughing when they would see Scotland go off on people. No one was being perverted toward her so they weren't worried. Sure the male countries were flirting but that was why Scotland was there. He was good enough. They didn't need to get involved so they just spent time with their friends. England was sort of glad her other big brothers didn't get involved, that would be over kill.

The German brothers shook their heads at the other countries being stupid enough to flirt with england when she was in a bikini. They weren't stupid enough to do that. They didn't have feelings for her anyways. So they just watched Scotland try to kill everyone. Germany had an idea he wanted to test when England was off by herself again. He ran over there to her.

"England!"

"Yeah?"

"You look sexy," he cried latching onto her grinning. She cackled knowing what he was up to. Scotland appeared looking murderous then sputtered when he saw it was Germany.

"You!...I….Ohhhhh….." Scotland sputtered making choking gestures at him.

"Are you going to hit me redhead," Germany teased.

"You little brat!"

"Are you? You going to hit me Scottie? Huh? Are you?"

"YES!"

"DO IT BITCH!"

Scotland swatted his forehead lightly in amusement. He knew Germany just wanted to tease him and play around. He really was a playful person when you got to know him. He didn't expect an overprotective Prussia to pop out of nowhere and kick him in the face though. Scotland hit the sand in a heap. Prussia landed on his feet from his flying kick and glared at Scotland.

"BRUDER," Germany screamed shocked. England was on the sand now laughing her ass off.

"What?!"

"He didn't hit me hard! He barely touched me!"

"…..oh….Shit I'm sorry Scotland!"

"It's okay," Scotland groaned from the sand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said getting up.

"Good."

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING AT ME ENGLAND?!"

"NO," she screamed as she continued to laugh.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," Scotland snarled then pounced on her. She screamed with laughter as he tickled her until she apologized.

After Germany decided to throw seaweed at Prussia for being an over protective dork and ran off as he chased him. Immediately America went to England.

"Hello again beautiful," he said smiling and wrapped an arm around her while smirking at Scotland. Scotland snarled threateningly at him. "You look really good in that bikini England."

"Hell yeah she does," some male voices rang out in the distance.

"How did they hear me," America questioned confused.

"THAT'S IT," Scotland yelled then throat punched America. He scooped up England after and carried her to their spot on the beach and forced her to wear his t shirt that went down to her knees and hung loosely on her shoulders but still covered her up well.

"Scottie," she complained pouting cutely.

"I let you have your fun. No more. You're keeping that on," he scolded. The other three walked up then paused.

"She…" North started.

"Looks…." Ireland continued with wide eyes.

"SO CUTE," Wales screeched diving on her.

Scotland knocked him off rolling his eyes. Then eyed his baby sister. Soon England was cackling as Scotland whirled around with her gushing about how adorable she was. The other three joined in. England was just too adorable in Scotland's shirt. England laughed at her crazy older brothers. She always found their reactions hilarious.

 **GUYS I'M BACK! SAY YAY! Anyways hope you liked the chapter. I'll get to the reviews tomorrow. I had a dream about this and it was too funny not to write. But I'll try to upload two requests tomorrow.**

 **Another thing. Okay so this took some long and hard thinking. This week I will try to catch up on all requests. After I give the Okay to receive more leave as many as you want. But you have to wait until I leave a note saying leave more requests. When I start taking requests again I'm only going to take them for two weeks. Two weeks only. After that I'm not going to take anymore period. Just because I don't know how often I will be able to update this story anymore. I want to start on other stories. I can't just stay on this one or my other one forever. Yes, I'll still update this one probably once or twice a week still after I start the other stories. But that's the point. I can't take anymore requests after I start new ones because I won't have time to do any considering people request so many things at once. So around early September (at least it'll be early September for me) I'm going to stop taking requests. Stop doing them. So if you leave one I'm not going to do it. Not to be mean or anything it's just I want to write other stories. But this one will still be going but with only ideas that I have since I'll probably only be doing one chapter a week after I start the other stories. Again I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I just want to move on to other things. The other stories I start will still be high school stories with the Kirklands and Beilschmidts. I'm also thinking of doing a story with a bunch of one shots in it, but instead of family stories and stuff like that the one shots will be the pairings. Like one chapter is about America X England and the next Scotland X France. That whole story will just have random one shots about the pairings I like. Then there might be stories for other fandoms. Maybe. Right now I only have plans for Hetalia. I have so many ideas for stories that I just want to start on them.**

 **Anyways guys thank you in advance for those who are understanding. Those who get pissed….I don't know what to tell you other than to get over it. It's my story I do what I want.**

 **Really guys though. No more requests until I catch up. Which should only take a few days. I will leave a note at the end of the last one telling you to start leaving requests again. Then after two weeks of requests. No more. So you better get ideas out of your system. Because I'm being for real when I say early September I will not, I mean absolutely not take anymore. So get it out of your system when I give you the okay. For now, no more. Wait until I say. I'm going to really freaking stress this. NO MORE UNTIL I SAY. Again not trying to be mean. I might sound mean right now but that's not what I'm trying to do. I just want my point across.**

 **Also I apologize because I know this is so sudden. But I have been thinking about this for weeks now. I really want to try other stories as well.**


	86. Chapter 84

**Ch. 84 Wales**

Wales curled up in his bed silently avoiding everyone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. New Zealand started his crap again. You would think he would learn his lesson from when England nearly killed him last time he was mean to Wales. He blinked when someone laid beside him. Canada threw his arms around him and held him tightly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Wales whispered tearing up.

"I won't push you then. Tell me when you're ready though."

Wales rolled over and faced him and hid his face into his chest crying softly. Canada held him stroking his hair. Wales was grateful he wasn't pushing. He always understood Wales. He was always there for him. He also knew Canada better than everyone. Like how Canada could be really violent when jealous or when being protective. His strength could even match America's when he was in the mood.

Speaking of when Canada was jealous. His jealousy was the reason they were even together. Wales never had the courage to admit his feelings and Canada would never have had the nerve too if he hadn't of gotten jealous. Wales smiled a little as the memory came to him.

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _ **Wales stared at New Zealand as he admitted his feelings for him. Wales didn't know how to feel about it. Sure he was nice but Wales wasn't into him like that.**_

" _ **That's flattering really. It's just that…"**_

" _ **I love you," New Zealand exclaimed pinning him to the wall with wide eyes. "I really really love you," he said gently.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. I'm so sorry."**_

" _ **Wales. I love you. I could give you everything you wanted."**_

" _ **HE'S MINE," a voice roared.**_

 _ **They looked over shocked. Canada stormed toward them seething. He grabbed New Zealand and shoved him away from Wales. New Zealand stumbled shocked.**_

" _ **WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE," he roared moving to punch Canada.**_

 _ **Canada blocked him then knocked him out in a single punch. He grabbed Wales' wrist and dragged him down the hallway of the building. They had been at a meeting earlier with other countries. It was time to go home now anyways. Canada walked him out of there and pulled him all the way back to the hotel. They had the same hotel with rooms next to each other. Canada sighed when they got to his room.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed you were mine like I owned you. I just really really like you Wales. I have for a long time. So when I saw him admitting his feelings and pin you to the wall like that I just lost it. You must really think I'm an ass now. I didn't to sound like I possessed you. I just want to be your boyfriend. But I completely get it if you don't feel the same about me."**_

" _ **If you want me as your boyfriend then just ask," Wales mumbled looking away with pink cheeks. Canada blinked slowly in shock.**_

" _ **You would say yes?"**_

" _ **You won't know until you ask."**_

" _ **Will you be my boyfriend?"**_

" _ **Yes. Now let's go eat dinner."**_

" _ **Sure thing. I'll pay."**_

" _ **You're damn right you are. Scotland would beat you if you didn't pay for the first date."**_

" _ **Very true," Canada said laughing and led him along.**_

 _ **They went by England's room so Wales threw open his door knowing he had it unlocked.**_

" _ **Scottie! England! I have a boyfriend now!"**_

 _ **He got screeching about how the world was going to end now and fake crying in response. They walked away laughing.**_

" _ **YOU BETTER BEHAVE YOURSELF CANADA," Scotland called. "OR I'LL FIND YOU AND END YOU!"**_

" _ **I'LL BE THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!"**_

" _ **HEY NO! THAT'S MY THING NOT YOURS!"**_

" _ **ENGLAND NOTHING ABOUT YOU IS GENTLE YOU'RE JUST MAN!"**_

" _ **MORE OF A GENTLEMAN THAN YOU! WOMEN WILL BACK ME UP!"**_

" _ **CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU PROVE IT!"**_

" _ **SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND TAKE MY BROTHER ON A DATE YOU FUCKER!"**_

" _ **FINE!"**_

" _ **GOOD!"**_

" _ **BYE!"**_

" _ **BYE!"**_

 _ **Canada and Wales started walking again while laughing harder. That was Wales favorite day. He loved it dearly.**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

Wales smiled up at Canada.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm feeling much better now just because you're here."

"Will you talk about it now?"

"Yeah," Wales said then explained it all quietly. Earning vicious growls and threat to kill New Zealand. He had hated Wales ever since he rejected him and went out with Canada.

"Come on. Let's see if England's done making dinner now. Food will cheer you up. And stop avoiding people when you're depressed."

"Can't help it. But yeah let's go eat."

They went into the kitchen. America was waltzing England around the kitchen as noodles boiled. Canada and Wales started laughing because they were singing and dancing to the song Slut Like You by Pink. England broke away from America and started dancing in front of Wales making him join in. Thank God Wales had been taking dance classes now and didn't mentally scar people anymore when he danced now. Canada laughed and started dancing too. Scotland walked in and looked at them like they were all stupid. Until England got him to lighten up and start dancing too. Wales kept laughing. No matter what. England always made him laugh. Even when he didn't know when something was wrong he always made Wales feel better by making him laugh.

 **Done! Two requests done just like I said! At least I could actually do it. I've been busy all day preparing for college. I start again tomorrow. -_- I only had two weeks off and here I am again ready for another semester. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. It was inspired by these two reviews.**

Also can you make Wales depressed?  
I've only seen his dramatic and protective good brother side (you can decide why he is depressed  
though this is your book after all)

Ps please include Canada and don't kill him thank you in advance (again)

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review! I typically see Wales as someone who likes to be alone when depressed. But if someone comes in he just wants to be held and will tell what is wrong when ready to do so.**

 **And the other review was this**

Can we have a chapter focusing on Scotland's and Frace's relashionship or North's and Prussia's or Wales's and Canada's (maybe three chapters? Sorry if is too much)? Like fluffy stuff and a little bit of background such as how they met, how they started dating etc.

 **Yay! I finally finished your request completely! Hope you liked it! Thank you for the review!**


	87. Chapter 85

**Ch. 85 Pranks**

 **Alright I'm going to put this at the top so I know none of you have the excuse you didn't see the note. Since everything is fucking me over in life right now and I'm having a hard time getting the chance to update. Just leave requests now and I'll tell you when I'm not going to take them anymore. Get it out of your system guys. Because any requests you leave after I say I'm not taking them will be ignored. Anyways to the story!**

Scotland smirk setting his prank up for his stupid little brother that had annoyed him that morning. Ireland walked out of his room only to trip on the clear wire in the doorframe. He stumbled and his face went into a bucket of liquid. He started screeching at the burn and got his head out then ran down the hall to the shower and turned on cold water. He whimpered letting the cool water pour on his face.

"You're never going to prank me again right? Learned your lesson?"

"Yes," Ireland whined. "What the fuck was in that bucket?!"

"Pepper spray. Took forever to fill that bucket up but it was worth it."

"Bastard."

"Love you too," Scotland said walking away.

Ireland got out of the shower soon and changed his wet clothes. He had chemical burn on his face now. He would get Scotland back. By making North want to prank him. North was evil when it came to pranks. So was England but he was sick right now so he wouldn't bother him at the moment. He found North and convinced him to help.

Scotland walked into the house only to hear a click from a line breaking when he opened the door. A weight flew at him and hit him in the face. He fell down the porch steps

behind him and groaned holding his face. North cackled from above.

"That's what you get for pranking my twin and giving him chemical burn," he taunted.

"I'll get you back you little shit," Scotland hissed then went to take care of his face.

North wailed hiding from the clown later. Scotland laughed at him. He was mean. He knew his baby brother's fear and North deserved it. Who the fuck plans a prank to make said weight hit someone in the face. Scotland was sporting a broken nose and a cracked cheekbone at the moment because of that. Wales peered over and saw how mean Scotland was being and decided to prank him to get him back for North. Who was currently screaming he would never prank Scotland again if he just gets the clown away.

Later Scotland was napping in his room but woke up. He heard hissing and Sweet-Pea was on his bed hissing so much he was foaming at the mouth. Scotland screeched then Sweet-Pea head-butted him repeatedly since Scotland was chained to the bed. He started biting him as well. His brothers were laughing at him from the hall.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They froze then turned. England sneered at them. His voice was hoarse, his nose was dripping snot still, his eyes were puffy and red, his face was flushed with fever, and he was coughing into his arm quietly.

"Get that stupid sheep out of here," he hissed moving toward them threateningly.

They scrambled to get the sheep out. England was either really really cute when sick or he was really really irritable and scary as hell when mad. He went to Scotland and unchained him.

"Thank you baby brother. Now back off to bed with you. You still have a fever," Scotland said scooping him up and carrying him back to bed. He gave him another dose of medicine and tucked him in. Then kissed his cheek before turning the light out and went to go plot revenge against Wales.

Wales screamed and cried chained to the couch. The TV had videos of sheep being killed brutally. His eyelids were duct taped were he couldn't close them and was forced to watch. He could only move his lids enough to slightly blink to be rid of the burning in his eyes. England snarled breaking the chains then demanded they go buy food for dinner like a family and make up. They got into Ireland's car terrified. After shopping cops arrested then for possession of cocaine. That England had planted in the car before they left and then left an anonymous tip for the police department that someone might have drugs in their car.

England snuggled under his covers peacefully. Finally, he didn't have to listen to their screaming and fighting. He woke the next morning when his bedroom door slammed open and they glared at him. He tried to look vicious and mean so they would back off. But he went into an adorable sneezing fit.

"HIS TINY WITTLE SNEEZES ARE THE CUTEST WITTLE THINGS EVER," North cooed like England was a baby. England sneered at him.

"Is somebody a wittle cranky," Ireland teased in the same tone earning a snarl.

"Leave our wittle Engwand alone. He's just so pitiful," Wales cooed pinching his cheek playfully earning a snarl. Everyone pause eyeing Wales. Wales was staring at his hand. Which currently hand England attacked to it. All his teeth sinking into his skin hard enough to make him bleed. "GET HIM OFF! GET THE LITTLE FUCKING DEMON OFF!"

"HOLD STILL," Ireland barked then pried England's mouth open after a three-minute struggle. North and Scotland just laughed their asses off the whole time.

"Get out of my room," England ordered.

Wales stormed out pouting. Ireland followed him so he could tend to his wound. North ruffled England's hair then screamed when he tried to bite him next. He walked out with the same pout Wales had. England spit blood into the trash by him then used his water to rinse his mouth and spit again. Scotland laid by him and cuddled him amused.

"You're such a brat," he teased.

"Go eat a dick," England snapped. Scotland snorted loudly burring his face into his neck and bit at it lightly making snorting noises or blew raspberries into it. England struggled and screeched with laughter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Eating a dick," Scotland teased.

He laughed at the reaction England had to it. It was the same reaction he had as a kid except the situation was different. When he was a kid and Scotland was playing with him he would pretend he was a monster going to eat England. When he would catch the tiny nation he'd lands playful ticklish bites to his stomach, toes, or neck while snorting and threw in a few raspberries here and there to tickle him worse. The little nation would always squeal and screech with laughter the whole time.

"Scottie," England whined trying to escape.

"England," Scotland mocked then blew another raspberry into his neck earning a squeal and louder laughter. England went into a coughing fit after so he stopped and just rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm sorry we kept you up when you were sick yesterday," he hummed.

"You're not going to get me back?"

"Not this time. We deserved it. So all I'm going to do is make sure you stay in bed and I'll take care of you."

"Right you aren't getting me back. You're just going to torture me," England groaned making him laugh.

"Excuse you! I didn't realize being cuddled and babied like a little prince when sick was torture! Well fine! Me and my cuddles are leaving!" Scotland teased.

"Noooo," England whined clinging to his arm, face hidden into his chest.

"Fine. But you have to say please."

"Pppllleeeaaassseeeee," England said in a whiney tone while dramatically dragging out the word.

"Well since you said please I'll stay," Scotland said laughing and cuddling with him.

"Thank you," England breathed before drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome. My spoiled little prince," Scotland muttered before falling asleep as well.

The three men looked at each other who had been spying on them.

"Why doesn't he spoil us like that?!"

"Because we annoy him and we're little shits and we'll never be as cute as England,"

"….True," Ireland and Wales admitted after a moment then went to go watch TV. North followed them amused.

He had gotten the rant of why Scotland didn't baby them like he did England too many times. Scotland loved them all equally. But he loved spoiling the shit out of his baby brother and liked him the most. A big factor of why he loved spoiling England and why England was favorite. Is because he is so damn adorable and that will never change.

 **Done! Sorry about that guys let's just say. I had a week and a half of hell. I broke down like twice because nothing has been good this week and it starts to wear down a person when nothing is going right. Literally all my week has been is pain, stress, and anxiety. So bear with me here. I'll update when I can. I hope this week is better than the last. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can you do one with the brothers spending april fools day pranking eachother in inhumane ways?

 **Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	88. Chapter 86

**Ch.86 Stupid France!**

 **Guys I'm back! And I'm so so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.**

France smirked with Romania and America. Spain was panicking at what his friends were plotting. They were crazy! Crazy with a death wish! They wanted to prank Denmark! France came up with the worst plan possible. Kidnap Norway. Denmark's precious boyfriend that he held so dear. What was worse is that they were black mailing Spain into helping. Spain wanted to live damn it! France held up a hand to silence the snickering as Norway came home. They were all wearing masks. Norway dropped his stuff when they all charged at him. His eye twitched and his foot slammed into America's face. America went flying back shocked. Romania screamed when Norway had magic forming around his hands and went charging at them. France panicked and struck him over the head with crowbar when he was attacking Romania. Norway hit the floor then snarled and jumped up to attack France. France started screaming liked a girl and started swinging the crowbar wildly. It struck Norway in the face twice before he took France to the floor and started beating the shit out of him. Romania got back up and pried him off. The door opened.

"DEN…" Norway started to shout. America knocked him out panicked. Romania flashed them away screaming when Denmark walked in. All he saw was masked people with his boyfriend who was bloody and limp. He let out an enraged scream then they disappeared. Why were people kidnapping HIS Norway? And why was one just in the corner crying and muttering in Spanish?

Denmark called England for help. He didn't know what else to do. England flashed over, grabbed him and flashed away with him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET NORWAY BE KIDNAPPED," England screamed and slapped him.

"OW! ENGLAND I DIDN'T LET HIM! THEY FLASHED AWAY BEFORE I COULD CATCH THEM! AND THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN DO THAT IS YOUR FAMILY!"

"EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU?! DO YOU SEE NORWAY HERE?! WE WERE ENJOYING A MOVIE! THEN YOU CALLED! BESIDES ROMANIA CAN….." England trailed off then growled. "I'll kill him."

"Not if I get to him first," Denmark snarled.

England called Romania then cussed him out on his voicemail when he didn't answer. England ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Denmark got a call from a blocked number.

"If you want to see your precious boyfriend again you better…." A deep voice started then England stole the phone.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR ACCENT COMING OUT YOU FRENCH BASTARD! YOU WILL BE DYING TODAY FRANCE!"

England hung up the phone and grabbed Denmark and flashed away with him to France's house. France looked over and hung up his phone and set it down.

"Now Denmark…." He started then screamed when Denmark launched at him.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! GIVE NORWAY BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Denmark beat him until America and Romania pried him off. Spain came down terrified. Denmark glared at him threateningly.

"FRANCE WANTED TO PRANK YOU! HE GOT THESE TWO IDIOTS TO JOIN IN AND THEY BLACKMAILED ME TO HELP! BUT ALL I DID WAS CRY BECAUSE I WANTED NO PART OF THIS BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD KILL US ALL! THEN NORWAY GOT HOME AND THEY JUMPED HIM! HE WAS WINNING UNTIL AMERICA KNOCKED HIM OUT! BUT FRANCE HIT HIM WITH A CROWBAR SEVERAL TIMES AND I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," Spain exploded and was begging on his knees. Spain wasn't a wimp. Denmark was just terrifying.

"I won't kill you since you had nothing to do with it," he said lowly. "But you!" he said pointing at France. "WILL DIE," he screeched.

France ran for his life while England started beating America and Romania for their part in it. He forced them to show him where Norway was. He untied him and lifted him up in his arms and flashed away and left him with his brothers so they would tend to his wounds. He flashed back to them and made fun of France as he was brutally slaughtered by the hands of Denmark

"Ooops. I killed him," Denmark shrugged. "Now for you two. I won't kill you since you didn't hurt him. But you will pay for kidnapping him."

America's and Romania's screams filled the house soon enough. Along with England's laughter. Norway woke neatly tucked into a bed. His head was killing him. He held it in his hands wincing. A kiss planted to his temple. Then pills pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth and let them enter. Quickly chased down with a mouthful of ice cold water. He curled into Denmark and sighed contently as he was cuddled.

"I'm sorry they did that to you."

"Who was it?"

"France, America, and Romania."

"Good to know for future reasons."

Denmark chuckled in response and kissed his forehead. Norway peered up at him then let a small smile show and his face softened.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my love."

France groaned waking up in the hospital. He was alive again. He heard laughing above him and started screaming bloody murder as Denmark started murdering him again. Now everyone knew. Never do anything to Norway. Denmark will kill you. Repeatedly in the most inhumane ways possible. With England picking up tips from him and writing them down in the background. For future reasons just in case.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

You mentioned France kidnapping Norway at one point. Any way to elaborate on that, either in the UK's or in the Beilschmidts?

 **Seriously guys. I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload. I had a lot of health issues going on but I'm better now! It's all taken care of and I'm so relieved I can start writing again! Seriously writing is my escape and passion. I love writing for you guys. So I was really upset when I couldn't write.**


	89. Chapter 87

**Ch.87 Not so innocent**

 **I own nothing but the story plot.**

England grinned at America as he approached. How dare England prance around in those short shorts in front of him and taunt him. England dodged his grabbed cackling. America bolted after him. England had him chasing him all over the house. No one would be home until the next day. So he wanted to enjoy his time with America. America caught him in the hall and sprinted into England's bedroom with England over his shoulder pounding his back laughing. America threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You've done it now. I'm going to rape your ass," America said scowling.

"You can't rape the willing," England said smirking. America laughed at him then slammed his mouth onto England's.

 **To the dorks!**

"I made it home first!"

"As if I did!"

"No I did!"

"Bullshit! My car skidded into the drive way first!"

Yes, the four older Kirkland's had raced home. They were very childish and arguing over who won. How can they call England childish when they go and do things just as childish as him?

"Let's go ask England!"

"He wasn't watching!"

"But he had to have heard us! This is England! He can tell who is home by the sound of our cars!"

"Fine but he will tell you I won!"

"I did!"

"Shut up and let's go ask!"

They stormed into the house and shoved at each other. Ireland and Scotland got into a fist fight. Which Wales and North had break up. They continue their journey to England's room. When they opened the door they froze. America looked behind him. He saw the four. He was in his boxers and on top of their "Angel", who was stripped of his clothes and under America. England's face heated up.

"GET OUT!"

They started screaming and ran out of the room. England and America got dress quickly and went downstairs. Scotland was in the corner crying with a depressed aura around him. He thought England was a virgin. (Scotland your brother hasn't been a virgin in many many years. Stop thinking he's innocent.) Wales was holding onto Scotland. Ireland coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"I thought you four weren't getting home until tomorrow."

"We got out the meeting early."

"We didn't mean to interrupt your…uh…..well you know," North said avoiding his gaze.

"I hate all of you."

"Look we didn't know you would be doing THAT!"

"Well I didn't know you four would be coming home and barging into my room without knocking!"

"My baby brother," Scotland chanted sadly in the corner rocking back and forth. Wales was crying with him. He thought England was a virgin too. (What is wrong with these two?!)

"He's impure!"

"OH SHUT UP SHEEP FUCKER! WE KNOW CANADA HAS BEEN UP YOURS SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"AMERICA!"

"HE WAS ASKING FOR IT ENGLAND!"

"YES THAT MAY BE BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLURT IT OUT LIKE THAT!"

"WELL HE HAS NO REASON TO FREAK OUT WHEN HE FUCKS WITH CANADA! SCOTLAND HAS NO ROOM TO TALK EITHER BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW FRANCE CAN'T KEEP HIS PANTS ON!"

Ireland and North started laughing.

"Don't even get me started on your kinky ass boyfriends," America said glaring.

"MY ANGEL IS NOT KINKY!"

"OH YEAH MY MISTAKE THAT'S JUST YOU!"

"HEY," Ireland roared.

"I can admit Prussia is pretty kinky. I'm not defending him," North said after pondering it.

"Well at least you admit it."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU," Scotland roared suddenly. America started screaming as the giant red head tried to brutally murder him.

England tried prying Scotland off but soon Wales joined in on beating America. The other two shrugged and joined in for the heck of it. Hours later America was in the hospital back at his place. England had taken him there and flashed back. Scotland leaned on the bathroom door scowling.

"I want you to scrub everywhere his dirty hands and mouth touched you! You will not stay filthy!"

"You're being over dramatic." England said from the shower.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!"

"STAY OUT YOU CREEPY!"

"GET TO SCRUBBING!"

"FINE! JUST STAY OUT!"

England got done with his shower then walked to Scotland scowling. Scotland glared and made him go to bed.

Oh the poor Kirkland family. When will they ever have a normal day?

 **Done! This is all you get. I'm not weird like other people and I don't have that dirty of a mind so I'm not going into details about their bed time. I kept it as vague as possible and even then. Hard for me to write. So I hope it didn't suck. Thank you for the review! It was funny to see that review.**

Can you do a chapter ,where the four edler brothers interrupt Englands and Americas "private bed time"?  
How would be their Reaction?

 **So that's the story. I had fun writing their reactions. Hope you liked it!**


	90. Chapter 88

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Ch. 88 The duck**

 **Okay guys let's try this again! Maybe I won't jinx myself this time! I won't say when I'll be updating again because every time I specify when I'll update it doesn't happen because of something to do with family, college, or health. So it's like life is sending me a big fuck you and doesn't let me update. But not anymore I'm not jinxing it! I'll update when I can though.**

Wales squealed at the little duck he found. It was cute but hurt. He took it home and nursed it back to health. His brothers eyed the little duck that followed Wales around. The thing looked evil as shit and didn't even fly. It fucking floated after him. It also hated everyone but Wales. It even hated England! Who the hell could ever hate England?! Especially an animal considering animals loved England so much they tried to kidnap him all the time.

"Scotland I have to go on a business trip. Can I trust you guys to watch Danny?"

"Yeah you can. Now go before you're late. We'll take good care of him," he said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Scottie," he grinned then left to go meet up with his boss so they could fly out to where they needed to be.

"Looks like it's just you and me for now Danny," Scotland said smiling at the duck. It hisses at him and started floating. "THE FUCK?!" he screeched when he dove at him going for his throat. He ran from it and his in the bathroom. The duck quaked and hissed wildly scratching at the door.

'I knew this thing wasn't a normal damn duck," he thought pissed as he heard North and Ireland enter the house.

England came home late that night ready to go to bed. He glared when the duck came floating in.

"The fuck do you want?"

It hissed at him. England laughed at it then pulled out his knife.

"I'm not in the mood feathers. You stop fucking hissing or I'll slash your damn throat."

The duck went silent and floated away. England rolled his eyes then went to the kitchen and looked for something he could make to eat. He peered over when he heard the duck enter the kitchen. Then screamed when a knife went flying at his head. He ducked and bolted out of the kitchen. He went running down the hall until the bathroom door opened and he was yanked inside. Ireland slammed the door shut and locked it again. Scotland held England to his chest protectively as he eyed the door.

"That fucking duck is possessed! It threw a knife at me!"

"How the fuck?! Never mind it probably is possessed."

"We have to kill that thing."

"HOW?!"

"Bait," Ireland said to North.

They both looked at England. England stared at them innocently then Scotland snarled at them tightening his grip around England.

"You are not using him as bait. One of you go," he said threateningly.

No one would ever get to use England as bait and get away with it. Not while Scotland was around to kill them for it. The three got into a screaming match soon on who was going to be bait. England sighed and slipped out of the bathroom. He went to his room to go find a spell to un possess the duck at least. When he found one his room was surrounded in flames. The duck floated toward him hissing and its eyes were glowing red. England started chanting in Latin as fast as he could. Knives from his drawers flew at him. He dodged them panicked but kept chanting. He squeaked when arms snatched him out of his room suddenly. Scotland shoved him behind him protectively.

"Finish it."

England nodded and started chanting out the words until the duck screeched loudly. Scotland stabbed it as it withered on the floor. His knife had a cross engraved on it as well which made the creature wither in agony until the spell was over and it disappeared slowly.

"Next step. Getting a damn priest to bless this house so the thing can't come back."

"Not a bad idea."

"Are the two idiots still cowering in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"I vote we go eat dinner and don't let them know the duck is gone."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pay for dinner and your hospital bill."

"What? I don't need a hospital."

"England look at your chest."

England looked and saw three knives in it.

"Holy shit that's a lot of blood," he said simply before passing out into Scotland's arms.

"You little shit. Always getting hurt. And you wonder why I'm so protective of ya," he said flashing away to the ER with him.

Wales cried dramatically the next week when they told him about the duck.

"But he was my friend," he blubbered.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ENGLAND!"

"Then he deserves a thousand deaths," Wales hissed clinging to England protectively.

They face palmed at how quickly his mood and opinion changed. He would kill that duck at the moment if it were possible. No one or nothing messed with his baby brother.

 **And that's what I could come up with for the duck. Sorry if it sucked. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Hey, during the chapter Damn it Sweet pea Ireland said to Germany Wales once owned a possessed duck. Could you maybe write about that time, it would be super funny.

 **And this review**

Could you possibly explain about Wales's possessed duck? 'Cause that sounds like a lot of fun.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Guys as soon as I went on the internet to paste these reviews so I could upload my damn WiFi fucked up for an hour. I just now got it back. Life hates me or something. XD**


	91. Chapter 89

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.89 Protective America**

Canada ran into the Kirkland house in a panic. They gave him odd looks. He grabbed Wales and started shaking him.

"RUN! AMERICA DIDN'T REACT WELL TO ME HAVING A BOYFRIEND! HE'S COMING HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS! HE'S ACTING LIKE SCOTLAND RIGHT NOW!"

Wales started screaming and hid behind Scotland.

"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME SCOTTIE!"

"Wales no one is killing you."

"America is crazy! He will try!"

The door was thrown off its hinges suddenly. Wales shrieked like a little girl cowering behind Scotland. America charged toward them sneering. England was there in a blur landing a solid right cross to America's face making him stumble to the side.

"Stop trying to kill my brother," he said bluntly.

"HE'S DATING MY LITTLE BROTHER DAMN IT!"

"SO?!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"MAKE ME!"

"England you are my best friend and I love you to death. But if you don't move. I will break you," he said lowly and seriously.

"You can try," England sneered at him.

America glared at him then went to punch him. England dodged his punch and kicked his legs out from under him. America growled from the floor. He definitely had strength on his side. If he landed one solid punch to England's he could knock him out and he wouldn't have to fight with his best friend anymore. But England had years of fighting and grew up with four older brothers that loved to fight and wrestle with him for fun. England was very skilled at fighting people stronger because of it.

"England stop playing around. You know how to take him out," Scotland called out coldly. "Or do I need to do it for you?"

"No one else is getting involved. I'm not letting you hurt him," England barked at him then saw America get up in a blur.

He faced him eyes widening and threw his arms in front of his face and went flying back against the wall from the force of the punch. America glared at him then looked at Wales coldly. He took a step toward him. He backed up shocked as a knife sliced across his chest. England's eyes were dull and wild looking. He had that violence loving smirk on his face he used to have all the time as a pirate. America could see the thrill in his eyes. Ireland and North started grinned wildly. This would be very interesting now that England was in pirate mode. America dodged the next swipe at him.

"Are you scare now mate?"

"Of you? No," he said moving for him.

Scotland, Wales and Canada were in shock at the turn of events. Wales frowned. He never thought America and England would actually fight. But America was in his over protective big brother mode which was more dangerous than when Scotland was in that state of mind. Because America had his super strength he was a threat to everyone.

"As fun as this has been. That's enough," Ireland said smirking and claimed a glowing hand over America's face. America felt his body growing weak. He was confused. "What? You really think I would let you hurt England. You already broke his arms from that punch you landed. You're lucky I don't break your neck," he hissed as America's body felt like it was on fire then black consumed him. When he hit the floor limp Canada started apologizing rapidly to the brothers.

"It wasn't your fault. It was his own," North shrugged as he wrapped England's arms tightly because they would heal in a few days and England hated wearing a cast or brace. He checked his back and frowned at the big bruise and his skin was swelling. He also had blood mated in his hair from where the back of his head hit the wall.

They eventually got England fixed up and glared at the man bleeding out on their floor. He deserved it though. How dare he come in threatening Wales and punching England. Wales was at the moment keeping Scotland from killing America. They used magic to bind America to a chair so he couldn't escape. They left him alone with Scotland when he woke.

"Let's have a chat laddie. I understand you wanting to lay down some rules for Wales and give him a few bruises for warnings but you will not do more than that. You hurt him more than a bruise or two and I'll kill you. I understand your protectiveness so now you better understand mine. You break him and I'll hunt you down and make you wish I would kill you. I will torture you day and night until you very very slowly die. I'll make you suffer so you better head my warning."

"Fine," he hissed. "Are we done?"

"Nope," Scotland said pulling out a bunch of carving knives. "Let's talk about you breaking my baby brother's arms," he said grinning savagely.

America's screams filled the house for ten minutes until England knocked Scotland out. Using Wales as the object to hit him over the head with.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SWING ME LIKE A BAT! NOW MY HEAD HURTS!"

"CAN IT SHEEP SHAGGER YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!"

"HOW?!"

"YOU'RE A SHEEP SHAGGER I WOULDN'T WANT YOU DATING MY LITTLE BROTHER EITHER IF I WAS AMERICA!"

"THANK YOU!" America yelled glad someone was starting to understand.

"But if you come after him again you'll be wishing it was Scotland torturing you day and night love," England said evilly making America shudder. England had a look of blood lust on his face. He must still be in pirate mode.

"Yes sir," he said intimidated.

Eventually America got his turn and got to threaten Wales and lay down some rules.

"AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CHEATING ON HIM WITH A SHEEP I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I DON'T FUCK SHEEP! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS SAY THAT?"

"SHUT UP WHILE I'M THREATENING YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM! I'LL MAKE SCOTLAND LOOK MERCIFUL COMPARED TO ME WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR DAMN BACK!"

"AMERICA THAT IS ENOUGH YOU HAVE BEEN THREATENING HIM FOR TWENTY MINUTES NOW," Canada yelled.

"I had to! It's my duty as big brother! I don't want you hurt or heartbroken by this guy. This is your first serious boyfriend you have had in a long time. So I want to be sure he doesn't break your heart like the last one!"

"He won't! He's different America. Just trust me to make my own decisions and trust me when I say Wales is a good guy."

"Canada I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Gee thanks," Wales said sarcastically.

"Shut up," the twins said at the same time making him scowl.

Eventually everything got resolved between the two and America didn't threaten him. Though he would steal Canada sometimes when they were cuddling through the day. They looked over when England erupted in loud adorable laughter. Scotland was awake now and was on him tickling the snot out of him.

"If you ever use Wales like a bat to knock me out again I'll tickle the piss out of you next time," he growled playfully in his ear. "You going to start behaving and never knock me out again?"

"YES," England howled.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Positive?"

"SCOTTIE PLEASE!"

"Oh alright but you better learn what happens to brats that knock me out," he teased pinching his cheek and ceased his tickling. He could never be mad at England for something like that. It was honestly hilarious that he swung Wales like a bat and hit him over the head with him.

 **OK! Got another done yay! America could never be like the brothers when being protective. Because if you attack one Kirkland you have all of them on your ass so he would never win a battle if he wanted to hurt Wales because he was being over protective. Wales and Canada were together before America and England got together. I don't know if I have ever clarified that before. But now I know I have since I just did. Anyways hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can you write about how America react when Canada said that he got Wales as a boyfriend ? Maybe a protective America like Scott and Prussia ?

 **Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it!**

 **Also on another topic. Do not think I'm just putting you on the spot to be a jerk. I'm just replying is all and I can't do that in private chat since you are a guest.**

Please remove this Non-story chapter from the story. Non-story chapters/entries are not allowed on this site. Check the Rules and Guidelines page; Entries Not Allowed: 1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes and etc.

You could also attack it to a chapter with story content to it,

Please remember to respect the site's rules from now on. They are there for a reason after all. Your story isn't the only thing at risk of removal. Your account could be suspended or deleted too. Doesn't always occur, but it does happen from time to time, depending on what the admins decide. Better safe than sorry later.

 **I added a preview to the Intro. So it technically has story content now. I don't know if that chapter just bugged you or if you're just trying to warn me or both. And I don't know if you wrote the other comment before or if that was someone else. If you did I promise I didn't ignore you I just couldn't fix the chapter at that time. But it's fixed now so are we cool? No more irritation about the chapter? I honestly thought it was ok because it wasn't an author's note or list. It was a description about the story and the characters so I considered it to be story content so I thought it would be okay to have but if you're commenting about it I guess it's not. My bad it's fixed Thank you for warning me I don't want the story to be reported or taken down so I corrected it.**


	92. Chapter 90

**Ch. 90 HALLOWEEN!**

 **I'M BACK!**

England looked over when Wales called over to him.

"Does this costume make my butt look big?"

"Yes."

"Do I look like a slut?"

"You always do," England cried cheerfully.

"Oh…..GREAT," Wales cried pleased.

They heard Ireland erupt into laughter from the hall.

"STOP LISTENING YOU CONVERSATION WHORE!"

"You're so mean," Ireland said back to England while laughing and going to his own room to change.

England and Wales skipped out of England's room after they finished getting ready. Scotland looked over at them when they came down the stairs. He spit his tea out then charged at them. They ran from him laughing. He chased them around the house being his overprotective self. England was wearing extremely tight dark skinny jeans a wolf tail that hugged his cute ass perfectly, a tight black shirt that clung to every muscle and curve possible, knee high black boots and wolf ears on his head. Wales was a sexy doctor for Halloween. So, his costume was just a white lab coat, and shorts that wear way too short for Scotland's liking, they showed off his nice legs. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see his nice abs and toned chest. He also had a stethoscope around his neck and white shoes on his feet.

"But we want to look hot for our boyfriends," England cried cackling as he dodged another grab.

"Maybe we'll get some sexy time at the end of the party," Wales teased making England laugh harder and an enraged scream from Scotland echoed through the house.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU AREN'T GOING!"

"IF YOU LOVE ME GOOOOOO," England sang at him on top of his lungs.

"You are obsessed with that song boy," North said laughing.

"HEY! THAT SONG IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"HE USED THE BEGINNING LYRICS AGAINST YOU SCOTLAND!"

"True," he said scowling. Then laughed when England continued to sing the rest of the song.

"WHOO! YOU SING SO SEXY," Wales teased.

"I try," England said mock bowing at him.

Wales grinned at him and dodged Scotland's tackle.

"My twin is here! Scottie if Prussia let Germany leave like that you can let me leave in mine too," England cried when Germany walked in. He has the same costume as England because England insisted they had to match this year.

"Yeah Scottie," Germany teased.

"Oh he did huh?" Scotland asked snapping a picture of him. "I'll send this to Prussia and ask."

"WAIT!"

"So you lied?"

"Well I mean…. DUH…..But at least let me flip him off in the picture you send if you're going to get me in trouble," Germany said crossing his arms. Scotland stared at him a moment then started laughing again and raised his phone. "YES," Germany cried punching the air in victory and then got in his pose throwing both fingers up. Scotland took the picture and sent it to Prussia. His phone started ringing twenty seconds later.

"WHAT IS HE WEARING?!" Prussia's voice screeched through the phone making Scotland cringe.

"He wasn't wearing that when he left," Scotland teased.

"NEIN! HE WAS AN ADORABLE PUPPY WHEN HE LEFT! HE WAS IN THIS ADORABLE DOG ONCE PIECE COSTUME!"

"I brought that for you by the way," Germany said throwing it at North's face.

"Thanks," he grinned and put it on.

"Weirdo," Germany said snorting.

"IT'S CUTE,"

"So cute," Scotland said clinging to North.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like chase around two sluts?"

"Bitch," England said grinning.

"Thanks!"

"Make that three. I have to fill in until Prussia gets here," Scotland said making a grab for Germany grinning. Germany dodged him laughing and ran away.

"YOU'RE SO SEXY," Ireland screamed seeing him ten minutes later and tackle hugged him.

"Ooopps. Got to go we'll be late," England said and flashed away with Wales.

"Us too," Ireland screamed in fear when Prussia appeared. He flashed away with Germany.

"I'LL KILL THAT GINGER!"

"Go for it."

"Thanks for the permission Scottie."

"You're welcome."

They had to leave to America's party next. Prussia pouted when North wouldn't let him hunt down Germany. France kept Scotland distracted from looking for Wales and England.

England and Germany stared wide eyed at the giant chocolate cake in the center of the room. America and Ireland stood next to them laughing. England and Germany loved Chocolate cake way too much. Especially Germany since he keeps getting kidnapped over it. He needs to stop getting into weird vans just because they offer chocolate cake to him. England started smacking Germany demanded he cut the top layer since he couldn't reach it. Germany grabbed the knife and stood on his toes trying to reach. He tripped forward and almost fell on the knife. Ireland sputtered catching him before he could then stole the knife from him and cut them each a piece before one of them killed themselves trying to cut a simple piece of cake of the twenty-layered cake.

"Can I have a bite," Ireland asked Germany lowly and seductively leaning over him. He winked at him and opened his mouth.

"Get your own ginger bitch," Germany said stuffing a napkin into his mouth instead.

"Germany I was trying to be sexy," Ireland whined clinging to him.

"Well it didn't work."

"I feel like you love chocolate cake more than you love me," Ireland pouted.

Germany tapped his chin thinking it over. Ireland started screeching at him offended then went into dramatic tears while still clinging to him. Germany kept thinking it over making Ireland get even more dramatic. After a few minutes, he sulked sitting on the floor knees to his chest. Germany smirked down at him amused. Ireland glared halfheartedly up at him. Germany's mouth covered his after a few second. Ireland could taste the chocolate. Germany pulled away slightly.

"I love you more stupid. Chocolate cake can't kiss me like you can."

"Is that the only reason?" Ireland pouted.

"Ja. Because you're stupid," Germany said grinning at him.

"You little!" Ireland cried grabbing him. "APOLOGIZE!" he demanded laughing and tickling the snot out of Germany. Germany deserved it. He teased Ireland way too much.

"I'm sorry," Germany chanted through laughter while trying to escape.

Ireland gave him mercy after a minute and helped him to his feet.

"Finish your cake so we can go dance," he said kissing his forehead. Germany nodded as pink dusted his cheeks. He was too cute. He always got flustered when Ireland kissed his forehead.

England was on the run again. America was chasing him this time. When America wasn't paying attention to him England started flirting with Australia playfully. Which caught America's attention and England ran away cackling with his jealous boyfriend on his heels. America caught him after a ten-minute chase. He pinned him to the wall sneering. England looked up at him smugly his eyes taunting America. America growled and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth.

"Never do that again. You're mine," he growled kissing his neck next.

"Well if you would have paid attention to me love, I wouldn't have to flirt with someone so sexy," he teased and hissed when America bit his neck hard in response.

America pulled away from his neck smirking. England covered the mark pouting.

"I'm telling."

"You will do no such thing," America said laughing then his eyes darkened again. "But seriously. Never do something like that again. You're mine. You aren't allowed to look at other men like that or flirt with them."

"If you pay attention to me I won't have too."

"That's not the way it works love," America said leaning into him again.

"What are you going to do about it," England taunted.

"I'll eat you," America said biting the same spot. But it was lightly this time and playful. England soon was laughing and shoving at him as he kept nipping at his ticklish neck. America pressed his forehead on his laughing with him and tugging him into his arms. He screeched when a knife planted into the wall by his head. He looked back with a glare. Scotland danced with France acting like he didn't just try to take off America's head with that knife. "HEY!"

"It wasn't him," England said laughing.

"Then who?"

England pointed and America saw sharp green eyes pinned on him. He frowned at North. North glared harder at him. America faced him still holding England to himself. He placed a hand on his lower back. He slid it down slowly, face smug and taunting. He was about to slip it into his pants when all the sudden a fork stabbed into his hand. He screamed letting England go and clutching his bleeding hand.

"That was rude," England said looking at Ireland.

"That was my fork," Germany said sadly and pouting.

"I'll get you a new fork so you can finish your cake. Stop pouting at me," Ireland whined and walked off.

"He's more perverted than America and yet he attacks America over every little perverted thing he does," England said throwing his hands up.

"Oh trust me. I know. He has done many unspeakable things but yet he freaks out when someone else is acting like a pervert towards his little bruders. The hypocrite."

"What type of unspeakable things has he done to you Germany," America teased. Germany hung his mouth open shocked he let that slip then grabbed his cake ate it in one bite and shattered the plate over America's head.

"DON'T ASK ME THOSE THINGS YOU CREEP!"

"What things," Saxony asked popping up.

"He asked what unmentionable things Ireland has done to Germany," England pipped up.

"What unspeakable things has he done to you my angel," Saxony asked smiling at Germany as a dark and murderous aura formed around him.

"You don't need to know."

"I think I do."

"I think you don't."

"I really really do."

"RUN IRELAND!"

Ireland stopped walking toward them and ran screaming. Saxony was on his heels at once and threatening his life.

"WHAT UNSPEAKABLE THINGS HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY ANGEL?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS STORY IS RATED T! I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"IRELAND! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE," Saxony roared.

"What a fun Halloween we've had," England said smiling at Germany.

"Ja," Germany agreed.

 **YAY I'm back! And on Thanksgiving break so I'll be able to upload more this week. I finally finished all my semester projects! That's what took up my time. Lots and lots of projects for college. They were fun though!**

 **So, do you like how Ireland broke the fourth wall there at the end? I thought it would be funny. Anyways I hope you liked it! This story was inspired by this review!**

Can you make a UK brother Halloween chapter. I know it would be after Halloween when it acme out but still, it would be cute.

 **Thank you for the review!**

 **Also, did anyone else get pissed off at the new voice actor for England or is that just me? HE BUTCHERED MY BABY'S VOICE! I mean I know the old voice actor deserved to go to jail because what he did was disgusting and unforgivable. But I still hate the new voice. They could have picked someone better or maybe modify his voice with a little thing called technology. GAH!**


	93. Chapter 91

**Ch. 91 Little England**

England bounced up and down trying to take the sword away from Scotland. Scotland held it away from him frowning. England gave him puppy dog eyes.

"England this sword is too heavy for you to carry and fight with."

"But I want to have a sword like you Scottie," he said pitifully.

"You will. When you're bigger. Just be patient."

"But…."

"England no means no. Don't get into the weapon shed again or you'll get a spanking and grounded."

"That's not fair! I want to be bigger," he cried bursting into tears.

Scotland reached for him. England smacked his hand away snarling and ran to the house. Scotland sighed and put the sword away. England was trying to grow up to fast. He needed to be a kid for as long as he could. Because once he was grown he will have so much responsibility. Scotland just wanted him to be a kid for a while longer. He went to the house and found England crying to Ireland about how mean Scotland was. And Ireland being the little shit he was, was encouraging England by agreeing with him and acting angry himself.

"Better watch your back ginger. You still live with me and I know how to get you for this," Scotland said casually walking by them.

"England will protect me! Right England?!"

"Right!"

"And you'll beat up that nasty mean Scottie right?!"

"Right!"

"Make him cry himself to sleep?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you going to show him no mercy?!"

"No mercy that's right!"

"You're going to make him cry like a little girl am I right?!"

"RIGHT," England screamed enthusiastically.

"THEN GO GET HIM LITTLE WARRIOR! GO GO GO!"

England launched out of his lap with a battle cry and attacked Scotland. Scotland fell to the floor in mock pain and fake cried. England kept pounding on him while laughing his cute little head off. Scotland dragged himself across the floor with one hand like he was trying to escape. England laughed harder clinging to his leg. Wales came in and mock gasped and knelt cradling Scotland's head.

"Scotland! Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

"I think this is it for me," Scotland coughed and shut his eyes and went slack. England bounced off him and walked to his head.

"England, how could you?!"

"SHHH! ALBA IS SLLEEEPPPIINNGGG," England shushed making them all burst into laughter.

"So you beat him up and he fell asleep?!"

"Yes," England said happily. "And guess what!"

"What?!"

"If Alba is sleeping that means I can sneak and get sweets!"

"Sweets before dinner?!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Scotland yelled laughing and snatching England over and tickling him. "No no no no no! No sweets before dinner you little brat! You thought you could pull a fast one on me, didn't you?!"

"I did Alba because I thought you were asleep!"

"Well at least he's honest," North said laughing with the others.

The next day England stole Scotland's ax and went out to chop wood like he saw Scotland do a lot since it was cold. He wanted to be big like Scotland. He wanted to help out and do chores. Scotland came out later looking for the little nation after lunch. He saw him in the yard curled up by a little tree he apparently chopped down. He walked over to him and noticed he was napping. Scotland scooped him up into his arms.

"Alba," England's sleepy voice sounded.

"Hmmm."

"I don't think I want to be big like you yet it makes me sleepy," he said softly making Scotland snort in amusement.

"Then you just be little for as long as you can," Scotland said smiling. "Because I want you to stay my baby brother for as long as you can."

"I want to be your baby brother forever though," England whimpered. "Forever and ever Alba."

"Then you'll be the baby of the family forever and ever then. And I get to beat up everyone you date and protect you all the time and fuss as much as I like," he teased.

"Mmmhmm, you can take care of me forever Alba," England agreed.

"Good."

Scotland took him inside and put him in bed so he could finish his nap.

 **Time skip**

"I SAID NO SUCH THING YOU TWAT," England screeched cheeks pink.

"YOU DID," Scotland cried laughing.

"THEN I TAKE IT BACK!"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK NOW LADDIE WHAT'S DONE IS DONE!"

"I STILL TAKE IT BACK!"

"SHUSH! YOU'RE JUST GROUCHY BECAUSE YOU'RE SICK," Scotland cried laughing harder. "Now stop straining your voice and take a nap."

England mumbled something under his breath pouting and his cheeks were turning red. Scotland raised his eyebrows in amusement grinning down at him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Scotland taunted even though he heard the demand. England pouted more then peered up at him eyes pleading.

"Please big brother. I want you to hold me," England said innocently. "I can't sleep when I'm sick without cuddles."

"Then I will," Scotland said simply climbing into bed with him and cuddling him close.

"Because you have to take care of me."

"Forever and ever," Scotland said chuckling.

"Good," England whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 **And done with another one! I think this chapter is one of the cutest I have done. Is it? You guys tell me. I hope you likes it! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Hey can you make a lot more of england as a baby and a girl I think their funny so does my friends

 **I like writing these chapters too. XD, Thank you for the review.**


	94. Chapter 95

Ok guys so obviously Thanksgiving was not really a break for me considering I had to babysit family the whole time. But that's ok I love kids. They are precious.

Then finals happened the past two weeks and I had to study and thankfully I passed all my classes with straight A's. WHOO! Take that college you little bitch!

Also now my computer is in the shop and I have no idea when I'm going to get it back he's thinking next week hopefully. Bunch of shit is wrong with it. I cringe at how much this is going to cost me to fix it. But I won't be able to upload until I get it. I'm just borrowing this computer to leave a note for you guys because I felt really bad about all this. I feel like every time I plan something and get excited it gets messed up then I'm sad because I don't have the time to write then even sadder because I feel bad about letting you guys down that I didn't upload when I said I would. Shit happens. A lot. I cried when my laptop was messed up. I was so prepared to come home and write and upload then it didn't happen and I cried out of frustration. Like I said before I love writing and writing is a WONDERFUL stress reliever for me. I mean I've been having issues with my laptop for awhile but now it's gotten so bad it won't let me do anything. It exits me out of all files and is shutting itself down AND IT BURNED OUT THE 3RD FUCKING CHARGING CABLE THIS YEAR! TWENTY SIX BUCKS EVERYTIME A DAMN CABLE WENT OUT! GAH! Still pissed about that. Shit gets annoying.

Also on January 2nd I'm done with requests. No more after that. So load them up now while you can. Hey at least I took them a lot longer than originally intended.

Anyways that's all I gotta say. Hope you aren't mad. I'll upload soon as possible! I LOOVVEE YOOUUU GGUUYYSS! HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS TO ANYONE WHO CELEBRATES AROUND THIS TIME!


	95. Chapter 92

**Ch. 92 Female England**

England yawned waking up at noon. She frowned at the time and plotted to punch her brothers for letting her sleep in when there was so much work to do. She stripped of her pajamas and put pants on. Her door opened after she put her bra on. She looked over with wide eyes.

"Hey England I need you to sign these papers," Romania said looking at the papers as he walked into her room then looked at her. England stared at him horrified. Romania's eyes widened. An ear-piercing scream ripped out of her throat. Romania covered his eyes quickly only foot to slam into his face so hard he flew out of her room and crashed into the hall wall making a giant dent in it.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED," Wales yelled running to them. England had a shirt to her chest now.

"HE CAME INTO MY ROOM AND SAW ME SHIRTLESS!"

"Then he must die," Wales said darkly pulling his gun out.

"NO PLEASE!"

"How much did you see," Wales demanded.

"Well I uh…" Romania said remembering what he saw then a stupid grin formed on his face as his cheeks darkened and blood dripped from his nose.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GOT TO DIE," Wales roared.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

Romania screamed flashing away before the bullet could impale into his skull. Wales pulled out his phone.

"He forgets one major detail."

"What's that?"

"Hello America," Wales said into his phone. "I thought you would like to know that Romania walked in on your precious girlfriend while she was changing and saw her breasts."

"He's a dead man," America said in a murderous tone before hanging up.

"America is good at tracking people. Romania will die very soon."

"Good," England said scowling then shut her door.

"Now I have to fix the wall," Wales groaned.

"Stop complaining bitch!"

"Mean," he said pouting.

The other three came home later and found England at her desk.

"So how was your day you little workaholic?"

"Romania walked in on me and saw my breasts. He got a nose bleed from it. Pity me," she said bluntly.

"We do," North soothed.

"But we're also killing him," Ireland said nicely.

"Good luck finding him before America."

The three disappeared on cue. Wales walked in with a cup of tea. She took it from him and smiled in thanks. He scooped her up and plopped into her chair with her in his lap. She sipped her tea as she read a document and he propped his chin on her shoulder and read with her. Hours later the other three appeared with America. All four were covered in blood. They were also grinning evilly.

"You people are crazy bastards." She deadpanned.

"We did what we had to do."

"Sure."

They took a shower and she went to America when he was clean.

"Hey America wanna go make out?" she teased.

"YES!"

There was a roar of rage and Scotland was chasing the blonde man around the house.

"You did that on purpose," Wales said cackling.

"It got boring in here," she shrugged. "HEY GINGER YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"YOU'LL LOSE!"

"AS IF!"

Ireland and England then were wrestling on the floor in twenty seconds flat.

"She really doesn't know how to be a girl does she," North asked laughing.

"Well she was raised with four men. Violence is in her blood."

"YOU'RE A MAN," North screeched like the hadn't known that his whole life.

"ASSHOLE," Wales screamed attacking him.

England sighed happily after her shower towel wrapped around her snuggly going to get some clothes out of her closet. Her bathroom was connected to her room so she had her privacy.

"Uhhhhhh," a voice sounded.

She blinked and looked over.

"Hi," South Korea said awkwardly holding out papers to her. She took them slowly. "Damn you are sexy." He muttered.

"AMERICA!" England screeched on top of her lungs. Her door flew open. America's face twisted in rage.

"DIE!" he roared punching South Korea out of the window.

"Thank you. But you're paying for that window."

"Anytime. Of course,. I expected that. Now I'm off to kill him. BECAUSE I'M THE HERO," he yelled at the end jumping out of the window. South Korea's blood curdling screams echoed through the city.

England got dressed then ran to Scotland with her blow-dryer and made him dry her hair. She told him what happened sulkily as he did making him twitched and motioned for the other three to get out there and kill South Korea with America. They ran outside with battle cries.

"I can't believe that happened twice in one day," he grumbled when her hair was dry.

"You and me both," she pouted.

He scooped her into his lap and they cuddled as they watched TV, she may have been raised by four violent men. But they defiantly taught her to act like a girl and spoiled her rotten like she was a princess. In her mind and theirs she probably was a princess. How are we kidding? England's a fucking queen.

 **And done with another one. Because I do feel bad about not getting to update. But I have a plan now. As I'm catching up on updating this week I'm also going to write reserve chapters. Chapters that will be my back up so on the weeks I don't have the time to write a chapter. I will upload one of those. Seriously guys thank you so much for being patient with me and waiting. I very very very much appreciate it. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Hey can you make a lot more of england as a baby and a girl I think their funny so does my friends

 **Again, thank you for the review!**


	96. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93 Small**

England jumped up and down trying to dust the fan. He didn't know where the hell his step ladder was. North walked in then peered up at his objective then at him then stole the duster and reached up and dusted it for him making him stare up as he did eyebrows creased. A pout formed and he stormed off at North's amused look. England stormed along and decided to get a snack to eat to will away his sour mood at not being tall like North. He wasn't short exactly he was just shorter than those giant weirdos. He climbed on the counter to reach the chips some idiot put on the top shelf. Scotland plucked him off seeing him then grabbed the chips and set him down then the chips into his hands. England pouted up at him cheeks puffed in annoyance. How dare he be tall and pluck him off the counter like he was a feather. They were all bulkier than him as well. Scotland cocked his head to the side eyeing him then grinned amused at his childish look.

"YOU'RE STUPID," England exploded smacking his chest and storming off making him roar with laughter at the random outburst.

England trudged along pouting in anger then bumped into someone. Ireland steadied him.

"AND YOU'RE STUPID TOO!"

"THAT IS SO MEAN!"

"FUCK OFF GINGER!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YOU'RE YOU THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ireland sputtered then laughed as his adorable angry little brother stormed off. England ran into Wales in the hall and eyed him. He was only an inch taller than him so technically he was small too. Wales stared back at him wondering what was going through his crazy mind now then England patted his head.

"You're not as stupid as the others," he dismissed going by.

"AWWW THANK YOU," he cheered laughing wondering what the hell brought that on. "….Wait…DID YOU INDIRECTLY LET ME KNOW YOU STILL THINK I'M STUPID JUST NOT AS STUPID AS THEM?!"

"SHUT UP WALES I DON'T NEED YOUR BITCHING AT THE MOMENT," his voice echoed back and he slammed his door.

"Rude," Wales pouted.

England sulked in his room until Scotland came in raising an eyebrow a look of amusement on his face then laid by him.

"England what are you pouting about," he sang wrapping his arms around him.

"Everyone is bigger than me," he grumbled.

"What," he laughed.

"I don't like being small," he said sulkily.

"Why don't you like being small," Scotland asked mocking his sulky tone earning a smack to the face which he only laughed about.

"Because everyone can do things I can't here because you're all stupid and tall."

"Why are we stupid?"

"Because you're bigger than me."

"How the hell does that make since pipsqueak?"

"SHUT UP STUPID," England cried pounding on him making him roar with laughter. England put the pillow on his head and sat on it trying to smother him. Scotland laughed lifting him off so he could breathe.

"Well I like you being small because that means you're the perfect size to cuddle," he teased hugging him to his chest.

"You're stupid."

"And you can get under the house easier to fix plumbing or wiring or anything else needed down there. You also can fit in the best hiding spots to prank Ireland. You're small enough to fit into places to get things we can't reach. Perfect size to be under cars to fix them so we don't have to go pay someone to fix them," he went on making him blink and peer up at him listening to ways his size was a good thing. "Want to know the best thing about your size?"

"What?"

"IT MAKES YOU SO FUCKING CUTE," he cheered crushing him in his hug gushing over him making him go into a fit of laughter.

"YOU'RE STUPID." He cried laughing eyes glowing.

"YOU'RE CUTE," he countered laughing keeping him in his grip.

His brother was the cutest. Though Prussia would deny it and scream Germany was the cutest. America would help Scotland by agreeing but then there was Ireland who would swear Germany was cuter. Wales just thinks sheep are the cutest thing ever and North just thinks Prussia is cute. But really how is goes is. England's the cutest small adult nation and Germany is the cutest muscle head anyone ever knew. They are equally cute all together. Though both denied their cuteness unless they needed it to get their way.

"What are you doing?" Ireland deadpanned walking into the room.

"TELL HIM I'M NOT CUTE!"

"TELL HIM HE'S CUTE AND SMALL!"

"YOU'RE CUTE AND SMALL!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

They both laughed teasing him wildly making him yell and hit that adorable little pout forming back on his face again. He still didn't like being small. Oversized big brothers called him cute too much because of it.

 **Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! As I explained I got another laptop my mom gave me but it had viruses and because of school and family issues I never really had the time to get it fixed until recently but it works now! My other one had a charging port broken on it and the hardware was messed up on it and it was just not worth the money to fix. I could buy a new one for that type of money. So now this one is all cleaned out and usable and hopefully will last me a long time. Or at least until I have the money to get a better and newer one which hopefully I won't have to do for awhile. But yeah family shit and school has been on my ass forever and I was so emotionally drained from the stress of it all. It was bad enough panic attacks were a weekly thing. There was just a lot of school stress because I have to transfer since my two year college is shutting down my program so I have to go to another two year that will add another year to my schooling because different colleges require different classes for certain fields and then after that transfer to a four year then after that transfer to get my masters and I'm having to plan it all out now so that was a thing and family shit I got pulled into for the sake of a little girl I hold very dear and things are better now she's safe with me now so that's a load off. I still have four school projects to do so I don't know how soon I'll update but I can say at least by the end of the month there will be a new chapter. I may just go back and forth between popping up with random ideas for chapters and requests for awhile the requests will get done but at my own pace. And if I don't do one of yours don't get offended it's more than likely because I can't think of anything to write with that request. I'm at the point I'll do it if I want if I don't I'm sorry but I just won't. It's nothing against anyone. I'm just being more firm now it's been a trying year and my resolve is more hardened and I'll do what I want with the story. On another note but related. Again. I'll do what I want with the story. It's mine I'm writing it therefore I'll do what I want with it. I'm sorry if you don't like certain things or if you hate certain things all I can say is if you hate it so much you don't have to read it. If you don't like the story do not read it I'm not changing it for you and I'm not forcing you to read it. I'll do what I damn well please.**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE! ABOUT WALES! Guys he's not bullied he's teased. There is a difference. What bully goes and protects you, takes up for you, makes you feel better, etc. ? None. And yes I can see how you may get the wrong idea and think their comments are random just to be an ass and I realize I haven't added chapters where he's showed his teasing side where he has picked at one of them because I was trying so hard to keep up with requests. That's my fault I made them look like random assholes even if you know they're teasing and he is literally laughing or joking about their comment as well some people fail to notice that part they just want to point out the negative. Yes he's called a slut or a whore. But and read carefully IT'S A JOKE! J-O-K-E! He literally laughs and says thank you when they say it. England has been called a slut at some point if I remember correctly but if he hasn't he will be. Everyone gets called a slut at some point or a whore. That's just the way they joke. That's the way I joke and my family and my friends. Me and my best friend can literally say some shit to each other but we both know we're joking. My sister calls me a slut. Do I get mad? Hell no because I know I'm not one and I know she's playing. My family, friends, and I have a violent mean sense of humor that people don't get and think we're mean and terrible but who cares because we are having fun with each other and just joking. I've been called every name in the book by people I love when they're playing and I does not bother me. I know when to take them seriously and when not to. I mean yes when I was a kid I got my feelings hurt but as I grew it just realized what to take seriously and what not to. And yeah if I'm not in the joking mood and my mood is terrible and they do their thing yeah I might get irritable at them so yeah I can see a few chapters where Wales gets a little angry at them but when it gets down to it he knows they're playing. He loves them and knows when to take them seriously and he picks at them too so it's all in good fun. Don't think I'm just hating on Wales. He's my second favorite sharing second place with Scotland. I love him to pieces. Because he's so dramatic about everything and has bad luck with animals.**

 **So end of rant on the Wales thing that's all there is to that. You still don't like it then you don't have to read it. If you don't like it but want to read it then please stop complaining to me because I'm not changing it. You're just being Sensitive-Sallies and frankly I'm a stubborn asshole that does what she wants and that's that.**

 **Anyways guys I still love all of you despite the complaints so maybe you'll still love me even if I'm being a stubborn asshole and not changing anything I do. I do love all of you even if you hate me for teasing Wales. Right so I'll be working on the story again as soon as possible. I love you, I apologize for all the waiting, and I thank you all very much for being patient with me!**


	97. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 : Scotland's two baby brothers

Scotland was walking to go grocery shopping. He was about to leave the house when England peered over from the couch.

"Where are you going," he sang skipping to him.

"To buy food for the house."

"Don't leave us Scottie," England cried wrapping around one leg.

"Ireland has diseases don't leave us with him," Wales cried wrapping around the other.

"Fuck both of you."

"I DIDN'T SAY IT YOU BITCH!"

"Fine I take my insult to you back England."

"NO IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!"

"NO STOP I CAN CHANGE! LET ME STAY SECOND FAVORITE BROTHER!"

"NO! NORTH GOT BACK TO SECOND PLACE NOW!"

"NNOOOOOO!"

"Ha take that bitch."

"Shut up North!"

"Anyways get off I have to go!"

"NEVER," Wales and England screeched clinging to his legs tighter like children.

Scotland went to his truck and somehow managed to drive safely despite the two brothers in his lap purposely trying to make him get a ticket or make people have road rage at him.

"STOP," he roared laughing Wales still blowing the horn at everyone and England kept turning the flashers on every time Scotland turned them off.

"Never!"

"I hate you two."

"You love us," they exclaimed.

Scotland got some odd looks at the store with two grown men riding his legs like children. Also it made it pretty hard to walk and shop with them doing that. Somehow when he was trying to pry them off again one ended up on each shoulder. He sighed rolling his eyes. They were out to annoy him today. His two youngest brothers were terrible when they were in the mood to annoy him. They didn't care what people thought about them if they were acting like children in public.

"Aw who are they," A woman laughed later.

"My brothers. The two youngest. The babies of the family. Out to make my life more difficult."

"It's what we do," Wales shrugged.

Scotland rolled his eyes and continued to get odd looks as he shopped.

"Sccoootttiiieeee," they chanted in whiney tones soon. "We want ice-cream buy us ice-cream!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

"NO," they screamed back

Scotland after a lot of yelling and dramaticness got the damn ice cream to shut them up.

Wales and England cackled later once home and sprawled out on the couch. Scotland put the groceries away then went to the couch and laid on them.

"YOU'RE FAT!"

"YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"It's what big brothers do," he said getting comfortable having pinned their arms under all their weight so they couldn't get him off. He laughed at their constant insults towards his weight claiming he was too fat to be laying on them.

England turned his head and licked his face trying to make him get off. Scotland turned his head blew a raspberry on his cheek in response. Wales bit him like the little shit he was so Scotland popped his face lightly with his hand in amusement then dodged the bite aimed for his fingertips.

"Wales are you rabid now?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I did put a rabid raccoon in China's house last week."

"….Why?"

"He said pandas were way cuter than sheep."

"Of course you two would fight about that."

"I defend my sheep as I need."

"I think lions are the cutest," England piped up.

"England you only say that because yours never tries to eat you and are tame."

"So?"

"I think cats in general are the cutest," Scotland said.

"No way goats are," North said from his couch.

"No dogs are!"

"Shut up Ireland I know you are on the phone with Germany and you're saying that so he won't hit you!"

"Shut up Scotland I say it because it's true!"

"SUCK UP," Everyone yelled.

"I hate all you bitches stop being so rude damn," Ireland said pouting making them laugh.

"Why is sweet pea in the house?"

"DAMN IT GO AWAY," Scotland roared as he hissed and chased him through the house.

"YYYAAAAYYYY! FREEDOM," England screeched running to the kitchen.

"I CAN BREATHE AGAIN," Wales cried following.

"YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS FUCK OFF I'M NOT FAT," Scotland called bursting into laughter.

"NO!"

Scotland chased them around as soon as he got Sweet Pea out of the house. He did adore his two baby brothers even if they loved to annoy him to no ends when they were bored.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot. (Really need to remember these more so I won't get in trouble.)**

 **AT LEAST READ SECOND PARAGRAPH OF AUTHOR'S NOTE IT YOU DON'T READ ALL OF IT! INVOLVES FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC!**

 **And done! I just did another random one for now instead of a request because requests takes more time to plan out and figure out how to write them while with something that pops into my head is easier to write. I just wanted to give you guys another chapter sooner than expected because I feel bad for that time gap I didn't get to update for months at a time. Also I saw a review and maybe some people are confused about why my heights are different but it's because the older UK brothers are not cannon characters. They aren't and many people have many ideas on their height and appearance and this is my idea on what they would look like. That they would be bigger than England. Wales and North not by much but Ireland and Scotland I generally see as being tall and bulky. I don't know why I just can't get the image out of my head. Regardless of even if they are cannon this is fanfiction so by all means people can change the style and appearance if they want. Also is England really five foot six? I didn't know that I've always read five foot nine. If he's five six in the anime let's just pretend he hit a growth spurt or something. Same with the others. It's just how I see them and again it is fanfiction so everyone knows it may or may not be accurate. I would think.**

 **OK! So regarding this story I've already decided to pick out the reviews I liked and wanted to write about and just do those. I'm sorry if yours doesn't get picked and I know before I thought I would be able to make it up by doing 3 other ideas you want to read but there is so much to do I can't exactly do that. Also the main reason why is because sometime in the next month or so the story will be done. I'm stopping the store between 110 chapters to 125 chapters. I haven't really decided yet. It just depends. One reason why is because like I have said I want to write other things as well but there is also the fact there has been so much to this story it's harder to write chapters without it being repetitive. I mean the brothers have just about done everything by now and it's harder for me to continue when I'm just getting writer's block not knowing what to do next or how to write a chapter without it being too much like other chapters. I might be able to do more than 125 chapters but I highly doubt it. Because soon I'll have covered just about every request and added some chapters with a playful Wales and expressing how England and Ireland are the true partners in crime and such.**

 **Originally I thought about stopping at 150 but I don't think I'll be able to do 150 chapters. Eventually when you work on something for so long you lose the interest in writing it or people reading it may lose interest. I think my main reason is because I do want to write other things why I'm losing my touch a little with this story because I have so many other stories in my head I haven't gotten out yet and I'm really really excited about them so I think that's why this story isn't my main focus anymore. I need to expand!**

 **Again sorry if some requests I don't do. Like Wales being depressed about the whole teasing I just can't write because in my head Wales knows they are teasing and he doesn't really mind and as I said before he teases them too I just haven't gotten to really write him being playful with them because I was so focused on requests it didn't pop into my mind. So I do see how it may look with him being picked on and not seeing him tease back. So basically Wales depressed over the teasing won't happen. But I will add chapter where he gets his feelings hurt for a bit because yes too much teasing can hurt a little. Yes he can do something to get them back again. I won't do card verse or Hetaoni because I'm not good at writing those and I don't like them so I would never be able to come up with a chapter for them. I barely scraped by with the one or two chapters I did on Hetaoni and I just don't like it so I won't write it. I don't even know how card verse works so I'm not going there. I kind of want to keep things happy and silly so I don't think I'll be writing any depressed England. If I do it'll be one chapter at most. No extra brothers I think it would ruin the flow of the brothers and their bond and stories about the five it would just be weird some random brother or cousin popping up. The other German brothers have to make an appearance a few times. Sweet Pea has t die and come back at some point so that will be coming up. The rabbit foot thing will come up. That's all I can think of for now at the top of my head that may or may not come up in the story. I'm sure there is more I forgot to mention. But this is all I could think of for now.**

 **Also! I started the Hetalia Couples story because that was one I wanted to start. So check it out if you want or don't that's your choice. I have a description of rules of requests and what will not be accepted as requests and what will and what it's about and the pairings along with a preview on the intro. I just wanted to throw everything out there in the beginning or the story because I have learned from my passed two stories people won't know what you will and will not write about unless you tell them. So to avoid hurt feelings and such I mentioned ahead of time. That story won't be updated as frequently as this story or the German brothers one because my main focus is to finish this story then work on that one at a steadier pace. I'm hoping soon I can update these two at a weekly basis at least until my schedule clears out and I can update like I used to.**

 **Also Also Also eventually probably around September maybe soon I will start a Hetalia high school fanfic involving the adorable UK brothers and the adorable German brothers traumatizing the school with their crazy ways. So after those Hetalia stories are done I may write more Hetalia or I may write stories for another fandom because I do love some other animes and would love to write about them as well. But I won't be done with Hetalia stories probably for another year if I move on to other fandom fanfic stories I'm guessing considering the chapter amounts in my stories.**

 **Anyways I'll shut up now! As always I appreciate you guys and I love you!**


	98. Ch 95

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.

 **Note:**

 **I've decided I'll wrap this story up at 112 chapters. I just think it's a more realistic number for me to wrap everything up. If I do more (Which I don't see myself doing) it'll be more of 116 at the most.**

 **You're all welcome to your opinions. That a normal right every human has. But I never forced you to read the story. So stop pointing everything out you hate about it because it's immature and annoying. Especially when it's not even constructive criticism (which I do appreciate. If it helps me be a better writer I appreciate that criticism. Which is constructive criticism. Which it a good thing) it's just random comments some are making because they have nothing else better to do. I'm not changing my story for anyone so if you hate the story my advice it don't read it.**

 **Also on another note. As for the Wales thing. I've explained it but I'll spell it out again. He isn't just some weak vulnerable person he can take teasing. He knows it's teasing and he teases a lot too I just haven't had the chance to add parts of him teasing and playing around in ways they do. I mean did several times but people like to over look and complain. He definitely teases back. He can dish it and throw it right back. So stop with the hate about oh they're so mean to Wales I just hate them. He'll be dishing things out as well I just haven't gotten to do much with his character as far as sassing them back goes. Because I was keeping up with requests. So be patient.**

Chapter 95 Rabbit Foot

Ireland put on his rabbit foot necklace remembering he hadn't been wearing it as much as he liked. He figured he could tease England with it as well. As he came down the stairs the necklace bounced and swung from the quick paced heavy steps he was making as he made his way into the living room. Wales peered over from the couch.

"I hope he tries to hit you with a sack of car batteries again," he said bluntly going back to watch TV.

"Shut it! He may hate my necklace but he hates your sheep more!"

"….You know….I'm kind of starting to hate Sweet-Pea as well. He broke Canada's ribs the other day."

"I never thought I would ever see the day you would admit to hating a sheep," Ireland said looking around seeing if the world was going to explode.

"LOOK YOU HAVE NORTH COWERING NOW," Scotland cried pointing.

"I don't want the world to blow up yet," he whined in his corner.

"Oh shut up. I don't think Sweet-Pea even counts as a sheep," Wales said waving them off.

"That's very true," Scotland blinked as it dawned on him.

"YYYAAAYYYY! WE GET TO LIVE! WE GET TO LIVE," North cheered diving on Scotland. Scotland hugged him dramatically as they laughed.

"EXCEPT IRELAND," Wales added his own chant.

On cue Ireland screeched his youngest brother just back from a meeting and staring at his necklace.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOW COULD YOU?! BUNNIES ARE CUTE AND INNOCENT! I HOPE YOU LIVE A SAD LIFE WITH BUNNIES TRYING TO MURDER YOU FOR YOUR INHUMANE ACCESSORY CHOICES," England roared charging.

Ireland ran through the house England on his heels trying to beat him with his briefcase.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!"

"NO! I WANT TO LIVE! LIVE I TELL YOU! LLLIIIVVVEEE!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE THAT DAMN NECKLACE," England countered throwing the briefcase nailing him in the back of the head with it.

The force of it crashing into his skull made him fall and England was on him in half a second flat trying to beat the crap out of him. Ireland caught his wrists keeping the dangerous fists away.

"Come on England I didn't even kill it. Someone else did. I just like the foot. It brings me luck," he teased.

"Obviously it doesn't because you have to run away all the time when you wear it," he scowled.

"I said it brings me luck. I never said it stops crazy little brothers trying to kill me for wearing it."

"Stop wearing it! Bunnies are our friends and you are evil for wearing their feet," England scowled.

"Never. I like bugging you too much for me to ever stop wearing it," he teased then laughed at the knee in his gut pressing harder trying to hurt him.

"I'll help you England! He knows better," North laughed running in and pouncing on him.

"I'M YOUR TWIN BE ON MY SIDE DAMN IT!"

"NEVER! ENGLAND IS MUCH CUTER THAN YOU! SO I'M ON HIS SIDE!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Hey he's much scarier than you," he scowled.

"Ok he is messed up in the head so I can see why he's scarier," Ireland shrugged.

"WALES IRELAND CALLED ME MESSED UP IN THE HEAD,"

"OH SURE TATTLE ON ME TO THE OTHER MESSED UP SIBLING!"

"I HEARD THAT," Wales cried from downstairs.

"IRELAND STOP INSULTING THEM!"

"MAKE ME!"

Scotland got up from his chair Ireland could sense it.

"DON'T MAKE ME! DON'T! IT WAS A JOKE," he cried.

Wales and Scotland's laughter rang out in response. England ranted at him smacking him awhile until he got tired. Ireland hugged him laughing when they went down stairs with everyone.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing his cheek.

"No you're not!"

"I can pretend to be!"

"This is why you're last on my favorite list!"

"HA," the others yelled laughing.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HIS FAVORITE ANYWAYS!"

"DON'T LIE," Scotland exclaimed.

"YEAH! EVERYONE WANTS TO BE ENGLAND'S FAVORITE! HE'S CUTE," Wales yelled.

"HE IS CUTE! BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE HIS FAVORITE! I HAVE GERMANY!"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN HIS FAVORITE! PRUSSIA IS OVER EVERYONE! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE HIS FUTURE HUSBAND HE THINKS PRUSSIA HUNG THE MOON OR SOME SHIT! HE'LL ALWAYS BE NUMBER ONE!"

"NORTH STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS TO DEFEND YOUR CRAZY ALBINO BOYFRIEND!"

"NEVER!"

"Alright I think everyone needs to calm down now and…."

"SHUT UP SCOTLAND!"

"EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU?! I'LL MURDER YOU! YOU LITTLE GINGER BRATS!"

"I thought he just wanted everyone to calm down. Now he's hitting them," England said flopping down near Wales.

"He's weird like that."

"So are you! Your weirdest!"

"Fine then you're craziest! Anyways let's just drown them out with TV," Wales dismissed turning it up.

"Good plan."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

 **And done! Thank you for the review! I hope I did it justice I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this so it's a little random. Sorry if it's bad. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review**

Ireland's described as sometimes wearing a lucky rabbit's foot to annoy England, and we've yet to bring it up.


	99. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 96: Pains of being a big brother**

Scotland, Saxony, China, France, and Norway sat around the meeting room. They secretly had these meetings once a month to talk about their younger sibling. Norway just mostly complained about Iceland not calling him big brother. France tried to comfort him a few times only for Denmark to pop out of nowhere and try to break his hand for even touching Norway. He still held a grudge from the time he kidnapped Norway. China talked about him and Japan not being as close anymore and how North Korea wouldn't sympathize and South Korea was just clingy. Taiwan just watched being a neutral sibling in the matter. France complained Canada didn't see him as much anymore and America was making him more violent. Then Seychelles the adorable girl was having boy trouble but she wouldn't tell him who it was. Scotland and Saxony just ranted about their crazy little brothers.

Like at the moment it was like a competition between the two on who's brothers were more insane.

"PRUSSIA AND GERMANY JUST TRIED TO SET BAVARIA ON FIRE BEFORE I CAME HERE!"

"WELL ENGLAND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF NEW ZEALAND WITH A SACK OF CAR BATTERIES LAST NIGHT BECAUSE HE AND I QUOTE 'LOOKED AT ME AND WALES THE WRONG WAY' THOSE WERE HIS EXACT WORDS FOR HIS REASON!"

"Seems legit," Norway shrugged.

"Hey don't defend him just because he's your little magical friend," China scowled.

"I do what I want," he said simply.

"WELL BAVARIA BROKE THE STAIRS LAST WEEK! THE STAIRS! HOW THE HELL DO YOU BREAK STAIRS?!"

"IRELAND BROKE THE TOILET SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! LITERALLY BROKE IT BY ACCIDENT! THERE WERE DENTS IN IT!"

"HESSE WON'T FUCKING DO SHIT TO STOP THEM WHEN THEY'RE DESTORYING SOMETHING!"

"WALES IS A PASSIVE LITTLE SHIT AND LET'S ENGLAND AND NORTH DO CRAZY SHIT ALL THE TIME WHEN I'M GONE!"

"PRUSSIA KEEPS ENCOURAGING OUR LITTLE PYSCHO AND CALLS HIM AN ANGEL WHEN WE CALL HIM A DEMON!"

"IRELAND MAKES ENGLAND GO ON RAMPAGES WITH A RABBIT FOOT AND HE CALLS YOUR DEMON AN ANGEL AS WELL SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"HEY ONLY WE CAN CALL GERMANY A DEMON!"

"HE AND ENGLAND TRAUMATIZE MY HOME SOMETIMES I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'LL CALL HIM WHAT I WANT!"

"OH REALLY?! AND HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!"

"HE LIT SWEET-PEA ON FIRE AND SET HIM LOOSE IN THE HOUSE WITH ENGLAND! THE STUPID THING WAS RUNNING AND HISSING AT EVERYONE! CAN YOU IMAGINE A FLAMING SWEET-PEA DOING THIS DEMONIC TROTT AT YOU WHILE ON FIRE AND HISSING?! IT'S TERRIYING! AND WALES WAS THE IDIOT THAT BROUGHT THAT STUPID THING INTO OUR LIVES!"

"SWEET-PEA DISLOCATES HIS KNEES EVERYTIME HE VISITS YOU! GERMANY HAS NEVER RELATIATED UNTIL NOW! THE STUPID SHEEP DESERVES IT!"

"I thought you were just complaining about Germany," France said confused of why he was defending him now.

"ONLY I AND MY FAMILY CAN CALL THAT PSYCHO A DEMON!"

"Chill chill. Just a question," France said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I think we all need a break things are getting heated in here," China said trying to calm the atmosphere down.

"I'll bring out some pastries!"

"I have coffee," Norway shrugged.

"You uncultured swine…"

"Keep going. I'd love for Denmark to hear," Norway challenged.

"I don't want to."

"Just because you don't like coffee doesn't mean everyone else dislikes it. And we're not uncultured for liking it," Norway scowled.

"Ok France you get the sweets. Norway make coffee for everyone. I'll make some tea. Then we'll all stop fighting," China said placing his hands on their shoulders calmingly.

"Don't do that Denmark will kill you for touching his boyfriend," France spat childishly.

"No that's just you. You know. Because you're such a freak you kidnap people," Norway sassed back.

"OK let's just get our snacks," China tried.

"DON'T YOU BRING ENGLAND INTO THIS," Scotland erupted.

"HE'S SMALL, WEIRD, PSYCHO, VIOLENT, AND MADE YOUR HOME INTO A ZOO! I WOULD NEVER LET MY BROTHERS DO THAT BUT ENGLAND DOES WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS! HAVE YOU NO BACK BONE?!"

"OH I HAVE A BACK BONE! A VERY STRONG ONE AND I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU BY BREAKING YOUR FACE!"

"I SEE WHY HE'S VIOLENT! HE HAS A CRAZY EASILY ANGERED OLDEST BROTHER LIKE YOU!"

"NO IRELAND CAUSED HIS BULLSHIT I JUST ADORE MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I'M NICE TO HIM! I ACCEPT HIS FLAWS! UNLIKE YOU WHO WON'T ACCEPT GERMANY'S AND SCOLD HIM ABOUT THEM ALL THE TIME!"

"WHY AM I SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH HIM TRYING TO FILL OUR HOUSE WITH DOGS AND TRYING TO HOSPITALIZE BAVARIA?!"

"BAVARIA BULLIES HIM! HE'S A LITTLE SHIT! GERMANY HAS HIS RIGHTS TO FIGHT BACK! ALSO WHY CAN'T HE HAVE A BUNCH OF DOGS?! YOUR HOUSE IS BIG ENOUGH AND I KNOW HE TAKES CARE OF THEM EXTREMELY WELL!"

"SEVEN DOGS IS ENOUGH! I'M NOT YOU! I WON'T ALLOW MY HOME TO BE A ZOO!"

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST MY HOME IS UNIQUE BECAUSE OF THE ANIMALS AND THEY ALL ARE CUTE AS SHIT AND I LOVE THEM! EXCEPT SWEET-PEA! I WISH HE'D DIE!"

"YOUR PSYCHO MADE MY PYSCHO WORSE!"

"ENGLAND INFLUENCES NO ONE! HE DIDN'T FORCE GERMANY TO COME OUT OF HIS SHELL AND BE HIS TRUE CRAZY SELF! GERMANY CHOSE THAT ON HIS OWN!"

"Please all of you stop arguing," China said frustrated.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHERE DID HE COME FROM," Frances wailed running.

"NORWAY SAID YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO HIM! I'LL FIX THAT BY CUTTING OFF YOUR HEAD," Denmark roared making the other two pause.

"Ever notice he only becomes violent when it has something to do with someone bothering Norway," Saxony asked watching him chase France with his axe.

"It's true love," Scotland shrugged.

"OH NOW YOU PEOPLE ARE CALM," China cried.

"Well we noticed Denmark trying to kill France," Saxony shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be helping him," China asked Scotland.

"Nah. Norway doesn't bother anyone. So I know France deserves it," he shrugged.

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT I FOUND OUT YOU PEOPLE COME HERE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT US! WELL I'M LEADING A REVOLT," England cackled kicking the door in.

"SCOTLAND CONTROL YOUR BRAT!"

"ENGLAND PUT THE SACK OF CAR BATTERIES DOWN!"

"GERMANY DROP THE FLAME THROWER!"

"I feel like his revolt is just him, his brothers, and the other German brothers," Norway deadpanned.

"No wait there's Canada," China pointed out.

"…Want to go drink coffee and tea and eat France's pastries?"

"You read my mind let's go," China said guiding him out the door as the others charged in chasing their brothers around.

 _Time skip_

"I think we can both agree our brothers are equally psycho but we love them," Scotland said looking at Saxony as they were all sprawled out watching movies that night.

The younger siblings were sleeping now all in a jumbled mess. They honestly looked cute like that.

"True very very true," Saxony laughed.

Ah little siblings. What would the world do without them? More of what would Saxony and Scotland do is they didn't have their crazy little brothers in their lives. Die of boredom that's what.

 **And done! I hoped you liked the chapter I had fun writing this one. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can you do one where the eldest brothers (like Scotland, Saxony and china) have a big brother meeting and the little brothers find out about it? PLZ

 **Thank you for the review!**


	100. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 97: No more Sweet-pea?**

Germany and Prussia were staying over for the weekend at the Kirkland family's house. Ireland, North, and Wales were at the movies. Prussia and Scotland went to go buy food to make dinner with. England and Germany were just taking a nap after watching TV. Both sprawled out on the couch. They were in a deep sleep so they didn't notice the door opening. Sweet-Pea poked his head into the house peering around curiously. He trotted in seeing no one was in sight and head butted the wall a few times. He heard a low groan from the couch and trotted into the living room. He saw Germany stretch in his sleep slightly disturbed by the bangs from the wall being head butted. He hissed as his foot slipped off the couch dangling near him. Then unhinged his mouth and wrapped it around it. He started nibbling lightly up his leg as it went further and further down his throat. Germany groaned his foot and leg feeling weird. It was warm and slimy. He didn't understand.

"England are you trying to prank me again," he mumbled shoving the body by him.

"I'm sleeping," he whined.

"Leave my leg alone," Germany whined back.

"I'm beside you I'm not bothering your leg," he huffed curling into him more eyes still closed.

"Prussia leave me alone I'm sleepy," Germany whined instantly kicking the person with his other foot earning a hiss. His eyes snapped open realizing that wasn't Prussia then saw the stupid sheep with half his leg down it's throat. "FUCK! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ENGLAND! HE'S EATING ME! THAT DEMONIC PIECE OF SHIT IS EATING MY LEG," he screeched beating Sweet-Pea with the remote.

"What are you going on about," England grouches raising up then saw Sweet-Pea. "LET HIM GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT," he roared punching him repeatedly as he hissed wildly swallowing Germany's leg some more.

"CALL PRUSSIA! CALL HIM NOW," Germany screamed trying to pry the stupid sheep off his leg. 

"WHAT'S PRUSSIA GOING TO DO?!"

"I WANT MY BIG BRUDER THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT," Germany screeched.

"Fine," he said pulling out his cell phone. "Child. Crying for big brother," he snickered then was punched in the side making him cackle.

 _To the store with Scotland and Prussia_

"Hello," Prussia hummed as he eyed a box of pasta noodles.

"Prussia Sweet-Pea is eating Germany! Or trying to!"

"England are you drunk?"

"NO HE'S REALLY TRYING TO EAT HIM!"

"HIS DIGESTIVE SYSTEM SNAPPED MY LEG! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF ME! PRUSSIA HELP," Germany's voice screeched in the background as England swore and struggling was heard.

"GET OFF HIS LEG DAMN IT!"

"PRUSSIA GET OVER HERE! I NEED YOU! HELP! GET THE STUPID SHEEP AWAY," Germany screamed as there was a bunch of crashing.

"Alright alright alright alright I'm coming," Prussia said putting the box down as Scotland stared confused at the screams heard on the phone. "Sweet-Pea is trying to eat Germany."

"Son of a bitch," Scotland said then flashed them over to the house.

England toppled back having yanked Sweet-pea hard enough to free Germany's leg. Then Sweet-Pea hissed head butting him in the face snapping his nose.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Prussia and Scotland roared attacking him.

Sweet-Pea hissed wildly head butting them and biting as they threw punches and kicks. That soon turned into knife stabs and gun shots. He hissed wildly crumpling minutes later in a heap. They stared at him. Then Scotland approached cautiously.

"Is he dead," he asked feeling his chest for a heartbeat. Sweet-Pea hissed latching onto his face. "DAMN IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Scotland roared stumbling trying to pry him off.

Prussia let out a battle cry stabbing Sweet-Pea repeatedly until he fell off which only resulted in him latching onto Prussia's knee. Prussia cussed him out stabbing him again along with Scotland until his mouth relaxed and he fell limp to the floor again eyes dulling. They all stared cautiously then Scotland kicked him a little.

"He's dead. He's finally dead. ENGLAND HE'S DEAD," Scotland said excitedly.

"FINALLY," England cheered hugging him.

"We killed him," Prussia cheered.

Germany pulled him to the couch and clung to him needy.

"I'm so happy he's dead but I'm traumatized for life now," he whined face hiding against his chest.

"I know. It must have been very scary," Prussia said holding him tightly.

They all went to the doctor after a few minute celebratory hugging. Who thought they were all drunk when they said a sheep of all things caused their injuries. They got back and cleaned the mess then Scotland buried Sweet-Pea in the forest behind their house. Like a pro murderer.

"Ah he's finally dead," Prussia sighed as they relaxed on the couch.

"Oh shit…Oh oh shit…..Shit shit shit shit shit," Scotland said bolting up.

"What?"

"THAT WAS WALES' PET! HE HATED HIM BUT HE'LL CRY WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

"CALM DOWN WE'LL GET HIM A NEW PET! YOU TWO GO BACK TO SHOPPING AND I'LL FIND A NEW PET SO HE WON'T CRY," England yelled. "GO GO GO BEFORE THEY GET BACK!"

They scrambled off while England searched the internet for pets while Germany was texting Ireland to keep Wales busy for longer. England flashed away and flashed back.

"He's so cute and fuzzy," he gushed holding a miniature goat.

"England shouldn't you get him a sheep," Germany asked.

"NO THIS IS CUTER! PLUS I COULDN'T FIND ANY SHEEP! LOOK AT HIS CUTENESS," he cried as the little goat swished his tail back and forth.

"He's so cute," Germany gushed stealing him and cuddling with him.

Scotland and Prussia came in and started cooking. Then the others got back as dinner was ready.

"Wales we got you a goat," England cheered. "Though you may have to fight Germany now to get him," he said eyeing the blonde man cuddling the goat watching TV.

"What did you do to Sweet-Pea," Wales responded instantly.

"SHIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Because he didn't run up and head butt me in the stomach like he usually does when I get home."

"Well that's abusive."

"What did you do to him?"

"Ok but understand these injuries are from him and he started it," England said placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What's did you do to him?"

"Prussia and Scotland killed him," England ratted them out.

"ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS EATING GERMANY'S LEG! LOOK AT MY BABY BRUDER'S LEG! IT'S BROKEN," Prussia screeched.

"Then he deserved his death," Ireland scowled.

"I was starting to think that thing couldn't die," North deadpanned.

"Me too," Wales sighed then burst into tears.

"Come on we're sorry. He was hurting everyone and we had too," Scotland said hugging him.

"I also got you a goat. Look how cute he is," England said hugging him as well.

"Here," Germany pouted at their glares pinned on him wanting him to hand the goat to Wales.

"HE'S SO CUTE! I LOVE HIM! HIS NAME IS ARON!"

"He bounces back fast."

"Pretty sure he hated him just as much as we did he just didn't have the heart to force him out," North said.

"Well now that everyone is happy let's eat," Prussia spoke up.

"I want a cute little goat," Germany mumbled under his breath sulkily.

"Only if your good. Now shush," Prussia said patting his head.

They went upstairs and started eating dinner chattering like everything was normal. Though England and Prussia teased Germany about him wanting Prussia when he was scared. Ireland was pouting because Germany didn't call him for help.

 **And done! I told you this was coming up. I had nothing else better to do. Poor Germany. Anyways I hope you liked it and I'll update again as soon as I can!**


	101. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.98 Pirate England**

The elder four Kirklands were amused at their little brother. Now that they were back on good terms he was playful again and teased them a lot. When they scold him, he would pull the captain card and stick his tongue out at them giggling screaming he was the boss of them. They laughed and hugged him having not been able to resist his cuteness. He chattered away about his adventures to them when they would spend time together. They were impressed about his sword skills. He was the best of the best now. He ran his ship sternly but fairly.

"Go put that in storage," he told Ireland sternly one day. Then Ireland gave him a look. "Please." he grunted.

Ireland rose an eyebrow. England stared with him a long-time face stern but then he covered his mouth with both hands giggling away. Ireland started laughing and nodded his head and did as told. No matter how stern he tried to be with them he'd always end up in giggles because he got to boss them around now. Though when no one was looking they were doing the scolding and bossing if he did something wrong or if he was being to rude to them.

He ran off and went to go boss Wales to scrub the deck faster resulting in a wrestling match. He grew more used to giving orders through the months and wouldn't even laugh anymore but tell them casually to go do something sometimes barked it when they didn't pay attention. But at night all alone they were the ones picking on him tickling him laughing at the high and mighty England who squealed like a girl when tickled. Teasing him mercilessly the whole time or just playing around with him wrestling, or cuddling up with him in his cabin talking casually. They loved their routine with him. It made pirating easier, more fun, more relaxing, and more adventurous.

Scotland woke to a light one night when he was having a hard time staying asleep. He was stuck in that half asleep half-awake stage. Now that he opened his eyes he might as well get up. He peeked through the dark of the huge quarters the crew shared seeing a candle light someone walking. He sat up alert then as it got closer he noticed it was England. He glanced at him before moving on shining the candle over everyone eyeing the room. Scotland got up and padded after him as he left.

"What was that about," he yawned.

"Always do that. To make sure no one slipped aboard and will harm my crew. Always cautious before I turn in."

"Never noticed."

"Because you're always asleep. This time I guess I was loud."

"No, I couldn't really sleep tonight."

"Oh," England hummed staring at the night sky.

"Go to bed wee one."

"You first" England said raising an eyebrow smirking. "I'm guarding tonight."

"Never met a captain that joins in on night duty and cleaning and all that like you."

"I can't be lazy. I have to do something." he said smiling.

"Well since I can't sleep I'll stay up with you."

"Don't cry to me when they slip a rat down your trousers for falling asleep on duty," he said smirking.

"I'll just pull it out and put it in yours," he teased.

"Nope. I'll kill you if you try. Make you shark bait," he said pushing him lightly. Scotland grinned seeing one scamper along and caught it.

"Alba don't you dare," he screeched running. Scotland chased him with it grinning. He screeched and yelled laughing wrestling with him Scotland's booming laughter ringing out. The men on duty grinned watching them play.

"Alba no! Stop! Please," he cried trying to get his hands away.

Scotland pondered it playfully then threw the rat over board and resorted to tickling him instead. England screamed with laughter. Scotland laughed cuddling him close after. England laughed snuggling into him then after a bit they got up and kept watch. England dragged Scotland along sleepily the next morning.

"They won't try to wake you up in here," he yawned pushing him into bed in his cabin. Scotland pulled his boots off then rose an eyebrow England pulling a blanket off to make padding then went to lay on the floor.

"Oh no. You are sleeping' in bed."

"No, you sleep in bed."

"You aren't too big to share a bed with your big brother," Scotland said yanking him up and cuddling him close despite his protests.

He kicked off his boots sighing and snuggled into him. They both slept until Wales got them up at lunch. They at then went to work. England loved pirating with his brothers. They made life easier and more fun.

 **I kind of wanted to focus more on how their relationship is during the time he is their captain and how he runs his ship more than making it just about his fighting at such. To show though he is boss he's still baby brother and they will boss him when necessary. I hope the chapter wasn't a bust and you guys liked it!**

 **I know it's been awhile since my last update. I'm so behind things are so crazy right now and stressful so I haven't had a lot of free time. That and my mom's computer she gave me gave up because it was old and, so I had to do a lot of babysitting to earn money, so I could get a new laptop instead of a used one and hopefully this works out. I'M TIRED OF TECHNOLOGY HATING ME DAMN IT! I have gone through six phones in five years. Literally nothing I did they just wanted to die or something and started glitching. This is the third damn laptop in six or seven years. I think this is proof technology hates me.**

 **Also! For those that read the other two stories I'm not updating them at the moment because I'm so close to finishing this one and I'm hoping to be able to complete it in a week. I really want to, so I can focus on the other stories and start the ones I want to write. So, I figured the best way to do that is to finish this within a week then go add chapters to the others and maybe November or December I can start the high school one I've been wanting to do. Then hopefully the German brothers story will be done by February at the latest. I have so many stories in my head and for different fandoms and I keep having to remind myself to calm down and don't jump the gun and start to many stories at once or I'll never keep up.**

 **Anyways so eight days from now if I haven't finished this one yet someone comment JUST FINISH YOUR STORY DAMN IT! To remind me to finish this damn story before we all lose our minds over my inability to update when I want. XD I really am sorry about it all. I feel like I make empty promises even though I'm not promising it I still bad when I tell you guys I'll update soon and then things happen and I can't, and you guys expect a chapter or more then don't get one. I don't like letting people down. I really mean it when I say I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.**

 **I'll shut up now. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

can we get another pirate england story plz

 **Thanks for the review hope you liked it!**


	102. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.99 Little England**

England giggled running around exploring. He didn't tell his brothers where he was going or that he was leaving at all. He wasn't used to that. He usually did as he pleased. He climbed a tree and smacked down a bee hive after saying a smoking spell his mom taught him to kill the bees or lure the away from the hive. He climbed down and started snacking on it shoving his sticky hands into it repeatedly getting hand full of honey at a time. He squealed when arms scooped him up and he saw it was Scotland. Scotland was red faced glaring though. England frowned and slapped honey onto his mouth thinking that'd help. He wiped it off and gave him an angrier look. England cocked his head to the side in confusion. Why would Scotland still be angry when he just gave him honey? It didn't make sense to him.

"You don' like honey?" he asked innocently then gasped when he was turned over his arm and hard spanks landed to his bottom. "NO!" he howled kicking his legs wailing. "I sowwy! Alba no spank! No spank! Pwease Alba no spank!" he wailed.

"You are no aloud to wander off! We were worried sick about you! Don't ever wonder off again! You tell us before you leave and where you will be at, so we know you are ok," he yelled still spanking hard and fast.

"Alba no!" he chanted wailing then relaxed when it was over little bottom burning and stinging.

Scotland held him close sighing.

"I was so worried wee one." he said softly England wailing into his chest. "Promise me you won't wander off anymore."

"I promise Alba." he blubbered.

"Good." he sighed.

"Can I eat my honey now?" England sniffed after a minute.

"No let's get Wales to bring a bucket and we'll jar it after. You have had enough for now. You and your sticky hands." he said nuzzling his face into his.

England pouted then sucked on his hands as the fairies got Wales then they put the hive into the bucket and walked back home. He pouted when at home he couldn't have anymore honey for the day. He started sniffling when North got some later. North glanced around then cooed giving him spoon full secretly. England brightened opening his mouth for more every time the spoon went back to his mouth. Scotland appeared and cracked the wooden spoon over North's butt. He howled leaping forward. England shrieked him falling on him. North got up glaring then started beating Scotland who was laughing.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU BIG JERK?! THAT HURT DAMN IT!"

"I told him no and you fed it to him! You deserved it!"

"TO HELL I DID! LOOK YOU MADE A MESS BY DOING THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"How the hell did I make a mess?!"

"Now there is honey everywhere!" North said looking at it on the floor and covering England who was licking it off his shirt.

"That was your own fault stupid. You were the one that jumped."

"YOU HIT MY ARSE WITH A WOODEN SPOON OF COURSE I'M GOING TO JUMP!"

"Go get a bath you wee brats." Scotland ordered and North scowled carrying England to the creek with him lantern in hand since it's be dark soon.

They came back after a bit and started harassing Scotland who chased them around. England squealed with delight North running with him in his arms. They laughed at that amused at the adorable little nation. England laughed wildly when North fake sacrificed him to Scotland's mercy. Scotland held up a fist playfully. England pounced on him with a battle cry.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU CRY TO WALES ABOUT IT," he cried.

"WHAT?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE BEAT UP!"

"TOO BAD," England cried pummeling him with his tiny fists.

Scotland fell in mock hurt then fake cried trying to crawl away. England climbed onto his back and pulled at his hair as he crawled to Wales. Wales gasped sitting on his knees and cradled his face.

"Scotland are you ok?!"

"No! He's just so mean to me and beats me up all the time," he fake cried.

"I'm so sorry he does this to you! This is all North's fault! He encourages this violence!"

"Damn right I do," North cried back sternly making them laugh.

"NO! SHHH! SHHH! YOU CAN'T LAUGH! YOU HAVE TO KEEP CRYING LIKE A BABY," England yelled smacking Scotland.

"Oh. Sorry," he said looking at him and burst into fake tears again.

England laughed at him and kept calling him a baby as he kept spatting his head until Scotland rolled over and tickled the snot out of him amused. They truly did adore their adorable baby brother.

 **I don't know about you guys, but I love little England he's so cute to write about.**

 **Also on another note I just feel the need to address this. As readers people can hate me and the story. That's fine but you don't have to cuss at me just because your pissed off about something I wrote. Be mature and keep it to yourself. Because really what exactly are you accomplishing other than looking immature and childish? Really, I want to know honestly. What the do you think you're accomplishing? I'll tell you what you did accomplish in my mind. NOTHING OTHER THAN LOOKING LIKE A JERK! YYAAAYYY GOOD FOR YOU! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! You want to call me an insensitive bitch I'll show you one. You cuss at me all you want but after this all I'm going to do is delete your comments and ignore you. This once I just wanted to show my opinion of what you said. Regardless of how rude you were. I hope maybe you somewhat enjoyed the story and maybe come not to hate it or me. I'm a nice caring person most of the time so you really had no reason to judge and say otherwise. Despite all of it I hope you come to enjoy the story or if you don't you can find something you really like because fanfiction is about reading things you enjoy and if you don't enjoy this I don't want you wasting your time reading it when you could be reading something you'll actually like. Trust me there are a million stories way better than mine, so I know you'll find something you like and if you do I'm really happy for you. I don't want you reading something that upsets you or makes you mad. Everyone has their limits on what they enjoy to read and clearly this is past your limit and you don't like it and that's perfectly ok. I'm saying this because I love reading so I want everyone to enjoy reading. When I say it I'm not being sarcastic I'm being honest. I hope you find something you like.**

 **I just wanted that off my chest so if the person is reading the story still for some reason they can see there is no hostility towards them I just wanted to confront the comment and move on. Now it's out in the open anyone else who cusses at me I won't be confronting you if you want a response to a rude comment then just read the message above because I'm not writing to every person that insults me that's just stupid I'm just going to delete the comment and move on.**

 **Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

Hey can you make a lot more of england as a baby and a girl I think their funny so does my friends

 **Thank you for the review you and your friends are sweet! I hope you liked it!**


	103. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 100 Little England and the sick days**

They were all sick. The four oldest Kirklands that is. England was still well and in good health. He took on the responsibility to take care of them. He was so excited to show them he could be all grown up like them even if he was still little. He wanted to take care of them like they take care of him all the time. He took the money to go to the market to get medicine. Wales felt bad sending him on his own. He was still young, and Wales was upset at the fact something could happen to their little brother and they wouldn't be there to protect him. England didn't mind though. He went along happily. He went bought the medicine beat up the men who tried to rob him with an angry screech then people laughed when he tried convincing the sheriff they needed a spanking for being naughty. He ruffled his hair amused then frowned at the wound in his shoulder and sent him to the doctor who stitched it since he didn't heal as fast as bigger nations. He carried his stuff along then brought it home with some bread and honey he had picked up as treats Wales promised he could get with the extra money. He gave them the medicine then tried to scamper off when Scotland's breath hitched catching him. He had seen the blood-soaked shoulder of his outfit and the cut in it. He saw the row of stitches after tugging his sleeve down.

"What happened?"

"I beat up robbers Alba! They wanted our moneys! But I said no and beat them up just like you taught me! Sheriff wouldn't spank them though. They were naughty he should have."

"He can't spank them England," Wales said laughing.

"You spank me when I'm naughty," he said pouting.

"Cause you're our baby brother so we have to spank you. Cause we can't beat you up fur being' naughty that'd be mean."

"Still hurts," he pouted.

"It's supposed to," North said with a laugh.

England pouted at him then jumped on him. North play fought with him laughing. England giggled wildly. After a few days they were better. But England was sick now and he hid it not wanting them to have to go buy more medicine. It was expensive plus he didn't feel that bad. He played around and pushed himself to be hyper and loud, so they wouldn't suspect anything though he felt energetic he still felt queasy and sick but had energy and liked to play. He giggled wildly three days later face dark red sweat covering him running around playing tag with Wales. Scotland and the others watched amused. England let out a squeal then it cut short and he crumpled in a heap.

"ENGLAND!" Wales screamed going to him cradling him close. He felt like he was on fire panting eyes shut breathing weakly. Wales cried out cuddling him closer. "England wake up. Why didn't you say anything? Wake up. Please." he cried quietly. The others ran over and frowned. Scotland ran fast heaving the bundle in his arms branches cutting his face and arms as he ran all the way to town panicked. He took him to the doctor. He laid ice on him to lower his fever then gave Scotland medicines to give him. He waited around pacing waiting for England to wake up. He did after a few hours. He saw Scotland in a chair after waking finding himself in a patient bed then made a grr face and launched at him with a giggle wanting to play. Scotland caught him and cuddled him close. England looked surprised then snuggled back confused.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" he whispered.

"My tummy was only upset Alba. Nothing' else so I didn't' think it mattered. Cause tummy upsets happen a lot. I was sleepy a lot to, but I just figured it was because of my tummy. I didn't' think I needed medicine," he said innocently. "Plus, it's expensive...an yucky," he added crinkling his nose. Scotland chuckled at the yucky part.

"Wee one you know better than to hide things like that! Now look what you did! Worried everyone to death! When we go home you will say sorry and go to bed! And next time you don't tell when you don't feel good I'll spank your bottom red," he scolded.

"No!" he howled covering his bottom.

"Then don't do it again," he scolded. He scooped him up and carried him back home and the others sighed relieved. He apologized for scaring them then tried to play but Scotland pointed to their shared room sternly. He wailed not wanting to go to sleep but went after a swat was landed to the back of his thigh. He curled up sniffling cuddling his bear blubbering about his mean Alba. He went to sleep then woke for dinner. He crinkled his nose at the peas on his plate that was left.

"You need greens. Eat."

"No," he whined then whined more them forcing him to eat telling him to stop being spoiled. He hated the medicine. But they made sure he took it no matter how much he fought it.

 **Had to do another one. He's just so cute!**

 **Also, to reply to this comment. I'm not mad promise little agitated at the first sentence because I'm protective of my family but other than that it's all good. I just wanted to share my view point as well. Even though you might not care about what I need to say I just wanted to reply.**

Yeah people have a right to think you family is twisted and mean and a bunch of jerks. What they do to Wales is bullying. There are a lot of people out there that hurt someone and then apologize and defend them just to do it all over again. Trust me I know. That's like saying and abuser doesn't say sorry for what they've done to keep the relationship going only to fuck up again. Because if I remember correctly yeah, they do.

 **Yeah, they have the right to think it to themselves, but I don't see anyone else insulting my family. So, the way I took it that sentence is you called my family all that even if you're doing an example. Regardless keep my family out of it you don't know them call me names not them. My family is amazing people. Yeah, we're all crazy, insult each other, hit and smack each other but it's all in good fun. Not like we go hitting everyone else or calling them names. Because it might hurt their feelings.**

 **Secondly no it's not it's family fun. It seems mean because we all have different senses of humor, but this is mine and they are not bullying him. Teasing, playing, joking is what they are doing. Yes, I can see him getting upset now and then but as a character in my mind he knows it's joking and all in good fun.**

 **If people have hurt, you in anyway being an ass to you I'm sorry you know how it feels. They shouldn't do that. I wish no one could ever experience being bullied. Because if you don't count it as a joke then yes, it's bullying. Wales' situation in my story I don't consider it that because he knows it's playful and joking. The minute someone takes it seriously it is bullying. I hate bullying that's why I'm defending this trying to express what is happening isn't. I was honestly bullied a lot. I was the shy ugly girl everyone liked to pick on and insults and they were sure to make me feel as worthless as possible. As I grew it stopped because I decided to stop being timid and afraid and went more into blind rages and I didn't handle it properly. I beat the living shit out of them. Looking back on it as an adult I mean yes it was self-defense and justified but I could have handled it a lot better without hurting people because that made me no better than them. I regret that and in a way, I look back and think you know my last three years of high school I may have looked like a bully as well because by then I wasn't bullied but anyone bullying a friend, classmate, someone smaller than them I got into a lot of fights and really, I shouldn't have handled it like that I should have handled it better. Something other than violence. Yes, certain situations call for violence, but no one ever physically harmed me or the people I defended they emotionally bullied which I personally find worse, but I shouldn't have retaliated with violence unless someone hit me or them. The only time I was correct in using violence in high school was when teenage guys on my bus hit the kindergarteners. I'm protective of kids so that's the only time I was right in doing it. Moment you put your hands on a kid is the moment you need your ass kicked in my eyes. I know you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about things, but I want you to know that no why in hell would I ever condone bullying I hate it. I went through it. Close friends of mine went through it. It's just awful and you feel so trapped and alone when it happens. Anyways I am very sorry if you or anyone you know went through being bullied and this story might have triggered bad memories or made you upset.**

 **Thirdly yeah abusers apologize and do the same shit all the time. Again, I'm so sorry if you or someone you know has gone through this. Trust me I know how bad it can be. I wasn't abused but I have family, classmates, and friends that were abused by a spouse, parent, boyfriend/ girlfriend, sibling, etc. And I can't protect all of them, so it not only hurts them, but it hurts me. I love everyone I'm in contact with and if they're hurting so am I. Not as bad because I'm not the one in the situation but it still hurts a lot knowing someone you love is in that situation. Really a lot of the things I discussed is why I want to be a social worker. To remove people from bad situations and try to save them. Help people change their lives so they can be a better person and live life how they should be living it. Social Workers deal with just DHR stuff they deal with way more and I love it because I just want to protect people from others or themselves.**

 **I know a lot of people are going to be like hey we didn't ask for back stories or anything, but I wanted it to put out there I'm not some terrible person that thinks bullying is ok or hurting people is ok. My story is all in good fun. I'm sorry if it triggered something in people. I'm not going to change it because I can't because then it wouldn't really be my story because it wouldn't have my personality or humor. It would be a story with zero personality just, so people won't be offended by something that I write, and it would make it dull. I also know some people probably won't believe the experiences with bullying or abuse is true and you can think that. All that really matters is I and the friends that know me on here know what I wrote is the truth. Most importantly that I know I told the truth. I'm sorry if I rambled to much or irritated people but I just really wanted to respond back so it can be out there and off my chest.**

 **Anyways this chapter was inspired by this request.**

Hey can you make a lot more of england as a baby and a girl I think their funny so does my friends

 **Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked it!**


	104. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.101 Snowball Fight Gone Wrong**

 **(Time setting is around the time he was a teenager)**

England screamed with laughter wrestling his big brother. He looked about fifteen now. Ireland grinned trying to pin him. England's laughter had everyone else laughing at the two brothers trying to beat each other. England had gotten very strong. He ripped away from him when he tickled his sides, and both stood panting. England launched at him again with a battle cry and they went tumbling down the hill screaming with laughter. The others laughed harder at the two playfully brothers. They went to the bottom to see if anyone won. Ireland was on England who was on his belly wrists pinned above his head laughing Ireland keeping him down other hand assaulting his side. England thrashed throwing curses at him laughing.

"Watch your mouth." Ireland said grinning hitting his butt.

"No!" he howled laughing.

"Think your need a spankings' for all that' cussing'. " Ireland teased hitting it again. England thrashed and cussed more yelling and laughing trying to escape as he kept doing it. It didn't hurt terribly like a real spanking but his butt would still be a little sore if this kept going. The others laughed then joined in on teasing him landing their own swats calling him a bad baby brother. Then tickled him mercilessly when he kept swearing at them. He laughed helplessly all his brothers keeping him down tickling him. He was still a giggling mess on the way back to the house riding on Scotland's back. He chuckled amused. He was still their playfully little brother cute as a button as Wales called him. He woke the next morning and saw snow covering the ground. He got dressed snickering then grabbed the bucket and ran out filling it with snow. He ran into North's and Ireland's room and dumped it on them. Then screamed with laughter them grabbing him and hauling him to the bed wrestling with him. They shoved some into his trousers then sent him free. He scrambled away trying to get it all out then when he did jumped on them again. Soon all five were out having a snow ball fight. They ran through the woods turning it into a snowball war. England ran from Scotland laughing then fell down the hill. He skidded a bit then sat up and saw the look of horror on Scotland's face. He noticed he was on the pool of water that they bathed in that connected to the river, but this was still and deep in the middle. It was frozen, and he was in the middle ice creaking.

"Wee one you have to crawl carefully." he said urgently. England stared at him with wide scared eyes shaking his head whimpering. "Wee one I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to get closer." he said gently. England hesitated then started scooting. He got halfway there when the ice gave.

"ALBA!" he screeched then went under the water.

He crawled at the water trying to surface but kept sinking boots and layers of clothes weighing him down. Scotland swore loudly yanking layers off quickly then his boots then ran and jumped in. He dove under panicked. He surfaced and dove under ten times before he finally touched a cold hand. He saw his eyes shut mouth open tangled in vines. He ripped him out and swam up fast. He dragged him along swimming as fast as he could to shore the others running up with snowballs but then screamed and ran forward dropping them and running into the water and helping him along.

"No. Don't do this. Don't you dare do this England." he chanted starting CPR. They tried for an hour then wailed clutching his body close. "I need you." Scotland sobbed into his neck. "I'm so so sorry wee one." he said then France walked up.

"NNNOOOONNNNN!" he wailed realizing what was going on and decked him in the stomach hard. England bolted up gagging then spewed out water.

"THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed after then tackled him and started beating him.

They ripped him off and ran away to the house with him. They warmed themselves up by the fire especially England. He laid by Scotland the next day both sick picking at each other. England laughed helplessly when he tickled him amused at his teasing that and he loved his little brother to laugh. England hadn't laughed as much since he came back from Rome. They wanted to get that part of him back. The part that laughed and played constantly. He could be serious and fight wars all he wanted but at home he needed to laugh and play while he still could. He was still a child in their eyes. A child that grew up even faster than them.

 **This was like a in the moment idea to write about that I got. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I feel like I've been addressing negative things so much when really the positive things are the most important.**

 **First, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me with my slow updates and such. I so appreciate that more than you know. I also appreciate the understanding readers who encourage me to handle the big problems and my health first before this and understanding life just doesn't always allow me to update when I and you want. Thank you so much for being so sweet, caring, understanding, and patient with me. I really do feel guilty when I can't update fast enough.**

 **Second to the readers that are so sweet and commenting they love the story or I inspire them. You guys really are so sweet I love you. Not because you're just being nice to me because from what I see you're generally kind people and I love kind people. So, thank you so much for your comments I see them I may not get to respond but I see them, and they make my day so thank you.**

 **Finally thank you to everyone for sticking with me and my story for this long. It's coming to an end soon and it's a bitter sweet feeling. I'm ready for it to end but also not ready for it. If that makes sense to anyone. Anyways I need to shut up I ramble and rant too much. Thank you again to not just the commenters but to the readers of this story. Thank you to anyone that has been reading this story it makes me so happy to know people took time out of their day to read something I wrote.**


	105. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 102 Just a random day in the life of the Kirklands**

England stayed in the motel room with his brothers that morning talking things over after the meeting. They took him out to lunch. He looked at the menu tapping his chin then stopped on the pie and opened his mouth.

"No. Real food first," Scotland growled in his ear playfully then smiled at his pout.

Scotland ordered him something instead of waiting on him since he knew what he liked to eat. The waiter gushed over them calling them the most adorable brothers she had ever seen. Scotland looked amused by that and England denied Scotland was anything remotely close to cute being a playful brat that he was which only resulted in making her laugh. He ran to Germany when he walked through the door with Prussia. He dove into his arms.

"Thank God you're here! Older brothers are boring," he exclaimed.

"Ja I know," Germany sighed dramatically then grinned cheekily when Prussia looked at him. "Pain in the ass is all they are. Especially if they happen to be albino," he said then ran with England when Prussia went to grab him.

He dropped England off in Scotland's lap then yanked Ireland to his feet and hid behind him. Ireland laughed keeping Prussia from him. Then after ten minutes moved so Prussia could get to his little brother. Prussia snatched him close growling words they couldn't hear in his ear playfully Germany laughing trying to escape his arms his finger tickling his stomach.

"Bitte," he whined tossing his head back face close to his begging to be let go.

"Oh bitte. Bitte. So pitiful," Prussia mocked.

"Prussia bitte," he whined through laughter.

"Fine. But only if you admit I'm the best big bruder ever and you are my bratty baby bruder."

"Ja. Fine," he said after a few minutes of tickling. "You're the best big bruder," he whined.

"Aaanndddd," he cooed tickling his neck.

"And I'm your bratty little bruder."

"Nein not little. Baby."

"Bruder," Germany whined then Prussia mocked his whine until he pouted. "I'm your bratty baby bruder," he mumbled with a pout and large blue eyes looking at him pitifully.

Prussia let out an unmanly squeal and clung to him gushing kissing his cheek over and over. Germany laughed struggling. They ate with them talking and laughing. Germany grinned slipping off with England after. They ran around exploring. England shrieked with laughter hours later when they were walking around after eating dinner and arms went around his waist and fingers danced along his stomach. England looked over Prussia tickling Germany scolding him playfully in his ear. England panted relieved minutes later when released. Prussia and Scotland walked around with them amused as they dragged them to different places. Germany ran soon when he was teasing Prussia and he went to try to tickle him again. He laughed the crazy albino on his heels grinning Scotland and England following laughing. Germany tripped and fell later. Prussia laughed at him catching up then knelt when he didn't bounce back up to hit him for laughing. Germany cradled his wrist to his chest and looked startled Prussia was there so quick and hid it away.

"Germany," Prussia scolded trying to look.

"It's fine. Just sprained," he whined.

"Then let me look."

"Nein you'll make a big deal like you always do," Germany huffed getting up and walking.

"Is that a limp," Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nein," Germany said giving him a mean look walking normal now.

"Why can't you just ever admit you're hurt," Prussia groaned following. "Stop being a brat," he said grabbing his arm then scooping him up.

"I am not! Put me down!"

"Nein."

England and Scotland grinned through the bickering all the way back to the hotel.

"Sounds like you and England arguing," Ireland said standing in the hall listening to them.

"England is a wee worse."

"Oh, I'd shoot myself if he was like England," Prussia said looking at them.

"HEY!" England screamed.

"England you're my best friend and I love you. I just could never have you as a little brother. I'd have high blood pressure and gray hair."

"You already have gray hair you dumb albino," England grumbled.

"You know what I mean," Prussia yelled laughing. "I love having you as a friend but if you were my little brother I would have a stroke from worrying all the time! Thank God Germany behaves a little better, " he said then ruffled his hair and went into their motel room to fix up Germany's broken wrist and ankle.

"I'm bored," England said suddenly.

"So?"

"Fine be that way," he saw America. "America let's have sex," he cheered running at him.

"Why," America asked catching him grinning.

"Because I'm bored and I heard its great exercise!"

"Well then let's see if that's true," America exclaimed then ran toward his room with him.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX TO SEE IF IT'S GOOD EXERCISE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BABY BROTHER YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Scotland bellowed chasing after them getting protective suddenly.

England went into a fit of giggles being slung onto his bed by his ankles after being carried back by them by Scotland. Scotland pounced on him and tickled him mercilessly. England went into hysterics when he blew raspberries on his stomach. The others laughed watching the two.

"Stop threatening to have sex with America," he growled.

"Well I was bored and now I'm not because of your reaction," he laughed.

"So, in the end he got what he wanted," Wales laughed.

"Always."

"You're so smart England."

"Thank you Wales I appreciate that!"

"You're welcome," he cried, and they hugged dramatically making the others laugh.

 **Yay I'm back! Really lucky I got to upload today. Also my vet insulted my walrus. I almost beat him. He was calling my dad's kitten so cute when he was getting her stitches out because she was fixed recently and two didn't dissolve like it was supposed to. then looks at my baby and dares to just say. "Oh and a big fat cat. What's she here for?" EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF HIM?! MY BABY MAY BE CHUBBY BUT SHE IS DAMN ADORABLE AND THE BEST WALRUS/CAT I HAVE EVER HAD! Then he had to give her a shot for her flea allergy and she stuck her tongue out at him which made me laugh. She showed him. She took the shot like a man and looked so unimpressed with him then stuck her tongue out to mock him. That's my girl no one gets away with being rude to her! SHE IS ADORABLE!**


	106. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.103 France and England friendship**

The brothers were watching tv when the door flew open. France pointed at England dramatically.

"YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME," England cried in mock innocence.

"ENGLAND!"

"BYE!" England yelled then ran laughing. France chased him around the house then out into the yard and through the woods. England ran back in later laughing. "The idiot is lost," he said looking at North. North started laughing.

"England go find him he might die."

"No, he chased me."

"What did you even do?"

England pondered it wondering which thing he was mad about. He had done a lot of things to him lately. They started snickering at the fact he had to think about it knowing it's because he had done so many things.

"England, you little trouble maker what did you do now," Ireland laughed.

"Either way it'll be something hilarious," Wales laughed.

"Not sure. Maybe it's because I cut down his rose bushes. Or maybe because I spray painted his roof orange. I also stole his car and gave it to drug dealers. Then I convinced a cop he was a drug dealer and he went to jail the other day. And I dyed his poodle green yesterday with this harmless pet dye that will wash out in a few days. I also stole all his sweets which are in our kitchen by the way." England said finally. They started laughing. France ran in red faced and sweaty.

"You jerk!"

"Hey why are you chasing me anyways?"

"You filled up condoms with helium and now they are floating all over my house!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yyyyyyeeaaaahhhhhh. I did do that didn't I?"

France facepalmed.

"Yes you did."

"I'm hilarious."

"you're a jerk."

"A hilarious jerk."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're not cute."

"I think I'm pretty damn adorable. Especially since Scotland tells me so all the time."

"It's true he's damn adorable," Scotland shrugged at France.

"I'm leaving," he said giving up. They were too much for him sometimes.

"Bye," England said waving.

"I'm taking my deserts with me."

"To hell you are!"

"England!"

"I will cut your throat."

"Fine keep them just leave me alone for the rest of the day!"

"Fine! No one likes you anyways you kill joy!"

France walked out a small amused smile on his lips.

"Bye love your face," England called after him.

"Bye love your eyebrows you cutie," France called back shutting the door.

"Aw he admitted he was cute finally," North chuckled.

"I'm gonna go eat pie," England declared to his laughing brothers.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why did you fill condoms up with helium in his house?" Wales asked snickering.

"He was supposed to have some boss over. So, I wanted to set the mood for them. I'm assuming they screw of something considering they get along so well. Scotland watch your back a Frenchie may be after your weird boyfriend," he said in mock seriousness.

They laughed harder. He went to the kitchen laughing. They went in there and started eating pie with him. He teased Ireland about the way he ate pie making the others notice and join in on the teasing. He started laughing when Ireland wrestled him to the floor and smeared a fork full of pie on his face. He got off him after and England wiped his face off then got payback. Scotland had to stop them before a full-on food fight happened. England grinned cheekily at Ireland. Ireland chuckled and pinched his cheek with his cute little dimples showing. England was adorable no one could deny that.

"You're such a trouble maker. What are we going to do with you England?"

"Nothing you can do besides love me! Right Wales?!"

"Right!"

"You also have to tolerate my violence! Right Wales?!"

"Right!"

"Also accept the fact that Wales is a dirty little follower instead of a leader! RIGHT WALES?!"

"RIG…HEY! YOU BRAT! COME HERE," he cried laughing at the end chasing after his giggling brother.

"I knew he was leading up to something to trick Wales into agreeing with something insulting," North laughed.

"Hmmmm and I wonder who taught him that," Scotland teased eyes narrowed.

"I have no regrets of my teaching," North sassed back making them laugh.

They were a silly, violent, insulting, exciting, funny, family and that's the way they liked it. You never know what this family is going to do next.

 **I wanted to write another chapter around their friendship. They harass each other but they love each other like family. Also, I'm debating on something. Should I do the UK brothers weddings in a short five-chapter story or do you think I should put it in the Hetalia couple one. People want to see their wedding, but I don't want to do it in a way that ruins it for the people not done with this story or read the other first then this one or read the German brother on but wasn't done yet and they suddenly see it in a random chapter in the Hetalia couples. I'm thinking I should put it in its own little story with the title UK Brothers Weddings then just in the summary tell them it has spoilers so if they haven't read this one read at their own risk. But I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Should it be in its own little thing or in the other?**

 **Also for the closing chapters do you want the other four to get engaged or do you want that in the Hetalia couples one? I want to know what you guys want. So, let me know. Whichever has the most is what I'll do.**


	107. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 104 Sad anime endings and harassing France**

Scotland held his crying little brother he caught crying in the kitchen as he made tea. England sobbed into his chest about this anime he was watching, and everyone fucking died. The others came in and hugged him as well confused of why he was crying. England blubbered about it pitifully as they held him soothingly and swore they would never watch that anime otherwise they would be crying their eyes out next. They all loved anime and got emotional about it when people died. Suddenly the kettle started whistling. England always made tea the old-fashioned way. England turned his head to the kettle eyeing it cravingly.

"We are having a moment quit it," Scotland said shoving his face back to his chest earning giggles. "No don't laugh we are finishing our moment damn it!" Scotland exclaimed. Wales fixed his tea chuckling the other two smiling amused.

"Wouldn't you rather have a moment with me," Wales said waving the cup of tea around. England's eyes followed it. Then he hid his face back into Scotland's chest anyways.

"Ha," Scotland screamed in victory. Wales pouted. Scotland cuddled him soothing him a bit then stole the tea heated it up then gave it to England.

"Who got him started on tea," North asked not remembering how England came to love tea so much.

"One of his bosses he has loved it since."

"He makes it too sweet if you ask me," Scotland said amused then laughed when England protested.

"You do laddie I'm surprise you don't have cavities from all the sugar you consume," Ireland said pinching his cheek pretending like he was checking for cavities making him bat his hand away pouting.

"I don't make it to sweet."

"You added a crap ton of sugar when Scotland gave it to you!"

"You didn't make it sweet enough," England pouted.

"I did to!"

"Did not!"

They argued back and forth about it the others laughing. His door opened. France came in exasperated at once again having to come here just a month later after their last talk.

"England how could you," France yelled.

"What?"

"You cut down all my rose bushes!"

"I did not! That wasn't me this time," England protested.

"Did to!"

"No Germany did," he huffed crossing his arm offended.

"He would never!"

"Did to," England called Germany. "Hey, didn't you cut down Frances bushes?!"

"Ja," his voice sounded.

They laughed not expecting that. Well except France he started scowling at the phone like Germany could see him.

"You bastard," France yelled.

"Don't call my baby bruder names," Hesse's voice screamed.

"He cut down my bushes!"

"So?! They probably looked like shit anyways! He probably did you a favor you bitch!"

"He did not do me a favor he cut them down because he is a bastard!"

"Prussia France is calling me names!" Germany yelled.

Soon German curses flew through the phone and threats of murder France hanging his mouth open then Prussia hung up the phone. They all started at it wondering what the hell Prussia called him, but Ireland knew because he had to learn German. Germany liked to yell in German when mad, so he understood the swears and was laughing his ass off. France knew what he said as well since he was Prussia's best friend and was highly offended.

"That jerk!"

"Don't make me call him back."

"Non!"

"Apologize for blaming me," England demanded yanking his hair and climbing him like a tree.

"I'm sorry England. Not the hair let go! Not the hair," France screamed flailing about wildly.

"Apology accepted," England said letting go his brothers laughing. France laughed and hugged him. "Ewwwww," England said then pushed him away after a minute.

"So, mean my favorite brat." he teased.

England stuck his tongue out at him.

"You owe me a dessert for blaming me of such things! Especially after I said I didn't do it! Trust me when it comes to torturing you I own up to things like that!"

"Fine fine of course I'll make some Danishes."

"YAAYYY," England cried happily.

"Him and his sweet tooth I swear," Scotland chuckled.

"Whose fault is that my dear," France smiled bumping him with his hip. "You spoiled him all his life."

"Ewwww don't start flirting," England cried.

"SHIELD YOU PRECIOUS EYES BABY BROTHER," North cried in mock horror when they kissed each other to spite England. His hands covered England's eyes earning adorable giggles from him.

"I'll save us all from this horrible sight," Ireland cried throwing Wales onto his shoulder then scooped the other two up and ran for it as they cheered him on.

"I adore your crazy family," France laughed.

"Yeah so do I," Scotland agreed chuckling.

 **I wanted another with they're teasing France. It's so fun to tease him. XD**

 **But I figured Germany could be at fault this time and England get blamed at first. Because he's usually the one they think did something.**

 **Also I know what anime he's crying over but I'm not saying because there was a spoiler that everyone dies. I literally cried for an hour because they didn't just kill off my OTP but they killed EVERY FUCKING PERSON I LOVE! I was emotional for a week.**

 **Also in response to this.**

I Love your stories they make me laugh when I'm upset I have read you stories more then any others.

 **Thank you so much that made my day reading that! I'm so happy they help you laugh when you're upset! That was sweet thank you again! It makes me really happy my wild crazy story of all things made someone laugh when they felt bad or made them feel a bit better. Comments like these brighten my day.**


	108. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 105 Everyone wants to see Germany naked. But Prussia won't allow it.**

England walked around wondering where his psycho family was. Not that he had any room to talk considering he was the craziest out of them all. He finally concluded they all left the house and he was home alone. He pondered what all he could do to entertain himself while they were gone. He called Germany bored and asked him if he wanted to come over. Germany paused then said sure then screamed when he was flashed over.

"Stop doing that so suddenly!"

"It's faster though," England pouted. Germany laughed at his reasoning. "Wanna play poker," he asked after a minute.

"Hmmm. Ja. What kind?"

"Let's play strip poker!"

"That's awkward only being two of us. Even more so considering you're my boyfriend's bruder."

"Yeah ok I'll flash America, Denmark, Norway, and Canada over. We're all friends here nothing to worry about."

"Sounds like a plan."

England flashed all four over suddenly and bounced up and down yelling out his plan. America and Canada agreed smiling. Denmark high-five him for his plan. Norway brought up to is dumb boyfriend someone other than him would see him naked if Norway lost. Denmark threatened everyone in the room to look away if that happened in response scaring them as he looked like some murderer ready to kill them. Which he probably was. Scotland, North, Ireland, Wales and Prussia stopped in the living room staring at the six. England looked at them innocently.

"What?"

"Why is America, Denmark, Norway, and Canada naked and Germany in his boxers and you in yours?"

"We're playing strip poker," he said happily smiling adorably. "WAIT LOOK AWAY FROM NORWAY DENMARK WILL REMOVE YOUR KIDNEYS AND SELL THEM ON THE BLACK MARKET," he cried trying to block their view. They looked away.

"WHY DID HE LET HIM PLAY IF HE'S JUST GOING TO KILL PEOPLE FOR IT?!"

"Hell if I know. Now shush I got to beat Germany with this hand," he said face serious. Prussia peeked at Germany's hand then at England's and smacked his hand down scattering his cards at the same time of doing it to Germany's hand making them mix. "HEY," England screeched.

"Shut it. I don't want you exposed to America because you're like a brother to me and I don't want Germany exposed to Ireland because he is my sweet adorable precious baby bruder. Not saying who won."

"I looked, and England would have won," America said and Canada agreed.

"Does this mean I have to strip," Germany asked after a minute.

"NEIN," Prussia screeched diving on him.

"HEY! LET US SEE GERMANY'S SEXY," America yelled.

"YOU AREN'T SEEING MY BABY BRUDER NAKED," he roared.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU ONLY I CAN SEE THAT," Ireland yelled.

"TO HELL YOU CAN," Prussia screeched tackling him and trying to chock him. North started prying him off concerned for Ireland's life.

"I have a sock on actually," Germany said and pulled it off.

"Game over no more," Prussia yelled.

"But..."

"GERMANY NEIN," he yelled shaking him.

"But America bet he had a bigger..." Germany said then Prussia covered his mouth.

"Nein. He doesn't. You're baby bruder. So you inherited my awesome meters. You're not stripping because of an idiot."

"Can I strip because a sexy man is eyeing my body then," Germany asked then gave a wolfish grin to Ireland.

"I would not protest to that if it's in private," Ireland said then laughed dodging Prussia's punch.

"We have to finish the game Prussia rules are rules," England cried. "Plus, it's bad luck not to finish things."

North grabbed Prussia grinning and held him back.

"Finish." he said just to make Prussia mad. His over protectiveness was hilarious. They shuffled the deck and played another round.

"I lied. I won't do it. America, I lied," Germany chanted laughing America trying to get his boxers off Prussia screaming in German pissed trying to kill America. America tugged against them Germany holding them up laughing. "North let Prussia go! Big bruder save me," he screamed.

"Big brother isn't saving you," America said laughing then Canada started tickling Germany to weaken his grip.

"NEIN," he screamed with laughter. America pulled his boxers then stopped.

"Keep them on," he said scowling.

"Did he have a bigger..." England was cut off when America pounced on him and tickled him. "Scottie help! Get the naked pervert off," England cried laughing.

"GET OFF HIM!" Scotland yelled soccer kicking him off.

"So, he did have a bigger penis" England asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Canada said then dove on Germany. "YOU LOST TAKE THEM OFF!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH SEEING HIM NAKES," Wales cried laughing.

"BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE PRUSSIA MAD!"

"GOOD POINT LET'S GET HIM!"

"NEIN!"

"BUT I WANNA SEE," Wales teased.

"BRUDER!" Germany yelled. Prussia then escaped and slaughtered both men.

"Look at the trouble you got yourself into," Prussia scolded. "YOU MADE A CRAZY COUPLE TRY TO STRIP YOU DOWN! THEN YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND WAS TO LUSTFILLED TO STOP IT!"

"HIM STRUGGLING IN HIS BOXERS WAS HOT!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT," Germany roared punching him in the stomach face beet red making the others crack up.

"Aw how precious he still gets flustered after all this time."

"Shut it!"

They teased him laughing when he kept cussing in German flustered. He was too cute getting all embarrassed now of all things.

 **I had fun with this. I could see these dorks doing this.**


	109. Chapter 106

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 106 Facebook**

Wales was on his laptop on Facebook.

"You have a Facebook England? I'm sending you a friend request!"

The ding for his notifications went off on his phone. England looked at him and started staring at him.

"England look at your phone. Respond to my friend request. Stop ignoring me and staring at me at the same time," Wales said after twenty minutes. Scotland laughed looking at them. England pulled out his phone. His thumbs made a few movements then he put it down. "Did you just reject me," Wales yelled. England nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Why?!"

"Because you have blonde hair."

"That doesn't make any sense! You have blonde hair!"

"Because you have green eyes."

"You have green eyes!"

"Because you have an ugly nose!"

"I do not! You have an ugly nose!"

"Bitch my nose is fabulous! You are just jealous of it because yours looks like a squished-up poo poo terd!"

"What," Wales screamed laughing Ireland, North, and Scotland doubled over with laughter.

"My nose is fabulous yours is ugly that's why I won't friend you end of story!"

"I'm so confused."

"That's because you don't have the brain capacity to understand words."

"You are so mean just accept my friendship on Facebook!"

"Fine send me another one," He did. A few seconds later it showed he was now friends with him.

"Yayyyyyyyyyy... HEY!" Wales said at first saying yay calmly then yelled hey at the top of his lungs.

"What?"

"He wrote stop raping sheep on my timeline!"

Ireland, North, and Scotland roared with laughter. England stared at Wales calmly at first then started laughing and hugged him. Wales laughed hugging him. Wales went on America's page after accepting his friend request. He went through his stuff. Then clicked on a video.

"I'm filming you cook you sexy beast cause I'm bored," America told France. France laughed and nodded still cooking. Canada walked in laughing. "What?"

"England."

"Oh," America said with a laugh.

England walked in.

"No! I'm breaking up with you! And you're going to jail for aborting my blanket child," England screamed as he did.

"I don't want to go to jail I might drop the soap! Plus, I love you! Don't leave me," Prussia yelled walking in also.

"England, he has a point you don't want him to get raped," Spain said walking in after them.

"Yes, I do! I hope they rape him with a corn dog stick," They started laughing.

"We need music in here it's boring," Canada said then went to the radio and turned it on. England and Prussia started dancing behind France in a sexual way.

"France they're dirty dancing behind you," America called. France turned then smacked England on the butt.

"That felt good baby do it again," England said looking at him.

"No, me first," Prussia yelled.

"Bitch no one asked your kinky ass now get away it's my butt's time to get attention," England said shoving him away. They all burst into laughter.

"You kill me," Spain said opening the fridge and getting a drink.

"Hand me a soda," England called. Spain threw him one shutting the fridge door. England caught it and chunked it at him hitting him in the stomach. Spain hung his mouth open. "I said hand me one not throw it! Now pick that up and give it to me the right way," Spain picked it up poking his lower lip out then gave it to him. "That's a good bitch," England said patting his cheek. They both grinned at each other at that. "Shit this is shaken," England said then went to France who didn't know anything that happened with it. "I brought you a drink my love," England said giving it to him. France laughed and thanked him. It went everywhere when he opened it. England started laughing.

"You! Just go sit at the table you're being a trouble maker," France said then went back to cooking. England went out of view. Spain and Prussia started dirty dancing again.

"France they're dancing sexually again."

"As long as no one strips I don't care."

A shirt flew and hit him in the back. He turned. The camera pointed in the direction it came from. England had a stoic expression on his face shirtless now. They laughed again.

"That's not stripping," France said going back to cooking. America pointed the camera towards him again. Suddenly a watch hit Frances back. France ignored it. Then a belt went flying. Then a right shoe. Then a left. Then socks. "My cute adorable England stop stripping." France said not looking at him but you could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Don't tell me what to do," England's voice sounded from off screen then a pair of jeans hit France's back.

"England," America screamed laughing then pointed the camera at him England sitting in the chair again. England started laughing then got up and went to go get a drink. "I hope you know I'm putting this on Facebook. Got anything you'd like to say," America said filming him as he walked. He faced the camera.

"Look at my nipple" he said seriously circling it with his finger. They started laughing again. "Look at his nipple," England said stoically pointing then the camera moved and Canada stood in his boxers as well.

"Canada," America screamed shocked but laughing. Then Spain and Prussia went into view in their boxers. All four went and stood behind France arms crossed. He turned.

"Why the hell is everyone stripping in my kitchen," he screamed laughing.

"Because you told us not to. Which made me want to."

"Whatever as long as you four don't misbehave too much" France said going back to cooking.

England went and got his drink then they started dancing crazily America laughing.

"Don't poke me I will bite your finger," England yelled at Prussia later. He did it again. England took his hand and bit his finger then let it go. Prussia poked his lower lip out staring at it. England stared at him a few second then took his hand again and licked it.

"I'm never washing this hand again."

"Good. That makes me feel special."

"Lick this one too," England bit it instead.

Prussia fake cried trying to get it out of his mouth. England hung on a few more seconds then let go. They both stared at each other a few second then England pinched his nipple and walked away. He went to America in front of the camera then reached out and smacked his phone to the floor.

"England," America yelled laughing.

Someone else picked up the phone and pointed camera at them. England was in America's lap now laughing America holding him laughing with him. America smirked suddenly then his hands brushed his sides.

"No," England screamed trying to run. America held him back and tickled him a minute then let him go. England fell out of his lap laughing curling up in a ball.

"I didn't know he was that ticklish," Prussia said laughing.

"He is. That's how you torture him enough to behave when you want him to." France said finishing the food.

The video went off and the other four were stuck in a laughing fit at the random video.

"So that's what happens when you all are at France's house," Wales laughed.

"It gets better when Germany is over as well."

"Oh I bet," North laughed adoring his little brother figure to death. Germany was like another baby brother to him.

"See now you can keep up with my activities Wales," England cheered.

"Thank goodness I've always wanted to know what you are up to when you're not here," Wales exclaimed.

It was the truth they all wanted to know what he was up to when he was away. Which resulted in the other three getting one as well.

 **I wanted to do this because I could see England harassing Wales if he sent England a friend request and them finding some random silly video on Facebook.**

 **Also in response to this review:**

Hello! I will forever love this fic. I've reread it a couple times since I needed something to cheer me up. I will forever and always love this story! You're doing fantastic!  
I have a suggestion. The brexit by chance?

 **Thank you so much you are so sweet! I'm so happy it helped you cheer up that makes me so happy! I'm sorry to say though that it's passed time for requests and I can't take anymore. My apologizes.**


	110. Chapter 107

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 107 England saves the others**

Scotland stared ahead trying to figure a way to escape. Wales and North beside him tied up also. Ireland was in a cell somewhere being tortured. They had been captives by terrorists for three days now. Except for England. He had been off on a business meeting with Seychelles. Even then they hadn't been on good terms in three years. They wondered if he knew about them being captured. If he was happy or sad about it. A man ordered the military captives to be hung then after they all died to hang them and set them on fire as torture. The general of his army looked at him.

"Someone is coming to save us. I got in contact stealing a phone."

"How do you know he will be here?"

"I see him," he said gesturing with his head.

In a corner a figure in a cloak held a bow and arrow. The first set got the stools kicked from beneath them. They gaged and choked. A whoosh sounded and the arrow sliced the ropes and they could breathe again. The terrorist group guard turned and started shooting. A grenade went off. Scotland saw something shiny land in front of him. A knife. He managed to get it and cut himself free. During the chaos he got everyone cut loose the men to focused on the cloaked figure to know. The general ordered everyone to run. Scotland went to run to find Ireland but the general stopped him and pointed. The person was already heading that way. Scotland felt like he could trust him to get Ireland and helped North and Wales along. All three were badly Injured. The general led them through an open field vans waiting. Scotland was shocked when he realized they were stolen from the men. He wondered how the crap that man managed all this. Then thanked God he was on their side. Soon more captives ran out carrying Ireland and they dove into the cars and started driving.

"But wait..."Wales said then got cut off.

"He said he'd probably have a hard time getting away and for us to go and he'd meet us at the boat at the river below the cliffs. Five doctors are on board. No one knows about the boat so we won't run into trouble. It's also a boat him and the doctors stole."

"How the heck did he manage that?"

"Probably inherited that from his big brothers," he said eyes twinkling.

"Must be some heck of big brothers. Who is he anyways?"

"Can't tell you until later when the rest aren't able to hear. He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Oh, his boss is killing him if he finds out." Scotland's general said smiling. Wales general laughed.

"Got that right. But I know some big brothers that might get mad at him to for being reckless."

"He'd deserve it. No matter how good he is he should have come with back up," Wales defended the unknown brothers knowing if one of his brothers did this he'd get mad. The other three agreed.

"He said back up would make it harder to sneak in."

"Yes, but it's still dangerous for the lad," North said.

They got to the cliffs hid the cars and climbed down. They got to the boat after thirty minutes. They sat for five then the cloaked man half ran half limped and jumped onto the boat. The boat took off. More like ship it was huge but not too big. There was twenty bedrooms and a dining hall kitchen and the deck and control room, storage room below and a medical room. The doctors started working on helping with wounds. They went to him but he waved them off and walked away. They grumbled about him being too worried about everyone but himself and being stubborn. Scotland smiled amused listening to them. Dinner time came Wales stood and got another plate.

"Pig," Ireland teased.

"It's not for me. I haven't seen him come in to eat so I figured I'd take it to him. He must be hurt and can't come get it. Plus, I want to thank him."

"Yeah me too. I'll come with you."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The four brothers found out which room from Wales general. They knocked softly then walked in. A body laid onto of the covers shirtless stitches in his back stomach and shoulders long with burns. A pillow over his face just lying there. Wales shook him gently. He got a grunt and a hand smacked his away. He chuckled shaking him again. The man groaned trying to bat his hand away clearly not wanting to be waken up. He laughed with the other three. His breathing changed clearly back asleep. Wales shook him a little again.

"Come on. I brought you food. Also, we came to thank you for saving our lives," Wales said smiling then grabbed the pillow and took it off his head. Emerald green eyes clouded with sleep met his. Wales stared a long moment in shock. "England," he asked confused which got the other three coming over to the bed. England blinked a few times then sighed.

"Hi Wales," he said hoarsely from all the smoke he inhaled.

He grimaced at the sound and the feeling of the stitches on his face. One row on his lower lip, one row on his left cheek, then one on his right cheek bone and one above his eye brow. Their eyes darted to the discarded cloak and military uniform on the floor covered in blood and holes from gun shots.

"England. You...But the queen...So that's what he meant by you weren't supposed to be here...You disobeyed and risked your life and...ARTHUR KIRKLAND," Wales mumbled at first then his face grew angry at the thought of what his brother just did and screamed his name in a scolding voice.

"Geeze can you be any louder?! I have a concussion you know so your yelling is more annoying than normal," England snapped covering his ears. Then sat up and crossed his arms glaring. The door opened. "You offer me those stupid pain pills one more time after I told you I won't because I won't be able to keep guard tonight if I do take them, I will shove that bottle up your penis cut it off and force feed it to you," England screamed at the doctor who fled at that threat. His brothers started laughing not being able to help it, that threat was just to funny.

"Geeze can you get any more violent," Wales asked amused. England rolled his eyes.

"He deserved it. He won't leave me alone and is that food," he asked curiously at the end eyeing it.

"Yes. I brought it for you."

"Thanks," he mumbled reaching for it both hands wrapped tightly and shaking.

"England, I don't think you can hold it with your hands that injured. I'll feed it to you."

"I don't need to be fed. I'm not a child."

"Yeah you are from what I can tell. You are pouting like one and being stubborn for no reason. That's childish. Therefore, you are a child you little brat," Scotland said crossing his arms.

"Am not," England mumbled looking away. Scotland took the plate from Wales with a wink and sat on the bed in front of him and turned his head back by his chin.

"Say ahhhhh," Scotland said putting the spoon to his mouth.

England opened it after blinking a few times then chewed it slowly not to irritate his stitches. Then realized what he did at Scotland's cheeky face and ducked his head glaring at the covers cheeks pink. Scotland laughed and ruffled his hair. Then tilted his face back up and held the spoon out again. England took a bite harshly then winced regretting it and started eating like a normal person. But glared as they told him off for being reckless and nearly got himself killed.

That night he sat on the deck keeping watch wondering if things will get back to normal as soon as they land and his brothers will start ignoring him again. He realized he didn't want that. He sighed swiping at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Scotland's general sat by him smoking. England kept looking away. He felt an arm snake around his shoulders and pull him close. He stared at the water silent tears still falling then started hiccupping then hid his face into his shoulder crying out loud. The general held him tighter reassuringly so he'd know it was ok to cry. He sobbed on how he missed them. He didn't want them to start ignoring him again but he knew they would because he deserved to be ignored and forgotten. Because he was nothing. He felt a hand grab his after ten minutes. Ireland frowned down at him angrily and drug him along. He tossed him onto his bed like a sack of flour.

"What are you doing," England screamed sitting up. He felt himself being dragged into a hug. A tight hug.

"Don't think any of that ever again. You hear me? We love you. Things will go back the right way. No more ignoring you. We're sorry."

"But I deserve it," England hiccupped earning a frustrated sigh.

"We screwed you up doing that to you, didn't we? Laddie we won't leave you. You don't deserve to be left. End of story," The door opened. Scotland walked in.

"My general said you got dragged in here by Ireland. I heard about your problem wee one. I want you to know you're wrong. You're not nothing. You're special. We love you. We're so sorry," Scotland soothed pull him and Ireland into his arms. The other two came in later. They talked a long time with him. And that's how the generals found the five Kirklands cuddled together in one bed asleep.

 **Obviously, this was at a different time in their lives. But I wanted it that way to make it more meaningful. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review:**

Can you do a chapter where englands brothers are kidnapped and England goes all badass empire-pirate-assassin-ruthless-mode to save them?

 **Thank you for the review hope you liked it!**


	111. Chapter 108

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.108 England stop getting hurt! North NO!**

England laughed running from Ireland because he stole his phone and was texting Germany embarrassing things. Ireland chased him swearing practically feeling Germany's deep red blushing face from all the way over here. It was embarrassing him too though so he wanted his phone back. England dodged another grab with an adorable squeal then bolted down the stairs. He tripped up on the step and went flying down head first. He screeched when he landed into North who tumbled down the steps with him taking most of the impact to protect his baby brother. They finally hit the bottom both limp England on top of North.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!"

England moaned lifting his head sorely. He peered down at North and made a pained noise as his eyes widened.

"North," he questioned meekly as he shook him a little. "North? North? Hey! North," he said shaking him a little harder than his eyes stung. "NORTH," he chanted shaking him as Ireland knelt by him worriedly.

Tears splatted on North's face and England let out a low pitiful whine as he shut his eyes body trembling with sobs. A hand brushed his hair from his face gently. He opened them then North smiled gently swiping his tears away with his thumbs gently. Then sat up painfully and cuddled him to his chest soothing him as his baby brother cried pitifully. He was clearly blaming himself for North's injury. It wasn't his fault accidents happen. Ireland patted them both on the head and flashed away with them to the hospital.

"How the hell were you moving," the doctor deadpanned to a braced up North. His back was broken from him landed on the edge of a step oddly. He also had a bad head injury and England sported bad bruising and a broken wrist.

"Pure will power and love for my cute baby brother," he laughed at the bundle curled up by his side looking like a kicked puppy. He was very upset at North's injury.

"I hate you both right now you gave me a heart attack," Ireland complained.

"No, we didn't or you would be hospitalized with us!

"Alright you sassy little shit you know what I meant," he laughed pinching England's cheek.

"IS NORTH OK," Scotland and Wales demanded running in.

"He's fine he'll just need to stay a few days until his back heals."

"IS ENGLAND OK?!"

"MILD! CALM DOWN!"

"Thank God," they both sighed relieved.

"Aw I feel so special and loved," North cheered.

"Well you are special and loved," Wales smiled.

"Don't either of you two worry us like this again! What the hell happened anyways?!"

"Ireland threw us down the stairs," England teased.

"I DID NOT!"

"We tried begging him for mercy and he said he didn't care and just threw us down them like trash," North pouted playfully.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"See?! He's so violent he's yelling at us while we're in the hospital! He's mad because we ratted him out! Scottie help before he throws us out the window next!"

"YOU HUSH YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Scottie save us before he hurts us again," North fake cried.

"STOP IT," Ireland exclaimed.

"Alright you two enough teasing before you hurt his pansy ass feelings and he cries," Wales teased.

"DON'T JOIN IN WITH THEM," Ireland wailed.

"You three stop he's had enough excitement for one day he doesn't need any harassing," Scotland laughed.

"Thank you scotland!"

"Wait until tomorrow then harass him to your hearts content," he said winking at them making them grin.

"I hate all of you!"

"Bitch you love us," they all deadpanned.

"I really do hate you four sometimes," he facepalmed.

They laughed at him then started fussing over North again.

"North," England whispered that night as he was about to drift off to sleep.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I got you hurt," he whispered brokenly.

"You did not such thing England these things happen by accident it was not your fault."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

"Well it's not and it never will be."

"Fine," he pouted curling into him and snuggling close.

Wales and North laughed at their cute baby brother the next day and Scotland was having a come apart.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO CUT YOUR HAND OPEN ON A FOOD TRAY," he roared as a doctor stitched England's hand who was hiding his face into Scotland's chest whining about the needle.

"IT SLIPPED!"

"STOP GETTING HURT!"

"I think we all know that's not possible. He's the most accident-prone person we know," Ireland sighed.

"This is true," Wales laughed.

"Don't remind me," Scotland scowled.

 **Oh England. You adorable accident-prone baby what are we going to do with you? I hope you guys liked the chapter! I did two requests in one because I don't think I've done one with North being in the hospital yet. If I did my mistake. I feel like I've messed up and done a few requests more than once. Anyways this request was inspired by this review!**

Also, can you make one about England getting hurt. For some reason I find it funny when England gets hurt.

 **And this one!**

I was wondering if you can write a chapter in which North gets seriously hurt

 **Thank you for the review! Hope you liked it!** **Also, I know the North one isn't exactly what you wanted but I wanted to find a little more of a silly way he gets hurt but he's still loved all the same and worried about. Especially by his little partner in crime.**


	112. Chapter 109

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Ch. 109 You're not pregnant calm down!**

Romania had the perfect prank for Ireland for sending Hungary after him. He slipped into the guest room Germany was in and did the spell carefully. He slipped out like a thief in the night after. The next morning Germany woke up feeling nauseous. He went to the toilet and lost last night's dinner into it. He sulked by the toilet most of the morning then went into an immediate rage knowing the cause. He found Ireland in bed still and kicked the shit out of him.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR ME HAVING TO GO THROUGH THE TORTURE OF PUKING MY GUTS OUT THIS MORNING!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I GAVE YOU FOOD POISIONING?!"

"NEIN! BUT I KNOW THAT IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NO EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"OBVIOUSLY IT IS BECAUSE I AM YOU SHIT HEAD!"

"GERMANY! YOU ARE A MAN! YOU CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"OBVIOUSLY I CAN BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING AROUND WITH ME RIGHT NOW?! IS THIS A PRANK OR ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"

Germany backhanded him then ran out crying. Ireland sat in his bed wondering what the hell was happening.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GERMANY CRYING YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO," North roared pouncing on him and choking him. Germany was like a little brother to him that he adored dearly and he would kill Ireland for making him cry. Ireland eventually pried him off and gasped for air.

"HE'S THE ONE ABUSING ME BECAUSE HE THINKS HE'S PREGANT JUST BECAUSE HE HAS A VIRUS OR SOMETHING AND GOT SICK!"

"What," North deadpanned giving him a blank look.

"He thinks he's pregnant."

"He has to be joking."

"Oh, I wish he was joking but he's not."

"I don't feel like Germany would just lose common sense and think he's pregnant."

"There probably is something going on you're right."

Germany walked back in sniveling and glared tearfully.

"I'm going home! If you can't be supportive to me while I'm pregnant then me and my baby will never look, think about, talk about, talk to, or even breath in your direction again. I'm strong so I'll raise little Gilbert on my own!"

"Gilbert?!"

"HE'S NAMED AFTER HIS SUPPORTIVE LOVING UNCLE YOU SHIT HEAD!"

"NO WAY ARE YOU NAMING MY CHILD AFTER YOUR DEMON OLDER BROTHER!"

"YOU WANNA BET?!"

"WE'RE COMING UP WITH ANOTHER NAME!"

"NEIN! YOU AREN'T PART OF HIS LIFE ALREADY SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GET A CHOICE IN NAMING HIM?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY KID!"

"IRELAND STOP GETTING WORKED UP AND ARGUING WITH HIM! HE'S NOT PREGNANT REMEMBER," North cried shaking him.

"Oh yeah," he blinked. "Sorry the name just really pissed me off. If anything, our child would be named after dad."

"Ireland, you can't control the names and force Germany to name your child that if he ever actually had a kid that's an asshole move," North scowled.

"Well he can't just decide the name on his on either!"

"He has more rights if he carries the baby! Anyways we're getting off topic! Why the hell does he think he's pregnant?!"

"I KNOW I'M PREGNANT I DON'T THINK IT! YOU'RE OFFICALLY UNINVITED TO THE BABY SHOWER FOR IMPLYING OTHERWISE," Germany roared stabbing a finger at him aggressively.

"Well he has the mood of a pregnant person maybe he is pregnant," North sweat dropped.

"North don't encourage that nut job," Ireland scowled.

"BIG BRUDER PICK ME UP IRELAND IS BEING SO MEAN TO ME AND CALLING ME NAMES," Germany wailed into his phone and crying hysterically.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE A NORMAK FUCKING PERSON WHILE WE FIGURE THIS OUT," Ireland roared frustrated because he knew Prussia would be on his way to kill him.

"HE'S YELLING AT ME NOW!"

"IRELAND YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD," Prussia roared and hung up the phone.

"You see what you did now?! You didn't handle this calmly now you're going to die!"

"I will not die! Now shush!"

"Germany please calm down."

"NEIN! IRELAND DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE," he sobbed.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU! DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING SO RIDICULAS AGAIN," Ireland roared grabbing him and Germany went silent startled.

"Really?"

"Promise," he said gently then kissed him.

After they broke the kiss Germany snuggled into him sniveling. Ireland held him and cuddled him until he fell asleep against his chest. Romania appeared laughing.

"Well that was very entertaining to watch. I'll remove the spell now."

"Spell," Ireland sneered.

"To make Germany think he was pregnant," he smiled and reversed it. "Payback is a bitch," he smirked then flashed away.

"I'll kill him," Ireland sneered.

"I won't stop you," North shrugged.

They waited for the cute giant blonde to wake up then teased him about the spell and his reactions which made him get flustered and yell at them cutely as he tried to pound on them.

"I feel a threat approaching," England said suddenly at lunch.

"What are you going on about," Scotland asked looking at him oddly then the front door splintered.

"IRELAND," Prussia's voice rang out.

"OH SHIT," Ireland screamed running.

Prussia chased him around with a butcher knife cussing him out in German. Germany chased him trying to calm him down. Everyone else was stunned then had to join in and save Ireland from death. It took an hour to calm Prussia down and explain the situation. That didn't stop him from punching Ireland several times for being insensitive to Germany.

 **And done! I had fun with this one! It was to funny not to write about! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can you do one where Wales accidentally hits Germany with a magic spell and results in him believing that Ireland got him pregnant?

 **I know this isn't exactly what you wanted I just wanted Romania to join in one last time before the story ends. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked it!**


	113. Chapter 110

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch.110 We all love you Wales**

Wales knew his brothers were playful but sometimes he got really insecure about what they said. This was rare mind you. It was mostly when he was in one of his moods and he just got insecure suddenly. He loved his brothers dearly but sometimes he felt like the outcaste that they picked at for fun. He sighed as he made some tea. He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"What's wrong? You didn't tease back or get dramatic a minute ago," England said hugging him from behind.

"Oh what? You're upset because you didn't have fun picking on me this time? Sorry to ruin your fun! It's just so fun to pick on the outcaste of the family, isn't it?!"

"Outcaste? You're not an outcaste you're out Wales!"

"DON'T TRY TO PLAY FUCKING SWEET WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE BUTT OF THE JOKE! WHAT IS IT YOU'RE LIFE GOAL TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"

England stared at him shocked then whined lowly tears spilling as his face crumpled into a look of pure hurt. Wales stared at him coldly then was shocked at himself. He was having a bad day and he took it out of him precious playful little brother that despite everything did adore Wales sometimes even more than he did scotland. They had always been close since England was little being the two youngest of the family.

"England wait don't cry I'm sorry," he said softly as he patted his head.

"If it really hurt your feelings that much why didn't you just tell us we were hurting you," he cried scrubbing his eyes. "Yes, we like to pick at you but we're playing and we thought you knew that and liked playing with us like that! We pick at everyone like that! You didn't have to suffer silently if you were hurt by what we said," he sobbed.

Wales' eyes widened. He wasn't crying because Wales had hurt his feelings. He was crying because he thought he had been hurting Wales all this time with his crazy playful ways. Wales softened instantly. Then held him close and nuzzled his face against his.

"You are much too precious for your own good. I'm not hurt by what you guys say when you're playing with me sweetheart. I just get insecure when I'm having a bad day like today and something is said."

"But you still didn't tell us about it! Damn it Wales you just tell us we'll stop! Sure, that time you pranked us we said no to the sheep shagger thing but we were playing! Plus, you didn't seem that serious about it! You just wanted to harass us it seemed."

"I did just want to harass you. I'm not really that offended by it. Like I said there are just days I get insecure and take everything to heart. I'm sorry for not saying anything. I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course, it matters! You're our Wales! Everything about you matters! Even if those assholes don't want to stop I'd beat them up and make them leave you alone until you felt better! I don't want you to hurt alone. I love you. You're my big brother Wales. I've always looked up to you and wanted to protect you like you protect me! Even if it's just protecting you emotionally it matters to me. So, don't suffer alone anymore so I can take care of you," he whimpered.

"My my you're a handful," he smiled fondly at him holding him tighter. "Alright I'll start telling. Please don't cry. I'll end up crying if you keep crying."

"You're already crying," he sniveled.

"Look what you did," he teased softly earning a small smile.

"You started it."

"I did. My mistake. I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"No. I'm sorry for not noticing before that there were days that you were hurt by our words."

"Scotland England and Wales are crying in the kitchen," North called when he walked in and saw them. A red streak slammed into them in response.

"What's wrong," he demanded holding them tightly making them both giggle at his overprotectiveness.

"Wales has been hurting by what we say when we tease him when he's having a bad day."

"What," Scotland asked distressed.

"It's not all the time it's just sometimes I get a little insecure and upset," Wales soothed.

"What the hell didn't you say something?! We would have stopped," Ireland cried frowning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it mattered all that much."

"DAMN IT WALES WE LOVE YOU SO TELL US WHEN YOU'RE UPSET BY WHAT WE SAY," the other three cried as he was crushed in a hug.

"So why was England crying," Ireland spoke up after a few minutes of silence and hugging.

"Because he's precious and cute," Wales gushed kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"What," North laughed.

"He was crying because he thought I was suffering alone."

"Oh. AWWWW HOW SWEET," Scotland cheered kissing his cheek next earning an agitated whine.

"England is right he doesn't need kisses. Wales does. Big fat slobbery ones," Ireland said eyes sparking.

"NO," Wales cried escaping and ran laughing.

"GET HIM," North cried chasing.

They were all cackling and chasing him around until they got to catch him and give him his kisses. They loved their Wales and didn't want him to hurt. So, from then on he let them know when the teasing was too much for him on certain days. Which earned him cuddles instead of teasing.

 **Ok so I had a tone of requests for Wales getting insecure about the teasing so I can't really copy and paste all of this. But this chapter is inspired by those reviews! You know who you are! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	114. Chapter 111

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 111 I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! / SweetPea's final good bye**

Ireland called Germany wondering if he was almost to their house yet.

"Angel are you on your way out of the airport?"

"Ja. I'm thirty minutes away don't worry about it."

"Why couldn't I just flash you here?"

"Because I need a rental car anyways for the meetings and such now shush and stop whining."

"Fine," he pouted.

Germany smiled in amusement at his ridiculous needy boyfriend. He hummed in confusion hearing a hissing noise. He peered in his mirror seeing something bouncing in the back seat then paled. His signature terrified adorable scream ripped from his mouth seeing what was exactly in the backseat. SweetPea hissed in response and dove for him.

"ANGEL WHAT'S WRONG?! GERMANY! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON DAMN IT?!"

"IRELAND HELP HE'S IN MY CAR! HOW THE FUCK IS HE HERE?! IRELAND HE'S BITING MY SHOULDER! HELP," Germany screeched punching him repeatedly then his car went off the road and flipped down a hill making him scream as crunching of metal and shattering glass sounded with hissing.

"GERMANY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! GERMANY! DAMN IT I'LL BE THERE IN HALF A SECOND HANG ON," he cried and hung up.

Ireland looked at the scene in horror the car upside down Germany unconscious bloodied and bruised. He removed him screeching and flashed to a hospital. The others got there as soon as he called. North let Prussia's shoulder go who he went to go get. Prussia rushed to his bedside panicking. His lip trembled at the sight of his baby brother in the hospital bed unconscious all bandaged up and his ankle had a medical boot on it. His arm was in a sling from a dislocated shoulder. He woke after a few hours then his eyes darted around wildly.

"Where is he," he hissed.

'Who?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CATCH HIM?!"

"Germany no one was in the car but you! What happened," Ireland exclaimed.

Germany stared blankly then started hyperventilating making them freak out trying to calm him down.

"I want to leave! NOW!"

"He's terrified of hospitals," Prussia informed.

"Well since he's a nation he can go but he'll need bed rest for a week straight," the doctor frowned.

"That's fine I'll take care of him."

They got back to the house Germany shuddering.

"Guys he isn't dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"SWEETPEA WAS IN MY DAMN RENTAL CAR!"

"GERMANY SWEETPEA DIED FOUR MONTHS AGO!"

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN THE CAR THEN?!"

"YOU HAVE A HEAD INJURY! YOU PROBABLY IMAGINED IT BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU ALREADY HAD A DAMN CONCUSSION BEFORE YOU STARTED DRIVING!"

"OI DON'T DOUBT MY BOYFRIEND I HEARD HISSING IN HIS CAR," Ireland roared.

"YOU'RE ONLY TAKING UP FOR HIM BECAUSE HE'S INJURED! SWEETPEA IS DEAD!"

Germany heard a tap as everyone bickered. He started screaming cutely as hissing sounded and they paused and saw SweetPea in the window. They started screaming and scattering.

"WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING ME ON MY OWN TO FEND FOR MYSELF," Germany wailed then was scooped up. Ireland kissed his forehead in apology and ran away with him.

"GIVE ME MY BABY BRUDER I WANT TO SAVE HIM," Prussia roared chasing him.

"TOO LATE FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

SweetPea headbutted the glass and jumped in hissing wildly. England started shooting him. SweetPea charged dodging the bullets and jumped in the air going for a flying headbutt.

"I LOVED YOU BUT NO ONE ATTACKS MY ENGLAND," Wales roared lunging forward and landing a solid punch to his face sending him flying across the room.

SweetPea parkoured off the wall and went charging back hissing savagely.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT," Wales screeched sweeping England up and running with him.

"SCOTTIE HELP," England exclaimed.

Scotland tackled SweetPea and punched him repeatedly as he bit his kneecap.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT JUST DIE," Scotland roared as blood poured from his knee.

"SCOTTIE I'LL HELP YOU," North exclaimed rushing over and stabbing SweetPea in the chest.

SweetPea let go and headbutted him in the gut making him topple over in pain then bit Scotland's wrist making him let go. SweetPea went to headbutt him in the ribs then was soccer kicked into the wall.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND HOW YOU'RE ALIVE BUT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE," France roared.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?! I LOVE YOU," Scotland exclaimed.

"FRANCE SWEETPEA HURT MY BABY BRUDER THIS BAD LET'S KILL HIM LIKE THE AWESOME TEAM WE ARE," Prussia roared making France gasp at the sight of Germany.

"You're going down," he sneered at the hissing sheep.

Prussia and France pounced on him making him headbutt them wildly and kick them.

"Don't worry I called for backup," Ireland said as Norway appeared.

"Why did I need my Viking sword," Norway asked bored.

"KILL THAT EVIL SHEEP," Ireland exclaimed.

"Wasn't he dead," Norway asked confused then suddenly was headbutted in the face and his nose was broken. "Oh, you're going to be dead," he said darkly as he slashed SweetPea out of the air and charged over to where he landed and stabbed him.

"Wait more back up," England exclaimed and disappeared. He reappeared with Denmark. "DENMARK, HE HURT NORWAY," he cried dramatically.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD," Denmark roared charging with his axe.

Sweetpea stopped biting Norway's throat and flung himself at Denmark who swung his axe and nailed him between the eyes sending him down then started chopping him in a fit of rage as everyone cowered from the scene.

"Ok so don't ever hurt Norway," North said trembling when it was over. "Otherwise Denmark will chop you to bits."

"Damn right I will," Denmark said darkly as he went to Norway and immediately fussed over him.

Scotland and Prussia went and burned the corpse this time and was sure to spread the ashes around in case he could somehow reform himself from the ashes. They went back to the house and everyone was being stitched and bandaged up. Everyone sat quietly not knowing what to say after they got done cleaning the mess and such. They peered over when Denmark was whining. He hovered over Norway trying to kiss his nose. Norway kept him pushed away with his feet and his hands held his face back. He had been laying on his back and Denmark had climbed over him trying to kiss his nose. Norway's eyes were glowing with amusement clearly harassing his crazy boyfriend. Denmark whined more then smirked and wiggled his fingers on his armpits making him throw his arms down with a few giggles and Denmark smothered his face in kisses making Norway grin cutely in amusement as pink dusted his cheeks.

"HE'S ADORABLE," Wales cried.

"He is," Denmark laughed as Norway rolled over and hid in embarrassment.

"This was the highlight of the day. Seeing Norway be so cute. It's almost worth having to fight SweetPea," North smiled.

"Ja," Germany agreed making them laugh.

"If Germany says so I guess it's true," Scotland laughed.

"Damn right," Germany said looking at him.

"You're too much right now."

"I'm just enough," he corrected.

"I love you," Ireland laughed amused as he cuddled him.

"I love you too," he mumbled hiding his face into his chest blushing.

"Awwww happy ending," England cheered.

Finally, there is no more SweetPea.

 **I had so much fun writing this! Finally, its over! No more SweetPea. Though he is hilarious in his own violent way. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	115. Chapter 112

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 112: One giant family.**

The Kirklands were hosting a huge family dinner. Filled with people they were close to. All of the German brothers were over. Canada, America, France, Norway, Spain, Romania, Demark, Hungary, Austria, Russia, Romano, Hong Kong, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Seychelles, and China were over as well.

"I'm so glad everyone could make it," Wales beamed at the dinner table.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it. What's the occasion?"

"Just a get together that's all."

"Ah I see how fun," Saxony smiled.

"Shut up you probably don't understand you're ditsy," Germany said making him gasp as everyone laughed.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"QUIET DRAMA QUEEN!"

"HESSE TELL BABY GERM GERM TO STOP BEING MEAN!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"BABY GERM GERM STOP BEING MEAN!"

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD," he yelled tackling Hesse and Saxony from their chairs and pounding on them.

"I WANNA HELP," England cheered pouncing on them as well.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP," Scotland yelled laughing and pried them off with Prussia.

"Boo no fun," they said at the same time to them making everyone go into another round of grins and laughter.

"You two hush," Scotland chuckled making them sit again.

"I would just like to announce now that everyone is quiet Prussia and I have been engaged for a month now we just wanted to wait for this day to mention it though baby Germ Germ knew the whole time and there are more engagements as well," North smiled earning cheers and Germany smacked him for using that nickname. He hated Prussia for even coming up with it.

"Canada popped the question two weeks ago," Wales shrugged earning more cheers.

"France and I got engaged a three months ago we just didn't tell anyone but my brothers."

"And I want my own spotlight now," Ireland cheered. "So, I asked your brothers and I want to know angel. Will you marry me," he smiled at Germany who was pinching Prussia who was teasing him with his nickname. Germany looked startled and saw the ring in his hand as he kneeled by him.

"Ja," he whimpered.

Ireland slid it on his finger grinning like an idiot. Then hugged him laughing when he cried.

"You're so sweet."

"I'm happy I can't help it," he whispered.

"I love you so much," he chuckled kissing his forehead.

"I love you more."

"No way is that possible. We'll call it even."

"Alright," Germany laughed.

Everyone kept cheering until America called for them to settle down.

"Also, why we invited everyone here is to say. England and I are getting married next week everything is set up and all you dude get the first row of seats," he cheered making them cheer back. "Also, it's for me to ask. Canada will you be my best man," he smiled.

"Of course," he said hugging him.

"Also, it was very hard to think about considering I do love all my brothers equally. But I have questions. Scotland will you walk me down?"

"Of course," Scotland choked hugging him.

"Wales, Ireland, North. All of you be my best men?"

"YES!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Was there really anyway we would say no," North smirked.

"Norway, Germany, Romania will you be my grooms' men?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Ja."

"Of course," Norway smiled.

"Hungary Seychelles will you be the flower girls?"

"YES," they squealed.

They all settled down after a moment.

"This deserves a toast. To forever," America cheered holding his glass.

"To forever! Here! Here," they cheered clanking cups.

"I so surprised Prussia even said you could marry his baby brother," Spain teased Ireland later.

"Well after he went into an overprotective rage and chased me with a flamethrower he finally calmed down and agreed," Ireland laughed.

"You're welcome," Hesse cut in.

"Hesse, I already told you I owe you my life for saving me from his anger and calming him down. I also love and appreciate all of you for agreeing to let me marry him."

"You're welcome," they chorused.

"So, Russia, Hong Kong, Denmark, and Spain. When are you going to pop the question," Scotland teased.

"Actually, I did five months ago," Spain smiled holding their linked hands up making them cheer again.

"I will in due time," Russia shrugged eyes twinkling as the others whooped and China blushed.

"You know I haven't found a ring as pretty as him yet so when I find the right one I'll pop it," Denmark smirked at Norway making him fumbled with his drink then turned bright red. He hid his face embarrassed.

"Shut it Dane!"

The erupted into laughter and awwwwed at his reaction.

"You know. I'm really glad everyone gets a happy ending," England smiled at Scotland.

"Yeah me too," Scotland grinned hugging him.

 **It took me a lot of hard thinking on what I was going to do. Finally, I came up with this for my final chapter. I wanted there to be an adorable fluffy ending and what better way than to have all my ships end up either being engaged or about to be. Also having all my favorite characters eat dinner together like a family while a wedding is plotted. All weddings will be in the Hetalia couples story eventually. So, keep your eyes out!**

 **Ending this story is bitter sweet. I'm happy to be done with it but yet I'll miss it. It was my first story ever and I'm so amazed at how much people loved it to the point several people are translating it for me so many others can read it. I'm so happy it's that popular and I'm so happy so many people loved it. I want to thank everyone for your requests, encouragement and sweet comments on this story. I'm sorry to those I didn't do your reviews. For time reasons and wanting to move on to expand I had to be picky of what I did and I wanted my ending to be more of my ideas than anything. So, if you didn't get picked it didn't necessarily mean I didn't like the idea it's just I had to be really picky about what my last chapters would be and keep the story light and energetic and silly for the ending chapters. Also, some I hit writers block on and couldn't come up with a story for it. Then others were passed the due date to leave requests. Sorry again to those who gave ideas but it wasn't written for one of those reasons. I appreciate you took the time to come up with something to give me ideas I really do. I also appreciate those that were so patient with me and understanding and stuck with the story to the end. I love all my readers thank you so much for your support. I am forever grateful! I kind of want to cry now that it is over but I'm happy too. I loved writing this story. I had my ups and downs with it but I truly loved writing it.**

 **This marks an ending of one story but the beginning to many more. I hope you all will enjoy those stories as well.**


End file.
